Chain Reaction
by Prince Gray
Summary: Chainz, the punk-biker mamodo has been sent to the Human World to battle 99 other mamodo in order to become king. Much to his dismay, his partner is somebody he always clashes with. Will they overcome their differences and win the fight?
1. Prologue

"Heh, another recruitment letter." said seventeen-year-old Kamikatsu Ishimaru

Ishimaru was the #1 soccer player at East Tokyo High School and was number six in all oif Japan. He was being heavily recruited by many Universities and Proffesional teams throughout Japan. Ishimaru however, could care less about any of this. He was also known for his messy black hair with a brown streak going through the top and dark brown eyes, he also had a medium build, which came naturally from soccer.

Today was just like any other day, sunny and typical. Ishimaru pretty much did the same routine everyday, get up late, rush to school, forget his breakfast, doze off in class, go to soccer practice and copy homework fromSeiku. He was thinking of this bland routine when he suddenly heard a voice behind him,

"Heads-up Ishi-kun!"

Ishimaru quickly turned around just to see a soccer ball crashing into his face and quickly fell with a thud.

"What the hell was that for?!" yeleld Ishimaru

"Well Ishi-kun, I did tell you to watch out you know."

"Oh come on Seiku-kun, you know not to do that."

Kasumoda Seiku was Ishimaru's best friend and teammate. He had loud spiky blond hair and bright green eyes and a smile frozen on his face. Even though they were best friends, they always had a constant rivalry going on, from Soccer to gettng dates to eating. They even had a hair growing contest! As they walked on the sidewalk, they began having what seemed like a casual conversation.

"You ready for practice?" asked Seiku

"That's pretty much the only reason I come to school." said Ishimaru

"I can tell, considering all you ever do in class is sleep anyway." said Seiku sarcastically

The two friends continued their conversation as they walked past an alley, little did Ishimaru now at the time, a certain someone who was in the alley, would change his life forever.

"Where the hell am I?" said that someone

That someone happened to be naimed Chainz. He was about 3 feet 5 inches tall and was around twelve years old. He had a gray faux hawk and onyx eyes. He wore a silver earring in both of his ears. He was also wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket that had a white cobra on the back. Matching his jacket, were some black pants with black boots and on his hands were black fingerless gloves. Most importantly of all, tucked under Chainz's arm was a Emerald Green book.

Chainz's thinking came to a sudden halt when his stomach started to growl. He had a small blush on his face and realised that he needed to find some food. Chainz then looked around in the alley for something to eat...he then saw a blue dumpster full of garbage. Chainz quickly made his way over to the garbage and picked up the dumpster and opened his mouth and consumed all of the garbage in the dumpster. If someone was to look in the dumpster, it would seem like there was never any trash in there to begin with. Chainz then laid down into a corner and fell asleep...

"Wake up Kamikatsu-san!!" yelled the teacher as he tossed a textbook at Ishimaru's head.

"Just because you are the Captain of the Soccer Team, does not mean you can go to sleep whenever you feel like it!"

Ishimaru then heard laughter all around him. Ishimaru just scoffed it off and stared at the board. Other than Seiku and his mother he did not really care too much about anybody. His father was a Proffesional soccer player who according to his mother, died in a car accident about three weeks before Ishimaru was born. To much of Ishimaru's relief the lunch bell rang.

As Ishimaru was walking to his locker, Seiku caught up with him.

"So...what you got for lunch Ishi-kun?" asked Seiku

"Well I think it's-- damn it, I forgot my lunch again!"

"Seiku-kun, what did you bring for lunch?" he asked

"I--uh forgot too, that's why I was asking you." Seiku said with a sheepish grin on his face.

Ishimaru looked into his wallet and said to Seiku, "Ok, grab your shoes, we are going to have to go grab something!"

After they slipped their shoes on, the boys snuck off to the front gate, and when nobody was looking they took a running start and lept to the middle of the gate, then they frontflipped of of the middle bar and were over the gate. Ishimaru and Seiku took off running, they ran unusually fast and suddenly came to a halt. They looked around and saw a McDonald's. After quickly ordering a bag of Double Cheeseburgers and a couple of drinks, the boys decided to eat at a nearby booth, and began to relax. Meanwhile, across the street from McDonald's there was an alley were a certain someone was staying....

Chainz yawned as he woke up. He looked around and stood up, only to be met by a small stone. He quickly turned around and saw four punks standing in front of him. They then stepped aside and saw what appeared to be their leader. He had slick brown hair and black sunglasses, he was also wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans and some white running shoes and an orange book was in his hand. By his side, was a kid who like Chainz, was about 3 feet 4 inches tall, and had bright orange hair and eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and orange shorts.

"What are you doing in my alley, punk?" he asked

"I don't think it's yours." said CHainz

"Are you calling me a liar?!" asked the Punk

"Well, I guess I am." said Chainz

This pushed the punk over the edge. The kid right next to him said, "Kenji...use the book."

"Oh yeah, that's right." said Kenji

_"Koreido!"_


	2. Note

**Sorry about that, I forgot how to edit the damn story and couldn't put my notes on the top. Well Anyway, I don't plan on using canon characters, however I might ake a slight reference to them, but other than that, that's it. I am accepting Original mamodo, and If I see some good ones, then I'll use them as opponents/allies and if I see one I really like I may use them as a main villain. Anyways, well off to Chapter 2.**


	3. The first spell!

Sorry about the couple of speeling mistakes in the first chapter, I'm going to have to fix those. :P Anyway, I should be able to put up quite a few chapters of this. This is going to be a pretty long fanfic. Ok...let's continue with the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch/Gash Bell and I don't own any part of the anime company either.

_"Koreido!"_

Suddenly, the kid's fist glowed with flames as he charged towards Chainz and began punching him. Chainz tried his best to block as many as possible. Chainz then threw his book behind a trash can and charged at the kid head on.

"Rage...you coward..." said Chainz

"Chainz, you are going to get what's coming to you." said Rage as he began his assault on Chainz once again...

"Koreigun!"

Kenji's book flashed a bright orange light and two fireballs flew out of Rage's hands. Chainz couldn't dodge it and took the attack head on. Chainz struggled to get up but held his ground. He did not know how much he could take, but he refused to lose to someone like Rage.

Ishimaru noticed the bright orange light from the alley and got up from his seat and went to go check it out. Seiku was curious to were he was going and asked

"Hey Ishi-kun, we're are you going?"

"I got to go check something, I'll be back." he said as he ran out the door.

Meanwhile, while Chainz had his guard up, Rage thought it was over, so he taunted Chainz.

"You are so pathetic, you have not found your book owner and there's nothing you can do to stop me." he said

"Damn you Rage...you coward." said Chainz angrily.

Chainz was in pretty bad condition. He had burns on his hands and face. There were holes in his pants and scratches on his jacket. His was burned and scratched as well.

Just as Kenji was about to chant another spell, Ishimaru showed up in the alley. Kenji looked at him and snarled, "Get away from here, you stay around and I'll have to take you down too!"

"I think not." said Ishimaru as he hopped on top of a nearby trash can and hopped on top of the dumpster and over by Chainz's side.

"Don't think I'm doing this to help you, I just want to find out what that orange light was." said Ishimaru

"Heh, I never asked for your help, you just came on your own." said Chainz

"I warned you, looks like you're going to be burned too!" yelled Kenji

"Koreigun!"

As the fireballs shot at them, Chainz pushed Ishimaru out of the way and took the fireballs head on, protecting Ishimaru. As the flames roared on Chainz, he said "Get out of here, while I hold them off!"

At first, Ishimaru was going to get up and run away from Kenji and his thugs but in his conscience he couldn't leave a kid to just fight on his own. Ishimaru was about to respond when suddenly, a green light from the book flashed. Chainz had a shocked look on his face his mind began to wonder

_"Could he be the one...?"_

Ishimaru reached behind the trash can and picked up the green book. He flipped through the book, most of it was in blue writing he couldn't understand. He then came across the small part of the book tht he could read and looked at it.

Chainz stared in awe at the glowing green light that flashed when Ishimaru opened the book. Kenji and Rage looked in horror at what they saw. Ishimaru then turned to Chainz for guidance.

"What do I do now?" he asked

"Read it." said Chainz

Ishimaru then looked down at the book and said

_"Kai Lei!"_

Chainz's eyes glowed a white color as he shot a powerful white laser from his mouth. The blast hit Kenji and his thugs as they went flying into a nearby wall. Kenji picked up his Spellbook and said

"We'll be back, this isn't over yet."

As Kenji was running away he was thinking

_"How the hell was their spell so strong?"_

Ishimaru turned to Chainz and said,

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." said Chainz

"What exactly are you?" he asked

"I'm a demon child."

Ishimaru was confused, how exactly could he be a demon child, but then again considering he shot a laser out of his mouth, it was pretty believable.

"Care to explain?" aske dishimaru

Chainz cleared his throat and began, "Every 1000 years, 100 Mamono children are sent to Earth in a battle that will decide the next King. We each have different abilities and elements that help us in battle. We are each given a spellbook that only one human in the world can read. When we are defeated, we are sent back to the Demon World.

"And how is that?" asked Ishimaru

"We are sent back if our Spellbook gets burned, which can happen if a spell directly hits our book."

Ishimaru was starting to get what was going on but he still wasn't 100% sure, but little did he know, this battle was going to be harder than any soccer game he had ever played...

Author's note: I should get the next chapter up by tonight. So Read & Review ppl.


	4. The second spell!

**Ok everybody, here's where the story picks up....**

Ishimaru looked at Chainz and said, "You need to get patched up."

"No, I'm fine." said Chainz

"Are you sure?" asked Ishimaru

Chainz simply nodded his head.

As Ishimaru and Chainz walked out of the alley, they quickly walked to Ishimaru's hours, where Chainz could get cleaned. After throwing Chainz into the bathtub, Ishimaru gave Chainz some of his old clothes until his jacket and pants could sewn. Ishimaru, was coming upstairs to ask Chainz more information about the demon world, but it was interrupted by the phone. Ishimaru went to go pick it up, only to hear Seiku's angry voice.

"Where the hell did you go?!" yelled Seiku

"Oh I--uh had a family emergency." said Ishimaru

"Ok, then why the hell didn't you call me?!" asked Seiku

"I--uh--well--I had to pick up my cousin from the airport, he's going to be staying with us for a while." said Ishimaru

"Ok...I'll Be over to meet him tomorrow morning." said Seiku

"Later." said Ishimaru as he hung up the phone

Ishimaru continued upstairs as he seen Chainz watching a robot cartoon on TV, he was wearing an old green t-shirt and some black shorts.

"Chainz...so There are other demons like you?"

"Yes." he said

"What happens after you or whoever wins becomes king?"

"You just do whatever you want, I guess." he said

"If you win, what kind of king do you want to be?" asked Ishimaru, now curious on how this battle worked

"I want to be a strong, yet fair king, that will protect the Demon World." said Chainz

"Works for me." said Ishimaru

Ishimaru looked at the clock, it said 6:30. Ishimaru ran downstairs and grabbed Chainz now sewn up jacket and pants. After putting his jacket and pants back on, Chainz slipped his gloves on and threw on his boots. Ishimaru suggested taking Chainz out to eat for the night. Ishimaru, still had on his school uniform which consisted of a short-sleeved black dress shirt and khaki slacks and a khaki tie. (The school colors are khaki and black) He had his khaki sidebag strapped diagonally across his shoulder and put the green spellbook in it and walked out the door.

"You should like this place." said Ishimaru as they walked down the busy Tokyo streets as they headed down a few streets. They then came across to an all-you-can eat sushi bar. Chainz looked in awe when they went inside, he could see plates of sushi and other dishes rotating. Ishimaru told him to eat as many as he could. As Ishimaru was eating seaweed rolls, Chainz was laying on the rotator swallowing all of the sushi that came his way, even the plates.

"What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Ishimaru

"Eating." said Chainz

By this time, people were staring at them, including Rage and Kenji, who happened to be sitting at the back of the sushi bar. He suddenly got up and walked over to Ishimaru, saying "Meet me in the park in about an hour from now." as he and Rage walked out of the door.

An hour later, Ishimaru and Chainz were running towards the park as the stood on top of a large hill. It was a clear and beautiful night. A full moon was out and the stars were sparkling in the sky. The glow from the moon and stars gave the grass a kind of silver glow. Suddenly, Rage and Kenji showed up.

"Well, seems you have been waiting for me, hand over the book and I won't hurt you." he said

"It will be a cold day in Hell before I give this book to you!" yelled Ishimaru

"Heh, suit yourself then." said Kenji

"Koreido!"

Rage's fists lowed with flames as he and Chainz charged at each other. Rage began punching Chainz, but this time, Chainz kept up. Ishimaru opened the book and yelled

"Kai Lei!"

A white laser shot out of Chainz's mouth as the blast sent Rage flying back. Rage charged at Chainz again, this time Chainz grabbed Rage and flipped him over. Kenji then flipped a few pages and yelled

"Gokeirun!"

Ishimaru seen the two fireballs coming, so he quickly reacted and yelled "Kai Lei!"

Chainz's laser quickly countered Rage's fireballs. Even so, the battle was still evenly matched.

"Chainz, watch out from the side!" yelled Ishimaru ad he figured that Rage was going to try something sneaky.

Kenji then smiled and said, "It's about to be over, the third spell...Gokegeren!"

Instead of fireballs, a flaming triangle shot out of Rage's mouth. It hit Chainz on impact, sending him crashing into Ishimaru.

"Rage, burn their book!" yelled Kenji as Rage charged at Ishimaru and Chainz as Kenji yelled "Koreido!"

As Rage's fists glowed with flames again, he aimed them at Ishimaru, then Chainz stepped in front of him, grabbing Rage's fists. Ishimaru looked on as he sat on the ground.

"Chainz...he Can't keep this up much longer...we Only have one spell...he Can't be out of the fight just yet...there Has to be a way to help him..."

"Chainz...I...will...help..you...become King...and...that's a promise!" yelled Ishimaru as his spellbook glowed an emerald green. Ishimaru looked down at the book, and saw that they had gotten a new spell. Meanwhile Chainz tossed Rage back into Kenji. Rage quickly jumped up and Kenji said, "This is it, after this one, it's all over!"

"He's right, if one more spell hits us, then we're through." thought Ishimaru

Kenji then yelled "Gokegeren!"

Rage shot a flaming triangle at Ishimaru and Chainz, then Ishimaru yelled, "The second spell, Hokkado!"

Suddenly, Chainz stuck his hands out and a giant gear came out of the ground, blocking the attack. The gear then began spinning and shot the triangle-shaped flamethrower back at Rage and Kenji. The flame struck Kenji's hand and the book burst into flames.

"No!!!" screamed Rage, "I can't believe I lost to you, Chainz!"

As Chainz stood up he simply said, "You couldn't beat me in the Demon World then, and you still can't beat me now."

Rage said, "Damn you Chainz." as he faded away, the book leaving a burn mark in the grass.

Ishimaru ran over to Chainz and said, "Nice job, but we have training to do if we want to get stronger." Ishimaru then looked dover at Kenji, who was unconscious, they then decided to leave him there, knowing that he would wake up eventually. Ishimaru and Chainz walked home in silence, solemnly thinking about their first victory. Meanwhile, a Mamono wearing a blue cowboy hat with a matching blue cape and white pants and shirt looked at them from the trees. "Don't worry Chainz, we'll meet up soon enough..."

Ok, here are the stats so far:

Name: Rage

Partner: Kenji

Spellbook color: Orange

Element: Fire

Book burned by: Chainz and Ishimaru

Spells: Koreido- Fists become covered in flames and are used to attack the opponent.

Gokeirun- Shoots two fireballs from hands at the opponent.

Gokegeren- Shoots a flaming triangle at the opponent.

Read and Review, I'm still waiting on fan mamodo. I'm going to need enemies to fight! :)


	5. New girl, watery battle!

The next Morning, Ishimaru woke up and looked at the clock. "Oh crap, I'm late for school...again!" Ishimaru ran to his closet and grabbed one of his black dress shirts, slipped on his khaki slacks and tie. As he ran out the door, he grabbed his schoolbag and put Chainz's Spellbook inside. Chainz, who had saw Ishimaru leave said, "What am I supposed to do all day?" Ishimaru heard this and said, "Just watch TV, go to the park, take a nap...whatever." Just as Ishimaru began to burst out the door, Seiku was standing there.

"Ishi-kun...where's your cousin at?...I would like to meet him."

"There's no time for that!" he yelled

"We can make time--" Seiku never had a chance to finish to his sentence as Ishimaru sped down the sidewalk. As he ducked and dodged through the busy morning commuters, Ishimaru came across the school, he jumped and rolled through the gate. As he ran to his homeroom, he collided with a girl. Papers and books flew everywhere. Ishimaru looked up and saw who had ran into. She had long black hair with blue streaks at the top that reached down to her shoulders. She had royal blue eyes and a serious expression on her face. She had a black bluse on, a khaki tie and skirt. A typical girls' uniform at East Tokyo.

"I'm sorry." said Ishimaru as he began picking papers up

"It's no problem at all." she said as she looked over at her schoolbag. That's when Ishimaru saw a royal blue spellbook.

_"Wait...that means she has a demon..."_

"My name is Kamikatsu Ishimaru." he said as they were walking to class

"I'm Takahasi Kana." she said

They didn't get to say much else, becaue when they opened to classroom door. The teacher was already giving a lecture. He looked at Ishimaru and Kana and yelled "Stop flirting and get to class on time Kamikatsu-san!!" Ishimaru and Kana both began to turn red, about the same color as a tomato. The class exploded into laughter, Ishimaru scoffed and said "Oh shut up..." While Kana didn't reply. "Oh yeah, class we have a new student today, her name is Takashi Kana and she's from Osaka."

"Hello." said the class in unison as Kana went to take her seat. Ishimaru always sat by the window and Kana took the seat behind him. There were four or five empty seats, but she sat right behind him. Seiku, who was sitting to Ishimaru's right flicked him a note. Ishimaru opened the note which read, "Why did you come in late with the new girl?" Ishimaru flicked the note back at Seiku which read, "I bumped into her in the hallway." Seiku then scribbled on the note and tossed it back at him, which read, "Sure you did...you horny bastard." After reading this, Ishiamru crumpled up the paper and clunked Seiku in the head with it. The teacher turned around and said, "Kamikatsu-kun what are you doing?!"

"N-Nothing Sir!" said Ishimaru nervously

The teacher turned back around and Ishimaru began to doze off...after about an hour of snoozing, the lunch bell rang. The students all walked out of the class for lunch. Ishimaru woke up and looked around. He saw Seiku sitting on his desk waiting for him. Ishimaru pushed him off of his desk and asked "What do you got for lunch today?"

"Uh...some seaweed rolls, sandwiches and rice balls...you?"

"Um...I kinda forogt again." said Ishimaru

Just as they were about to leave the classroom, Ishimaru noticed Kana still sitting at her desk, staring out the window. Ishimaru then asked, "Kana...aren't you going to eat?"

"Sure I am...why?" asked Kana

"No reason." said Ishimaru

As they left the classroom. Seiku wondered why Ishimaru was wondering about Kana, and asked, "You got a crush on the new girl eh?" asked Seiku

"It's not even like that!" said Ishimaru, who was slightly blushing

_"I wonder what kinds of spells her demon uses...I guess I will have to find out later."_

After lunch came and went, the rest of school went by in a flash. Ishimaru slipped on his black practice jersy and white practice shorts and ran out onto the soccer field. As he was practicing warm-ups, he noticed the coach from Tokyo Tech writing something down on the clipboard. He also seen the usual fangirls who hung around the practice field, he also seen Kana, who was reading a book, not even paying attention to what was going on. He then looked at Chainz, who was eating an apple and--

"Chainz...what the hell are you doing here?!" yelled Ishimaru

Before Chainz could answer...a soccer ball slammed into Ishimaru's head.

"Watch the ball Kamikatsu!!" yelled Coach Minamoto

"Got it." muttered Ishimaru as he caught the pass that was kicked to him, he then kicked the ball into the goal, beating the goalie by a long shot...

After practice, Ishimaru put his school uniform back on and began walking home with Chainz. He was thinking about cutting class and hanging out with Chainz tomorrow but was interrupted by a voice, "Hey you...we want to fight...meet us by that pool in thirty minutes." Ishimaru turned around and saw a Girl wearing a hoodie and jogging pants and standing next to her was a girl who had long blond hair and red eyes. She was also wearing a pink cape and a pink one-piece swimsuit.

As Ishimaru reached the field...he saw why they wanted to fight by the pool. It was about 40 feet long and about 15 feet feet wide. Ishimaru was not sure how deep it was and did not really want nor had time to figure it out. He then looked at the girl who finally showed up. "My name is Karin and this is my demon Aurora and we're going to burn your book!" Karin then pulled out a purple spellbook and said _"Aksplash!"_

Aurora raised her hands and a strong jet of water shot at Chainz. Ishimaru, reacting quickly yelled, _"Kai Lei!"_

The laser and water collided on impact. Ishimaru and Chainz went on the offensive this time. Ishimaru then yelled _"Kai Lei!"_

Karin then smirked and yelled _"Akshield!" _A wall of water from the pool shot up and blocked the laser. Aurora then said, "Your weak laser won't hurt me, so you just may as well give up...read the spell Karin!" she yelled

_"Akareido!"_

Aurora then opened her mouth and spat out a large whirlpool of water, knocking Chainz straight into a gate. Aurora then smirked at Karin and said "Karin...let's finish them with our fourth spell!" Karin yelled _"Akidragun!"_

Then a wave of water shaped like a dragon's claw erupted from the pool water, Ishimaru 's mind began to race. He knew they only had one shot. "Chainz...this is our only chance to stop their attack, so brace yourself." _"Hokkado!"_

Then, the giant gear arose from the ground and hit the Akidragun on impact. The gear shield began spinning and bounced the water claw back at Aurora and Karin. After the impact. Ishimaru and Chainz walked over to the demon and bookeeper and picked up their spellbook. "I think this belongs to us." he said Ishimaru was curios to see if he could read another demn's spellbook, he flipped through the pages and he couldn't read anything. He then looked at Chainz and said, _"Kai Lei." _

The laser burned the book and as Aurora faded away she said, "There's a mamodo around here who has the power to manipulate shadows...we fought him awhile ago and almost got our book burned...you better watch your back." after that, she was gone. Ishimaru looked at Karin, who was unconcious and left her laying by the pool gate. As Ishimaru and Chainz walked home, they realised that the battle to become king has just gotten serious.

That's it for now, read and review and keep sending those fan Mamodo in! XD

Stats:

Name: Aurora

Partner: Karin

Element: Water

Spellbook color: Purple

Book burned by: Chainz and Ishimaru

Spells: Aksplash: Shoots a small, but powerful jet from any body of water.

Akshield: Makes a shield out of water, the more body of water that is around, the higher the wall.

Akareido: Spits a whirpool of water from her mouth.

Akidragun: Makes a dragon claw out of water.


	6. Day Off

Author's Note: Ok, readers, it's that time again. Thank You for the reviews and Mamono submissions. Here comes chapter 6 (Technically Chapter 5) of the story....

"Damn..." said Ishimaru as he grabbed his shoulder. He had a few burns from his battle with Rage and had hurt his shoulder at soccer practice. However, when he and Chainz battled Aurora, he didn't get hurt at all. Ishimaru looked over at Chainz, who didn't have a single scratch on him. Chainz was staring at a blank TV screen.

"Chainz...how come you don't ever have scratches or burns on you, even though you have them in battle, like last night for example, you took some serious damage when you fought Aurora, and now it's like you never even battled."

"Well, that's because demons' bodies heal much faster than humans." he said

Chainz then tilted his head at Ishimaru and said, "Don't you have school today?" he asked

"Yeah...but I'm not going...we can hang out today and I can go to soccer practice later this afternoon." said Ishimaru

Ishimaru then picked up his cell phone and called Seiku...

"Seiku-kun, I'm not going to be at school." he said

"Cutting class again...well ok, see you at practice." he said as he hung up

Ishimaru then turned to Chainz and said, "I know what we can do today...first off let's train and then we can chill."

"I don't like being cold." said Chainz sternly

"No, when I say chill, I mean relax...and besides, we should get to know each other better if you are going to win the battle to become king."

Chainz simply nodded his head. As Ishimaru got dressed, instead of putting on his school uniform, he slipped on a tight black t-shirt and some black jogging pants. Chainz put on his usual leather jacket and black pants and some white running shoes. He seen Chainz put on his fingerless gloves and his boots. He noticed that Chainz kept his earrings in his ears but never asked why. Ishimaru decided to ask why.

"So Chainz..." said Ishimaru as they walked out the door.

"Why do you always keep your earrings in your ear, even when you're in the bathtub?" he asked

"Because I feel like it." he said in a smart-ass tone

"Heh..." scoffed Ishimaru as they walked towards and empty clearing.

In the clearing where they were at was where an abandoned airport on the outskirts of Tokyo. Ishimaru and Chainz spent about an hour setting up targets and other obstacles. When they were done, they looked around and started. Ishimaru took out the green spellbook and said, "Chainz let's start with the target on the far left."

"The first spell..._Kai Lei!"_

The laser hit it's target perfectly. Ishimaru looked at Chainz and said, "Ok, we need to do that with all of the targets you see in fornt of us." For thirty minutes, Ishimaru and Chainz kept practicing their _Kai Lei _spell. When Chainz started hitting bulls eye each time for ten minutes, they moved on to the next exercise. Ishimaru told Chainz to stand out into the clearing. As Ishimaru climbed into an old crane. He moved it towards Chainz. Then Ishimaru swung the wrecking ball, he then opened the spellbook and yelled, "The second spell..._Hokkado!" _

Then the Wrecking ball charged at Chainz, but was easily blocked by the giant gear that came out of the ground. As the wrecking ball wasquickly bounced back at the crane, Ishimaru quickly jumped out of the crane as it exploded. Ishimaru ran back over to Chainz as he was laughing.

"What is so funny?" asked Ishimaru

"You should have seen the look on your face as you jumped out that crane...it was priceless, and just when I thought your face couldn't get any uglier..." he said

"What's wrong with my face?!" yelled Ishimaru was starting to get pissed

"You got an hour?" said Chainz

"Well, I'm not the one with horns on my head-- wait what?!" yelled Ishimaru as he just noticed that Chainz had horns on his head

"Well duh...I'm a demon you idiot."

Ishimaru and Chainz began leering at each other until they were interrupted by an emerald green glow...

"A new spell..." said Ishimaru

Ishimaru then directed Chainz to face towards to empty plot of land, he then yelled "The third spell..._Hokeigo!" _Ishimaru and Chainz looked around and saw nothing.

"Why isn't it working?!" yelled Ishimaru

"Ok...let's try again."said Chainz who was surprisingly calm

_"Hokeigo!"_

Yet again, the spell didn't do anything. Ishimaru began to get frustrated and simple closed the spellbook. "Chainz, let's go do something else." he said as he began walking back towards the city. Ishimaru looked around and decided to take Chainz to the beach. As Ishimaru and Chainz went to the pool store. They bought new swimming trunks. Ishimaru had blue shorts with gold stripes on them and Chainz had black shorts with a white snake on the back. As they eventually made it to the beach, Ishimaru looked and seen Seiku and couple of his other classmates at the beach. He was wondering if the class was skipping school as well. As he ran up to them Seiku tossed the soccer ball at them. Ishimaru caught it and said, "Are you guys skipping too?"

"No, today is the class trip to the beach...the teacher announced it in class yesterday while you were asleep."

Ishimaru felt a sweatdrop on the back of his head.

"Oh that's right..." he said

Ishimaru then began looking around, and thats when he saw Kana. She had on a somewhat revealing blue bikini on and was wearing a small sunhat, while sitting under an umbrella reading a book. She still had that bored, yet serious expression on her face. Seiku knew Ishimaru was staring and took the oppurtunity to kick the soccer ball at his head while he wasn't paying attention.

"Damn it Seiku!" yelled Ishimaru as he rubbed the bump on his head.

Chainz, who happened to be standing by Ishimaru, began to laugh at Ishimaru.

"Why didn't you catch the ball before it hit me?" said Ishimaru, who was slightly annoyed

"Heh, because it was too good of an opportunity to pass up." said Chainz

"Why you--" suddenly Ishimaru stopped talking and felt somebody staring at him. He noticed that Chainz was staring in the direction where Kana was and he didn't say anything. He turned around to see Kana reading her book. He turned back around at Chainz and said, "What are you staring at her for?" asked Ishimaru

"Now's not a good time to tell you." said Chainz as he looked over at Seiku and his classmates

"All right then." said Ishimaru as they went off to go play with Seiku and friends

Kana however, was watching them from under her umbrella.

_"Just as I thought...he is a Mamono and Ishimaru-san must be his bookeeper."_

_"So this is who Bushido was talking about."_

Flashback 3 days ago...(Note: all flashbacks will be in Italics)

_"Kana...there's this mamono I know from the demon world named Chainz, we had a friendly rivalry and he could be a good ally to us." said her mamono_

_"Oh really...you better be sure about this Bushido." said Kana as she threw a stone into the river_

_Just then Karin and Aurora confronted them._

_"You have a demon right...so let's fight." said Karin_

_"You'e making a pretty big mistake." said Bushido_

_Karin opened her spellbook and said "Aksplash!"_

_Then a jet of water shot at Bushido_

_Kana opened her blue spellbook and said, "Rando Shidoruk!"_

_A shadow katana appeared in Bushido's hand as he ran up to block the jet of river water. Bushido adjusted his blue cowboy hat and then charged at Aurora. Kana then flipped a few pages and yelled, "Rokushido Karon!" _

_Then three shilouette version appeared by Bushido's side and all four of them attacked Aurroa head on. Karin, quickly thinking yelled "Akshield!" Suddenly a wall of water rose from the river and blocked Bushido's slashes. _

_Karin then yelled "Aksplash!" and Aurora shot another jet of water at Bushido. Bushido moved Kana out of the way as he took the hit head-on. Kana then smirked and said, "This will finish you guys off. "Javano Shidoran!" Then Bushido slashed the air with his shadow katana as a Giant Shadow samurai appeared and charged at Aurora and Karin._

_Karin said, "We'll just block your attack..."Akshield!"_

_Then the Wall of river water grew up to forty feet high but the "Javano Shidoran" slashed through it like paper and slashed Aurora as she went flying into Karin, knocking them back. Kana then looked at Karin who grabbed Aurora and began running away. Kana opened her spellbook and was about to say another spell but Bushido stopped her._

_"Let them go, they won't last much longer anyway."_

_"They were too easy." said Kana as she dusted off her shirt and shorts. _

_(Note: The Mamono at the end of Chapter 4 that was up in the tree is Bushido. In case you haven't figured it out! XD)_

_End of Flashback...._

Ishimaru and Chainz spent the day, swimming, playing soccer and just plain hanging out. Ishimaru and Chainz also realised their relationship between them. They couldn't stand each other.

Author's Note: That's it for now. I found a way to spend Saturday morning. I might put up another chapter tonight! Read & Review ppl.

Stats:

Name: Bushido

Partner: Takahashi Kana

Spellbook Color: Royal Blue

Element: Shadows

Spells: Rando Shidoruk: Summons Bushido's shadow katana

Rokushido Karon- Three shilouettes of Bushido appear and attack the opponent.

Javano Shidoran- A giant Shadow Samurai is summoned and slashed through an opponent and/or an opponent's shield

Shdioshield- Bushido uses a Shadow Shield to protect from attacks. (Will be used later.)

More of their spells will show up later.


	7. The third spell!

Author's note: Time for another chapetr of CHain Reaction!! XD Thank you for the Mamono submissions and the reviews. Keep sending htem both in. (I'll do a shout-out later.) Well...let me stop holding you all up and get to the story....

Ishimaru woke up in a great mood that Saturday morning. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and he had a special treat in his refrigerator that was waiting on him since yesterday. He had stopped at a bakery yesterday on his way from the beach and bought a large, moist cheesecake with strawberry glaze and strawberries on the inside. It had cost him 1800 yen (about $18.00) and was worth it. Just thinking about it made his mouth water, he was literally floating down the stairs and into the kitchen. As he went in there, he saw Chainz with red glaze on his mouth. When Ishimaru saw this, he suddenly fell face floor into the floor.

"Chainz...please don't tell me that's what I think it is..." said Ishimaru

"Ok, it's not what you think it is." said Chainz sarcastically

"Don't tell me you ate all of it." said Ishimaru

"Ok, I didn't eat all of it." said Chainz

Ishimaru looked into the refrigerator and saw only crumbs in his whole refrigerator. Ishimaru even ran to the trash can and even the garbage was empty! Ishimaru was fuming, his was lava red and smoke was coming out of his ears.

"DAMN YOU CHAINZ!" he screamed as he began chasing him throughout the house

Chainz thought this was funny as Ishimaru couldn't catch hi. After about fifteen minutes Ishimaru calmed down and looked at the clock. He then turned on the TV to the morning news. He then looked at the News Anchor on the screen.

_"Hello and welcome to the East Tokyo Channel 9 news. I'm Kisamane Hiroto. We have a breaking story. There apparently is some kind of birdman-demon sightings in the Hyashi National Park. They say apparently this flying demon is no more than a hoax, but many people are still checking it out. Anyone who has proof of the birdman-demon, will receive a reward of 50,000 yen. (about $500) _

Ishimaru then looked at Chainz who nodded at him. Ishimaru then turned the TV off and got dressed. He slipped on a white t-shirt and some dark blue jeans. He then put his white running shoes on as was flying out the door. Chainz, still had his usual outfit on. As they hurried to Hyashi National Park, they began thinking about what kind of Mamono it was. As the subway they caught made its way to the park's entrance after about 45 minutes. Ishimaru and Chainz made their way inside the national park. As they walked through the thick brush and trees, they kept their eyes peeled and their senses up. When they got to a clear patch in the middle of the forest, they were met by a blast of wind, or what seemed like wind. They looked up and saw a girl and her demon. She had long, brown hair and was wearing a loose shirt and pants, most notcibly she had a sax case in one hand and a mahogany spellbook in the other. Her demon was standing right next to her. He had slick black hair and a suit on, he look like he was about to play at a Jazz concert.

He smiled and said, "My name is Schwingar and I'm here to burn your book!" he said He then turned to his partner who said, "My name is Jocelin but you can call me Jazz...we want to fight that flying demon and you are in the way!" She then flipped open her glowing spellbook and said, _"Lala!"_

Schwingar opened his mouth and beganin singing. Notes flew at Chainz, who did his best to dodge them. Ishimaru then flipped open his book and said, "The first spell..._Kai Lei!"_

Chainz opened his mouth and fired out the powerul laser, sending Schwingar flying back. Jazz began to chant another spell was interupted by a blast of wind. She smiled as the birdman demon and his partner came to the clearing. His partner was a middle-aged man who wore spectacles and looked like a scientist. He had a slate-colored spellbook and said, "My name is Takeshi and this is my demon, Kazu." He then opened his spellbook and said, _"Wirgan!"_

Kazu then fired a blast of wind, knocking Chainz into a tree. Ishimaru looked at Kazu and was creeped out by him. He was about eleven or twelve feet long. He had large white wings and had the face of a human and wild brown hair reaching to the middle of his back. The had human arms and legs but had bird claws for hands and feet. He didn't have on any any clothing excpt for a loincloth. He then said, "Takeshi...use another spell."

_"Wigaruk!"_

Kazu's body then began to glow a greenish color and then he began spinning. He then turned into a tornado and charged at Ishimaru. Chainz however, ran in front and Ishimaru opened his book and yelled, _"Kai Lei!" _ Chainz blasted him, sending Kazu flying back. Takeshi flipped a few pages of his book and said, "This should do it, _"Urugu!" _ Then Kazu's claws glowed a greenish color as he slashed the air, sending to green line-shaped beams at Chainz. Chainz took the hit head-on.

"Give up, you won't win." said Takeshi

Ishimaru decided to go on the offensive. "Chainz, let's blast him!" _Kai Lei_

Chainz opened his mouth and fired the lasers, however Kazu kept easily dodging them, making the spell useless. Takeshi smirked and said, "Just hand over the book and this will all be over." _"Wigaruk!" _As Kazu began spinning into a tornado once again, Ishimaru quickly reacted.

_"The second spell...Hokkado!"_

Chainz then stuck out his hands and the giant gear shield came out of the ground. Kazu kept spinning and eventually broke the _Hokkado, _sending Chainz and Ishimaru into a couple of pine trees. They quickly stood up and glared at their opponents.

_"I guess I have no choice...I'll have to try the third spell."_

Ishimaru's book began glowing green and he yelled, "The third spell...._Hokeigo!"_

Chainz's hand opened up as a spikeball connected to a chain shot out of Chainz's hand, wrapping around Kazu's neck. Takeshi looked shocked as Chainz fierecly and violently slammed Kazu into the ground. Ishimaru smiled as Chainz began charging towards Kazu, getting ready to finish him off.

Jazz, who was watching the battle, wasn't going to let Ishimaru and Chainz burn Kazu's book...a job that she wanted to do.

"Oh no you don't, I'm going to burn it. Just as she was about to blast Chainz with a spell, something unexpected happened.

_"Rokushido Karon!"_

Then three shilouettes came and slashed Schwingar. Ishimaru turned and seen Kana and her Mamono Bushido standing there. Ishimaru then turned around and yelled, _"Kai Lei". _Chainz leapt into the air blasted Kazu with his laser. When the smoke cleared, Kazu was gone and only ashes of what used to be a spelllbook remained. Jazz then stepped in front of them. She glared Kana and said "That was my target...now you pay."

Ishimaru knew Chainz used up a lot of energy and could only you two or three more spells and wouldn't be much help to Kana and Bushido. So as they sat on the trunk of a nearby tree, they watched Kana get ready to battle Jazz.

Author's note: I left you guys on a cliffhanger ;) R&R please!

Stats:

Name- Kazu

Partner- Takeshi

Spellbook color- Slate

Element- Wind

Book burned by: Chainz and Ishimaru

Spells- Wigan- Shoots a blast of wind at the opponent

Wigaruk- Spins a toranado of wind and charges at the opponent.

Urugu- Shoots claw beams at the opponent


	8. A rabbit's tale

Author's note- Ok, let's get started........

Kana simply shook her head at Jazz and said, "You know, fighting me is a big mistake, you will regret this." _Rando Shidoruk_

Then, a shadow katana appeared in Bushido's hand as he ran towards Schwingar. Jazz flipped a few pages in her Spellbook and said, "This will stop you dead in your tracks, _Rapsola!_"

Suddenly, Schwingar began dancing, therefore dodging all of Bushido's slashes and cuts. Jazz then said, "I need a bit of personal space, _Swinla! _" Then Schwingar plays what looks like a hand trumpet and sends Bushido flying into a few trees. Schwingar keeps playing his trumpet and kept making Bushido crashing into trees. Schwingar then sent Bushido at Kana, getting ready to slice his own speelbook in half..."_Kai Lei!"_

Chainz blasted Schwingar into a tree and disrupted the spell. Ishimaru smiled at his quick thinking and looked at Kana, thus telling her to finish him off. Kana quickly nodded, and yelled, "It's all over now, _Javano Shidoran!_" Then a giant shadow samurai emerged and moved towards their opponents. Jazz, using it at a last resort said, "We should be able to block this, _Melola!" _Then Schwingar's handtrumpet began making a shield out of notes and attempted to block the Javano Shidoran, but then Shadow simply cut through the shield and attacked Schwingar, his book erupted into green flames.

"Nooo!!!!" screamed Schwingar

"I can't get sent back this early!!" he shouted as he faded away

Jazz then looked up at Kana who said, "I told you fighting me was a bad idea, now get out of here!" Jazz quickly grabbed her sax case and scattered away. Ishimaru was astonished at Kana and Bushido's ruthless yet effective way of battling opponents. Kana then looked at Ishimaru and said, "How many books have you burned so far, me and Bushido only burned five, counting this one."

"Three." said Ishimaru, who was remembering the battles they had.

As they began leaving the forest, a rabbit came out. He was hiding from the two teams of Mamono. He was about 3 feet 7 inches tall, definitely bigger than an ordinary rabbit. He also had white fur and a fluffy tail. Most importantly, he had an aqua colored spellbook on his back. As he hopped through the forest, he began looking around for people who could possibly be his book owner. As he made his way into the city, he hopped down the stairs into the subway station. He stood in the middle of the station, holding up his spellbook, finding somebody who could read it. A businessman walked by and looked at the rabbit. he then looked at the book and said, "What kind of language is this, I can't read any of it."

"Poyu, Poyu Poyu." said the rabbit

The businessman frowned, "I can't understand a word you are saying, sorry." and he made his way to the next train.

After about two hours of searching the rabbit left the subway station. He began hopping down the sidewalk and made his way into the playground, then a little boy and his mother walked by and the boy said, "Mommy, mommy look a bunny!" The rabbit held up his spellbook and the boy's mother looked at it. "I'm sorry, but I can't read any of this."

"Poyu..." said the rabbit sadly as he hopped away

"Stupid Ishimaru-kun..." said Seiku as he was kicking a soccer ball in an open area. "We got a game next Saturday and he ran off to the national park ithout telling me." "I wonder what's going on with him?"

Suddenly, the rabbit walked up to Seiku and he looked at the rabbit. "Hey little guy." he said as he looked at the rabbit

"Poyu." it said happily

The rabbit began sniffing Seiku and began happily jumping up and down.

"Poyu, Poyu, Poyu." it kept saying

As the rabbit was jumping in the air, Seiku noticed it had an aqua spellbook on it's back. The rabbit then looked at Seiku and handed him it's book. As Seiku flipped through it he said,"I can't read any of this."

The rabbit's ears suddenly flopped down.

"Wait a minute, I can read this one little part."

"Poyu!" said the rabbit as it tackled Seiku and began licking his face.

"Poyu, Poyu, Poyu!" it said happily

Seiku looked at the book as it glowed an aqua light.

"The first spell, _Kuroguran!"_

Author's note: Sorry that was a short chapter but, I did that on purpose. I got a plan for this one, and you'll se what happens in the next chapter. I originally wasn't going to add another ally Mamodo till later, but this popped into my head about an hour ago, so I decided to write it in the story. You'll be surprised on what powers this Mamono has. I may add another chapter late tongiht or sometime tomorrow.

Stats:

Name: Schwingar

Partner: Jocelin "Jazz" Morgein

Element: Sound

Spell book color: Mahogany

Book burned by: Bushido and Kana

Spells:

Lala: Schwingar sings and the opponet gets confused.

Melola: Schwingar's right hand becomes a trumpet and he plays out Jazz-sounding music that forms a shield

Harmla: Schwingar sings and the opponet falls asleep and can't be woken for at least an hour

Rapsola: Shwingar gains speed and grace and can 'dance' away from large head-on attacks

Ragtila: Shwingar makes a giant out of musical notes which can move as long as Shwingar plays his handtrumpet.

Swinla: Shwingar forms a Sax out of sound and plays the eneyme into doing what ever Shwingar wants them to


	9. Battle at the park!

Now...it's time for the next chapter of Chain Reaction, last time we left off, Seiku had found a mamono of his own, will he become a friend or foe to Ishimaru and Chainz?

_"Kugoguran!"_

Suddenly, the rabbit grew a few inches taller and had an aqua blue masquerade-type mask on and aqua blue armor on his paws and silver claws extending from it. Seiku watched in awe of the demon's transformation.

"Whoa...what exactly are you?" asked Seiku

"Poy...Poyu Poyu Poyu Poyu." it said

"Can you say anything else besides Poyu?" asked Seiku

"Poyuuu..." said the rabbit

As Seiku stared at the rabbit, he wondered what exactly it was. After a few minutes of not doing anything, the rabbit turned back into it's normal form. Seiku stood up and decided to name him.

"Well little guy, what should I name you?"

"Poyu Poyu Poyu Poyu Poyu." (He was really trying to say, "I already have a name, it's Riley.")

Seiku then chuckled to himself and said, "Well since you're fluffy and you're a rabbit, then I'll call you Itosagi."

"Poy..Poyu?" said Itosagi who was confused

"Don't worry Ito-chan, you will get used to it."

"Poyu." said Itosagi

As Itosagi and Ishimaru began walking away, a tree root shot up from the ground, binding Seiku in its grip.

"What the hell is this?!" he yelled as he struggled in the roots' grasp. Itosagi looked in horror as he turned to face the attackers. The attackers turned out to be a guy in a red shirt and blue jean shorts with brown sandals on. He has medium brown hair, his bang covering up his left eye. He also had a gold earring in his left ear. His Mamono had dark brown skin, green eyes and messy red hair. Around his arms were silver chains that were slighlty rusted. He was wearing an orange shirt with green cargo shorts on and was bare footed.

"Hand over the spellbook, I'm Panku and this is Forrester, if you don't then you will be crushed by this tree root."

Seiku then looked at the Aqua spellbook in his hand and looked down at Itosagi, who stood protectively in front of Seiku.

_"He must be like Ito-chan...he has a spellbook too...I'll have to read it if I want to get out of this."_

Seiku then opened the spellbook with and said,"The first spell..._Kugoguran!"_

Seiku then felt himself get cut free from the thick root by Itosagi's claws. Itosagi then turned to Forrester and Panku and looked at them with eyes full of hate. Itosagi then charged at Forrester and began slashing wildy at him. Forrester looked at Panku who's book glowed with copper light and said, "_Jurogu!"_

Then, vines shot out of Forrester's hands, trapping Itosagi's claws. Itosagi struggled to get free and began biting the vines but to no avail. Seiku didn't know what to do. He looked at his spellbook and thought to himself.

_"I'm not completely sure how this thing works, but apparently the more emotion I put into the spell, the more the power increases."_

Seiku looked up at Itosagi and how his claws were tangled in the vines. He then closed his eyes and began to focus on the vines. _"Damn those vines...I want them gone now!"_

_"Kugoguran!"_

Suddenly, a blast of electricity disentigrated the vines as Itosagi's claws glowed a golden-yellow color. Itosagi then slashed Forrester and stabbed him with his claws. Forrester fell back into the ground as he jumped back up and charged at Itosagi again. Itosagi ran up to Forrester and hit him with a barrage of electrically-charged claws. Seiku then realised that he had gained another spell.

"Another spell...let's try it out."

"_Kuroguru!"_

As Itosagi began dominating the battle, he then jumped back and fired his claws off like rockets. The rocket claws struck Forrester and his book became engulfed in flames. Panku ran off without a word. As Forrester was being sent back, he said, "There's a Mamono with silver hair who told me that you were a weakling and he told me to come and take you out, looks like he was just using me." Forrester was gone.

As Itosagi turned back to his normal form, he looked at Seiku with concern. "Don't worry Ito-chan, I'm fine, and I want to introduce you to some of my friends." As Itosagi and Seiku left the park, a few feet away, a silver-haired demon and his partner were standing by a bush. "Heh, he was as useless as I thought he would be, I'll have to take care of the rabbit though, he could be a serious threat to me becoming King."

Author's note- School kept me from posting this a few days ago, well that and my slacking off, don't worry my loayal fans. I will put up a new chapter between a few hours from now or as late as Friday. R&R please.

Stats-

Name- Forrester

Partner- Panku

Element- Plants

Spellbook Color- Copper

Book burned by- Itosagi and Seiku

Spells:

Jurogu- shotos vines from hands at the opponent.

Giano Jugar- Summons a giant tree root from the ground.

Name- Itosagi (Riley)

Partener- Seiku

Element- Lightning Claws

Spellbook Color- Aqua

Spells:

Kugoguran- Grows a few inches and gains mask and claws to attack the opponent, if the spell is already in use, then can be used to charge the claws with lightning.

Kuroguru- Shoots claws off like rockets at the opponent.


	10. Enter CJ, battle at the airport!

Author's Note- Ok, let's get started.

As Itosagi and Seiku walked toward's ishimaru's house, Seiku was looking at the spellbook. Now that he thought about it, the kid he and Itosagi fought in the park reminded him of Chainz, Ishimaru's "cousin". Seiku remembered the day Ishimaru supposedly saw something strange and ran to go check it out, which would explain his weird behavior recently. _"I wonder if he is like Itosagi and that kid from earlier..." _thought Seiku as he got to Ishimaru's front door.

Meanwhie, Ishimaru and Chainz were inside playing rock, paper, scissors. That's when Ishimaru heard his doorbell. as Ishimaru opened it he seen Seiku and Itosagi.

"Seiku-kun, who have you got here?" asked Ishimaru

"This is Itosagi-chan." said Seiku

Itosagi then headbutted Ishimaru in the stomach, thus knocking him down. Itosagi then began jumpin up and down on Ishimaru's stomach. Ito sagi then hopped on ishimaru's face and then hopped off of him. Ishimaru was outraged, how the hell could some rabbit just randomly walk into your house and beat you up? Itosagi then hopped over to Chainz and began licking him.

"Seiku-kun...what the hell was that all about?!" yelled Ishimaru

"Sorry about that Ishi-kun, he did that on his own!" said Seiku, waving his hands defensively, thats when Ishimaru noticed the aqua-colored spellbook. _"That rabbit must be a mamono..."_

"Seiku...where did you get that?" asked Ishimaru, pointing at the spellbook.

"Ito-chan gave it to me and for some reason, not too long after I got it, we were attacked by another guy with a book too, he had a kid with him who could manipulate plants. When Ito-chan and I fought back, we eventually burned his book and caused him to disappear. I know this sounds crazy, but is Chainz like Ito-chan?" asked Seiiku

Ishimaru was shocked that Seiku had a demon partner. He decided to ecplain everything to him. Ishimaru looked over at Chainz, who was chasing itosagi and motioned him over. As Chainz came over to the boys, Ishimaru had Chainz explain the battle for Demon King. Ishimaru then gave Seiku a serious look.

"Do you want to become involved in the fight, if you do then there's no turning back, however if you don't, we can burn your book and Itosagi will be sent back and you can still live life as we know it....so what's your choice?"

"I'm in it til we get defeated!" said Seiku triumphantly.

"That's what I like to hear!" said Ishimaru

Ishimaru then called Kana and explained the situation. Kana quickly came ver and decided to go to the abandoned airport where Ishimaru and Chainz went to train the first time. About an hour later, they were at the abandoned place.

"Bushido...what's wrong?" asked Kana

"I sense demons nearby." said Bushido

Itosagi's ears began twitching and he moved Seiku out of the way just in time as a blast of flame just barely missed them. As they turned around, there were 3 demons and their partners. One was a Guinea Pig demon who had a partner with black hair and glasses. He loooked like he was a bookworm, but could probably come up with some good strategies. The Guinea Pig then spoke and said,

"Oh look, it's Chainz and Bushido, why would two elite demons team up...oh I get it, in order to wipe out the competition easier."

"Chainz...what does he mean by elite?" asked Ishimaru

"In the demon world, me and Bushido were two of the strongest demons at the Mamodo school and were chosen to be in the fight a few years before the battle even started. The top demons are called elites and they often have five or six spells right now and some even have up to eight!"

Bushido nodded his head in agreement and turned back to the guinea pig, saying, "CJ, prepare to get your book burned!"

Kana then opened the spellbook, which glowed a Royal Blue light and yelled, _"Shidara!" _Then Bushido raised his hand and shot out a shadow ray at CJ. CJ's partner opened his dark brown spellbook and said, _"Foshield!" _Then CJ curled up into a giant furball and blocked the shadow ray.

Meanwhile the two other demons that were with CJ stepped up and looked at Ishimaru and Seiku. "We better back up Kana and Bushido." said Ishimaru who knew taht the other two teams could intefere with the fight. One demon was a boy with curly black hair and glasses, who wore a blue racecar driver's jumpsuit and was about the same height as Chainz. His partner was a man, who appeared the be a mechanic at a chop shop. He had a red cap on his head and long blond hair under it, he also had a 5 o'clock shadow and a cigarette poking out of his mouth. The other demon was a boy with medium toned skin and brown dreadlocks. He was wearing a rasta cap and a green shirt and red shorts. His partner was a girl who looked no older than five. He was no taller than Chainz either.

"I'm Sammy." said the demon with the glasses

"And I'm Aliza." said the one with dreadlocks

Sammy then stood in front of Chainz and Aliza was in front of Itosagi. Sammy's bookkeeper flipped open his book and yelled, _"Ganjo Buruk!" _Then Sammy's arms transformed into metallic claws with spikes coming through them, then in a blink of an eye, sammy began spinning like a drill and charged at Chainz. Ishimaru, with quick thinking yelled, "_Hokkado!"_

Chainz quickly stuck out his hands as the giant gear shield rose from the ground and blocked Sammy. As Chainz focused, the gear began spinning and Sammy was thrown back into the ground, making many cracks in the gravel. Seiku then opened up his Aqua spellbook and yelled, _"Kugoguran!" _Then Itosagi grew a bit taller, gained his mask and armored claws and charged at Aliza, a spark of electricity crackled in his claws. Aliza seen this coming and his bookeeper yelled,_ "Barugan!" _Aliza crossed his arms and an X made out of bones slammed into Itosagi, sending him flying back into Seiku. The air was tense and the stakes were high in this 3-on-3 battle.

Meanwhile, the silver-haired demon from earlier and his partner were standing at the front gate of the abandoned airport watching the battle. "Dance puppets Dance!" he said with a maniaclly evil laugh as he smiled and watched CJ and the other two mamono do his bidding.

Author's note- Ok, folks, that's it for today. SO sorry this chapter was long overdue, but I WILL write another one tomorrow. Keep submitting your fan-made demons and I'll write them in and if they are really good they will be villains/allies/arc-only, Either way they will be featured prominently through the chapters.


	11. The fourth spell!

Author's note- Ok, let's do this thang.

As the battle at the airport was intense, Kana, Ishimaru and Seiku were all locked into the heat of battle. Bushido and CJ going at it, Chainz and Sammy fighting and Aliza taking on Itosagi.

As Itosagi flew back into the gravel, he hopped up and charged at Aliza again, this time he was hacking and slashing at him. He managed to get a few scratches on him. "Keep coming at me you fleabag, and I'll just keep sending you back!" he sneered as he began jumping back. Aliza's partner flipped a few pages and said, "_Barugaran!" _Then, two skulls appeared in Aliza's hands as he began throwing them at Itosagi. Itosgai was doing his best to dodge the barrage of the many skulls, Itosagi thought he was out of the woods, until he was struck in the chest by one of the skulls. Itosagi then was struck by a few more skulls. Seiku flipped a couple of pages and yelled, _"Kuroguru!" _Itosgai jumped back and shot his claws of like rockets. Aliza's partner then yelled,_"Braushield!"_Then a skeletal hand appeared in front of Aliza as the claws were blocked. Seiku was becoming frustrated. _"My spells aren't strong enough against him...he's got me into a corner and there's nothing I can do about it...Im screwed dammit...Im screwed and Ito-chan is going to get his book burned...please aqua spellbook...please grant Ito-chan power!" _Then Seiku noticed a new spell into his spellbook...

Ishimaru, who was now up to seventy feet away from Seiku and Itosagi, was facing Sammy and his partner. Sammy's partner turned a couple of pages and yelled, _"Burugesen!"_

This time, Sammy's hands and the top of his head became drills. Sammy then began spinning and burrowed underground. Chainz had no idea where Sammy was and was struck in his chest as the drills collided on impact. Chainz crahed into the ground, making a huge hole in the gravel. Chainz quickly climbed out of the hole as Ishimaru opened the spellbook and yelled, "_Kai Lei!" _Chainz opened his mouth and fired the laser at Sammy, but he tunneled underground again, thus missing him... Ishimaru had to think of something. _"I can't use Hokkado and Hokeigo wont work right now either...damn it...something's gotta give!" _As Ishimaru began to think even harder, suddenly the spelbook began to grow a green light...revealing a new spell...

Bushido was going all out against CJ. Kana flipped a few pages in the spellbook and yelled, _"Rokushido Karon!" _Then three silhouettes of Bushido appeared and charged at Cj. Cj dodged the first one, but was attacked by the second and third one. Cj then looked at his partner and said, "Vincent, you know what spell to use!" Vincent flipped to the next page and yelled, "_Fureuken!" _CJ then transformed into a heavily armored version of himself, with blades sticking out and guns sticking out of each blade. He looked like a tank. Kana didn't know how to stop him as he charged at Bushido, knocking him over into the ground. "Hold your ground Bushido!" yelled Kana as she tried to figure out what to do. She was stuck but she also couldn't let Bushido get attacked either. Before Bushido re-gain any ground, CJ kept colliding into him each time he got a chance to. He then began to hit Bushido with a barrage of bullets. As Bushido collapsed into the gravel, he struggled to get up and defend himself. "I won't lose...not to him..." he said as he got up. As CJ then began to fire bullets again, Kana yelled "_Shidioshield!" _As the shadow barrier appeared and absorbed all of CJ's bullets, he decided to try and break it by ramming it. Bushido and Kana stayed behind the shield, knowing that it wouldn't last much longer. CJ then said, "I know what will break this shield...Vincent, use another spell!" VIncent then yelled, _"Fogoken!" _CJ then turned back into his original form and fired small, but powerful needles at the shield, causing it to crack and break. As it broke, Kana then began to think to herself. _"I only got one chance to to get out of this and I can only think of one spell that should defeat them." _Kana's book glowed a royal blue light...

As Aliza and Itosagi were going at it, Aliza's partner spoke for the first time, "Aliza, it's time to finish him off!" Aliza turned his head and nodded. "Yes, now say the spell Sally!" Sally flipped a few pages and yelled, _"Dioga Barugamu!" _Then Aliza raised up his Arms and a giant Skeleton arose from Aliza's hands and was flying towards Itosagi and Seiku. Seiky looked at the new spell and said, "Don't fail me now..._Kuroguruk!" _Then, the sky became dark as a giant jolt of golden lightning stuck Itosagi, his aqua masquerade became a golden one with aqua lightning bolts on there. His claws turned gold and his claw armor became golden. Best of all, Itosagi became so charged with elctricity that he then shot a bolt of lightning at the _Dioga Barugamu _and the bolt of lightning to the shape of a giant golden rabbit on all fours and collided with the skeleton, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Itosagi was back into his regular form, exhausted and Aliza's book was in flames. As he faded away, he said, "It's nothing personal, I made a deal with this silver-haired demon named Hori...he must've used me...don't let him do it to you..." then Aliza faded away, his partner was unconscious. Seiku picked up the little girl and put her on his back has he stood up and decided to go find Ishimaru.

Ishimaru needed to figure out how to lure out Sammy and thought of something. "Chainz, put your hand onto the gravel." Chainz nodded and put his hand flat on the gravel and Ishimaru yelled, "The third spell, _Hokeigo_!" Then, the gravel shattered as Sammy flew out of it with the chain and spikeball wrapper around his neck. Chainz then tossed Sammy back into his bookeeper, knocking them both down. Sammy's bookeeper yelled, " _Dioga Burugano!" _Sammy then stuck out his hands as a giant drill came out of the ground and charged at Ishimaru and Chainz. _"Hokkado can't block that and Kai Lei and Hokeigo are useless too...oh wait I got a new spell...I'll have to try it out." _Ishimaru then flipped a few pages and yelled, "The fourth spell..._Lei Hokaisho!!_" Then Chainz opened his mouth as a giant laser cobra shot out of his mouth. It was much larger than the drill and it opened it's mouth, revealing both of its huge fangs. It then wrapped around the drill and crushed it, shattering itno pieces. As the cobra shattered the drill, it opened its mouth and engulfed Sammy and his partner in power. When the smoke cleared, Sammy was gone and only a few ashes of what used to be his spellbook was left. Sammy's partner, Bulldog quickly fled from the airport. Ishimaru looked astonished at Chainz's new spell...

Many feet away from them, Kana and Bushido were at wits ends with CJ and Vincent. Kana's book was glowing a royal blue light and she yelled, _"Javano Shidoran!" _Then a giant samurai appeared and was coming at CJ and Vincent. CJ smirked and said, "Two can play at that game!" Vincent then yelled, "_Fogarusen!_" Cj then fired a giant guinea pig to counter Bushido's most powerful spell and it exploded on impact. When the smoke cleared, Vincent barely protected CJ's book from being burned and since neither side had anymore heart energy left, the battle was a draw. As Cj went to the airport entrance, he was met by Hori and his partner. Hori was pretty unhappy. "I couldn't even get you fools to do a simple task...all I asked for you guys to do was to take them out, and two of you ended up getting your books burned!" He then turned to CJ and said, "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't burn your book right now?" CJ kept silent and Hori simply shook his head, "If you fail one more time, and if they don't burn your book, then I'll do it myself."

Author's note- Damn, that was a long chapter, ok that's it for now...I used all of my energy up writing this, so Im going to bed...til next time...

Stats-

Name-Sammy

Partner- Bulldog

Element- Drills

Spellbook color- Gray

Book burned by- Chainz and Ishimaru

Spells- Ganjo Buruk- Transforms arms into metallic claws and spikes and spins like a drill,

Burugesen- Hands turn into drills and grow a drill out of his head and has the ability to burrow underground.

Dioga Burugano- Summons a giant drill in order to attack an opponent.

Name- Aliza

Partner- Sally

Element- Bones

Spellbook color- lavender

Book burned by- Itosagi and Seiku

Spells- Barugan- crosses arms and shoots an X shaped bone at the opponent.

Barugaran- Throws skulls at the opponent.

Dioga Barugamu- Summons a giant skeleton to attack the opponent.


	12. An unexpected run in!

Author's Note- Its one of the best tinmes of the day, a new chapter of Chain Reaction, last time we left off, Chainz and Itosagi learned new spells that defeated their opponents. Bushido's battle ended in a draw and that's where we pick up at...

A few days after the intense battle, Ishimaru and Chainz were completely re-energized. He was still thrilled about Chainz's new spell and was pretty confident in its' abilities as well. Ishimaru was downstairs in the kitchen, he then went upstairs into his room, only to find Chainz fast asleep in his boxers laying and drooling in Ishimaru's bed.

"Damn it Chainz, get the hell up out of my bed!!!!" screamed Ishimaru

Chainz glared at Ishimaru and said, "Eh...you don't have to yell." as he got up. He then slipped his clothes on as he made his way downstairs. He went into the kitchen and went through Ishimaru's refrigerator. There were only a few random thing sin there. Uninterested, Chainz went over to ishimaru's trash can and took the lid off and dumped all of the garbage into his mouth. Ishimaru looked on in shock and disgust.

"Chainz...what the hell? You'll get sick!" he yelled

"Demon's have much larger appetites than humans, and why would you throw such delicacies to waste?" said Chainz, licking his fingers

"Delicacies?...you just ate garbage!" said Ishimaru

"I dont understand you humans...you guys throw away good food." said Chainz

"Anyway, let's go to the park today." said Ishimaru who felt like relaxing

Meanwhile, a young girl and a young woman were walking down the sidewalk, going into the park. The little girl looked to be about seven years old, with a brown ponytail. She also wore a black spaghetti strap shirt with a long sleeved pink shirt over it. She wore a white miniskirt, white nylons and black slip-on shoes. She wore a pink backpack and inside the backpack was a pure white spellbook. The young woman she was with, looked like a supermodel. She had beautiful golden skin, silver hair and eyes. She wore a white halter top, silver pants and black boots. As they went into the park, the little girl ran to the swings. Meanwhile, Chainz was walking to the water fountain. The little girl bumped into Chainz and fell on the ground. She looked up at him, thus causing the young woman to rush to her side. She then glared at Chainz, who was confused. "What did you do to her?" she snarled

"What are you talking about?" asked Chainz who then seen the pure white spellbook in the girl's backpack.

_"Is she a demon..."_

The little girl sat there speechless, she then watched as the young woman then threw a punch at Chainz. Chainz dodged the punch and soon enough, she was throwing a barrage of punches at Chainz. Chainz countered and blocked the punches. He then backflipped as she tried to slap him. Ishimaru finally showed up at the park only to see what was going on.

"Chainz, you move too-- what the...!"

Ishimaru then opened up is spellbook and yelled, "_Kai Lei!_"

As Chainz blasted the young woman with the laser, she flew a few feet back, causing the little girl to get up and run to her. "Karida, are you ok?!"

"I'm fine Kyra...read the spellbook."

Kyra nodded and pulled out the spellbook, it glowed a silvery light and Kyra yelled, "_Birlia!" _Then, Kardia formed a giant energy ball in her hands and tossed at Chainz. Ishimaru pointed at ball and yelled, "_Kai Lei!_" Chainz fired the laser out of his mouth and directly hit the energy ball. Ishimaru then had an idea. "Chainz aim your hand towards her book, _Hokeigo!_"

Then, Chainz shot a spikeball connected to a chain at the spellbook, then Kardia quickly grabbed Kyra and moved her out of the way. "That was a close one..." said Kardia

Ishimaru realised that they had no desire to fight and closed the spellbook. He and Chainz walked over to Kardia and Kyra. kardia stood up in front of Kyra protectively, but Kyra then said, "It's ok Kardia, let them thorugh."

"But..Kyra..." said Kardia

"I cam tell that they are good guys." said Kyra happily

As Ishimaru and Kyra talked. Kyra told Ishimaru how Kardia saved her from bullies one day and were inseperable from that day onward. Kyra also spoke of anothere mamono who was similar to Kardia, who was like her direct opposite. Ishimaru listened to all of this and then spoke up.

"Don't worry, we will be your friends and allies, so we will help you in battle if you ever need it.: said Ishimaru

Chainz nodded in agreement. As they sat on the bench, they hear a loud crash. As they ran up the hill, they seen two demons standing there. The first one was CJ, who was back but he was without Vincent, his partner. The other one was a demon with nice short black hair, a black t-hirt with a long-sleeved white t-shirt under it. His partner was a boy who had shaggy blond hair, bluish-grey eyes and was wearing a white polo shirt with black stripes on the shoulders and blue shorts. In his hand, was a black spellbook. "Well...well...well Kardia, we meet again."

Kardia and Kyra prepare themseves for battle. Kyra opened the spellbook and was met with a silvery glow. Ishimaru also opened his book, preparing for battle.

Author's note- Yeah, I know that was a short chapter, but R&R anyways!! :) Til next time!

P.S.- Animegirl144- I'll translate your spells into Mamodo language.


	13. Kyra, I will always be with you!

Author's Note- The first of many dramatic chapters to come...

As they stood on the hill, ready to battle, Ishimaru looked at the demon in front of them. He looked evil and he noticed the hatred and anger in his eyes. He didn't know why, but he knew something was wrong. He then said, "No matter how many allies you get Kardia, I'm still coming after the book and the girl!" he said, laughing maniacally. Wanting to protect Kyra as best as possible, Kardia then replied, "You will never lay a finger on her, especially as long as I'm around!" This caused them to laugh even harder. "Oh honestly Kardia, you make me laugh so much, Wayne read the book!" he said. Wayne then opened the book and yelled, "_Emufira!" _Then, a ball of energy formed in his hands as he threw it at Kardia. Kyra then reacted and yelled, "_Birlia!" _The two spheres of energy collided and had major impact on each other. They were evenly matched and Ishimaru and Chainz watched in amazement. Ishimaru then opened his book and yelled, "Ok Chainz, let's go, Kyra, Kardia, we'll give you ssistance whenever you need it and we'll keep CJ from interefereing! _Kai Lei!" _Then Chinz opened his mouth and blasted CJ with his laser. Since CJ did not appear to have Vincent with him, he couldn't retaliate, thus knocking him down a peg or two.

Meanwhile, between Kardia and the other demon, who name turned out to be Neuro, they were going head to head and toe to toe. Ishimaru did not interfere in this battle, mainly because it was Kardia's fight and something they needed to take care of. Ishimaru then continue staring at the battle, remembering what kardia had said earlier...

Flashback 20 minutes earlier...

_"Ishimaru, Chainz...have you seen a mamono around here who had black hair and sharp, hateful eyes?"_

_"No we haven't, sorry." said Ishimaru_

_"Oh...well the reason I wanted to know, because a demon ftting that description has been after us for some time now." "So in order to protect Kyra, I have been making sure we flee every time he comes near us, it's the only way I can protect her from fighting and getting hurt." "However, i do know taht one day, there will be a day that we will have to stand up and fight and get rid of him once and for all." _

_End of flashback..._

As Ishimaru watched the fight, he could see the two demons were scratched up but were still going strong. Kyra flipped a few pages in her spellbook and yelled, "_Beirias_!" Then, crescent moons appeard all aroud Kardia as she suddenly charged up with energy and charged at Nuewro. Wayne then quickly yelled, "_Fisolaruk!" _Then a burst of sunlight fell onto Neuro as he gained a huge burst of energy and he charged at Kardia, in order to counter her. As they collided, they were trying to push one another back, as the light from their spellbooks glowed even brighter, they were still evenly matched. They were at a standstill for about five minutes. Then Kardia threw a quick punch to Neuro's face and sent him flying. Neuro got up and said, "Come at me with all you got!"

"I'll be glad to." said Kardia

Kyra then flipped a few more pages and yelled, "_Birlia Faguresen!" _Then, Kardia shot a fog-like substance out of her mouth, causing herself to be unseen. As she tried to give herself an advantage by sneaking over to Neuro and stealing his book, the plan backfired. Since the fog covered the entire battlefield, CJ made his move and crept over to Kyra, by the time Kardia was close enough to Neuro, the fog cleared and CJ lept at Kyra. Kardia looked in horror as she yelled, "Kyra!!...Chainz, Ishimaru do something!" she knew she couldn't get there in time. Ishimaru then realised what would happen if he blasted CJ at that moment, but he knew what had to be done. Ishimaru then opened his spellbook as it glowed a green light and yelled, "_Kai Lei!" _The powerful white laser fired from Chainz's mouth, colliding into CJ and knocking him out of the way, leaving Kyra unharmed, however part of the laser hit the spellbook, causing it to catch on fire. "No... the spellbook!" yelled Ishimaru

Kardia shook her head, "I don't care about the spellbook, as long as Kyra stays safe is all that matters to me." Kyra burst into tears as her now burning spellbook was now glowing brighter than ever.

"Karida...we have a new spell, let's finish them!"

Kardia, who wa snow back at Kyra's side nodded and said, "Ok Kyra, read the spell."

"_San Dioga Galaxian_!"

Then Karida's hands glowed a white color as a giant silver goddess appeared and went towards Neuro. Wayne then said, "We can counter this, _Dioga Feiruga!" _Then a two-headed ogre-like creature surrounded by suns and stars appeared and collided with the goddess, exploding on impact." When the smoke cleared, Neuro's book was also burning. As he was being sent back, he said, "Now I know the error of my ways, I thought being strong meant being ruthless and hurting others. I thought showing emotion was a sign of weakness...if only I realised that sooner..." Neuro as gone. CJ, who was wounded said, "Lord Hori won't let you get away with this!" he said as he scattered away, knowing his own fate anyway

As Kardia's book with 3/4 burned, she was facing Kyra saying, "Goodbye Kyra, and don't worry I will always protect you and so will Ishimaru-san and Chainz-kun. Even though I'll be gone, my spirit will still always be with you."

"No...Kardia, don't go!" yelled Kyra as she held on tight to Kardia

"No, it's better this way." she said

"Chainz...when you become king, please become the kind of king who would stop others from running away in fear, someone who will instill strength in others." said Kardia

"Don't worry, I will become a fair and just king." said Chainz, who now had tears streaming down his face

Ishimaru was crying like he had never cried before, he saw the bond Kardia and Kyra had and was sad to see her untimely departure, but knew that as long as they stayed strong and thought of the good times, then everything would be fine.

"Thank you...take care..." said Kardia as she faded away

Kyra began sobbing some more as the spellbook that was once in front of her were now, just a pile of ashes. As Chainz stood there, on that moment, that fateful day, Chainz realised what it truly means to become king.

Meanwhile, a few miles away. Hori was waiting for CJ's return only to find him burned and limping. He also noticed that Neuro did not return either. "Let me guess, you lost again." said Hori. Hori then looked at his partner, Meida who then said, "_Nekoru." _Hori's palm shot a purple flame and the CJ'd nook burst into flames. "I told you not to fail again." said Hori who smiled as CJ was sent back

Author's Note- Ok that's the end of that chapter. R&R, the next chapter will be a comic releif chapter, then it'll be another dramatic one.

Stats-

Name- Kardia

Partner- Kyra

Element- Celestial

Spellbook color- White

Book burned by- Chainz and Ishimaru (Unintentionally)

Spells- Birlia- A giant ball of energy is thrown at the opponent.

Beirasa- A healing light for herself or her friends  
Beirias- A giant moon settles behind her, allowing her a sudden burst in energy  
Beriashield- A sheild of fire

Birasol- A heat ball the tempurature of the sun

Birlia Faguresen- A fog substance that gives her the cover she needs to attack her opponent without them seeing her

Birlia Firana- A blast of fire

Bira Celeste- A frequent, yet powerful attack

San Dioga Galaxian- Kardia's strongest spell, summons a silver goddess that attacks the opponent.

Name- CJ

Partner- Vincent

Element- Fire Fur

Spellbook Color- Dark Brown

Book burned by- Hori and Meida

Spells- Fogar-fur turns into fire.  
Foku-fur turns into an amour of stone.  
Foshield-fur grows into a giant furball protecting him from all attacks.  
Fokai-fur turns into streaks of lighting he fires from his back.(Also increases his speed.)  
Fogoken- shoots strands of fur like needles. They have various effects.  
Fureuken-fur turns into a strong metal amour with three blades on top and on his sides and he also has two guns on each blade. He moves incredibly fast like a jet and has a heavy defense.  
Fokugar-Grows bigger and has incredible strength and speed.(Can use other spells in this form.)  
Gigas Fokugar- Grows incredibly large and gains unbelievable strength and speed along with heavy amour(Cannot use other spells in this mode.)  
Fogarusen-(Ultimate) Summons a large monster Guinea pig that explodes on impact.

Name- Neuro

Partner- Wayne

Element- Celestial

Spellbook color- Black

Book burned by- Kardia and Kyra

Spells- - A healing flame for himself  
2. Emufira - A giant ball of energy  
3. Fisolaruk - A giant sun settles behind him, allowing him a sudden burst in energy  
4. Dina Feirugan - An energy ball as cold as the moon itself  
5. Galaxa Digafiran- A ball of energy that is thrown grows larger and larger before hitting it's opponent  
6. Galaxashield - A shield that is in a dome shape  
7. Uragu Sidura - Strong winds  
8. Deifirana Garon- A frequent powerful attack, small portals open to send other attacks  
9. Dioga Feiruga - A two-headed ogre-like celestial creature is summoned and used to attack the opponent.


	14. Ishimaru's lucky socks!

Author's Note- Time for another chapter of Chain Reaction!

Ishimaru woke up that Saturday morning and grabbed his bag. Inside was his gold and black soccer cleats. He also had his white t-shirt and jeans in his bag. He slipped on a tight black Under Armour and some jogging pants. He then put on some white socks and slipped on some sandals and rushed out of the door. As he was leaving, he said, "Bye Chainz, I got a game so do whatever you want!" Chainz however, was watching Praying Mantis Joe and paid Ishimaru no attention. Chainz was laying in some blue boxers and Ishimaru's lucky black socks. Ishimaru didn't know that Chainz took his socks out of his bag the night before and was still wearing them. As Praying Mantis Joe ended, Chainz's stomach began growling, after finding nothing he wanted to eat in the refrigerator, he then went outside and went across the street and saw Ishimaru's neighbor's trash can outside. Chainz's mouth began to water as he rushed across the street and dumped the garbage into his mouth. Meanwhile, Bushido and Itosagi were walking down the sidewalk to Ishimaru's house and saw Chainz stuffing his face. "What are you doing?" asked Bushido who was staring at Chainz. "And why are you eating trash?" he asked

"These are delicacies." said Chainz who was sucking the garbage juice off of his fingers.

"What exactly are you guys doing here?" he asked

"Kana went to the soccer game to cheer on Ishimaru-san and Seiku-san." said Bushido

"Poy..Poyu Poyu!!" said Itosagi

As they went back inside of Ishimaru's house, they watched some more cartoons and watched a soap opera where the bride was being kidnapped for ransom. Chainz looked down at his feet and remembered that he had on Ishimaru's lucky socks. Chainz then looked around frantically and said, "Bushido, Itosagi, we need to get to the stadium now before it's too late!" he said

"Poyu?" asked Itosagi

"Yeah, for what?" asked Bushido

Chainz then told them why they needed to give Ishimaru the socks...

Flashback last night....

_"Chainz, have you seen my lucky blak socks?" asked Ishimaru_

_"No, and why are they so lucky, what makes them any different from any other sock?" _

_"Well...I scored my first goal in high school in those socks and those socks were also once my father's." said Ishimaru_

_"Ok..." said Chainz, not knowing what to think_

_Ishimaru then told him about his father;s untimely death a few weeks before he was born, his mother had told him that his father was very excited about having a son and suggested the name Ishimaru. Only that they tragically never met. So every game, Ishimaru plays in his lucky black socks._

_End of Flashback..._

Bushido and Itosagi nodded as Chainz slipped his usual clothes on and ran down the sidewalk and into the subway. As Chainz looked at a subway map, he said, "Bushido, do you know how to read this thing?" Bushido nodded and said, "I remember when Kana and I rode the subway, she said we get on the South Train all the way to the 4th district, then we get off and get on the East Train and go to the East Central district and go upstairs and we should see the stadium on the right."

Chainz and Itosagi nodded in approval as they went to the line for the South Train. As they stood in line for the train, Itosagi saw that the train was getting full and that another one wouldn't come for another 15 minutes. Itosagi decided to let Chainz and Bushido know.

"Poyyyyyy Poyu Poyu Poyu Poyu Poyu Poyu!" said Itosagi frantically

The other two mamono looked and saw that the train was filling up. "Itosagi, why didn't you say something?" said Chainz, who was now dashing toards the cloding door. As they cut the line and hopped the tourniquette, a few police officers chased after them. As tehy barely made it on the subway, they realised how crowded it was. There were many commuters on their way to spending time in malls r amusement parks. As they made their way through the huge crowds of people, they then seen a man with a gun. He then said, "This is a robbery!!...hands up and nobody gets shot!!" He then pointed the gun at Chainz and the other mamono. "Get your hands up kids, and you won't get killed." Chainz and Bushido looked annoyed but Itosagi was waving his hands high in the air, tears streaming down his face, he looked like he was going to jizz himself.

"And what if we dont?" said Chainz, smirking at Seiku

"I--I--I;m not kidding, do what I say or I'll shoot." he said lifting his gun in the air

Chainz was thinking, _"If Ishimaru and the spellbook were here, we could have blasted this fool to kingdom come."_

Chainz then made a bold move, he balled up hs fist and slugged the robber across his jaw. The gun slipped out of his hand and the gun turned out to be a water gun. Chainz then heard a loud applause throughout the subway, everybody was throwing him praise. As thr South Train came to a stop, the mamodo jumped out and ran towards the east train, as they stopped and looked around, nobody was waiting in line for the east train. as soon as they made their way to the token booth, a whole crowd of people appeared in front of them. This time however, they couldn't cut the lne, because th epolice officers from earlier finally spotted them.

"Get them!" yelled one officer

Cahinz looked at Bushido and Itosagi and said, "Run for it!!"

As the mamonos sped off, the cops were after them. They kept pumping their arms, eyes bulging out of their heads, and ran all the way to the East Central district on foot.

When they ran up the sairs and out of the subway tunnel, they looked around and saw Tokyo Stadium. As they ran and made their way over to the stadium, a salesman popped up in front of them.

"What you wanna buy today, huh? huh?"

Chainz who was getting pissed off, simply tried to walk around the salesman

"Ce on mac, buy something huh? huh?" he said

"Look...I have somewhere I need to be, so if you will just excuse me..."said Chainz

"NOT UNTIL YOU BUY SOMETHING!!!!!" yelled the salesman

Then Chainz thought about Ishimaru and why he loved those socks so much. Chainz then punched the salesman in the crouch and kept walking. With Bushido and itosagi following behind, they made their way into the stadium. As they were looking for East Tokyo's locker room, they serched through many doors and when they finally found it, Chainz saw Ishimaru almost ready to run out onto the field.

"Chainz...Bushido....Itosagi what are you doing here?" asked ishimaru, who was now looking directly at them

Chainz then held up Ihimaru's lucky socks. After all of that running and crawling made the socks ripped and dirty. WHen Chainz saw this, he lowered his head. Ishimaru shook his head and said, "It's ok Chainz, I don't need socks to make me play good, I do that on my own and they are just socks."

"But these were your father's..." aid Chainz, who looked as if he was about to cry

"Im pretty sure he wouldn't have cared either way, sure I've had some great memories with those socks, but there will always be new memories and more good times in the future. So don't worry about the socks and besides, the fact that you came all this way is good enough for me, you're a good friend Chainz." said Ishimaru as the crowd began chanting "kami-kun Kami-kun Kami-kun kami-kun Kami-kun." which could be heard throughout the entire stadium. Ishimaru ended up scoring 4 goals in a 6-1 massacre of Okinawa Prep. After the game, Ishimaru and Chainz were sitting outside in front of the house, Ishimaru got up and showed Chainz some new socks. These were black socks, but this time, it had a white cobra wrapped around in a few chains. Chainz smiled and said, "Thank you Ishimaru." Little did they know, they had gotten a new spell as the spellnook that layed on Ishimaru's bed was glowing green.

Authir's Note- That's it for now, the next chapter will be back on the main storyline. So R&R ppl.


	15. Chainz vs Cudos

Author's Note- All righty, Let's get started.

"Let's go to Japan, I heard about this mamono who has burned quite a few books and was a pretty good challenge, with him out of the way, that would give us a major edge." said a mamono to his partner

The Mamono had white angel-like wings. He wore a silver knights' helmet and had a shortsword and shield in his hands. He wore black t-shirt and silver shorts. He was about two feet long. His partner was a boy who had a prep school uniform on. He had blond hair,a ditsy face and dull green eyes and in his hand was an orange spellbook.

_"Grounsen!"_

Suddenly, a huge boulder came flying at the two. The boy quickly opened his book and yelled, _"Phantoma Sorudo!"_

then, the mamono swung his sword and a phantom sword flew at the rock, slicing it in half. The boy flipped a few pages and yelled, _"Gigano Phantoma Sorudo!" Then_ the demon's shortsword began to glowed with purple energy as he lifted it up and swung with it. It then created a giant version of the first spell, it would've destroyed the book of any weak, run-of-the-mill demon, but his opponent was no ordinary demon. His opponent just stood there and took the hit. He then turned to his partner and said, "OK, Molly, read the spell." Molly then flipped another page and yelled, _"Teor Grounbython!" _Then the mamono created a giant python made out of rocks and they hit the opponent on impact. His book completely burst into flames. His partner then screamed, "Oh no, Mighty Blade!" Mighty Blade shook his head and said, "It's ok Steven, they were the better opponent.." he then looked at the other team and said, "Maybe you should go to Japan, they have a few powerful teams there, and I heard about this one in particular, he's a mamono who goes by the name Chainz and I also heard he uses laser and metal spells..." That was all Mighty blade said as he faded away. Steven quickly fled the schoolyard and Molly and her demon were left standing there alone.

"Cudos, shall we go to Japan?" asked Molly

"Ok, we will go to Japan Molly, but be patient." said Cudos

2 weeks later...

"That's how you hit the ball Chainz!" yelled Ishimaru as he caught the soccer ball with his foot. chainz turned out to be a pretty good soccer player. He and ishimaru were working on drills all morning long. As they went back into the house, there was a note by his front door. It said,

_"We've heard about you and your power and we want to see if you're fit to become king. If you turn out not to be, then we will burn your book. Meet us at the Industrial park in about two hours from now..."_

Ishimaru then looked at Chainz and nodded. Ishimaru had on his white t-shirt, blue jeans and his white running shoes. Chainz slipped on his usual outfit. Ishimaru grabbed his green spellbook and they sped out the door. After about an hour and a half of walking, running and jogging, they made it to the Industrial park, which turned out to be on the outskirts of Tokyo. Ishimaru and Chainz walked around until they seen Molly and Cudos. They weren't spotted right away, but Cudos said, "I sense not one, but two demons..." He turned his heavy towards Molly and she then yelled, _"Grounsen!" _Cudos' cannon appeared as he shot a large boulder towards Ishimaru and Chainz's direction. Just when it is was getting pretty close, Ishimaru then opened his book and yelled, _"Hokkado!" _Then the gear shield came out of the ground and blocked the boulder. It then spun and shattered the boulder into pieces. Ishimaru then walked up to them and saw how big Cudos really was. He was about 6 foot 4 inches tall. He appeared to weigh a few tons and was a stone golem made out of yellow rocks. He had a rectangle haed, a puppet-like mouth and creepy, yet gleaming yellow eyes.

Going just by appearances, this looked like it was going to be a mismatch. A kid fighting a golem that was more than five or six times his size. However Mamonos were know ordinary kids, so that didn't mean anything. Molly then laughed and said, "Is this little runt the one who was burning a lot of books?" Cudos then said, "Molly, everything isn't always what it seems...don't underestimate him."

Ishimaru then opened his book as it glowed green and said, "The first spell..._Kai Lei!" _

Chainz then jumped in the air and fired the white laser from his mouth. Molly then yelled. "_Grouncrag!_"

Cudos then stamped his foot, causing a huge crevice into the ground. Chainz's laser went between the crack, throwing huge chunks of rock everywhere. Cudos just stood there as the rocks bounced off of him. He then said, "It's now time for one of my strongest attacks!" Molly then yelled, _"_Teor Grounbython!" Then a giant python made out of boulders was created and barreled its way towards Chainz. Ishimaru had to think of a way to stop it and said,"Chainz, we need to use our strongest spell in order to stop that thing!" Chainz nodded as Ishimaru then said, "The fourth spell, _Lei Hokaisho_!!" Then, in response to the rock python coming towards them, Chainz shot out the giant white laser cobra which was a little bigger than the python as it wrapped around the python and crushed the boulders into sand. It then opened its mouth and bit down on Cudos. The impact from the spell cause a huge explosion and kicked up a lot of dust and smoke. "It was tough at first, but that was one of our best victories yet Chainz!" said Ishimaru enthusiastically. But Ishimaru spoke too soon as when the smoke cleared, Cudos was still standing tall. Even though his right arm and both legs were gone, his torso still remained. Next to his body, were rock shards that came off of his body. Normally the battle would have been over then, but Molly then said, "_Cuburuku!" _Then all of Cudos' body parts rebuilt and regenerated. Chainz looked in shock as his tough opponent just got tougher.

Stats-

Name- Mighty Blade

Partner- Steven

Element- Phantom Swords

Spellbook color- Orange

Book burned by- Cudos and Molly

Spells- Phantoma Sorudo- Sends a phantom sword out in order to attack the opponent.

Gigano Phantoma Sorudo- Giant version of Phantoma Sorudo.


	16. Chainz vs Cudos part 2

Author's Note- OK, lets continue part 2 of this epic battle...

"_Cuburuku!"_

When Cudos was finally re-assembled. Chainz looked in awe and shock and said, "Damn, how can this guy be defeated if he can keep re-generating himself?"

"I don't know." said Ishimaru, who starting to give up.

Cudos then said, "This is why I have never been defeated in battle. I have defeated opponent after opponent but nobody has ever came close to beating me." Molly then turned another page and said, "_Girucudomu Balesuruku!" _Then, Cudos began glowing and he apparently was much stronger than before. He then slammed his fist at Ishimaru. Chainz ran in front and caught the golem's hand. He then jumped on top of his shoulder and punched Cudos in the middle of his face. He then seen the golem swing his heavy and powerful fist at Chainz, knocking him off and sending him crashing into the ground. Cudos then swung his fist at Chainz, Chainz took another blow to his body, but still relentlessly stood in front of Ishimaru. "No matter what Ishimaru, I will protect you and all of the mamono when I become king, because that's what a true king does!" screamed Chainz as he began taking punch after punch from Cudos.

Molly then said, "Cudos, time to end this, _Scape Crouncrag!"_

Then a crack in the ground opened up and Cudos was sucked in, then the ground opened up in front of Chainz and Ishimaru as the crack opened up and Cudos flew out and into he air. Cudos was about to land on top of Ishimaru and Chainz when Ishimaru closed his eyes.

"_Wait a minute, I remember when the book was glowing on my bed a few nights ago...it was a new spell...I'll have to see what it does."_

As Cudos was coming at them from the air, Ishimaru then poured all of his heart energy into the spell, "The fifth spell..._Hokekeruga!!" _

Then Chainz stood up as many chains shot out of both of his hands. They were silver chains that hadooks attached to the end of them. They latched onto Cudos as he was falling. Chainz then began to swing the giant golem back towards his partner. "I said I will become king, I promised Kardia that I would!" as he said that, Chainz tossed Cudos as far as he could, which was about thirty feet away from where he was standing. After the spell, Ishimaru collapsed onto the ground. Cudos was damaged by the spll. He lost both his legs and arms. After regaining them with their Cuburuku spell, they made their way over to Chainz and Ishimaru. Ishimaru, who was concious but immobile said, "You're going to burn Chainz's book aren't you?" he said

Molly nodded and said, "Groun-"

"No Molly."

Molly closed the spellbook and looked at Cudos.

"Chainz, what kind of king do you want to become?" asked Cudos

"I want to be a fair king, a strong king and a king that protects others." said Chainz

"Very well, normally I would just burn your book, but I want a re-match with you Chainz when you get stronger." said Cudos

After saying that, Molly and Cudos turned and left. As they were well out of earshot, Molly said, "Cudos, why did you let them go?"

"Well, after that last spell, I could sense the power within that demon. He was fairly strong but he will be even stronger the next time we face off, but for real next time."

Chainz looked at Ishimaru and said, "I can't believe they let us go."

Ishimaru then said, "I'm sorry Chainz, we were weak, we were easily and badly beaten, we need to get stronger. As Ishimaru was saying this, tears began flowing down his eyes. Chainz's eyes were also wet and puffy.

"Even though they let us go, we lost, we lost, we lost!!!!!!!" he screamed

"Damn it!!" said Ishimaru

Meanwhile, a man in shade and a kid about Ishimaru's age were standing behind the building saw the whole battle.

"Well Solin, I guess we won't have too much of a hard time with this one." said the man

"Looks right that Hori was wrong, Lolo." said Solin

Author's note- Who is this Lolo and Solin, will they attack Ishimaru and Chainz while they're down or are they recruting Ishimaru and Chainz to work for Hor? Find out on the next chapter of Chain Reaction!! R&R and send in some more Mamono, because I used them all. XD

Stats-

Name- Cudos

Partner- Molly Werstrum

Element- Rocks

Spellbook color- Dirt Brown

Spells-

1. Grouncrag: Cudos stomps his heavy foot in the ground to create a crevice in the earth.  
2. Grounsen: Cudos creates a cannon that fires a large boulder at his opponent.  
3. Grounshieldo: Cudos raises a thick rock slab in front of him for a shield.  
4. Scape Grouncrag: A crack in the ground swallows Cudos and spits him out in another location.  
5. Cuburuku: A spell that allows Cudos to regenerate any body part he lost.  
6. Teor Grouncrag: An enhanced version of "Grouncrag." The range is greater and the cracks are larger.  
7. Teor Grounbython: Cudos animates a massive python from rocks and orders it to attack.  
8. Teor Grounshieldo: An enhanced version of "Grounshieldo." The stone slab is larger and shaped as a fort wall.  
9. Girucudomu Balesuruku: A forbidden spell. Cudos gains great mass, endurance, and strength, but after this spell  
is used Cudos cannot distinguish between an ally or foe.  
10. Dioga Teor Grouncrag: (Ultimate Spell) Cudos slams all four limbs into the ground and opens up a pathway to the underground abyss


	17. Stat page baby!

Author's note here is a stat page of all of the mamonos that have appeared so far.

As of Chapter 16, there are currently 65 mamono left in the fight. (Many unidentified ones have already been sent back.)

Main Characters-

Stats-

Name- Chainz

Partner- Kamikatsu Ishimaru

Element- Laser/Iron

Spellbook color- Green

Books burned- Rage (Ch.4)

Aurora (Ch.5)

Kazu (Ch.7)

Sammy (Ch.11)

Kardia (Ch.13)

Spells- Kai Lei- Shoots a laser from mouth.

Hokkado- Summons a gear shield to block and reflect attack.

Hokeigo- Uses a spikeball & chain to attack aerial opponents and to use as a long-range weapon.

Lei Hokaisho- A giant laser cobra is shot from mouth and is the most powerful spell.

Hokaisho- A stronger version of Kai Lei, but in a more concentrated beam-like form.

Hokekeruga- Shoots chains connected with small metal hooks at the opponent, can also be used underground as well.

Name: Bushido

Partner: Takahashi Kana

Spellbook Color: Royal Blue

Books burned- Schwingar (Ch.7)

Unidentified Mamono x4

Element: Shadows

Spells: Rando Shidoruk: Summons Bushido's shadow katana

Rokushido Karon- Three silhouettes of Bushido appear and attack the opponent.

Javano Shidoran- A giant Shadow Samurai is summoned and slashed through an opponent and/or an opponent's shield

Shdioshield- Bushido uses a Shadow Shield to protect from attacks.

Shidara- Bushido shoots a shadow ray from his hand in order to attack the opponent.

Sondo Rokushido Karon- Nine silhouettes of Bushido appear and attack the opponent.

Diburio Shadoruga- Bushido's speed and endurance increases with the use of this spell.

Name- Itosagi

Partner- Kasumoda Seiku

Element- Lightning Claws

Spellbook color- Aqua

Books burned- Forrester (Ch.9)

Aliza (Ch.11)

Spells- Kuroguran- Gives Itosagi Claws and mask and also charges them with lghtning.

Kuroguru- Itosagi shotos his claws off like rockets.

Kuroguruk- Itosagi gets an upgrade on claws and mask and charges enough electricity in him and can send out a giant electric rabbit.

Go Kuroguru- Itosagi's claws shoot off like eletrical missiles

Dioga Kurogurukan- Itosagi gets a third upgrade on claws and mask and can manipulate lightning in this form and is Itosagi's strongest spell however, in order to use this spell, Kuroguruk and Kuroguran has to be used first.

Other good mamono-

Name- Kardia

Partner- Kyra

Element- Celestial

Spellbook color- White

Book burned by- Chainz and Ishimaru (Unintentionally)

Books burned- Neuro (Ch.13)

Spells- Birlia- A giant ball of energy is thrown at the opponent.

Beirasa- A healing light for herself or her friends  
Beirias- A giant moon settles behind her, allowing her a sudden burst in energy  
Beriashield- A sheild of fire

Birasol- A heat ball the tempurature of the sun

Birlia Faguresen- A fog substance that gives her the cover she needs to attack her opponent without them seeing her

Birlia Firana- A blast of fire

Bira Celeste- A frequent, yet powerful attack

San Dioga Galaxian- Kardia's strongest spell, summons a silver goddess that attacks the opponent.

Name- Cudos

Partner- Molly Werstrum

Element- Rocks

Spellbook color- Dirt Brown

Books burned- Mighty Blade- (Ch. 15)

Spells-

Grouncrag: Cudos stomps his heavy foot in the ground to create a crevice in the earth.  
2. Grounsen: Cudos creates a cannon that fires a large boulder at his opponent.  
3. Grounshieldo: Cudos raises a thick rock slab in front of him for a shield.  
4. Scape Grouncrag: A crack in the ground swallows Cudos and spits him out in another location.  
5. Cuburuku: A spell that allows Cudos to regenerate any body part he lost.  
6. Teor Grouncrag: An enhanced version of "Grouncrag." The range is greater and the cracks are larger.  
7. Teor Grounbython: Cudos animates a massive python from rocks and orders it to attack.  
8. Teor Grounshieldo: An enhanced version of "Grounshieldo." The stone slab is larger and shaped as a fort wall.  
9. Girucudomu Balesuruku: A forbidden spell. Cudos gains great mass, endurance, and strength, but after this spell  
is used Cudos cannot distinguish between an ally or foe.  
10. Dioga Teor Grouncrag: (Ultimate Spell) Cudos slams all four limbs into the ground and opens up a pathway to the underground abyss

Opponents-

Name: Rage

Partner: Kenji

Spellbook color: Orange

Element: Fire

Book burned by: Chainz and Ishimaru

Spells: Koreido- Fists become covered in flames and are used to attack the opponent.

Gokeirun- Shoots two fireballs from hands at the opponent.

Gokegeren- Shoots a flaming triangle at the opponent.

Name: Aurora

Partner: Karin

Element: Water

Spellbook color: Purple

Book burned by: Chainz and Ishimaru

Spells: Aksplash: Shoots a small, but powerful jet from any body of water.

Akshield: Makes a shield out of water, the more body of water that is around, the higher the wall.

Akidragun: Makes a dragon claw out of water.

Name- Kazu

Partner- Takeshi

Spellbook color- Slate

Element- Wind

Book burned by: Chainz and Ishimaru

Spells- Wigan- Shoots a blast of wind at the opponent

Wigaruk- Spins a toranado of wind and charges at the opponent.

Urugu- Shoots claw beams at the opponent

Name: Schwingar

Partner: Jocelin "Jazz" Morgein

Element: Sound

Spell book color: Mahogany

Book burned by: Bushido and Kana

Spells:

Lala: Schwingar sings and the opponet gets confused.

Melola: Schwingar's right hand becomes a trumpet and he plays out Jazz-sounding music that forms a shield

Harmla: Schwingar sings and the opponet falls asleep and can't be woken for at least an hour

Rapsola: Shwingar gains speed and grace and can 'dance' away from large head-on attacks

Ragtila: Shwingar makes a giant out of musical notes which can move as long as Shwingar plays his handtrumpet.

Swinla: Shwingar forms a Sax out of sound and plays the eneyme into doing what ever Shwingar wants them to.

Name- Forrester

Partner- Panku

Element- Plants

Spellbook Color- Copper

Book burned by- Itosagi and Seiku

Spells:

Jurogu- shotos vines from hands at the opponent.

Gigano ugar- Summons a giant tree root from the ground.

Name-Sammy

Partner- Bulldog

Element- Drills

Spellbook color- Gray

Book burned by- Chainz and Ishimaru

Spells- Ganjo Buruk- Transforms arms into metallic claws and spikes and spins like a drill,

Burugesen- Hands turn into drills and grow a drill out of his head and has the ability to burrow underground.

Dioga Burugano- Summons a giant drill in order to attack an oppenent.

Name- Aliza

Partner- Sally

Element- Bones

Spellbook color- lavender

Book burned by- Itosagi and Seiku

Spells- Barugan- crosses arms and shoots an X shaped bone at the opponent.

Barugaran- Throws skulls at the opponent.

Dioga Barugamu- Summons a giant skeleton to attack the opponent.

Name- CJ

Partner- Vincent

Element- Fire Fur

Spellbook Color- Dark Brown

Book burned by- Hori and Meida

Spells- Fogar-fur turns into fire.  
Foku-fur turns into an amour of stone.  
Foshield-fur grows into a giant furball protecting him from all attacks.  
Fokai-fur turns into streaks of lighting he fires from his back.(Also increases his speed.)  
Fogoken- shoots strands of fur like needles. They have various effects.  
Fureuken-fur turns into a strong metal amour with three blades on top and on his sides and he also has two guns on each blade. He moves incredibly fast like a jet and has a heavy defense.  
Fokugar-Grows bigger and has incredible strength and speed.(Can use other spells in this form.)  
Gigas Fokugar- Grows incredibly large and gains unbelievable strength and speed along with heavy amour(Cannot use other spells in this mode.)  
Fogarusen-(Ultimate) Summons a large monster Guinea pig that explodes on impact.

Name- Mighty Blade

Partner- Steven

Element- Phantom Swords

Spellbook color- Orange

Book burned by- Cudos and Molly

Spells- Phantoma Sorudo- Sends out a phantom sword at the opponent.

Gigano Phantoma Sorudo- A bigger version of Phantoma Sorudo.

Name- Neuro

Partner- Wayne

Element- Celestial

Spellbook color- Black

Book burned by- Kardia and Kyra

Spells- - A healing flame for himself  
2. Emufira - A giant ball of energy  
3. Fisolaruk - A giant sun settles behind him, allowing him a sudden burst in energy  
4. Dina Feirugan - An energy ball as cold as the moon itself  
5. Galaxa Digafiran- A ball of energy that is thrown grows larger and larger before hitting it's opponent  
6. Galaxashield - A shield that is in a dome shape  
7. Uragu Sidura - Strong winds  
8. Deifirana Garon- A frequent powerful attack, small portals open to send other attacks  
9. Dioga Feiruga - A two-headed ogre-like celestial creature is summoned and used to attack the opponent

Antagonists-

Name- Hori

Partner- Meida

Element- Dark Flames

Books burned- CJ (Ch. 13)

Spellbook color- Indigo

Spells-

1. Nekoru : basic attack spell. Hori shoots purple flame out of his palm.  
2. Nekoruga : concentrated beam of purple flame that went straight.  
3. Rioru Nekoru : Hori shoots stick-like purple flame from each palm.  
4. Dragonos Nekorudon : Strongest attack in the form of an enormous dragon made of purple flame.  
5. Nekoruku : Hori's body glowed and purple flame surrounded his body, improving his physical ability.  
6. Aagasu Nekoru : shield that protect the caster from all sides with giant dragon fang.  
7. Jauro Nekoruga : 12 Nekoruga that connected to a circle shots toward the enemy (think Zeon's Jauro Zakeruga).


	18. Solaria, Demon of the Sun!

Author's Note- OK, here's another epic chapter

As Solin and Lolo walked from behind the building, they made their way and stopped in front of Ishimaru and Chainz. Lolo smiled and said, "You guys must be Kamikatsu Ishimaru and Chainz." Ishimaru then said, "How do you know who we are?"

Lolo then looked at Solin and said, "Mr. Hori sent us and told us to take you out, while I have nothing against you personally, but money is money." Lolo then revealed a silver spellbook. He then looked at Solin and said, "Ok Solin, look over at that building." Solin turned to the building and Lolo flipped a few pages and said, "_Rayo Bolt!" _Then ice spikes shot up from the ground and went through the building's roof. The building then collapsed and Lolo then turned to an astonished Ishimaru and Chainz. "That's only our first and weakest spell." said Lolo

Ishimaru was stunned. _"If what he's saying is true, then this demon is extremely powerful!" _

Lolo then said, "All right, time to end this. _Rayo Bolt!"_

Ishimaru was completely out of heart energy and couldn't use any spells. Just as he and Chainz were about to be gored by the ice spikes. They heard a voice.

"_Solshield!"_

Then just as the ice spikes shot out of the ground, a transparent sun shield appeared under Ishimaru and Chainz as they blocked the spikes from shooting upward. Chainz then had a thought. _"Wait, I seen this spell before and I think I know who uses it!"_

Lolo then said, "What the hell was that, who casted that spell!"

Just then, a boy who was slightly older than Ishimaru and a girl standing next to him appeared. The boy was around eighteen years old, he had brown hair, green eyes and tan skin. He wore a green jacket, a white t-shirt and some khaki shorts. He had some brown sandals on his feet and in his hand was a pumpkin orange spellbook. The girl next to him had long red hair with a yellow streak going through it. She wore an orange gown with red pants underneath it. Around her neck was a golden sun necklace with a red strap. She also had large orange eyes and a yellow headband with a white sun on it.

"Chainz! All you alright?" called the girl

"I'm fine!" said Chainz

Lolo was annoyed. "So, looks like there's another one here too."

The spellbook the boy was holding in his hand, glowed an orange light and he yelled, _"Solarkeruga!"_

Then many tiny white metal-looking suns appeared around the girl as her necklace began glowing. The girl's hands also turned a bright orange color. The suns surrounded Lolo and Solin as they began to fire red lasers at the two. Lolo reacted quickly and yelled, "_Metalik Yello!"_

Then, Ice covered Solin's whole body. When the ice Armor finished forming. Solin raised his hand and the ice shard fired at the suns. The girl quickly moved the suns out of the way and set them in a diamond-shaped formation and prepared them to fire again. Lolo knew that this was a battle he wouldn't win. So e grabbed Solin and said, "Heh, we'll let you off this time, but we will be back." After they were out of sight. The girl walked up to Chainz and said, "I didn't think I was going to see you here."

Chainz then said, "I didn't think I was going to see you either." Chainz then looked at Ishimaru and said, "Ishimaru, this is Solaria, one of my old friends in the demon world... as you can see, her powers are sun-based."

"Hello." said Ishimaru who could barely stand up

Solaria then looked at her partner and said, "Calvin, this is Chainz and he is obviously one of my friends."

"Hello Chainz." said Calvin

As they made their way back to Ishimaru's house, Chainz and Solaria talked to each other all about their battles in the human world and how many books they burned. When they finally reached Ishimaru's house, Kana and Seiku were sitting around, waiting for them to come back.

"Bushido, what's up?" said Solaria

"Nothing." said Bushido

Ishimaru told Kana and Seiku about Solaria and Calvin and how they saved him from a bounty hunter. While they were all talking inside, the demon children were all in the backyard. Solaria rubbed Itosagi on his head and said, "Who are you little guy?"

"Poy Poyu Poyu Poyu Poyu Poyu Poyu." said Itosagi

Solaria looked at Chainz and Bushido and said, "What's he saying?"

"We don't know, nobody can understand him."

"What's his name?" she asked

"Itosagi." said Chainz and Bushido in unison

Meanwhile, inside the house, Ishimaru, Kana, Seiku and Calvin were all sitting at the table in Ishimaru's kitchen. Ishimaru then said, "Calvin, how did you and Solaria meet?" Calvin then cleared his throat and said, "It all started when I was driving through the desert in Arizona..."

_A Calvin was driving through the desert, he then came to a stop. And when he peered through the window, he saw a small girl standing by a cactus..._

_Solaria's stomach growled as she looked up at the top of the tall cactus in front of her. She wanted to get to the top and get the juicy red fruit that was at the top. As she stood on top of her spellbook and tried to grab it, she was still way too short to reach it. Solaria then sat on her spellbook and sighed. Just then, a huge rattlesnake slithered its way towards Solaria. It bared its fangs and was about to bite Solaria,when she simply grabbed it and put both of her hands around it's neck. She squeezed her hands firmly until she snapped it. She then ate the whole thing within seconds and sat back down with a loud burp. _

_Calvin's jaw dropped as he watched from his truck. He then drove over to Solaria and said, "Little girl, what are you doing here and where are your parents at?"_

_Solaria picked up her spellbook and looked at Calvin. She didn't answer him and then her spellbook began glowing orange. She then held it up to Calvin and said, "See if you can read this." Reluctantly, Calvin took the spellbook and said, "The first spell...Solarker."_

_Then, when Calvin looked up, he saw that the 20 foot tall cactus that once stood in front of them was now a pile of ashes. _

"_B-b-b-b-but how..." stuttered Calvin, who was shocked at what just happened. Solaria then explained about the battle to become king and what she was and all that stuff._

_Soon after, Calvin and Solaria were inseparable in the two began traveling around together. Then, Calvin got a new job in Phoenix delivering air conditioners. So the two lived in Phoenix together. Then one night, when Calvin and Solaria were riding in Calvin's white pick-up truck, they stopped at a corner store. As they were leaving the corner store, there was a man and a boy waiting by their truck and in the man's hand was a scarlet spellbook. "Well, looks like you have one too." said the man _

_The man was about 6 feet tall, had a shaved head and wore a black shirt and gray wind pants. The boy next to him was about 3 feet 2 inches tall, had black hair and very pale skin. He had hazel eyes and wore a gray hoodie and gray sweat pants._

"_I'm Eric and this is Noah." said the man_

"_Rubberuk!"_

_Then Noah's arms stretched out and punched Solaria._

_Calvin flipped open his book and yelled, "Solarker!"_

_Then, Solaria's sun necklace glowed as a ray of red laser shot out from the necklace and hit Noah._

"_Rubberuk!"_

_Once again, Noah's arms stretched out and began swinging at Solaria. This time, Solaria dodged Noah's flailing arms and then had a direct aim in front of him. "Calvin, read the spell now!" yelled Solaria_

"_Solarker!"_

_Then the red ray shot Noah in the chest and sent him flying into the ground, kicking up a few chunks of concrete as well. Eric then said, "Ok, Noah time for another spell!"_

"_Shiza Rubberuk!"_

_Then, Noah's arms turned into giant scissors as he tried to snip Solaria in half. Noah then began cutting up the concrete like it was paper and then stabbed at Solaria. Noah then moved his scissor arms up and tried to crash them down onto Solaria. Calvin then said,"Solshield!" Then a transparent sun shield appeared on top of Solaria's head and blocked the incoming scissors. Solaria then moved in and this time ran towards Eric. Calvin then yelled, "Solarker!" Solaria fired the red laser from her necklace at the book and it burst into flames. "Damn you!" screamed Noah as he began throwing dirt on his book in order to put it out, but it was no use. The book continue burning until Noah faded away, who was still foolishly trying to extinguish the flames. Solaria then explained to Calvin that when a Mamono's book was burned, that they were forced to go back to the Demon World and that they were eliminated from the competition. Calvin then said, "Don't worry Solaria, we won't be getting eliminated."_

_End of Flashback......_

Ishimaru then nodded and said, "Calvin, how would you and Solaria like to join our alliance? Whenever you need help, at least one of us will come to America and assist you, and you would do the same, right?"

Calvin didn't immediately answer,but said, "I accept, we will be more than happy to assist you guys."

The Mamonos heard this and were thrilled.

"Looks like we'll be seeing you more often, now!" said Chainz

Author's Note- Looks like Ishimaru and Chainz have a new ally. This bounty hunter named Lolo seems to be a threat. Find out in the next Chapter of Chain Reaction! R&R and send in some more Mamodos!

_Stats-_

_Name- Noah_

_Partner- Eric_

_Element- Arms_

_Spellbook color- Scarlet_

_Book burned by- Solaria and Calvin_

_Spells-_

_Rubberuk- Stretches arms out in order to attack the opponent_

_Shiza Rubberuk- Stretches arms out and transforms them into giant scissors in order to attack the opponent._


	19. Chainz, my beloved

Author's Note- Here's the moment you've all been waiting for, another chapter of Chaaaaaainnnn Reeeactionnn!!!!

"1...2...1...2"

Ishimaru kicked the soccer ball up and down as he switched with both feet. Meanwhile, Chainz was chasing Kyra around the playground. Ishimaru was preparing for the conference championship match against West Tokyo, their fiercest rival. Ishimaru knew that Tokyo Stadium was going to be packed and scouts were going to be drawn to the game like moths to a light. Ishimaru then kicked the soccer ball one last time as hard as he could and it landed on Chainz's head with a thud.

"Damn it Ishimaru!!" yelled Chainz

Kyra then walked over to Ishimaru and Chainz and said, "Ishi Nii-Chan, Chainz-kun, here take these." Kyra handed Ishimaru two tickets. "They are to a magic show, I can't go today, so I thought you may want them."

"Thank You." said Ishimaru

Ishimaru looked at the tickets and saw that they were to a magic show at around 4 that afternoon. Ishimaru finally had something he could look forward to later.

Meanwhile, a few miles away, a magician girl and her assistant were preparing for a magic show. Her assistant had bubblegum pink hair that was tied back into a ponytail with a bunny ear headband at the top of her head. She had one light blue eye, similar to an egg of a robin and her other eye was lime green. She had porcelain white skin, similar to a dolls. She wore a white shirt, pumpkin orange shorts, white stockings and pink ballet flats and around her neck was a pink scarf. As the girl was talking to various stagehands, her assistant said, "Demi, did I ever tell you one of my desires in the human world?"

Demi rolled her eyes and said, "Yes Vivi, you told me over a thousand times already, but I guess you can tell me one more time."

"Well, I want to find my beloved Chainz...those piercings, and that leather jacket he wears oh and that faux hawk makes him look so rugged, I remember when we first met..."

_Flashback Demon World 11 months before Battle for King starts..._

_There were many demons hanging around the Mamono school and many were hanging around outside and by the sea. Vivi was sitting by the sea, smelling a sunflower she just picked. When she looked up, she saw Chainz. He was riding on a demon motorcycle and came to a sudden halt. When he got off, he shoved a blond-haired demon out of his path. (I think you all know who I'm talking about. ;) ) As Chainz was walking towards the sea, he high-fived Bushido who was sucking on a lollipop he had just taken from a duck-billed mamono. As Chainz looked at the Sea, he looked at his reflection in the water and realized he had a sunflower in his head. He took the sunflower out of his head and gave it to Vivi. Saying, "I found this in my head, do you want it?"_

_Vivi nodded and took the flower._

_End of Flashback..._

Vivi sighed, "Chainz and me were meant to be..."

Demi simply rolled her eyes and continued preparing for the show.

Ishimaru then looked over himself in the mirror. He had on a red t-shirt, some blue jean shorts and red running shoes. Ishimaru also brought his side bag along in order to hold the green spellbook, just in case. As they went down to the Cyril Takayama magic theater, Chainz and Ishimaru walked past security and metal detectors as they found their seats. After a few minutes of sitting down, the show began. Then a girl appeared, she was around Ishimaru's age, a little younger. She had long blond hair with a top hat over I. She had a black hoodie that was unzipped and a white shirt that said "Feel the magic baby" in pink sparkling letters. She wore a short black skirt with white leggings that went from her thighs all the way t her feet. Best of all she had light chestnut brown eyes. Ishimaru, along with many of the other guys in the crowd, stared at her with bulging eyes. Chainz watched her perform a few tricks and was a bit impressed. After watching her pull a rabbit out of her hat, Chainz became a little annoyed at the trick. "I can pull Itosagi out of a hat." he said

"And now...I Demetria the Magnificent will need a volunteer."

Then, thousands of guys shot their hands up, including Ishimaru. Chainz then saw that she picked Ishimaru to come up on stage. As Chainz watched Ishimaru walk up onto the stage, he saw him get into a tall blue box.

"And now, for this trick I will stick twelve swords into him and pull them back out!"

Chainz then thought about Ishimaru.

"If he dies, then I won't have somebody to read my spellbook." said Chainz

Chainz, who was unaware that it was just a magic trick, hopped out of his seat and ran towards a side exit. As he ran towards a back door outside, two security guards were standing in front of the door. Chainz kicked one in the crouch and head butted the other one in the stomach and went inside. As he ran up the stairs and through the stage, he saw that the swords were already stuck inside the box. Chainz stood their in shock as somebody then said, "There you are."

Chainz turned around and saw Vivi, who was smiling.

"Chainz Chainz Chain, I knew fate wouldn't keep our love apart!"

Chainz stood at her blankly and said, "Who are you?"

Vivi fell down anime-style. "What do you mean who am I?!"

Chainz didn't know or cared who she was and was simply walking away. Vivi then yelled, "Chainz, how can you not remember me?!"

Chainz then blink and closed his eyes, "Hmmm....nope doesn't ring a bell."

Vivi was furious and ran off upset.

Chainz then said, "What was that all about?" and sat there confused, forgetting why he was even backstage.

As Ishimaru stepped out from the backdoor of the box. He was then signaled back into the box as the swords were pulled out. When Demi The Magnificent opened the box, he re-appeared, gaining wild roars of applause from the audience. After the show was over and the crowd threw roses at Demetria, Ishimaru went backstage with her.

"That ws a pretty good show Demetria The Magnificent." said Keigo

"You can just call me Demi, but my name is actually Demetria." she said

"Ok." said Ishimaru's

Just then, Demetria saw Vivi who had tears streaming down her face and in Vivi's hands was a Black and white spellbook that pink edges on them. Ishimaru's expression changed when he saw it. He knew that this could mean trouble.

"Vivi, what's wrong?" asked Demetria who had a concerned look on her face

"T-T-That bastard Ch-Ch-Chainz broke my heart and pretended like he didn't remember me!" said Vivi

Demetria then looked over at a shocked Ishimaru who said, "Ishimaru, this is Vivi, she's my assistant and best friend."

"H-Hello Vivi." said Ishimaru's

Vivi simply stared at Ishimaru and said, "I can tell that you are a good person who has good intentions."

"Thank you." said Ishimaru

Demetria took the spellbook from Vivi as they began walking towards the back of the stage room. As they got back there, Chainz was nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go?!" said Vivi

She then opened the door and stepped over the two bodyguards Chainz knocked out earlier. Chainz was standing in an empty lot when he saw Demetria and Vivi with Ishimaru behind them. Demetria looked at Ishimaru, who followed them outside and said, "I know this sounds a little crazy but Vivi is a demon who is fighting to become king, she has special powers that come from me reading this spellbook, apparently she is talking about that kid standing over there is the one that she was in love with, I honestly don't want to fight another Mamono without their partner, but she won't calm down until I do."

"Demi, read the spellbook now!" yelled Vivi

"_Ringda!"_

Vivi then shot a pink ring from her hand. Chainz qquickly but barely dodged as a small explosion of dirt kicked up. Chainz then looked at Ishimaru, who didn't say anything.

"Again, Demi, Again!" yelled Vivi

"_Ringda!"_

Then, Vivi shot another ring at Chainz, this was folllowed by a few more, only causing Chainz to dodge them even more of them.

"Demi, use a stronger spell!" said Vivi

Demi looked at Vivi and hestatantly said, "_Rinonaina!"_

A baton appeared in Vivi's hand, it was similar to a magic wand as Vivi pointed it at Chainz, then the wand shot out a huge blast of pink energy. Just as the blast was about to hit Chainz, a voice was heard.

"_Hokkado!"_

Ishimaru then appeared by Chainz's side. The giant gear shield appeared out of the ground and blocked the attack. The gear then brgan to spin and sent the blast back at Vivi and Demi. They dodged the blast but Demi was shocked.

"So he can read Chainz's book..." she said

"Wait, so you were the reader of Chainz's book this whole time?!" yelled Vivi

"Yep." said Chainz coolly

Ishiamru thn flipped open the book and said, "The fifth spell, _Hokekeruga!"_

Then Chainz put his hands onto the ground as about a dozen chains connected to hooks shot out of the ground and at Vivi. Demi flipped a few pages and said, "_Elonashield!"_

Then, a massive ring of fire appeared and guarded the two from the powerful chains and hooks. Chainz then ran up towards Vivi and Ishimaru yelled, "_Kai Lei!"_

Chainz then fired the laser from his ,out, Vivi took the hit directly and charged at Chainz. She tackled him and headbutted him in the nose, causing it to bleed. Chainz kicked Vivi off of him and said, "I don't know who the hell you are, so I'm going to burn your book, so you can leave me alone!"

"I hate you Chainz!" yelled Vivi

Vivi then said, Demi, let's use our strongest spell, and finish this."

"_Finato Cometuga!"_

Then, bunny-shaped comets came crashing from the sky, Ishimaru then pointed at the sky and yelled, "_Lei Hokaisho!!"_

Then, Chainz shot a giant laser cobra out of his mouth as it wrapped around the first few comets and opened its mouth and went towards Demi and Vivi, bearing its huge fangs. Then a huge explosion kicked up and when the smoke was cleared, Vivi and Demi had no more heart energy. As Ishimaru and Chainz walked up towards them, Ishimaru helped up Demi and said, "You guys are pretty good, but you are honestly no match for us right now."

Demi then said, "We'll have to have a re-match someday."

Chainz then frowned and said, "Ishimaru, let's burn their book!"

"No, they should join our alliance, I think they can be a big help in the future." said Ishimaru's

"So Demi, do you accept?" asked Ishimaru

"Sure, why not and I don't know what's gotten into Vivi today, she's usually a very sweet demon." said Demi

"It's no problem at all." said Ishimaru

A few hours after the battle, Demi and Ishimaru exchanged phone numbers and e-mail adresses as they received yet another ally to their ever growing team. As they were walking home, Chainz said, "I don't think Hori will stand a chance against all of now." said Chainz

Little did he know, Hori was much much more smarter and powerful then he thought...

Author's note- Yeah, I aid I wasn't going to add another rally for awhile, but this one was way to good to pass up, so I had to include her in this. The next chapter will get back to the Hori Arc of the story and we'll see more books getting burned too. Lol

Stats-

Name- Vivi

Partner- Demetria "Demi"

Element- Magic

Spellbook color- Black and white with pink trim.

Spells-

Ringda: Vivi shoots a light pink ring from her hand.

Lonashield: Vivi forms a shield shaped as a spinning ring of fire to guard Demi and Vivi.

Rinonaina: Vivi is able to use a baton in battle similar to a magic wand.

Delona: Vivi can transform into a small white bunny to hide from her predators.

Elonashield: A more stronger version of Lonashield.

Ralena: Vivi is invincible for five full minutes, and when the spell wears off it leaves Demi immobile and unable to move.

Confetofojio: Vivi throws her bunny ears headband into the sky, and it slowly begans to rain confetti slowly healing Demi, Vivi and a few allies.

Finato Cometuga: It rains comets shaped as bunnies doing heavy damage, and if it hits allies it will heal the completely, although it drains all Vivi's and Demi's energy.


	20. A sticky situation!

Author's Note- Sorry for the wait, but it's time for Chain Reaction.

Ishimaru looked out his window, the weather was miserable. Rain poured down from the sky, and it was getting everywhere. He continued to look out the window and saw the Tokyo skyline. It looked gloomy from all the rain. Chainz had a frown on his face and sat there with nothing to do.

"Ishimaru...why are we staying inside?" asked Chainz who was pouting

"Chainz, it's too rainy to go outside and do anything today, so we'll just stay inside for now."

Chainz then said, "Fine...but I wonder how Kana and Bushido are doing right now..."

Meanwhile, amidst the rain, Kana and Bushido were training in an open plain that was about an hour away from the city. Kana had th royal blue spellbook open as Bushido stood in front of the wooden targets.

"_Rokushido Karon!"_

Then, 3 silhouettes of Bushido appeared as the wooden targets were quickly sliced into wood chips. Then a giant log came swinging towards them, the silhouettes disappeared as Bushido raised up an open palm. Kana then flipped a few pages and said, _"Shidara!"_

Then a blast of shadow energy shot out of Bushido's hand and the log was disintegrated. As Kana walked towards Bushido, a huge glob of purple sludge came towards them. Bushido grabbed Kana's arm and moved her out of the way. When they turned to face their attackers, they saw who they were. There's was a purple pig that was about 2 feet tall and a foot wide. His partner was a man in his mid-30s who had a full brown goatee and was wearing a brown overcoat, a brown hat and brown slacks and brown dress shoes underneath. In his hand was a yellow spellbook.

"Look what we found, a new target." said the man

"Oink Oink,"said the Pig

"I'm Watanabe Yoko and this is Poriku."

"_Jidoro!"_

Then Poriku shot another glob of purple sludge from his mouth, Bushido opened his palm and Kana yelled, _"Shidara!"_

The shadow energy and sludge collided and smoke came up. Bushido then ran towards Poriku and Watanabe Yoko, but Watanabe Yoko then said, "_Jidoruga!"_

Then Poriku shot a black sludge at Bushido, but this time when Bushido tried to dodge it, the sludge stretched and caught him. Bushido stood up and charged at Poriku again, saying, "No mater how many times you hit me, I will defeat you!" Kana then said, _"Rando Shidoruk!" _A shadow katana then appeared in Bushido's hand as he slashed at Poirku, as he swung the katana, his arm stopped moving, or do it seemed like it. Bushido saw that his arm was moving in slow motion.

"Damn, what is this stuff?" asked Bushido

Watanabe Yoko laughed and said, "Jidoruga slows your opponent down, thus making them extremely vulnerable."

As Bushido struggled to break free from the sludge, Kana tried to think of something. _"That sludge slows down the opponent..so what if I get him stuck with it..." _Kana then flipped a few pages in her spellbook and said, "The sixth spell, _Sondo Rokushido!"_

This time, nine silhouettes of Bushido appeared instead of just three when using Rokushido Karon. The first silhouette cut Bushido free from the thick sludge. The second, third and fourth ran towards Poriku in a triangle like formation. Watanabe Yoko tried to stop them as he yelled, "_Gigano Jidoro!" _ Then a stream of purple sludge sprayed from Poriku's mouth, destroying the second, third and fourth and also destroying the fifth. Kana smiled as she yelled, "The seventh spell, _Diburio Shadoruga!" _ Then a black flare of energy appeared around Bushido as he charged up with power. Watanabe Yoko then said, "There's nowhere you can run, time for our most powerful spell, _Shin Jidoragan!"_ Then, eight purple missiles of sludge were fired at Bushido as he then moved, but the missiles turned and followed him, as Bushido moved even faster, the missiles couldn't keep up at the same place, and as Bushido ran towards Watanabe Yoko and Poriku, he then jumped as the missiles exploded near them.

"Damn...you." said Watanabe Yoko, who had just barely protected the spellbook. When he looked around he and Poriku were covered and surrounded in purple sludge. "No, it can;t be, this sludge is stronger and stickier than all of the other sludge spells, you can't use our own weapon against us!"

Kana simply said, "Diburio Shadoruga is a spell that increases Bushido's speed and endurance and when I seen that the missiles were apparently heat seeking, I sent Bushido your way, knowing that they couldn't keep up with his speed, thus trapping you like a cornered rat, now it's time to end this, _Javano Shidoran!" _Then Bushido sent out a giant shadow samurai as it went towards Poriku and Watanabe Yoko . An explosion kicked up after the impact and when the smoke and dust cleared, Poriku's book was in flames as Watanabe Yoko struggled to get up. He then looked at Bushido and said, "What are your intentions of becoming king?" Bushido was taken aback by the sudden question, but answer nonetheless, "I'm going to be a wise king that nobody opposes, someone that nobody questions and one that all in the demon world bow down to."

As he said this, Kana nodded and looked at Bushido. He still looked the same, blue cowboy hat, pale blond hair that could be seen from under it, pale blue eyes, a blue bandanna covering his nose and mouth, a blue cape fluttering in the wind a white shirt and white ninja pants and on his feet were blue combat boots. However, Kana knew that there was something different about Bushido, because he realized what it means to become a king and that he was definitely a major contender for the kingship. "Bushido, so now you know what kind of king you want to be...you're a lot different now, then you were when I first met you on Osaka..."

Author's Note- Ok, the next Chapter is going to be a flashback chapter mostly be in italics, I was originally going to write it in this chapter, but considering I haven't updated in like a week in a half, I'm going to post the next chapter within the next few days. R&R and send in more mamodo!!!

Stats-

Name- Poriku

Partner- Watanabe Yoko

Element- Sludge

Spellbook color- Yellow

Book burned by- Bushido and Kana

Spells-

Jidoro- shoots a disgusting purple sludge from mouth.

Jidoruga- Shoots an unavoidable black sludge at the opponent in order to trap and slow down the opponent.

Gigano Jidoro- A larger version of Jidoro but in a concentrated stream form.

Shin Jidoragan- Poriku's most powerful spell, shoots eight heat-seeking sludge missiles that follow and attack the opponent.


	21. Into the shadows of Osaka

Author's Note- It's time for one of the greatest parts of the day, That's right another chapter of Chaaaaaainnnn ReactttttiooonnnN!!!!!

Kana and Bushido met about 5 months ago before she moved to Tokyo from Osaka...

"_Another typical day..." said Takahashi Kana as she walked through the rainy streets of Osaka, Japan. She just left the library as a nearby building clock said five thirty. Kana was never completely happy, she had a pretty dull life but she always found pleasure in books. Her parents were always on trips and vacations but never bothered to take her along. They would come home every couple of months be gone again after staying at home only for a few days, planning for their next trip. Kana's parents were travel gurus and going all around the world was their "work". Kana eventually became used to it and often went home to a large, but empty house. As Kana got home and stared out the window, she heard a knock on the door. As she went to answer it, there was a boy at the door. _

"_Who are you?" asked Kana_

"_That doesn't really matter." said the boy_

"_Just tell me what you are doing here." said Kana_

"_Ok, can you give me a towel so I can dry off." said the boy_

_Kana didn't really have company too often so she let the boy in. After going to go get him a towel, she said, "So what is you name and why are you walking around in heavy rain like this?" The boy stared at her at first but then said, "My name is Bushido and let's just say I'm new here, if you want me to tell you more, see if you can read this book. If you can, then I'll fill you in on more." Bushido then pulled out a royal blue spellbook and handed it to Kana. Kana looked through the book and said, "I can't read most of this, what kind of language is this?" Bushido simply shook his head and was about to take the book from Kana, but she then said, "Wait, I can read this little part right here, Rando Shidoruk!" Then when Kana looked up, a nearby wooden coffee table was now sawdust. _

"_What the hell are you?" said Kana, who was astonished to see what had happened._

_Bushido then explained to Kana about him being a demon child and about the battle for king. After explaining for what seemed like an eternity but was only 20 minutes, Kana then said, "Looks like I got no choice but to help you win and become king.. by the way, what kind of king are you trying to be?" Bushido didn't answer right away, but said, "I...I...I don't know what kind I want to be yet, I just want to survive for awhile and if I don't get sent back then maybe I'll think about it."_

_Kana noticed that Bushido didn't seem to have too much confidence in himself, but she knew that he was worth keeping around. Kana hoped that they wouldn't have to fight much and would be as peaceful as possible, but one day, as Kana was walking home from the library one rainy Saturday afternoon, a girl and a boy approached them. The boy had brown hair, green eyes and freckles on his face and was wearing a red and white striped shirt with blues jeans. The girl that was with him was about eight years old, she had long green hair, hazel eyes and was wearing a blue summer dress with small white clouds on them. The boy then said, "My name is Robert and this is Modesty." Robert then pulled out a maroon spellbook and opened it as a maroon light began glowing. "Claydar!" Then a stream of mud shot out of Modesty;s mouth. Kana quickly but barely dodged the mud as she looked at them. "Why are you attacking me, I didn't do anything to you!" said Kana _

"_I don't care, I just want to fight." said Robert, who was about to chant another spell_

"_Claydar!"_

_Then as Kana was bracing for impact from the mud, she realized that it didn't hit her. That's when she saw Bushido in front of her. _

"_Kana, keep this with you at all times." said Bushido, who tossed her the royal blue spellbook_

_Kana then opened the book and yelled, "The first spell, Rando Shidoruk!"_

_Then a shadow katana appeared in Bushido's hand as he connected the sheath to his side and unsheathed the blade. He then charged at Robert but Modesty jumped in front of him as she took the blow head-on. Bushido then jumped back as Robert read another spell, "Gigano Claydar!" Then a much larger version on the first spell shot out of Modesty's mouth as it sent Bushido flying back into Kana. Bushido jumped back up as he charged at Modesty again, but this time Modesty moved out of the way, jumping and dodging Bushido's attacks. _

"_Robert, read another spell!" yelled Modesty_

"_Claydar Shizaruk!" _

_Then Modesty raised up her arms as giant mud scissors came out of the ground and at Bushido. _

"_There's no way Rando Shidoruk can counter that thing...if only there was some way I could protect Kana..."_

_Then the spellbook glowed a blue light like never before. Kana looked and a new spell appeared. Without hesitating, Kana shouted the new spell, "The second spell, Rokushido Karon!" Then three silhouettes of Bushido appeared as the first one charged into the scissors, and got cut in half, but stopped the scissors from progressing, the second silhouette tackled Modesty and the third silhouette and the original Bushido charged at Robert, the silhouette knocked the book from Robert's hand while Bushido sliced the spellbook in half, causing it to burst into flames. As the book burned into ashes, Modesty and Robert rushed to try and put out the fire by throwing dirt on it and helplessly tried putting the book back together. Modesty faded away and Robert quickly fled from the street. Kana was shocked as she turned to Bushido. Bushido then explained that the only way to eliminate a demon from the competition was to destroy their book which would send them back to the demon world. As they were walking home Kana asked, "Bushido,why are your spells much stronger than that demon we were fighting earlier?" _

"_Well, A few of us went through SET or Special Elite Training. When you go through SET before the battle, your spells are learned faster and are much stronger than a demon who has not gone through SET. I remember a few other demons that went through SET that I'm sure are lurking around such as some demons named Chainz and this silver-haired demon named Hori oh and I can't forget about this demon named Cudos..." As they neared the house Kana knew that now that they were in the battle for king, nothing would be the same..._

_End of Flashback_

Kana then looked up and saw that it stopped raining in the forest and wondered what Ishimaru and Chainz did all day as they made their way towards home.

Author's Note- I know you're all wondering how Kana moved from Osaka to East Tokyo. Well, to make a long story short, her parents got transferred and instead of reporting to Osaka, they report to Tokyo. Ok, send those fan made mamodo in so I can put them in the story, please R&R ppl.

Stats-

Name- Modesty

Partner- Robert

Element- Ground

Spellbook color- Maroon

Book burned by- Bushido and Kana

Spells-

Claydar- Shoots a stream of mud from mouth

Gigano Claydar- Bigger version of Claydar

Claydar Shizaruk- Summons giant mud scissors from the ground in order to attack the opponent.


	22. Clash with Harrison, Hori's bodyguard!

Author's Note- Here's where it starts getting interesting, here's where the climax of the first arc comes. After the first arc is over, there should be 50 mamodo left in the fight but that'll come in later...

Ishimaru was studying for Spring Exams as Chainz was playing with a yo-yo. Chainz wasn't even using it right and instead was slinging it around like a stone in an ancient slingshot. This all was fine until the yo-yo clunked Ishimaru in the head. Ishimaru fell with a thud and was pissed. "Damn it Chainz, what's the deal?!" yelled Ishimaru who now had a red lump throbbing from the top of his head. Chainz snickered and said, "You think that's something, heh you should've seen the last spell I knew in the demon world before I came here. "What, you could use spells in the demon world?" said Ishimaru who was a bit intrigued

"Mamono can use spells in the demon world without a human partner, actually you didn't need a book either." said Chainz

"Since I went through SET, I had seven spells I could use before I came here, but since the book only lets me do five of them right now, only time will tell before I can use them."

"Well...what do the sixth and seventh spell do?" asked Ishimaru

"That's something you'll have to see for yourself." said Chainz who was laughing to himself

Ishimaru was about to put Chainz in a headlock but just before he could, the news popped on the TV.

"Hey, wasn't that TV off?" asked Chainz but Ishimaru shushed him before he could continue

"_Hello, welcome to The East Tokyo Channel 9 news. I'm Kisamane __Hiroto and we have received news and photographs of a strange fortress in the middle of the desert in California. It's origin is unknown and the US Government claims no responsibility with it but is launching an investigation. They assure us that it's nothing to be alarmed for. In other news,an 8 year old boy drives Ice Cream truck into office building--"_

Ishimaru turned the TV off and turned to Chainz and said, "I don't know but I got a bad feeling about this one. I know, I'll e-mail Calvin and Demi and see if they are in the area." A few days later, Ishimaru received a reply from Calvin which said something about them checking out where it came from and that Solaria sensed a demon presence in the fortress. Demi's reply told Ishimaru that Vivi felt an evil presence as well. Ishimaru then decided to call Kana and Seiku for an emergency meeting.

Meanwhile, at the fortress in Death Valley, there was Hori and six other demons that served as his personal guard. Two of the demons stood in the shadows, unidentified but the other four stood in front of Hori. One of them had slick purple hair and purple cat-like eyes. He wore a purple blazer and had a black t-shirt underneath and wore purple suit pants. He also had on black dress shoes. He was about four feet tall and looked like he was up to no good. He looked at Hori and said, "Lord Hori, what should we do about the one you call Chainz?" Hori smirked and said, "Ok Harrison, go to Japan and lure them here, I'll tell more details later." Hori looked at the other three and said,"For now, you guys will stay with me." One of the demons was a huge armored mamodo with huge missile launchers on his shoulders and shone with his silver armor. Another was a female demon who had her hair in a brown bun with a pink ribbon, and she wasn't smiling, she looked like she meant business. Last, but definitely not least was Solin and his partner Lolo, they stood right next to Hori and just stood and waited for others considering Lolo was getting paid by the hour anyway.

As Ishimaru, Kana and Seiku discussed the plan on going to the fortress. Kana suggested that they round up as many allies as possible in order to storm the fortress. As they discussed on what to do. They decided to go for a walk, as they were walking in the park, they saw Kyra who then said, "Ishi Nii-Chan, what's going on?" Ishimaru then told her of the plan and how they needed to storm the fortress. "Don't worry, leave that to me." said Kyra who explained that she could get a helicopter to take them through the desert. Ishimaru didn't know how a seven-year-old could arrange a helicopter but decided not to ask questions. Kyra went on to say, "If Kardia was still here...then I would fight too, but it's the least I could do." Ishimaru nodded and couldn't agree more.

"_Crossargo!"_

Then a purple cross-shaped laser fired towards the group as they all moved out of the way. Ishimaru, Kana and Seiku opened their books as the same purple suited demon from the fortress walked up. He smiled and said, "My name is Harrison and Lord Hori sent me, that fortress you seen on TV is where Hori and the rest of us are waiting, I don't really want to fight you now, so stay out of my way and come to the tower."

"You're not going anywhere!" yelled Kana as the spellbook began glowing

"_Shidara!"_

Then, Bushido held out his hand as the ray of shadow energy fired out. Harrison then held out his hand as a voice yelled, _"Crossargo!"_

Then another purple cross-shaped laser fired out his hand as it collided with the shadow blast. Harrison then kicked Bushido in the chest as he was sent flying back. Ishimaru then yelled, _"Kai Lei!"_

Chainz opened his mouth and fired the laser from it, the laser grazed the side of Harrison's leg and Harrison said, "Heh, that laser was kinda strong, but not strong enough!" Harrison then held out his hand as a voice yelled, _"Ion Crossaruga!" _Thena barrage of tiny cross shaped lasers fired out of Harrison's hand like a machine gun. Chainz then took the hit head on as Ishimaru yelled, "The third spell, _Hokeigo!" _Then a spikeball and chain shot out Chainz's hand but Harrison simply grabbed part of the chain and slammed the spikeball into Chainz's stomach. Chainz screamed in pain as he struggled to get up. "If Hokeigo didn't work then Hokekeruga won't work. Hokkado is useless right now and so is Kai Lei, looks like I got no choice..." Ishimaru then flipped a few pages and yelled, "Here's our most powerful spell,_ Lei Hokaisho!!!!!!_" Then the giant laser cobra shot out of Chainz's mouth and out towards Harrison. Harrison stuck out both of his hands and said, "Ok, read my most powerful spell!"

"_Dioga Crossardo!"_

Then Harrison stuck out both hands as a giant purple knight spirit with a lance and shield with a cross on it came out and charged at the cobra and caused an explosion. When the explosion cleared, both Chainz and Harrison were still standing. Ishimaru looked and smiled. "Normally when I use Lei Hokaisho, I use up all of my heart energy and can't cast anymore spells, but for some reason I still have plenty left." Then Ishimaru looked down and saw two new spells. "This is the first time we gained two new spells at once...but how?" said Ishimaru who was astonished. Ishimaru wasted no time and yelled, "The sixth spell, _Hokaisho!" _Then white laser energy formed in front of Chainz's mouth as a stronger, much more concentrated version of Kai Lei shot out of Chainz's mouth. Harrison was struck in the leg by the beam and his suit pants leg was burned by the laser.

"Those were my favorite pants you bastard!" said Harrison who was enraged but was clutching his leg. Ishimaru then saw this as an opening. He couldn't see Harrison's book reader, but decided to try and lure him/her out. Ishimaru then flipped a few more pages and yelled, "The seventh spell, _Hokeiron Yo-Yo!"_

Chainz smiled as his hands turned into sharp silver buzz saw blades and shot them off as his arms became two chains, allowing him to extend and swing the blades around as he pleased. The first blade sliced into the ground and the second one aimed for Harrison's leg, which was severed by the blades. Ishimaru quickly closed the book as Chainz's hands turned back to normal. Harrison screamed in agony as blood rushed from his now half-leg. His book owner rushed out of some nearby bushes and in his hand was a cornflower spellbook. As Chainz said, "Ishimaru, let's burn that book, read a spell now!" As Ishimaru hesitated, purple flames appeared around Harrison and his book owner in a ring, they disappeared. They ended up back at the fortress in front of Hori. Hori simple went over and held his hand in front of Harrison's leg. A purple flame covered his hand as he healed and re-attached Harrison's leg. He then said, "Normally, I would have burned your book, but lucky for you, you did your job." Hori then sat back on his throne and laid his head on Meida, his book owner's lap.

Meanwhile, as the park everybody stood there in astonishment at Chainz's new spells. "Chainz...why did you cut his leg off?" asked Ishimaru who was a bit anxious after what had just happened

"I wasn't trying to, I was just trying to lure out his bookkeeper, but hey, it worked."

Everybody was speechless but they knew that they had to go to California and take down Hori once and for all and with Chainz's new spells and his victory over Harrison, it seemed possible.

Author's Note- Ok, thanks for sending some new mamodo, but keep sending em' in. In the next chapter, they make their way to Hori's fortress. R&R and stay beautiful. Til next time!

Stats-

Name- Chainz

Partner- Kamikatsu Ishimaru

Element- Laser/Metal

Spellbook Color- Green

Spells- Kai Lei- Shoots a white laser from Chainz's mouth.

Hokkado- Summons a giant gear shield from the ground.

Hokeigo- Shoots a spikeball and chain out of Chainz's hand and at the opponent

Lei Hokaisho- Shoots a giant laser cobra out of Chainz's mouth at the opponent. This is Chainz's most powerful spell

Hokekeruga- Shoots over a dozen chains connected to hooks at the opponent from Chainz's hands.

Hokaisho- A stronger version of Kai Lei but in a more powerful, concentrated beam.

Hokeiron Yo-Yo- Chainz's hands turn into silver buzz saw blades connected to a chain and uses them to cut opponent's limbs and spellbooks.

Name- Harrison

Partner- Money Mike (Will be explained more later.)

Element- Cross Beams/ Cross-shaped Lasers

Spellbook Color- Cornflower (Shade of Blue and Purple)

Spells (There are many more but these were the ones revealed in this chapter.)

Crossargo- Shoots a cross-shaped laser out of Harrison's hand.

Ion Crossargo- Shoots a barrage of tiny cross-shaped lasers from both of Harrison's hands.

Dioga Crossardo- Harrison's most powerful spell, sends out a knight spirit to attack the opponent.


	23. The first battle!

Author's Note- Let's get this party started!

It was an important day, today was the day Ishimaru, Chainz and their allies go to Death Valley and storm Hori's fortress. They gathered as many things as they needed as Ishimaru got dressed. He slipped on a tight blue spandex shirt, some black jeans and black sneakers. He grabbed his black side bag and put some snacks and put the green spellbook inside. Ishimaru kicked Chainz as he rolled out of his sleeping bag on the floor. "Why do you always do that?" said Chainz angrily.

"I don't know, it's just pretty damn funny." said Ishimaru

Chainz got dressed in his usual outfit and put in his piercings and went downstairs. After eating fifteen eggs and all of the trash in the trash can and then washing it all down with two cartons of milk, Chainz was ready to go.

"It's always good to have a light breakfast." Said Chainz who was licking his fingers.

Ishimaru fell down anime style. "You call that light?!" he said

Chainz ignored him as they left the house and went to round up Kana and Seiku. After they all met up, they made their way to the abandoned airport when the helicopter came. Inside the Helicopter was Kyra and the pilot. "Get in everyone." she said

As they quickly flew over the Pacific Ocean, Ishimaru sat there and was thinking about what was going on. He dozed off but woke up about fifteen minutes later when he felt sand hit his face. Ishimaru quickly sat up when he saw Chainz with sand in his hand. "We're here." he said simply

Ishimaru looked up and saw everybody plus Calvin and Solaria, he also saw Demi and Vivi, who was grabbing at Chainz. He then turned to Kyra and said, "Thanks Kyra, I don't know how we would have gotten here if it wasn't for your help. "It's no problem at all, I just want to do what I can to help, now go in there and take Hori down." she said, smiling

Ishimaru nodded as they began to walk. As they walked, Seiku spoke and said, "Even though there are only five teams going in and considering we don't know how many more are in there, let's just make sure five teams come out, in other words, let's make a vow that we will all survive and not get our books burned." Everybody nodded in agreement. As they made their way to the fortress entrance, Hori seen them come in from the top and said, "Well, they're here a little earlier than I expected, you know what, how about I make them feel welcome..." Hori then pointed to two of the mamodo and sent them downstairs to meet up with Ishimaru and his allies. As they began to walk inside the fortress, Ishimaru and the others frequently looked around for traps and other obstacles just in case Hori tried to pull something. So far, everything was good, the allies kept walking until they came across an elevator. Ishimaru inspected the elevator and pushed the button in front of it. As they got in, the elevator smoothly shot them up to the second floor, but just as they walked out of the elevator, there was another door. Ishimaru opened the door just to be knocked back by a blast of wind. Ishimaru flew into the elevator door.

"Ishimaru!" yelled Chainz

Ishimaru got up and said, "There's a demon in there, Chainz we'll have to blast him in order to fight him in the next room, the sixth spell, _Hokaisho!" _

Chainz shot the focused laser beam from his mouth and into the door, thus giving everybody room to run through the door. The room was huge, it was actually a large dungeon. It was as long as a football field and about thirty to forty feet wide. The walls and floor was made of cold gray stone brick, at the end of the room was the elevator onto the next floor. As they ran in, they saw not one but two mamono. One was a massively armored demon with all silver armor on and huge missiles on his shoulders and the other was a female demon with her hair in a brown bun tied by a pink ribbon. She also was wearing a purple kimono with a pink sash and purple sandals and had a cold look on her face. Ishimaru wasn't exactly sure who hit him with that force of wind, but he knew that he would be in for a fight. Just as he was about to chant another spell, Calvin spoke up. "Ishimaru, you and Chainz should save your energy if you want to take down Hori, leave these two to us."

"Are you sure?" asked Ishimaru

Calvin and Solaria nodded as they stepped up and stood in front of everybody. Calvin opened the glowing pumpkin orange spellbook and said, "I don't know or care what your intentions are, but I do know one thing and it's that neither of you are leaving this room!" Calvin then yelled, "_Solarker!" _Then Solaria's sun necklace glowed and shot a red laser from it and hit a brick on the floor and shot the laser all the way to the beginning of the wall. The floor sliced and broke in half. The armored demon said, "Is that it? I thought it would be more fun than that... I'm Rakete and I'm going to stop you people from hurting Lord Hori." Calvin smirked and said, "I wasn't aiming the attack at either of you, I was just making a little demonstration of our power." Calvin then yelled, "Solarkeruga_!" _Then a whole bunch of tiny yellow and orange mechanical suns appeared around Solaria. She then began to move her glowing hands and surrounded the two demons with the suns. Rakete and the other demon saw the suns surround them and Rakete said, "I don't know what these things are for but gimme your best shot!" However the demon with the kimono said, "Rakete you fool, use a spell and quick!" Rakete turned to his human partner who was a boy with blond hair and glasses. Rakete's partner, whose name was Lucas said, "_Bogushield!" _

Then a huge metal shield shot out of the ground and surrounded the two demons. Just as Solaria's suns glowed and shot the red lasers out , the lasers zapped the shield but the silver metal absorbed the lasers and soon enough glowed a bright red. Then a huge force of wind fired out of the shield, forcing the suns to explode on impact and blew them back. As everybody regained their balance, Ishimaru said, "Damn, this guy is pretty strong, I'm not sure how we're going to get past him and get on to the next floor. The demon who was wearing the kimono said, "Heh, it's pretty obvious where this is going, and it looks like I won't have to lift a finger at all." she said coldly

Calvin said, "Solaria, let's step our game up, if we don't then this battle could get ugly." Solaria then raised her hands as more suns appeared and this time she moved her glowing orange hands into different formations as the suns then moved into a diamond shape.

"_Shin Solarker!" _yelled Calvin

Then the suns shot a long red laser from each sun and shot out a giant red diamond-shaped laser. Rakete saw this coming and his bookkeeper yelled, _"Ganzu Boguru!"_ Then a stream of projectiles shot out of Rakete's shoulders and were similar to his first spell, they exploded with powerful force of wind and pressure and collided with the laser and canceled out the attack. Solaria then re-arranged the suns into a square and Calvin said, "Ok, Solaria, this one should get him, Shin Solarker!" Then the suns fired the long red laser again but this time a square shape instead of a diamond. Rakete took the hit head on and his massive body flew back a few feet. The demon in the kimono said, "It's time I get involved now...Rakete you're not using your head!"

"I got this Suzu, I got this." said Rakete who was a bit annoyed

Suzu rolled her eyes as she lifted up her hand, she then turned her head at her bookkeeper and said, "Sean, say the spell."

Sean nodded and yelled, "_Oprei!" _Then a large Opal shot out of her hand and at Solaria, but the suns quickly moved in front of the gem and shot it until it crumbled from the lasers. "You'll have to do better than that!" said Solaria.

"_So her power is gems..." _thought Ishimaru

Suzu and Rakete stood side by side and were ready to double-team Solaria. Solaria said, "I like these odds." Suzu and Rakete's partners had their books open and glowing. Rakete's book was glowing a light green color, similar to Chainz's book but a bit lighter and Suzu's book was Topaz Blue. Suzu and Rakete began to move forward as their partners read their spells

"_Rakuru Bogudon!"_

"_Emesodon!" _

Then Rakete shot a barrage of rockets from his shoulders and Suzu fired five large emeralds from her hands at Solaria. As the devastating attacks were getting closer, Calvin had to think of something and something quick.

"_Solshield wont block this and even if we get the suns to counter attack one of the spells, then we would still be vulnerable to the other spell. I'm in deep here."_

Demi stepped up and opened the spellbook as it glowed with pink light, "I hope this works." she said

"_Elonashield!"_

Just then,Vivi stuck out her hands as a giant ring of fire appeared in front of Calvin and Solaria as the spells came closer. The ring of fire then began spinning and as it picked up speed and spun faster and faster, the fire consumed the spells and destroyed them.

"Awesome, great job you two!" yelled Ishimaru, who was pleased that Calvin and Solaria got protected at the last second

Demi stepped forward and said, "Don't be selfish, split the fun around."

Rakete and Suzu was going to have to face Solaria and Vivi now as the latest battle in the war against Hori raged on.

Author's note- Ok, that's the end of this chapter. Thank you Cinnamon-Chan and Iostorm for sending those two in. I was actually in a rut when thinking of Hori's personal guard and you two came in at just the right time. This battle is going to be a few more chapters long so stay tuned for the next Chapter of Chain Reaction! R&R!!


	24. Vivi's invulnerability and Suzu's wrath

Author's Note- Ok, I'm ready to write baby.

As Vivi and Solaria stood ready to fight Rakete and Suzu, they waited a second to see if they would attack, but made their move anyway.

Demi looked at Calvin as he nodded. Calvin flipped a few pages in the spellbook and yelled, "_Shin Solarker!" _Then the suns moved back into a diamond shape as another beam of red diamond-shaped laser fired at the mamodo. Suzu simply stood in front and said, "Sean, the spell now!" Sean nodded and yelled, "_Sashield!" _This time a giant sapphire shield appeared and blocked the diamond-shaped laser. At first, Suzu was being pushed back a few inches, but regained her balance and held off the laser. The laser faded away as Solaria began to move her suns around again. Rakete then looked at Lucas, who apparently had a frown on his face, showing that he didn't seem to want to fight but regardlessly read the spell.

"_Arumu Bogurusen!"_

Then holes opened up from Rakete's Armor and he opened his mouth as blazing hot fire sprayed out. As the fire was coming at the two, Demi quickly said, "All right, I got this one, _Elonashield!" _Then Vivi opened her hands as a ring of fire began spinning and blocked the flames from coming any closer, the flame shield began to consume the blast of fire but the ring suddenly disappeared as the blast of fire became stronger. Solaria and Vivi stood in front of their partners as they took the flames head-on. As they stood up, Suzu's partner, Sean yelled, "_Topaifodon!" _Then Suzu focused her hands and shot a blue beam of topaz from her hands at Vivi before Demi could even read a defense spell. "Aaaaahh!!" scream Vivi as she was hit by the powerful beam. "Vivi!" yelled Demi

"I'm fine." said Vivi who stood up.

Calvin then thought he saw an opening in their defenses and smiled. "Solaria, move your suns behind them!" Solaria nodded and sent about four suns behind Rakete and Suzu, she then sent a few more suns in front of them as well. Suzu smiled and said, "If you think that your going to blast us from both sides, then your plan won't work!" Suzu then pointed her hands at the suns in front of her and Rakete and Rakete turned and faced the suns behind them. Solaria then looked at Calvin as he yelled, "_Jauro Solarker!" _Then the suns glowed a reddish color and shot lasers from every angle in the dungeon. Suzu then looked at Sean who yelled, "_Topaifodon!" _The Topaz beam shot from Suzu's hands as she hit the suns with the beam, knocking them in different directions. The lasers from the suns began to hit the ceiling, causing large chunks of stone and brick to fall to the ground, Suzu saw this coming and stopped the beam. Calvin then yelled, "Now Demi!"

Demi nodded and yelled, "_Ringda!"_

Then Vivi shot a large pink ring from her hand at Suzu and was knocked to the floor from the hit, then stones and brick fell on Suzu causing a medium size rubble to collect on her. Meanwhile, Rakete was too busy worrying about the suns in front than to tend to Suzu. As the lasers from the suns fired at Rakete, his partner Lucas yelled, "_Rakuru Bogudon!"_

Then a barrage of rockets shot from Rakete's huge shoulders, exploding with the suns on impact. When the suns tried to hoot more lasers at the ceiling, Lucas then yelled, "Rakete, look out they are going to try and collapse the ceiling some more in order to make stones fall on you, I know what'd help you, _Jio Boguruku!"_ Then Rakete began glowing, soon all of his scratches and dents from the battle disappeared, spikes began growing out of his armor and more plates formed around his armor. Rakete glistened and was even stronger than before. Meanwhile, Suzu's hand shot out of the rubble of stones and bricks. She fully emerged within seconds and was furious. "How dare you bury me under that pile of rubble, now you pay!!" she screamed. Suzu had that scary angry anime face and was glowing with blue energy. She then glared at Sean who then yelled, "_Garnron!"_

Then, gauntlets made of pure Garnet appeared on Suzu's arms and hands. She then charged at Solaria, who keeping Rakete at bay. Vivi looked at Demi and nodded. Demi then yelled, "_Ralena!"_

Then Vivi glowed with pink energy as her abilities were increased big time, she also seemed to be invincible. She then met Suzu midway and began throwing punches at her, Suzu was also throwing punches at lightning-fast speed. As they were duking it out, Solaria turned her focus on Rakete, who was now even stronger than before. Solaria then moved the suns all around Rakete and said "Calvin, use one of our strongest spells, I think you know the one!" Calvin nodded and yelled, "_Dioga Solardon!" _Then the suns shot their red lasers towards the ceiling and formed a giant laser arrow. (The kind used when firing a bow, not a directional arrow, lol.) The laser arrow shot down on Rakete as he took major damage, normally that would've put him down for the count, but due to his spell, he withstood the heavy damage he took and then Lucas yelled, "_Giga Bogushir!" _Then many flaming shuriken shoot out from Rakete's shoulder and at Solaria. Solaria was hit by the flaming shuriken and skidded across the floor.

As Solaria got up, she saw that Vivi's spell was wearing off and then Suzu grabbed Vivi and threw her into Demi. "Even though the spell makes Vivi invincible, it makes me immobile after the spell wears off." said Demi

Suzu saw this as an opening and pointed her hand at Demi and Vivi, saying, "There's nothing you can do, this will finish you!"

"_Emesodon!"_

Then Suzu shot 5 large emeralds from her hands and as they were coming closer, everyone knew that if something wasn't done fast, then Vivi's book and Demi's life could be gone within seconds.

Author's Note- Ok, I'm stopping on a cliffhanger there, I'm getting a bit sleepy. I'll make a new chapter tomorrow, so for now you're stuck speculating whether or nor Vivi is going to be sent back. Don't worry, you'll find out tomorrow! Til then, stay tuned for another chapter of Chain Reaction! R&R and send those damn fan mamodo in!!


	25. Advance to the next floor!

Author's Note- The moment you've all been waiting for, Chain Reaction!!!!

As the giant Emeralds came towards Vivi and Demi, Solaria hurried up and stood in front of them and Calvin then looked up and said, "I didn't think that this spell would be necessary for this, but here goes nothing, _Solar Armoruk!" _ Then the suns circled around Solaria as she glowed with orange light, the suns then snapped onto Solaria as she then turned around and grabbed Vivi and Demi as she moved them out of the way just as the emeralds collided into the ground. As Solaria set down Vivi and Demi, she turned and charged at Rakete, who still powered-up from his previous spell. Rakete then charged at Solaria while Suzu focused her hands in Solaria's direction.

"_Topaifodon!"_

The Suzu shot the beam of topaz at Solaria, Solaria saw the beam coming and the armor she gained from the suns help protect her from getting any real damage, meanwhile Demi yelled, "_Cometofojio!"_

Then Vivi threw her bunny ears headband into the air as it rained down confetti, soon enough Demi stood up and her book was glowing a bright pink color, as if she had a power increase. Suzu saw this and said, "So, you must've healed, well let's see if you stop this!" Sean then yelled, "_Pearlonvon!" _Then a whip made from pearls shot out of Suzu's hand. Vivi just stood there and reached out her hand as it wrapped around her wrist. Suzu smiled and yanked Vivi into the air as she flew towards her. Vivi smiled and as she was airborne yelled, "All right Demi, now!" Demi now seeing the position Vivi was in yelled, "All right Vivi, here we go _Ringda!"_ Then Vivi opened her hand as a light pink ring shot out of it, Suzu saw that she wasn't aiming at her, book at Sean, her bookkeeper.

"Sean, get out of the way, now!" yelled Suzu

Just as Sean jumped out of the way, smoke kicked up as the energy ring hit the ground. Vivi hurried back to Demi who then looked over at Solaria and Rakete who were still duking it out. Solaria then jumped and kicked Rakete n the head as she hurried back to Calvin's side as well. As the confetti finished raining down, Vivi's bunny ears headband went back onto her head as Demi's heart energy was restored. Vivi then looked at Demi and said, "All right, let's pour all of your heart energy into our strongest spell!" Demi nodded and looked at Calvin who had also nodded

Demi then opened the spellbook as glowed brighter than ever before with its pink light and yelled, "The eighth spell, _Finato Cometuga!"_

Then, bunny-shaped comets rained down towards Suzu.

Calvin then yelled, _"Shin Leo Solardona!"_

Then, a massive orange flaming lion with a mane that flowed like embers on a flame and with glowing yellow sun-shaped eyes appeared and flowed towards Rakete.

As Lucas and Sean finally walked forward and close to their demons, everyone saw what they fully looked like for the first time. Sean was a kid with bright tussled blond hair, electric blue eyes and an open shirt with a white tank top. He also had on blue jean shorts and midnight blue shoes. As the powerful spells were coming towards them Sean looked at Suzu and said, "Even though you were sometimes very harsh and cold to me, I still want to help you win." Sean then looked back up and yelled, "_Dioga Diamonga!" _Then a giant angel made of diamond raised out from the ground, wielding a giant diamond sword.

Lucas also stepped up to Rakete and he was a blond kid also but with freckles. He appeared to have a school uniform on and was holding Rakete's spellbook. "Rakete, even though I told you Hori couldn't be trusted and was evil and even though you still fought for him and did what ever he told you, I will still always help you in battle, _Dioga Bogudon!" _Then Rakete grew even bigger than before and shot a major barrage of wind projectiles from his fist and shot spikes out of his armor , he also shot a whole set of rockets and flame projectiles from his armor. As the spells collided and exploded, everybody flew everywhere and as the smoke cleared, Solaria had her suns surround Vivi, Demi and all of their allies. They then looked over to Rakete and Suzu, and both of their books were on fire. As everybody walked towards Rakete and Suzu, Ishimaru stepped up and asked,"Why did you join up with Hori in the first place?"

Rakete then replied, Be...because he promised me that he would be my friend and that we would play together, but I think he tricked me." Lucas nodded and said, "Even though we were defeated doesn't mean that we won't see to it that Hori is taken down...it's ok Rakete, I guess my tactics weren't complex enough for us to win...even though you could never beat me at chess, it was still fun anyway." Rakete then said, if I could go back and do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing...good luck you guys and go take down Hori..." That's all Rakete said as he faded away, there was a black rectangle marked on the ground that was once where his spellbook was.

Meanwhile, as Suzu was fading away, she said, "I joined Hori on my own free will, I knew what he was up to an I somewhat supported his motives for being king, after what happened to me back in the demon world that I don't care for too much, I wouldn't mind seeing it in shambles...I wonder if you can be Hori." she said looking at Chainz

"If you do by chance become king, I want to see if you can erase memories of the past."

Chainz shook his head and said, "Suzu, even though the past has harmed you, you will always feel the way you feel now unless you put it behind you and move on...when I become king, I will talk to you about it more."

Suzu looked up at Chainz and if he didn't know any better, he would've thought he saw the look in Suzu's eye change, Sean embraced Suzu as she faded away and was sent back to the demon world.

From the top of the fortress, Hori saw this all go on from a TV screen. "So, they managed to get past Rakete and Suzu, I know what'd slow them down for a second while I think of my next move. Hori then looked over to the dark side of the throne room and saw the two unseen team's silhouettes and said, "Grodee, Dr. Drax, go to the fourth floor and slow them down, that's an order."

"Yes sir!" they saluted as Hori then lifted up his hand as a ring of purple flames surrounded the two as they were teleported to the fourth floor of the fortress.

As Ishimaru and his allies left Sean an Lucas who decided to stay on the second floor for a while longer, They got onto the elevator and made their way up to the third floor. As they got on the third floor, the room was vast and empty. However there were 2 doors, Ishimaru said," All right we're going to have to split up in two groups. Me, Kana and Calvin will take the door on the left and Demi and Seiku will take the door on the right. Everybody nodded as they went through the doors, the one on the left had an elevator while the one on the right had a twisted staircase.

Author's Note- Ok, The allies got through Hori's first line of defense, I got plans on how to use Grodee, and don't worry, everybody's favorite punk-biker mamodo will be back in action with the next chapter. Don't worry, Suzu and Rakete's most powerful spells will play a role much later in the story, probably somewhere in the third arc, so it will be a while before it comes back up. Til then, R&R and send more fan mamodo in!

Stats-

Name- Suzu

Element- Gems

Partner- Sean Perez

Spellbook color- Topaz Blue

Book burned by- Vivi and Demi (With the help of Solaria and Calvin)

Spells- Oprei- Suzu shoots one large Opal Jewel from her hand.

RuShield- A large Rectangular-shaped shield made of Ruby protects Suzu.

Garnron- Suzu fights with gauntlets made of Garnet, increasing attack.

SaShield- A Oval-shaped shield made of Sapphire protects Suzu stronger than

RuShield.

Emesodon- Suzu shoots 5 large Emerald from her hands that do heavy damage.

Topaifodon- Suzu shoots a beam of Topaz from her hands for 5 minutes, and is

able to control it, but it leaves her defenseless.

Pealonvon- A whip is created out of pearls able for attack and

immbolization.

Onyxshield- A shield made of onyx shaped like a sphere.

Amefojio- A heart made of Amethyst goes above target, and spins letting out

sparkle, and continues on until ally is fully-healed.

Dioga Diamonga- Creates a angel made of diamond, that is sent to attack

wielding a large diamond sword.

Name- Rakete

Partner- Lucas

Element- Explosions/Pyrotechnics/Mechanical Actions

Spellbook color- Light Green

Book burned by- Solaria and Calvin (With help from Vivi and Demi)

Spells- (1.) Boguru- Rakete punches towards his opponent and an invisible ball of

wind fires at the opponent. The invisible wind ball causes a massive explosion

when it hits the opponent.

(2.)Bogushield- A massive metal shield forms in front of Rakete. The shield

absorbs all low to mid level energy/ projectile spells and Rakete can fire out

the concentrated energy as an invisible projectile of wind that explodes with

twice the force of the absorbed energy. When the shield breaks, the projectile

is launched automatically. If the shield has not absorbed any spells, then the

shield fires out a regular Bogur spell automatically when destroyed.

(3.) Ganzu Boguru- Multiple Bogur projectiles are fired at the opponent.

(4.) Giga Bogurbao- A massive shockwave explosion is emitted from Rakete's

body that massively damages the opponents. Rakete's bookkeeper is immune to

this spell. Rakete can control the power of the shockwave explosion in

different areas of the attack's radius to make it nearly harmless in the area

where his allies are and extremely deadly in the area where his enemies are.

(5.) Rakuru Bogudon- Multiple large rockets are fired at the opponent(s),

which do devastating damage to the blast radius.

(6.) Jio Boguruku- All damage to Rakete is healed and his bookkeeper's heart

energy is strenghtened by a decent amount. Rakete's armor becomes more heavily

plated, spikes grow on Rakete's armor, and Rakete becomes much more powerful.

(7.) Arumu Bogurusen- Rakete has holes open up on his arm plates on his

armor. Rakete then fires out a massive amount of searing, blazing hot fire

from his arms and his mouth.

(8.) Giga Bogushir- Rakete fires out many flaming shuriken (ninja throwing

stars) that explode on contact with the opponent for massive damage.

(9.)Dioga Bogudon- Rakete becomes huge and fires out many giant, invisible,

explosive projectiles of wind from his fists, along with many giant rockets,

projectiles of flame, and giant spikes fired out of his armor.

(10.) Boguru Uruku- Rakete becomes super fast and every blow that he strikes

on the opponent leaves a permanent mark that can explode if Rakete's

bookkeeper wills it. It can stay on for as long as Rakete is in the mamodo

fight, but unless it is needed for a strategic purpose, Rakete's bookkeeper

makes the mark on the opponent's body explode right after Rakete hits them and

speeds away to get ready to strike the opponent again.


	26. The Toxic Demon and the new Lei Hokaisho

Author's Note- All right, the road to the showdown with Hori is getting closer but still is a little way off. Hori's remaining minions are Harrison, Solin, Grodee and an unidentified mamodo. All right, enough talking let's get to the latest chapter of an epic story.

As Ishimaru and his allies got off the elevator, they were met by a blast of yellow gas. "Everybody, hit the floor now!" yelled Ishimaru As they got to the floor, they noticed that the gas didn't completely go to the ground and that a small pocket of oxygen was available. "What is it a booby-trap?" asked Kana "I don't know, it's that or a demon that has done that." said Ishimaru

The gas suddenly cleared and when they stood up, there stood a boy and an middle-aged man. The boy had spiky, wild green hair and had on a black rubber hazard suit and his face was covered by a gas mask. He had a needle gun on his right arm and a strange kind of small cannon on his left. He was about 4 foot five and appeared to be the same age as Chainz. He then spoke, "Hello, my name is Grodee and I'm here to burn your book and kill you!"

"If you kill me, then wouldn't my book just automatically burn?" said Chainz

"Shut up, nobody asked you!" yelled Grodee who pointed an accusing finger at Chainz

The man beside Grodee appeared to be a mad scientist. He had a white doctor's coat, a white dress shirt and brown slacks. He had messy graying hair and looked like a serial killer. He said, "After we're done with this hunt, we'll take Hori hostage and seize control of the fortress ourselves, that way we can hunt whoever lurks into this fortress....muhahahahahahah!"

"Great plan Doctor!" said Grodee

"Muhuhuhuhahahah!" cackled Grodee

"Muhahahahahahah!" cackled Dr. Drax

"I heard enough of this shit..._Hokaisho!" _yelled Ishimaru

Then Chainz shot the focused laser from his mouth and blasted Grodee into a wall. Grodee climbed out of the hole and said, "How dare you blast me!"

Ishimaru looked twice as annoyed he pointed at Grodee and said, "_Hokaisho."_

Chainz opened his mouth and blasted Grodee through the wall again, but this time making a second hole right next to the first. "Stop that....stop doing that!" said Grodee

"Hand over the book and we'll be on our way..." said Ishimaru

"Doctor, let's go give them the book." said Grodee

Dr. Drax nodded and together, they walked over to Ishimaru and Chainz and as Dr. Drax got closer he then yelled, "Ha, fooled ya _Pokubo!" _

Then Grodee shot a purple liquid from his hands and it hit Chainz's legs.

"Chainz!" yelled Ishimaru

"I can't move my legs!" yelled Chainz

"That won't matter, we can still attack without using your legs, _Hokaisho!"_

Grodee then moved out of the way as the laser came toward shim, Grodee then ran to Chainz's left side and Dr. Drax yelled, "_Pokudo!"_

Then Grodee shot needles tipped with yellow liquid poison at Chainz, Ishimaru saw this coming and said, "Chainz, turn your head to the left, _Hokaisho!" _Then the laser burned the needles into ashes and then Grodee looked at Dr. Drax saying, "Doctor, what's your plan now?" "Attack pattern Delta!" replied the doctor

Grodee then ran to Chainz's ride and ran towards the wall and aimed his needle gun at Chainz's legs. Chainz, however saw what appeared to be twenty Grodees coming in from every direction.

"The poison is really setting in, it looks like he's coming in from every direction...I don't know where to aim!" yelled Chainz

"Calm down and trust me Chainz...turn your head to the right, _Hokaisho!"_

Chainz then shot the laser to his right , Grodee saw this coming and tried to run, but was hit by the laser and crashed into a wall. Ishimaru looked at Chainz and saw that Chainz was hallucinating. To Chainz, it was like his body was paralyzed and that there were over twenty Grodees all over the place. However, it was the poison that was making him hallucinate and overreact.

"Chainz, snap out of it, fight off the poison it's only making you think that you're paralyzed and that there's over twenty of him, there's not, it's all in your head, Chainz...trust me!"

Chainz closed his eyes and was prepping himself. "It's all in my head...it's all in my head...it's all in my head...trust Ishi...trust Ishi...trust Ishi...trust Ishi!"

Chainz opened his eyes and his vision was cleared, he could move and he was perfectly fine. "You thought you could use your poison to stop me, well it won't work, because a true king has to trust his allies in battle and the ones he protects also have to trust him because how can you be a king if your people can't trust you, somebody like you is two weak physically and mentally to become king and from this second on you're eliminated from this tournament...Ishimaru, let's finish him!"

Grodee eyes were as wide as saucers, he then looked at Dr. Drax and said, "We're done for doctor, we'll have to use our most strongest poison as a last-ditch effort and live to see another day!" Dr. Drax then yelled "The third spell, _Pokujio!" _Then a purple liquid, that appeared to be very toxic was shot out of Grodee's hands and at Chainz. Chainz then began glowing with green energy as he ran towards the liquid being shot at him and Ishimaru yelled, "Chainz, let's evaporate that poison, _Hokaisho!" _Then, Chainz opened his mouth as he shot the laser out, but this Hokaisho was much more powerful than the last few blasts. The laser dried and burned all of the purple liquid and knocked Grodee into the wall once more, this time making a third and an even bigger hole in the wall. Grodee climbed out of the wall once more and got back by Dr. Drax's side.

"You...will...will...never be forgiven...and...now...you..you...you die!"

Grodee then began firing poison needles around the room like a machine gun. Ishimaru then said, "Chainz, let's block this, _Hokkado!"_

Then the giant gear shield appeared and deflected all the needles back at Grodee, as Grodee got pierced with all of the needles back at him, he resembled a porcupine. The poison he tipped it with, caused a massive shutdown of his nerves and thus left him in a standing vegetable-like state.

"Now, witness the power of a true king!" yelled Chainz

Ishimaru then yelled, "Our most powerful spell, _Lei Hokaisho!!" _

Then Chainz opened his mouth as the massive white laser cobra shot out. This cobra was different from the Lei Hokaisho in the pat. This cobra had a long flowing mane on its head. Instead of having two regular cobra fangs, it had a whole mouth of fangs. The cobra then let out an ear-shattering hiss as it made its way over to Grodee and Drax. The cobra then bit down onto Grodee as its massive power overwhelmed him. Grodee yelled, "Such power...such amazing power...maybe you can be king..." Then Grodee's book was consumed by flames as he was sent back to the demon world he despised so much.

When the smoke cleared, everyone was in awe at Chainz's new increase in strength. "So, when I get stronger by a significant amount, the Lei Hokaisho changes..." said Chainz

As Dr. Drax laid there unconsciously, Ishimaru and the allies went to the next elevator and went on to the fifth floor. Meanwhile, Seiku and Demi were still running up the spiral staircase which seemed to be endless.

On the floor of the fortress, Hori saw on the screen that Grodee was defeated by Chanz. "So, looks like that weakling Grodee didn't stand a chance against Chainz, I figured as much considering he was a sacrifice." Hori turned to Harrison and said, "Harrison, it's time...you and that one will go down to the fifth floor and welcome Chainz and his friends." When Hori said "that one, he was pointing to the mamono in the shadows. Then Hori raised his hand and the purple ring of flames surrounded Harrison and the unidentified mamono as they went to the fifth floor and as he was being teleported, Harrison smiled and said, "Now Chainz, vengeance is mine!"

Author's Note- Now Grodee has been sent back, now only 3 of Hori's Minions remain. Then it'll be the shwdown you all have been waiting for! All right til next time! R&R and keep sending those fan mamodo in!

Stats-

Name- Grodee

Partner- Dr. Drax

Element- Poison

Spellbook color- Puke Green

Book burned by- Chainz and Ishimaru

Alignment- Evil

Spells- 1. Pokudo: Grodee secretes an immobilizing yellow liquid from his hands. A  
poison that shuts out the nerves. Coupled with the needle gun in his suit's  
right hand, he can fire poison needles at a rapid rate. Coupled with the  
vaporizer in his suit's left hand, he can emit it in gas form.

2. Pokubo: Grodee secretes a green liquid from his hands that causes  
hallucinations. A poison that distorts thinking.

3. Pokujio: Grodee secretes a toxic purple liquid from his hands. A poison  
that causes aches, pains, and death


	27. Hori's fortress of Havoc

Author's Note- Hey everybody, we're only a couple of chapters away from the end of the first Arc. Thank You all of my loyal fans who have been following the story so far. After the end of the first arc, there will be a little time-skip and at the end of the first arc, there will be only 50 mamodo left on Earth. There will also be a new villain in the next arc. Submit your fan mamodo and who knows, they can be the next villain for the 2nd arc. Ok, I held you up long enough, here's another chapter of Chain Reaction!!

As Ishimaru and his allies made it to the next floor, they found that it was empty. "Be careful everyone, it could be a trap." warned Ishimaru

They stood there and it was still empty. Suddenly a nearby wall exploded and out flew Seiku, Demi, Vivi and Itosagi. They skidded across the floor and came to a halt. As they stood up, Harrison and another mamodo stepped out. "Heh, its a good idea Lord Hori teleported us to inside the stairway. Then I blasted you by surprise."

Harrison smooth his blazer as he walked towards the group. "Chainz...you cut my leg off and if it wasn't for Lord Hori healing my leg, then I would've bled to death or worse, I would be hopping on one foot!" Harrison then stopped, his human partner Money Mike then yelled

"_Crossargo!"_

Then Harrison opened his palm as a purple cross-shaped laser shot out of it and hit the ground in front of them, causing huge chunks of bricks to fly everywhere.

"I was only toying with you a while back, I was ordered by Lord Hori to use my weakest spells, but you started to annoy me and I used my strongest spell. However, while I was playing around, you cut my leg off, this time I show how powerful I really am, and this time there won't be no handicap, you'll see my true power!"

The other demon finally stepped out the shadows and was fully revealed for the first time. He was wearing a black top hat. He also had a black tuxedo coat with a black vest with a long sleeved white dress shirt under it. He wore black tuxedo pants and shiny black dress shoes with white spats on them. In his hand however, was a cane. He had short brown hair which the bottom of you could see. Match his white spats were completely white eyes. He had pale skin and sharp teeth. "My name is Martin an it'll be my pleasure to destroy you." he said as he took of his top hat and made a bow, revealing two large demon horns on top of his head. His human partner also came out the hole and stood by Martin, he was in his mid-twenties, so he was around 25. He had a shaved head, a McDonald's work shirt on, black pants and a name tag. He then said, "My name is Douglas and we're here to knock you out of the competition so Lord Hori can become king."

"That won't be happening." said Chainz

Ishimaru then opened the Emerald Green spellbook but then Seiku and Kana stepped up and Seiku said,"Ishimaru-kun, Chainz you two go up ahead and face Hori, leave these two clowns to us, we'll join you shortly."

Ishimaru nodded as he and Chainz ran to take the next elevator up, Demi and Vivi followed along, while Solaria and Calvin stayed behind as backup. As they went up in the elevator, Ishimaru saw that this elevator was different, it had a few extra buttons on it, but it also had a button that said, "Throne Room" on it. Ishimaru pressed the button as the elevator shot up six stories at more than 50 mph (80 km). As they stumbled out of the elevator, Chainz was wiping the blood that streamed out of his nose, Vivi was quick to wipe Chainz's nose for him.

"Thanks, but I could've done that myself." said Chainz, annoyed

Vivi glared at him but was interrupted as they stood in front of a massive door that had purple flames all over it. Then a wall of purple flames appeared in front of the door as Hori suddenly appeared. He and his human partner Meida were sitting in a throne chair which was floating above Ishimaru and Demi.

"So, you finally made it up to me,eh...well it was a matter of time anyway, well if you're giving me your books and your lives, then I guess I'll have to take them."

"Damn you Hori, your rampage and reign of terror has come to an end, I refuse to let someone like you become king!" said Chainz angrily

"How dare you talk to me, who may very well become the next king like that, I won't tolerate disrespect."

"_Nekoru."_

Then Hori shot a blast of purple flame from his hand at Chainz, Ishimaru opened his book and yelled "_Hokaisho!"_

Then Chainz shot the focused laser from his mouth as it countered the blast of flame, the two spells canceled each other out. Chainz then raised his hand out towards Hori and said, "Ishimaru, I'll bring him down hard and fast."

Ishimaru nodded and yelled, "All right Chainz, I got what you're saying, the third spell, _Hokeigo!" _

Then a spikeball connected to a chain shot out of Chainz's hand and out at Hori, the spikeball went through Hori as he busted into purple flames.

"Did you get him?" asked Demi

"No, I don't think so..." said Ishimaru

A screen then appeared on the massive door and Hori then appeared on it.

"So you managed to see through my illusion, very well, looks like you're a lot smarter than I thought you were, but your time ends here."

"Hori, you coward get out here now!" screamed Chainz as he banged on the door. Then small metal holes began coming out of the door and out of the wall. Demi, sensing what was going on yelled, "Hit the ground!"

As soon as they laid on the ground, a jet of purple flames blasted out of the holes as they crossed each other. If Demi would have sensed what was going on a second sooner, then they and their books would have been burned to a crisp. As the flames above them were blazing, about six floors under them, there was another battle taking place.

As Itosagi and Bushido stood in front of Harrison and Martin, the battle had begun. Seiku opened his aqua colored spellbook and yelled, "The third spell, _Kuroguruk!" _Then a quick jolt of golden lightning transformed the tiny rabbit mamodo into a fighting machine. Itosagi grew a few inches taller, a golden masquerade with aqua lightning bolts appeared don his face. His claws became gold and golden claw armor(It goes on his paws and wrists) appeared. Itosagi's white fur cackled and sparked with electricity. He then charged at Harrison with his great speed and began slashing cutting him. Harrison crossed his arms and put them close to his face. Itosagi then jumped back to his partner's side with a satisfied smile on his face. Harrison simply laughed as Money Mike yelled, "_Gigano Crossargo!"_

Then a giant cross-shaped laser shot out of Harrison's hand and hit Itosagi head on. The rabbit skidded across the cold brick floor but relentlessly stood back up.

Kana then said, "All right Bushido, it's our turn, _Shidara!"_

Then a blast of shadow energy shot from Bushido's hand and at Martin.

"_Gigano Cardshield!"_

Then a giant card appeared in front of Martin and blocked the attack. Martin then spun his cane and Douglas yelled, "_Baagasu Cardio!"_

As Martin spun his cane, a whole bunch of cards shot out at Bushido. Kana reacting quickly, yelled, "This won't hold for long, but we need a bit of time to think of something, _Shidioshield!" _Then a shadow film appeared in front of Bushido as the cards hit the shield like bullets from a machine gun turret. These cards were much hander and stronger than regular playing cards and cracked and broke the shield in no time at all and the cards pelted Bushido at amazing speed, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Bushido!" yelled Kana

"I'm fine." he said, rubbing his pale blond hair, revealing three medium sized horns as he put his blue cowboy hat back on. He stared down the fancy looking mamodo as he was in for a tough battle. Itosagi was also having a tough match with Harrison, who was also pretty tough himself. Meanwhile, Ishimaru, Demi and their mamodos. Were still on the ground trying to avoid the flames, then the flames began to move down slowly, but smoothly. "If we don't find a way to stop th e flames then we're done for!" yelled Ishimaru

Author's Note- How will Ishimaru and Demi keep from getting scorched by the flames? Has Bushido finally met his match? Is Itosagi rusty from not being mentioned in the story for awhile? Will they ever get through the massive door? Is Hori too powerful to defeat? Why am I asking all of these questions, shouldn't the creator have all the answers to this? Find out on the next chapter of Chainz Reaction, R&R and send in fan mamodos!!!


	28. Showdown at the top of the fortress!

Author's Note- All rite here we go, next chapter of Chain Reaction!

As Ishimaru, Chainz, Demi and Vivi were stuck under the trap Hori had set for them, they knew that there was only a matter of time before they would be burned by the dark flames. Ishimaru then saw a blue button on the floor that said, "Push to unlock door."

"Was that there the whole time, or did it magically appear like some guy just put it there?" asked Ishimaru (Chainz looks at the front of the computer screen and winks)

Ishimaru pressed the button as the flames suddenly stopped and the door opened. As they stood up and walked in, they saw that Hori was playing with a purple yo-yo with a white dragon on it, apparently not noticing Ishimaru and his allies. He looked up and said, "So you must've found the button to stop the flames."

"No more games Hori, it ends here."

"Does it?" asked Hori

Next to Hori was Solin and his human partner Lolo. Solin was Hori's right hand man and the second-in-command. He would've destroyed Chainz's book at the Industrial park if it wasn't for Solaria fighting him off. Hori then looked at Solin and said, "I got a job for you, I want you to kill all of them." Hori then looked at Chainz and said, "I can manipulate and force more demons to work for me and I can get another tower in a different location but you...you will never be forgiven, you took out a large chunk of my personal guard...but just because I have bodyguards doesn't mean that I'm a pushover, Solin here is almost more powerful than I am, he's definitely not as smart as I am either. I'm the perfect choice to king and better yet, instead of killing you Chainz, I'll make you my throne. For hours and hours everyday, you will sit on your hands and knees and I will sit on your back and have public displays, causing you to have eternal shame."

Chainz couldn't help but laugh, "You're talking out of your ass Hori, your false hopes and dreams are a mockery to this battle, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Solin you dumb ass, attack him!"

Solin simply looked at Hori and shook his head, "We already took plenty of money from you, we have no obligation to do what you say, however we have no desire to fight on his side either, so we really have no reason to stick around." With that, they turned and walked right out of the massive door. Hori was pissed that they defied him and almost went after them, he then shrugged him off and retained his focus on Chainz.

"All right Chainz, looks like this going to be the final fight, me vs you, 1 on 1, I'll fight you with no strings attached."

Then Hori got off of his throne and Meida, his human partner also stood up, they walked over to them and stood there. The two powerful mamono faced each other as their epic battle was about to begin...

Meanwhile, 6 floors under, there was already an intense battle taking place. Itosagi vs. Harrison and Bushido vs. Martin.

"_Kuroguru!"_

Then, Itosagi raised up his claws and his arms shot of like rockets and hit Harrison square in the chest. Harrison regained his composure and said, "That was a pretty strong spell, but not strong enough to beat this!"

"_Bearemu Crossargo!"_

Then a large purple beam shot out of Harrison's hands as the beam also had floating crosses rotating around the beam. As Itosagi and Bushido moved out of the way, Harrison's beam was destroying dozens of bricks by the minute. Harrison then moved his hands to follow Itosagi and Bushido. The beam followed them, destroying everything in its path. Harrison then stopped the beam as he held out his palm. Money Mike flipped a few pages and yelled, "_Ion Crossardo!"_

Then, the tiny cross-shaped lasers shot out of Harrison's hand like a machine gun turret. The crosses struck both Itosagi and Bushido, causing them to be sent flying. Harrison then ran towards them yelling, "It's always best to kick your enemy while they're down!"

"_Amu Crossardo!"_

Then two purple cross spirits appeared in front of Harrison's fists as he charged forward with both fists out. Itosagi hopped up and caught one of Harrison's fists while Bushido caught the other. They dug their feet into the ground and held back Harrison from advancing any further. While they were clashing with Harrison, Martin ran to Itosagi's blind side.

"_Radom Card!"_

Then, Martin spun his cane as a flurry of cards shot out of it. The cards then exploded on impact as they hit Itosagi and Bushido. Martin then jumped back in front of Itosagi as he pointed his cane at him. "Got any last words before I burn your book?" asked Martin

Seiku nodded and said, "_Go Kuroguru!"_

Then Itosagi stuck out his claws as they shot off like missiles, cackling with blue electricity.

"Too slow!" yelled Martin as he moved out of the way from the missiles. However, the missiles turned around and struck Martin's book from behind, causing the book to be consumed in electricity and then explode into flames.

"Noooo!!!!" screamed Martin as he quickly vanished

"I didn't even know that the spell could do that." said Seiku who was surprised at what just occurred.

"Too bad I'm still here." said Harrison

Even though Martin was sent back quickly, Harrison was twice if not three times as strong as Martin. Since the battle started, Harrison has taken little if any damage, while Itosagi and Bushido were halfway out of energy.

"Kana, I think I can wear him down some." said Bushido

"_Sondo Rokushido!"_

Then, nine sihlouettes of Bushido appeared. This drained most of Kana's heart energy, only having enough heart energy for one last spell. The first, second, and third silhouettes attack Harrison head-on. Harrison blocked the slashes from the silhouettes, however the fourth, fifth and sixth silhouettes attacked Harrison from behind, grabbing his arms and legs and preventing him from moving. The Seventh, eight and ninth silhouettes jumped into the air and attacked Harrison, knocking him on the ground. The original Bushido then charged at Money Mike, katana ready and quickly slashed Harrison's book in half.

Harrison's book erupted into flames. As he was being sent back, Harrison said, "I have been defeated, I didn't get my revenge on Chainz, but you guys hopefully won't get to the top of this fortress to interfere in his fight with Lord Hori..." Harrison then smashed a part of the floor and revealed a switch. Harrison flipped the switch and began cackling, he then was gone. Money Mike, his bookkeeper said, "We have to hurry up and get on top to the next floor or we'll be squished!"

As they ran, the floor began pushing upwards towards the ceiling and it was moving pretty quickly, if they didn't hurry, then the exit would be covered and there would be no escape. The allies then picked their feet up as they barely made it to the elevator. They then pressed the "Throne Room" button and was shot up to the top of the fortress.

Hori then sensed Harrison's presence fade away and said, "Sounds like Harrison was defeated, oh well, If you want something done right, then you have to do it yourself. I'll take the pleasure of eliminating you all myself."

"You disgust me, Hori, it ends here!"

"_Hokaisho!"_

Then Chainz opened his mouth as the focused laser beam shot at Hori."

"_Nekoru."_

Then purple flame shot out of Hori's hand and countered the Hokaisho.

"It's funny how I'm just using my most basic attack spell while you use a middle-tier spell. (In other words, Hori's Nekoru spell is about the same strength as Chainz's Hokaisho spell.)

"Chainz, lets grab him, _Hokeigo!"_

Then Chainz shot the spikeball connected to a chain from his hand at Hori. Hori caught the chain and yanked it forward. "Meida, the spell!" said Hori

"_Nekoruga!"_

Then, a beam of purple flame shot out of Hori's hand and hit Chainz at point-blank range, causing him to be sent flying. Chainz struggled to get up. As he got up, he looked up at Hori who had an evil grin on his face.

"I thought you would be tougher than that, don't tell me, you're going to quit after two spells?"

"I..don't quit." said Chainz

"We'll see about that." said Hori

Author's Note- All right, the final showdown in the fortress, the battle between Chainz and Hori, this will be the final battle that takes place in the first Arc. However, this battle is going to be pretty long, probably up to five chapters. I'd like to thank VeryLazyPeople for letting me use Hori as a villain and for creating such an awesome mamodo. R&R and send more fan mamodo in ppl!

Stats-

Name- harrison

Partner- Money Mike

Spellbook color- Cornflower blue

Element- Cross Beams/ Cross shaped lasers

Book burned by- Bushido and Kana

Spells- Crossargo- Harrison shoots a cross-shaped laser from his hand

Gigano Crossargo- Larger version of the firs spell.

Ion Crossardo- Shoots a barrage of tiny cross-shaped lasers from hands.

Amu Crossardo- Forms two cross spirits on both fists and attacks the opponent with them.

Dioga Crossardo- Harrison's most powerful spell, sends out a knight spirit with a cross shield and attacks the opponent with it.

Beamu Crossardo- Shoots a powerful purple beam surrounded by crosses from hands.

Name- Martin

Partner- Douglas

Spellbook color- Grey

Element- Cards

Book burned by- Itosagi and Seiku

Spells- Gigano Cardshield- Summons a giant card in order to protect from attacks.

Baagasu Cardio- Martin spins his cane and a barrage of cards are sent out in order to attack the opponent.

Radom card- Martin spins his cane and cards shoot out that explode on impact with opponent.


	29. An act that comes from the heart!

Author's Note- All right, here's the next part of Chainz's fight with Hori, Enjoy!

As Chainz slowly got up, he never took his eyes off of Hori. Chainz stood all the way up on his feet and said, "Come at me again, Hori!"

Hori raised up his hand as Meida yelled, "_Nekoru!" _Then a blast of dark flame shot our of Hori's palm, Chainz waited a second and charged forward straight at the flames. He crossed his arms and held them in front of his face as he ran through the flames. Hori was a bit confused.

"_Why is he running through the flames, what does he have planned?"_

Chainz then suddenly stop and placed his hand on the ground. "Ishimaru, the spell!"

Ishimaru nodded and yelled,"The third spell, _Hokeigo!" _

Then a spikeball and chain shot out of the ground and aimed at Meida's hand. Hori saw this and yelled, "Meida, get out of the way, he's aiming at the book, whatever you do, do not let the spikeball hit the book!"

Meida barely dodged the spikeball but moved out of the way regardlessly. Chainz canceled the spell and looked at Hori. "Ok Hori, let's see you dodge this one, Ishimaru, you know what spell to use!"

Ishimaru nodded and yelled, "That's right...the fifth spell, _Hokekeruga!"_

Then a bunch of chains connected to small, yet thick silver hooks shot

out of Chainz's hands and at Hori. Hori sidestepped most of the chains and hooks and he caught the last hook and chain and caught it. He yanked the chain and Chainz got pulled forward. As Chainz was being shot forward, Hori held out his palm as Meida calmly read the spell.

"_Nekoruga"_

Hori fired the concentrated beam from his hand as Chainz went crashing into the ground again. Chainz jumped back up but was breathing heavily. Ishimaru had to think of something and something quick.

"I don't know how much more Chainz can take...Hokaisho is about the same strength as Hori's Nekoru spell, so Kai Lei would be out, Hokeigo and Hokekeruga didn't work either. I could use Lei Hokaisho, but I should save it for later. Hokkado wouldn't protect us much, so that only leaves one spell left..."

"Chainz, no matter what, we'll keep fighting til the very end, no matter what, we will keep casting the same spells, because even if he does stop them, we won't give up until we win!"

"The seventh spell, _Hokeiron Yo-Yo!"_

Then Chainz's hands transformed into silver buzzsaw blades as his arms became two chains. Chainz then shot his first arm forward at Hori, causing him to jump out of the way. Chainz then swung his second arm at Hori, causing him to move out of the way, as Chainz kept swinging his arms at Hori, Hori was having a harder time avoiding the blades without being cut by them. Hori saw an opening and yelled, "Meida, use the spell I told you to use when I got this close!"

"_Rioru Nekoru!"_

Hori then opened up both alms and stuck out both arms as stick-like purple flames shot out of both of his hands. Chainz's arms were extended, so he couldn't pull them back in time in order to block the attack.The flames knocked Chainz into the ground and he rolled across the cold, brick floor. (The only carpeting was a long purple carpet with a white dragon that acted as a path to Hori's throne.)

"Chainz!" yelled Ishimaru

Chainz was unresponsive, Ishimaru realized that Chainz was out cold. Hori had a bloodthirsty grin on his face. "Now this will finish you off, prepare to go back to the Demon World!"

"_Jauro Nekoruga!"_

A giant purple flame ring appeared a few feet above Hori's head. The ring began spinning as 12 Nekoruga beams fired from it. Ishimaru curled up in front of Chainz, saying, "I guess this is it Chainz...I'm sorry that we had to lose to Hori like this, but you did well..." Suddenly, Ishimaru noticed that it didn't hit them. Ishimaru looked up and saw that Vivi was in front, protecting them. Ishimaru saw that it was a shield that they had never seen before. It was a giant round white shield with pink rabbits on them and white wings on the side.

"That's our newest spell, Giga La Elonashield, it's our most powerful shield spell, I don't know how much longer we can hold him." said Demi

"Chainz should wake up soon." said Ishimaru

"Leave it to us until then." said Demi

"I don't have time for this, put more power into it Meida!" Hori's spellbook glowed with Indigo light as the book glowed brighter with light, the flame beams got significantly stronger and broke the shield, causing the flames to go through the and struck Vivi directly, causing her to fall back.

"Vivi!" yelled Demi as she rushed over to her. As she rushed to Vivi's side, she saw that a small part of her shirt was on fire. Demi then looked at the spellbook and saw that a stray ember landed on the book, which began to set it ablaze.

Chainz regained consciousness and opened his eyes. He looked at Vivi and saw that she was laying in Demi's lap as he saw that her spellbook was burning. Chainz stood up as he and Ishimaru rushed over to them and saw what had happened.

"Vivi, I'm sorry." said Chainz as tears began to fall from his eyes

"Chainz...it's ok, the reason I got the new shield spell was so that I could protect you, the way I feel about you is what motivated to put all of my heart into that last spell...I'm glad you were able to get this far..."

"Vivi...don't...don't go!" yelled Demi as the tears were streaming down her face

"Demi, you're an awesome friend and a great magician, I know we were going on a tour after this, but looks like that we is now just you...bye and beat the hell out of Hori for me..."

"_Nekoru."_

Even though Vivi's book was halfway burnt, Hori shot a dark flame on the book, causing Vivi to be sent back instantly, and thus preventing her from spending her last moments on Earth with Demi and her friends. Now, what was Vivi's spellbook is now a rectangular burn mark in the ground. Ishimaru parted Demi's hair as he stood up and said, "Thank you, but leave the rest of this battle to us now." Demi nodded as Chainz and Ishimaru walked to go confront Hori once again

"Hori..you bastard, now you die!" screamed Chainz as his spellbook glowed a bright green color. The spellbook glowed with a blinding green light. Ishimaru turned the page as he saw what was going on.

"A new spell is appearing...but it's not just one spell, and it's not two but three spells appeared at once!"

"Chainz, we got three new spells!" yelled Ishimaru

"The eight spell, _Hokekeruk!"_

A green light surrounded Chainz as small yet sharp iron spikes grew out of his arms. Small white fangs also grew out of his mouth and Chainz's large onyx eyes turned green and into long slits, like snake eyes. Chainz looked directly at Hori and said, "Hori, come and get some!" Chainz began to charge at Hori.

"Two can play at that game." said Hori

"_Nekoruk!"_

Then, a purple flame surrounded Hori's body as his natural abilities were multiplied.

Then Chainz sped towards Hori in a green blur as Hori sped towards Chainz in a purple blur. The two powered-up demons clashed and as smoke kicked up, nobody could see what was going on as the two mamono fought each other in hand-to-hand combat.

Author's Note- All right, that was the end of that chapter. Chainz gained three spells at once because he was moved by Vivi's sacrifice, that it motivated him to stand up and fight Hori, regardless of how much damage he took.

Stats-

Name- Vivi

Partner- Demetria "Demi"

Element- Magic

Spellbook color- Black and white with pink trim.

Book Burned by- Hori and Meida

Spells-

Ringda: Vivi shoots a light pink ring from her hand.

Lonashield: Vivi forms a shield shaped as a spinning ring of fire to guard Demi and Vivi.

Rinonaina: Vivi is able to use a baton in battle similar to a magic wand.

Delona: Vivi can transform into a small white bunny to hide from her predators.

Elonashield: A more stronger version of Lonashield.

Ralena: Vivi is invincible for five full minutes, and when the spell wears off it leaves Demi immobile and unable to move.

Confetofojio: Vivi throws her bunny ears headband into the sky, and it slowly begins to rain confetti slowly healing Demi, Vivi and a few allies.

Finato Cometuga: It rains comets shaped as bunnies doing heavy damage, and if it hits allies it will heal the completely, although it drains all Vivi's and Demi's energy.

Giga la Elonashield- Vivi's most powerful defense spell, summons a giant white shield with pink bunnies on them and white wings on the side.


	30. The tide of the battle turns!

Author's Note- All right, here's the next chapter.

As Chainz and Hori clashed with their strengthening spells. Chainz felt power he had never felt before. Chainz punched Hori across his face, Hori returned the favor. As the mamono were punching and kicking, Ishimaru looked at the next two spells. He looked up and saw Chainz and Hori staring each other down. Chainz then collided into Hori again, as they kept clashing with each other, all that could be seen was a green and purple light hitting each other. Chainz stood in front of Hori, both of them were breathing heavily.

"Hori...what you have done is unforgivable, and I will make you pay for it!"

"You disgust me, all of a sudden you believe that you are the true king...that's bullshit."

"Horrriiiii!!!" screamed Chainz as he slammed into Hori once more

Chainz jumped back towards Ishimaru's side as the spikes in his arms went back into his skin and the green light faded away. Chainz's eyes returned to normal and so did his fangs. He then noticed then the spellbook was still glowing a blinding green light. Ishimaru nodded and yelled, "The ninth spell, _Amrusen Cobra!"_

Chainz dashed towards Hori as he held out his arm, Chainz punched forward as a white cobra spirit appeared on his arm. Chainz kept his speed as he dashed towards Hori. Hori saw this coming and said, "All right, I'll counter it, Meida, the spell!"

"_Sorudo Nekoru!"_

Then a large flaming purple sword appeared in Hori's hand. He charged at Chainz with it and collided with his fist at the same time. Chainz jumped back a few feet and used the cobra spirit coming from his fist to attack the sword head-on again. Hori kept swinging the sword as Chainz kept using the cobra spirit to counter the swings.

Ishimaru watched as Chainz kept Hori at bay.

"_So when Chainz punches forward a cobra spirit appears and apparently he can keep the spirit around when he punches, as long as the spell is still in effect, that's awesome!"_

"All right Chainz, let's use it full power!"

Chainz's focused all lot of his energy into his arm as he punched forward one more time. Hori saw this and focused a lot of energy as well into the sword, the flames grew higher and hotter. Hori then threw his sword at Chainz. Chainz then punched forward as the cobra spirit and the sword came into contact with each other and exploded. Chainz stood there in amazement, he was going toe-to-toe with Hori and with the power of Chainz's book increased and the gain of three new spells, he could fight on even terms with Hori.

"Good job Chainz, I think we can wrap this one up!" said Ishimaru enthusiastically.

"Don't speak so soon yet, I still have a few more spells." said Hori

"_Ganzu Nekoru!" _

Hori then began firing a barrage of purple fireballs at Ishimaru. Chainz quickly put Ishimaru over his shoulder and jumped out of the way. Hori changed direction as he began aiming more fireballs at them. Chainz dodged the fireballs perfectly.

"Are you all right Ishimaru?" asked Chainz

"I'm fine, let's blast him, _Hokaisho!"_

Chainz then fired the laser from his mouth as it sped towards Hori, Hori held out his palm as Meida yelled, "_Nekoru."_

The flame and laser collided but the flame overwhelmed the laser and hit Chainz. As Chainz got up, he stood there ready to fight some more.

"All right Chainz, the tenth spell, _Teohokaisho!"_

Chainz's eyes glowed as the white laser shot out of them. This laser was much more stronger than both Kai Lei and Hokaisho, but what surprised Ishimaru the most, was that this time, Chainz shot it out of his eyes instead of his mouth. The laser was thinner than Kai and Hokaisho but just by looking at it, you could feel all of the power it possessed.

Hori smiled and said, "Meida, read the spell!"

"_Teonekoru."_

Then Hori shot a more powerful dark flame from his palm. The beams collided with each other and held each other to a standstill.

"Chainz, I'm putting more power into it!!!" yelled Ishimaru as Chainz's laser grew even stronger with more power. Hori simply chuckled as he looked at Meida as his flame grew stronger as well. Then, something unexpected suddenly happened. Chainz's Teohokaisho spell was slowly pushing back Hori's Teonekoru spell. Chainz's spell then quickly overcame Hori's spell and the laser struck Hori in his chest as he collided into Meida, his bookkeeper.

"Hori, are you ok?" asked Meida

"Of course I'm ok, just keep reading the damn book!" snapped Hori

"Chainz...I must admit that you pushed me pretty far, but you won't beat me unless you use the power of the cobra clan."

"Power of the cobra clan?" asked Ishimaru

"Yes, power of the cobra clan." said Hori

"Allow me to explain, in the Demon World, there are many clans, families and factions. However, we are from the deep eastern region of the Demon World or the Makai as it is properly known as."

"Chainz here, is from the cobra clan, which is a very powerful clan of cobra demons that use laser-based spells. Lord Galeno, the leader of the cobra clan is a massive cobra demon that can use many powerful laser spells. He fought in the last battle over a thousand years ago and made it all the way to The King Festival or the top 10. He managed to avoid a mamodo named Goren and not be turned to stone , well he had to in order to make it that far. He finished in 4th place but his book was burned by King Bell, the current king of the demon world. Anyway, my father also fought a thousand years ago and he was a mage who manipulated the power of dark flames. He and Lord Galeno were allies throughout the battle and both of them made it to the King Festival, however, Lord Galeno betrayed him and almost got him turned into stone!" Hori paused for a moment as tears of anger and hatred flowed from his eyes, he then continued

"Lord Galeno and my father were confronted by Goren a little awhile after the King Festival started..."

_Flashback 1000 years ago..._

"_Looks like you are the my first victims for the King Festival!" laughed Goren _

_Lord Galeno shook his head as he said, "It ends here Goren."_

_Lord Galeno was a massive cobra. He was over thirty feet tall and was about two-hundred feet long. He had two massive white cobra fangs sticking out of his mouth and large green slits for eyes. He had a green zigzag going down his back. His partner was Geifurio, he was Roman soldier. He wore a soldier's helmet, a golden breastplate and a red tunic. He had brown shin guards and sandles and in his hand was a green spellbook. He opened the book and yelled, "Hokaisho!"_

_Lord Galeno opened his mouth as a massive laser shot out. The laser knocked Goren back a few feet. Goren then extended his snakes towards Lord Galeno, however Hori's father stepped in front as he shot dark flames from his hands. The battle raged on for about thirty long minutes. Goren's bookkeeper , Maurice then yelled "Dioga Gorgojio!"_

_Then Lord Galeno pushed Hori's father in front of the petrifying snakes and fired a beam from his mouth and struck his spellbook, causing Hori's father to be sent back to the demon world as Lord Galeno barely fled the battle._

_End of Flashback...._

"That...that...bastard betrayed my father."

"After the battle for king was over, my father has spoke of the betrayal to all of the members of my clan and since then, it has been our duty to avenge his defeat in the battle to become king. That's why I was put through SET, so I could awaken my abilities and be prepared for he battle for king and to eliminate Chainz from this fight. When I become the King, I will execute every last member of the Cobra Clan!"

Chainz simply hung his head low, Ishimaru saw this and said, "If Lord Galeno was the one who betrayed your father, then shouldn't you take this up with him in the Demon World, what does this have to do with Chainz?!"

"Because...Lord Galeno is my father." said Chainz

Author's note- All right, the next chapter will be the last chapter of the first Arc, but that doesn't mean I'm going on hiatus or anything. I already go the plot for the 2nd Arc. The next chapter is going to be pretty long, so stay tuned for the next chapter of Chain Reaction! R&R and send in more Fan mamodo. BTW, If you have already sent one in during the first arc, you are very welcome to send in another one if you want. Til next Time!


	31. A new adventure awaits!

Author's Note- Ok, here's the last chapter of the first Arc, after this, there will be a stat page containing ALL of the mamodo that appeared in the first arc, I'm also going to write a small summary for every last one of them, including their age and what they did in the story and maybe a few fun facts. Ok, enjoy the final chapter of the first arc of Chain Reaction!

"Your father?!" exclaimed Ishimaru

"Yes, my father fought in the battle for king 1000 years ago, like Hori said, he wasn't one of Goren's victims, but he didn't betray Hori's father."

"My father actually told me what really happened that night.."

_Flashback 1000 years ago..._

_As Lord Galeno and Hori's faced Goren. They knew that they were in for the fight of their life._

"_Looks like you two will be my first victims for the King Festival!" laughed Goren_

"_Hokaisho!"_

_Lord Galeno fired a massive white laser from his mouth and sent Goren flying._

_Gigano Nekoru_

_Hori's father fired a huge blast of flame from his staff. Hori's father was a mage. He was about 4 feet tall, he wore a long white cloak that went all the way to his feet. The cloak also had long sleeves and had a purple dragon wrapping around the cloak. He had white hair and deep purple eyes with mamodo lines going down his cheeks and sharp teeth extended from his mouth. In his hand, was a long metal staff with a purple gem on top. _

_Goren took the impact from the dark flames and was on his knees. _

"_Goren, your rampage ends here!"_

_The gem on Hori's father's staff began to glow, as his bookkeeper, an English priest had the Indigo spellbook opened and glowing._

_Just as he was about to chant the spell, Maurice, Goren's bookkeeper yelled, "Dioga Gorgojio!"_

_Just as Goren's snakes were about to hit Hori's father while his staff was charging up for a final blow, Lord Galeno had to do something._

"_If I jump in front of the snakes, I will be turned to stone, however if I try to launch an attack, he'll be caught in the crossfire. Looks like have no other choice."_

_Lord Galeno used his tail and pushed Hori's father in front of the snakes and looked at his bookkeeper who chanted a Hokaisho spell and sent Hori's father back just before the snakes hit him. He did all of this and quickly hurried away to live for another day...._

_End of Flashback..._

"You see, Hori my father never betrayed yours, he saved his ass and if he wouldn't have saved him, then you wouldn't be here right now."

"Lies..all of them are lies!" screamed Hori

"Chainz, your father was just being greedy, he was willing to sacrifice my father so he could become king, if King Bell wouldn't had burned his book, your father more than likely would've became king!"

Chainz simply shook his head as he said, "Hori, your feelings are blinding you, hear the truth and we can call this fight a draw."

"I'm tired of talking with you, if you can block or defeat this last attack, then maybe you're right, Meida put every last ounce of Heart Energy into this final spell!"

Hori's spellbook glowed a bright indigo color as Meida shouted

"_Dragonos Nekorudon_!"

Hori then lifted both of his hands up as a massive dragon made out of purple flames appeared above him. Hori thrusted his hands forward as the dragon came charging at them.

"Chainz, let's end this..._Lei Hokaisho!!!"_

Chainz then opened his mouth as a massive laser cobra shot out of it. The cobra and the dragon were about the exact same size. The cobra let out an ear-shattering hiss and charged at the dragon. The dragon and cobra wrapped around each other. The dragon and cobra bit each other at the same time and stood at a standstill.

Ishimaru put more heart energy as the green book glowed even brighter. Meida did the same as the indigo book glowed even brighter.

The cobra and dragon exploded and dust kicked up. For a few minutes, nobody knew what happened until the dust cleared and the cobra was still there, the cobra charged forward as it opened its mouth full of fangs and was coming towards Hori. Hori saw that Meida was unconscious and saw that the spellbook was still opened.

"_I can grab the spellbook and move out of the way or I can grab Meida and move her out of the way. If I grab the book and move, then there's a chance that Meida can get seriously hurt but if I grab her, then my book will..."_

Without hesitating, Hori grabbed Meida and jumped out of the way as the cobra bit down on the ground, consuming the book within its fangs, causing another explosion. As the dust cleared again once, more, Hori's book was blanketed with flames. As Hori was fading away, Meida woke up and saw what had happened.

"Hori I--

"It's ok, I'm glad we fought up until now."

Chainz and Ishimaru walked over to Hori and Chainz said, "Hori, do you see that what you were doing was wrong and that lying, cheating and using deception is not what a true king does."

Hori shook his head and said, "Just because you beat me, doesn't mean that you will win and become king. There are now 50 demons left on Earth and all of them will be very powerful. I'm pretty sure one of the teams still left will take you out..."

Hori faded away and his book was complete ashes. However, for some reason, the yo-yo he was playing with earlier, went with him as well.

Suddenly, Seiku kicked down the door and yelled, "Demi, Ishimaru-kun we're here, now take down Hori!"

"You're late and his book has already been burned." said Ishimaru

"What?!" yelled Seiku

"You heard me."

Kana looked around the throne room and asked "Where's Vivi?"

Demi simply held up Vivi's bunny-ears headband. (Oh, I forgot to mention that Vivi's bunny ears headband didn't go back with her.)

"Her book was burned by Hori." said Vivi

"I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner..." she said

"It's alright." she said

"Say...how the hell are we going to get out of here?" asked Seiku

Meida stood up and said, "Well actually, there's an escape pod that Hori had installed, we can use that to leave...wait there's only enough room for two people..."

"Well then, me and Ito-Chan here will go and maybe com back for you all." said Seiku

Seiku was met by cold glares from everyone in the room.

Suddenly, The roof exploded. Up there was a helicopter with a laser cannon on the bottom. Kyra was sitting in the helicopter with a megaphone.

"Hey Ishi Nii-Chan, tell everyone to get in!"

Kyra then dropped down an extremely long rope ladder as everyone, including Sean, Lucas, Dr. Drax and Douglas climbed on the rope ladder and evacuated the fortress. As soon as they were high in the air and away from the fortress, it collapsed into rubble. After everyone returned home and Ishimaru, Kana and Seiku were back in East Tokyo, they noticed that their spellbooks were glowing. As Ishimaru opened the green spellbook, it read:

_Congratulations to everyone who had gotten this far. If you are receiving this message, then you have made it through the first half of this battle. There are now exactly 50 demons left on Earth. When 40 of you are eliminated, "a new hell." will awaken on Earth. Best of Luck to all remaining contestants._

_-King Bell_

"So...we've made it through the first half of the battle." said Ishimaru

"Yeah, we've came a long way." said Chainz

"Looks like we're going to have some training to do." said Chainz smiling.

The next morning, Ishimaru looked into the mailbox as he pulled out a letter. It was an invitation to a Soccer recruit camp in Okinawa.

"All right!!...I'm going to Okinawa for soccer camp!!"

"And I'm coming too!!" yelled Chainz

"No you won't!" exclaimed Ishimaru

Just then, the phone rang. Ishimaru picked up and found out that it was Seiku.

"I got into Soccer Camp at Okinawa!"

"Me too and Chainz isn't coming."

"Well, it says here that we can bring a pet to keep in the dorms."

"Well, that makes sense for you because Itosagi is a rabbit!"

"Well...you'll think of something."

"But I don't plan on bringing Chainz with me."

"I'm bringing Itosagi, just in case we see a mamodo and have to fight them...and because Itosagi hates being alone."

"Fine, I'll find a way to bring Chainz along."

On top of Mount Gusuku, there was snow covering the mountain top. Within the blizzard was a robotic mamodo standing there maniacally laughing. His ominous presence could be felt all throughout Okinawa.

Meanwhile on the shores of Okinawa beach, a girl with long brown hair and a blue and yellow dragon mamodo were sitting on the dock, well the girl was, the dragon was actually in the water. In the girl's hand was a lemonade spellbook.

"Santos...I have a bad feeling that something bad is about to happen."

"Me too Yuki, me too..." said Santos in a deep, flowing voice

Author's Note- Ok, that's the end of the first Arc. There is a stat page right after this, so I advise you all to check it out. In case you didn't know, most of the 2nd Arc takes place during Summer. The 2nd Arc takes place 2 months after the first. I was going to mae a bigger timeskip but I had an idea that would involve Summer, the 2nd arc MAY

go beyond summer, idk yet but I do know that a lot of the 2nd Arc will take place in Okinawa. Which is why I used to Soccer Camp as a plot device. Kana and Bushido won't play a major role in the 2nd arc, however they will make appearances once in a while though. The 2nd Arc will actually focus on Seiku and Itosagi more, they are actually the main team in the 2nd Arc. (Don't worry Chainz and Ishimaru will still be here and the focus will still be on them a lot. It'll be like a 60-40 thing.) There will be new allies and enemies alike. Cudos and Molly will also be returning. Stay tuned for the next arc of Chain Reaction. R&R and send in your fan mamodos for the 2nd Arc!!

Stats-

Name- Hori

Partner- Meida

Element- Dark Flames

Book color- Indigo

Book burned by- Chainz and Ishimaru

Spells-

1. Nekoru : basic attack spell. Hori shoots purple flame out of his palm.  
2. Nekoruga : concentrated beam of purple flame that went straight.  
3. Rioru Nekoru : Hori shoots stick-like purple flame from each palm.  
4. Dragonos Nekorudon : Strongest attack in the form of an enormous dragon made of purple flame.  
5. Nekoruku : Hori's body glowed and purple flame surrounded his body, improving his physical ability.  
6. Aagasu Nekoru : shield that protect the caster from all sides with giant dragon fang.  
7. Jauro Nekoruga : 12 Nekoruga that connected to a circle shots toward the enemy (think Zeon's Jauro Zakeruga).

8. Sorudo Nekoru: a huge purple flaming sword appears in Hori's hand and attacks the enemy with it; 9. Ganzu Nekoru: purple fireballs shoot from Hori's palms

10. Teonekoru: an upgraded version of Nekoru (lvl 3 attack).


	32. New and improved stat page!

Author's Note- Ok, Here's the stat page on ALL of the mamodos that appeared in the first Arc, hope you enjoy it!

As of Chapter 31, there only 50 mamodo left on Earth.

Stats-

Name- Chainz

Partner- Kamikatsu Ishimaru

Element- Laser/Iron

Spellbook color- Green

Alignment- Good

Books burned- Rage (Ch.4)

Aurora (Ch.5)

Kazu (Ch.7)

Sammy (Ch.11)

Kardia (Ch.13)

Grodee(Ch.26)

Hori(Ch.31)

Spells- Kai Lei- Shoots a laser from mouth.

Hokkado- Summons a gear shield to block and reflect attack.

Hokeigo- Uses a spikeball & chain to attack aerial opponents and to use as a long-range weapon.

Lei Hokaisho- A giant laser cobra is shot from mouth and is the most powerful spell.

Hokaisho- A stronger version of Kai Lei, but in a more concentrated beam-like form.

Hokekeruga- Shoots chains connected with small metal hooks at the opponent, can also be used underground as well.

Hokeiron Yo-Yo- Chainz's hands turn into buzzsaw blades and his arms turn into chains and he attacks the opponent and cuts their limbs or can cut spellbooks in half.

Hokekeruk- Chainz glows with green energy as spikes grow out of his arms and his face becomes more snake-like as his speed, strength and power multiplies, however he cannot use any other spells in this form.

Amresu Cobra- Chainz punches forward and summons a cobra spirit. Can be used as a one-shot attack or can stay around if Chainz keeps punching the enemy.

TeoHokaisho- Chainz shoots a white laser from his eyes and his stronger than both Kai Lei and Hokaisho and is Chainz's basic attack spell now.

Chainz is the main protagonist of the story. His powers revolve around **lasers **and **metal. **He was known in the demon world as a powerful and fearful demon who was known to be chosen to participate in the battle years before it even started. Even though he appears to be intimidating, he actually has a good heart. Chainz is 12 years old.

Name: Bushido

Partner: Takahashi Kana

Spellbook Color: Royal Blue

Alignment- Good/Neutral

Books burned- Schwingar (Ch.7)

Poriku (Ch.20)

Modesty(Show in Ch.21 but occurred sometime before the start of the story.)

Harrison (Ch.28)

Element: Shadows

Spells: Rando Shidoruk: Summons Bushido's shadow katana

Rokushido Karon- Three silhouettes of Bushido appear and attack the opponent.

Javano Shidoran- A giant Shadow Samurai is summoned and slashed through an opponent and/or an opponent's shield

Shdioshield- Bushido uses a Shadow Shield to protect from attacks.

Shidara- Bushido shoots a shadow ray from his hand in order to attack the opponent.

Sondo Rokushido Karon- Nine silhouettes of Bushido appear and attack the opponent.

Diburio Shadoruga- Bushido's speed and endurance increases with the use of this spell.

Bushido is n ally to Chainz and Ishimaru and was one of Chainz's good friends in the demon world. Bushido's powers revolve around **shadows. **Quiet and Wise, Bushido rarely speaks but is known to have dark ambitions and his goal is to be a fearsome king. Bushido is 12 years old.

Name- Itosagi

Partner- Kasumoda Seiku

Element- Lightning Claws

Spellbook color- Aqua

Alignment- Good

Books burned- Forrester (Ch.9)

Aliza (Ch.11)

Martin (Ch.28)

Spells- Kuroguran- Gives Itosagi Claws and mask and also charges them with lghtning.

Kuroguru- Itosagi shotos his claws off like rockets.

Kuroguruk- Itosagi gets an upgrade on claws and mask and charges enough electricity in him and can send out a giant electric rabbit.

Go Kuroguru- Itosagi's claws shoot off like eletrical missiles

Dioga Kurogurukan- Itosagi gets a third upgrade on claws and mask and can manipulate lightning in this form and is Itosagi's strongest spell however, in order to use this spell, Kuroguruk and Kuroguran has to be used first.

Itosagi is a white rabbit demon that came t East Tokyo in order to find his partner. Itosagi's partner turned out to be none other than Seiku, Ishimaru's best friend. Friendly yet vulgar. Nobody knows that Itosagi's real name is Riley. All Itosagi can say is "Poyu." Itosagi's powers revolve around **claws enhanced by lightning. **Itosagi is 9 years old.

Name- Kardia

Partner- Kyra

Element- Celestial

Spellbook color- White

Alignment- Good

Book burned by- Chainz and Ishimaru (Unintentionally)

Books burned- Neuro (Ch.13)

Spells- Birlia- A giant ball of energy is thrown at the opponent.

Beirasa- A healing light for herself or her friends  
Beirias- A giant moon settles behind her, allowing her a sudden burst in energy  
Beriashield- A sheild of fire

Birasol- A heat ball the tempurature of the sun

Birlia Faguresen- A fog substance that gives her the cover she needs to attack her opponent without them seeing her

Birlia Firana- A blast of fire

Bira Celeste- A frequent, yet powerful attack

San Dioga Galaxian- Kardia's strongest spell, summons a silver goddess that attacks the opponent.

Kardia and Kyra is one of the most tragic yet influential teams in battle. Kardia is like a "mother" and "big sister" to her human partner Kyra, who is only seven years old. Kardia's powers are revolved around **celestial light.** Kardia protects Kyra from bullies, enemies and other mamodo. Kardia sends back her arch enemy with her most powerful spell, however her book was sacrificed when Chainz was forced to burn it to keep CJ from attacking Kyra. Kardia is 16 years old.

Name- Cudos

Partner- Molly Werstrum

Element- Rocks

Spellbook color- Dirt Brown

Alignment- Neutral

Books burned- Mighty Blade- (Ch. 15)

Spells-

Grouncrag: Cudos stomps his heavy foot in the ground to create a crevice in the earth.  
2. Grounsen: Cudos creates a cannon that fires a large boulder at his opponent.  
3. Grounshieldo: Cudos raises a thick rock slab in front of him for a shield.  
4. Scape Grouncrag: A crack in the ground swallows Cudos and spits him out in another location.  
5. Cuburuku: A spell that allows Cudos to regenerate any body part he lost.  
6. Teor Grouncrag: An enhanced version of "Grouncrag." The range is greater and the cracks are larger.  
7. Teor Grounbython: Cudos animates a massive python from rocks and orders it to attack.  
8. Teor Grounshieldo: An enhanced version of "Grounshieldo." The stone slab is larger and shaped as a fort wall.  
9. Girucudomu Balesuruku: A forbidden spell. Cudos gains great mass, endurance, and strength, but after this spell  
is used Cudos cannot distinguish between an ally or foe.  
10. Dioga Teor Grouncrag: (Ultimate Spell) Cudos slams all four limbs into the ground and opens up a pathway to the underground abyss

Cudos and Molly is a powerful team from the USA. Cudos has never lost a battle defeated many mamodo. He is the only Mamodo to ever defeat Chainz in the story so far. Cudos's powers are revolved around **rocks** Cudos spared Chainz's book and decided to fight him again someday. Cudos is also as wise as he is strong. Cudos is 17 years old.

Name: Rage

Partner: Kenji

Spellbook color: Orange

Element: Fire

Alignment: Evil

Book burned by: Chainz and Ishimaru

Spells: Koreido- Fists become covered in flames and are used to attack the opponent.

Gokeirun- Shoots two fireballs from hands at the opponent.

Gokegeren- Shoots a flaming triangle at the opponent.

Rage is the first mamodo to confront Chainz and is the reason why Chainz and Ishimaru first met. Rage's powers are revolved around **fire. **Rage and Chainz were rivals at the mamodo school and was also one of Rage's reasons for confronting Chainz. Rage is 12 years old.

Name: Aurora

Partner: Karin

Element: Water

Spellbook color: Purple

Alignment: Neutral

Book burned by: Chainz and Ishimaru

Spells: Aksplash: Shoots a small, but powerful jet from any body of water.

Akshield: Makes a shield out of water, the more body of water that is around, the higher the wall.

Akidragun: Makes a dragon claw out of water.

Aurora and Karin is one of the early teams that confront Chainz and Ishimaru one night after soccer practice. Aurora's powers revolve around **water. **Which explains why she wears a pink one-piece swimsuit and why she led them to a pool. She almost defeated Chainz until Chainz used his Hokkado spell to reflect her attack and knock Karin unconscious. After attempting to read her book and learning that he was unable to, Ishimaru burned her book. Aurora mentions that she fought Bushido and almost lost. Aurora is 11 years old.

Name- Kazu

Partner- Takeshi

Spellbook color- Slate

Element- Wind

Alignment- Evil

Book burned by: Chainz and Ishimaru

Spells- Wigan- Shoots a blast of wind at the opponent

Wigaruk- Spins a toranado of wind and charges at the opponent.

Urugu- Shoots claw beams at the opponent

Kazu and Takeshi is also one of the early teams. They terrorized people in a forest which led to the park rangers placing a bounty on their heads. Chainz gained his third spell against him. He was fiercely and violently brought down by Chainz. Kazu's powers revolved around **wind and claw beams. **Kazu is 15 years old.

Name: Schwingar

Partner: Jocelin "Jazz" Morgein

Element: Sound

Alignment: Evil/Neutral  
Spell book color: Mahogany

Book burned by: Bushido and Kana  
Spells:

Lala: Schwingar sings and the opponet gets confused.

Melola: Schwingar's right hand becomes a trumpet and he plays out Jazz-sounding music that forms a shield

Harmla: Schwingar sings and the opponet falls asleep and can't be woken for at least an hour

Rapsola: Shwingar gains speed and grace and can 'dance' away from large head-on attacks

Ragtila: Shwingar makes a giant out of musical notes which can move as long as Shwingar plays his handtrumpet.

Swinla: Shwingar forms a Sax out of sound and plays the eneyme into doing what ever Shwingar wants them to.

Shwingar and Jazz were one of the teams that were after Kazu for the bounty. After being stopped by Kana and Bushido from attacking chainz. Bushido defeated Shwingar and burned his book. Shwingar's power revolved around **sound and music. **Shwingar is 10 years old.

Name- Forrester

Partner- Panku

Element- Plants

Spellbook Color- Copper

alignment: Evil

Book burned by- Itosagi and Seiku

Spells:

Jurogu- shoots vines from hands at the opponent.

Gigano Jugar Summons a giant tree root from the ground.

Forrester and Panku was a minor team who worked for Hori. Their powers revolved around **plants. **They were confronted by Itosagi and Seiku, even though seemingly powerful at first, they were easily defeated by Itosagi. Forrester is 8 years old.

Name-Sammy

Partner- Bulldog

Element- Drills

Spellbook color- Gray

Alignment- Evil

Book burned by- Chainz and Ishimaru

Spells- Ganjo Buruk- Transforms arms into metallic claws and spikes and spins like a drill,

Burugesen- Hands turn into drills and grow a drill out of his head and has the ability to burrow underground.

Dioga Burugano- Summons a giant drill in order to attack an oppenent.

Sammy and Bulldog is another minor team that worked for Hori. Sammy's powers revolve around **drills. **It was in this battle, that Chainz and the others awakened their "dioga" spells. Sammy is 8 years old.

Name- Aliza

Partner- Sally

Element- Bones

Spellbook color- lavender

Alignment: Evil

Book burned by- Itosagi and Seiku

Spells- Barugan- crosses arms and shoots an X shaped bone at the opponent.

Barugaran- Throws skulls at the opponent.

Dioga Barugamu- Summons a giant skeleton to attack the opponent.

Aliza and Sally are yet another minor team that worked for Hori. Aliza's powers revolve round **bones. **He was evenly matched with Itosagi until Itosagi awakened his new powers and defeated Aliza. Aliza is 11 years old.

Name- CJ

Partner- Vincent

Element- Fire Fur

Spellbook Color- Dark Brown

Alignment: Evil

Book burned by- Hori and Meida

Spells- Fogar-fur turns into fire.  
Foku-fur turns into an amour of stone.  
Foshield-fur grows into a giant furball protecting him from all attacks.  
Fokai-fur turns into streaks of lighting he fires from his back.(Also increases his speed.)  
Fogoken- shoots strands of fur like needles. They have various effects.  
Fureuken-fur turns into a strong metal amour with three blades on top and on his sides and he also has two guns on each blade. He moves incredibly fast like a jet and has a heavy defense.  
Fokugar-Grows bigger and has incredible strength and speed.(Can use other spells in this form.)  
Gigas Fokugar- Grows incredibly large and gains unbelievable strength and speed along with heavy amour(Cannot use other spells in this mode.)  
Fogarusen-(Ultimate) Summons a large monster Guinea pig that explodes on impact.

CJ and Vincent were Hori's right hand men for the first half of the first arc. CJ was a guinea pig mamodo that led a few missions with Hori's minions. CJ's powers revolved around **fire fur and armor. **After failing two consecutive missions, Hori burned CJ's book. CJ is 6 years old.

Name- Hori

Partner- Meida

Element- Dark Flames

Alignment- Evil

Books burned- CJ (Ch. 13)

Vivi(Ch. 29)

Spellbook color- Indigo

Spells-

1. Nekoru : basic attack spell. Hori shoots purple flame out of his palm.  
2. Nekoruga : concentrated beam of purple flame that went straight.  
3. Rioru Nekoru : Hori shoots stick-like purple flame from each palm.  
4. Dragonos Nekorudon : Strongest attack in the form of an enormous dragon made of purple flame.  
5. Nekoruku : Hori's body glowed and purple flame surrounded his body, improving his physical ability.  
6. Aagasu Nekoru : shield that protect the caster from all sides with giant dragon fang.  
7. Jauro Nekoruga : 12 Nekoruga that connected to a circle shots toward the enemy (think Zeon's Jauro Zakeruga).

Hori was the main villain for the entire first arc. His deception skills and hatred for Chainz is what made him a very powerful foe. His powers revolve around **dark flames.** Hori also went through SET or Special Elite Training to hone his other abilities such as healing, teleportation and illusion making. It is later revealed that Hori's father fought in the battle over 1000 years ago however he was not one of Goren's stone victims. It was believed that Lord Galeno betrayed him and almost got him turned to stone. This is what fueled Hori's hatred for Chainz and his reason for going through SET and winning the battle. When he and Chainz finally battle, Chainz is overwhelmed and is almost defeated in the first two attacks, but after Vivi's sacrifice, Chainz grows in power and gains three new spells, allowing him to fight Hori on even terms. However when their ultimate spells clash, Hori's Dragonos Nekorudon is defeated by Chainz's Lei Hokaisho. Hori is sent back to the Demon World with mixed feelings. Hori is 12 years old.

Name-Solaria

Partner- Calvin

Element- Suns

Alignment- Good

Books burned- Noah (Shown in Ch.18 but occurred sometime before the story started.)

Rakete (Ch.25)

Spellbook color- Red-Orange

Spells-

Solarker- A red laser shoots out of Solaria's sun necklace.

Solshield- Solaria creates a transparent sun shield to block and deflect attacks.

Solarkeruga- Solaria creates many suns she couls ude to attack and defend.

Shin Solarker- Forms suns into a diamond-shaped formation and shoots a diamond shaped blast.

Jauro Solarker- Solaria sends her sun in many different angles of a battlefield and uses her lasers to destroy other things in their surroundings to use as projectiles.

Dioga Solardon- Solaria send a bunch of suns in the air and shoots a giant laser arrow downwards.

Solar Armoruk- Solaria combines with her suns and increases her natural abilities.

Shin Leo Solardon- Solaria's strongest spell, she sends out a giant flaming lion at the opponent.

Solaria and Calvin is among the strongest teams currently left in the mamodo fight. Her powers are based on **laser shooting suns. **Solaria is rough and tomboyish yet kind. It is hinted that she has feelings for Chainz and she bears a somewhat striking resemblensce to the ancient mamodo Leila except for much longer hair and red and yellow theme. Solaria is 13 years old.

Name- Suzu

Element- Gems

Partner- Sean Perez

Spellbook color- Topaz Blue

Alignment- Evil

Book burned by- Vivi and Demi (With the help of Solaria and Calvin)

Spells- Oprei- Suzu shoots one large Opal Jewel from her hand.

RuShield- A large Rectangular-shaped shield made of Ruby protects Suzu.

Garnron- Suzu fights with gauntlets made of Garnet, increasing attack.

SaShield- A Oval-shaped shield made of Sapphire protects Suzu stronger than

RuShield.

Emesodon- Suzu shoots 5 large Emerald from her hands that do heavy damage.

Topaifodon- Suzu shoots a beam of Topaz from her hands for 5 minutes, and is

able to control it, but it leaves her defenseless.

Pealonvon- A whip is created out of pearls able for attack and

immbolization.

Onyxshield- A shield made of onyx shaped like a sphere.

Amefojio- A heart made of Amethyst goes above target, and spins letting out

sparkle, and continues on until ally is fully-healed.

Dioga Diamonga- Creates a angel made of diamond, that is sent to attack

wielding a large diamond sword.

Sean and Suzu is a team that confronted Chainz and his allies on the beginning of their attack on Hori's fortress. Suzu's powers are revolved around **gems. **Suzu is cold when it came to her past and she deliberately aligned herself to Hori. After a long battle, she was defeated and sent back by Vivi. As she was being sent back, Suzu asks Chainz if she could help her forget when he becomes king. Chainz tells her to let the past go and promises to talk to her about it more. Suzu is 14 years old.

Name- Rakete

Partner- Lucas

Element- Explosions/Pyrotechnics/Mechanical Actions

Alignment- Evil/Neutral

Spellbook color- Light Green

Book burned by- Solaria and Calvin (With help from Vivi and Demi)

Spells- (1.) Boguru- Rakete punches towards his opponent and an invisible ball of

wind fires at the opponent. The invisible wind ball causes a massive explosion

when it hits the opponent.

(2.)Bogushield- A massive metal shield forms in front of Rakete. The shield

absorbs all low to mid level energy/ projectile spells and Rakete can fire out

the concentrated energy as an invisible projectile of wind that explodes with

twice the force of the absorbed energy. When the shield breaks, the projectile

is launched automatically. If the shield has not absorbed any spells, then the

shield fires out a regular Bogur spell automatically when destroyed.

(3.) Ganzu Boguru- Multiple Bogur projectiles are fired at the opponent.

(4.) Giga Bogurbao- A massive shockwave explosion is emitted from Rakete's

body that massively damages the opponents. Rakete's bookkeeper is immune to

this spell. Rakete can control the power of the shockwave explosion in

different areas of the attack's radius to make it nearly harmless in the area

where his allies are and extremely deadly in the area where his enemies are.

(5.) Rakuru Bogudon- Multiple large rockets are fired at the opponent(s),

which do devastating damage to the blast radius.

(6.) Jio Boguruku- All damage to Rakete is healed and his bookkeeper's heart

energy is strenghtened by a decent amount. Rakete's armor becomes more heavily

plated, spikes grow on Rakete's armor, and Rakete becomes much more powerful.

(7.) Arumu Bogurusen- Rakete has holes open up on his arm plates on his

armor. Rakete then fires out a massive amount of searing, blazing hot fire

from his arms and his mouth.

(8.) Giga Bogushir- Rakete fires out many flaming shuriken (ninja throwing

stars) that explode on contact with the opponent for massive damage.

(9.)Dioga Bogudon- Rakete becomes huge and fires out many giant, invisible,

explosive projectiles of wind from his fists, along with many giant rockets,

projectiles of flame, and giant spikes fired out of his armor.

(10.) Boguru Uruku- Rakete becomes super fast and every blow that he strikes

on the opponent leaves a permanent mark that can explode if Rakete's

bookkeeper wills it. It can stay on for as long as Rakete is in the mamodo

fight, but unless it is needed for a strategic purpose, Rakete's bookkeeper

makes the mark on the opponent's body explode right after Rakete hits them and

speeds away to get ready to strike the opponent again.

Another member of Hori's first line of defense. Rakete was a massive metal mamodo whose powers revolved around **explosions, pyrotechnics and machines. **Although appearing fierce and brutal, Rakete is actually friendly and childish. He was also extremely powerful but was overcome by Solaria's dioga and shin-level spells. After getting his book destroyed by Solaria, while being sent back, he explained that his reasons for joining Hori were so that somebody could play with him. Rakete is 8 years old.

Name- Grodee

Partner- Dr. Drax

Element- Poison

Alignment- Evil

Spellbook color- Puke Green

Book burned by- Chainz and Ishimaru

Spells- 1. Pokudo: Grodee secretes an immobilizing yellow liquid from his hands. A  
poison that shuts out the nerves. Coupled with the needle gun in his suit's  
right hand, he can fire poison needles at a rapid rate. Coupled with the  
vaporizer in his suit's left hand, he can emit it in gas form.

2. Pokubo: Grodee secretes a green liquid from his hands that causes  
hallucinations. A poison that distorts thinking.

3. Pokujio: Grodee secretes a toxic purple liquid from his hands. A poison  
that causes aches, pains, and death

A minor team that fought Chainz on a middle floor. Grodee's powers revolve around **poison. **However, he wears a suit due to the fact that he cant even withstand his own poisons. Although appearing to be strong and deceptive at first, Grodee is easily defeated and sent back by Chainz. Grodee is 12 years old.

Name- Harrison

Partner- Money Mike

Element- Cross Beams/ Cross shaped lasers

Spellbook color- Cornflower blue

Alignment- Evil

Book burned by- Bushido and Kana

Spells- Crossargo- Harrison shoots a cross-shaped laser from his hand

Gigano Crossargo- Larger version of the firs spell.

Ion Crossardo- Shoots a barrage of tiny cross-shaped lasers from hands.

Amu Crossardo- Forms two cross spirits on both fists and attacks the opponent with them.

Dioga Crossardo- Harrison's most powerful spell, sends out a knight spirit with a cross shield and attacks the opponent with it.

Beamu Crossardo- Shoots a powerful purple beam surrounded by crosses from hands.

Harrison and Money Mike is one of Hori's most powerful team and also was one of the most powerful teams in the entire mamodo battle. Harrison's powers revolve around **cross beams and lasers. **Harrison originally appeared when he confronted Chainz and his friends at the park about Hori's whereabouts. Although he appeared to be weak at first, Harrison was actually ordered to go easy on Chainz and the group. Chainz gained his Hokeiron Yo-Yo spell and severed Harrison's leg. He was then quickly teleported directly to Hori's throne room, but was spared by Hori because he accomplished his mission. Harrison swore revenge on Chainz for severing his leg. However, when Harrison returns, he is battled by and sent back by Bushido. As a last ditch effort, Harrison pulled a self-destruction switch that collapsed the floor, even resorting to kill his former bookkeeper. Harrison is 14 years old.

Name- Martin

Partner- Douglas

Element- Cards

Alignment- Evil

Spellbook color- Grey

Book burned by- Itosagi and Seiku

Spells- Gigano Cardshield- Summons a giant card in order to protect from attacks.

Baagasu Cardio- Martin spins his cane and a barrage of cards are sent out in order to attack the opponent.

Radom card- Martin spins his cane and cards shoot out that explode on impact with opponent.

A minor team who worked for Hori. Martin's powers revolved around **playing cards. **He was defeated and sent back by Itosagi. Martin is 11 years old.

Name- Vivi

Partner- Demetria "Demi"

Element- Magic

Alignment- Good

Spellbook color- Black and white with pink trim.

Books burned- Suzu (Ch.25)

Book Burned by- Hori and Meida

Spells-

Ringda: Vivi shoots a light pink ring from her hand.

Lonashield: Vivi forms a shield shaped as a spinning ring of fire to guard Demi and Vivi.

Rinonaina: Vivi is able to use a baton in battle similar to a magic wand.

Delona: Vivi can transform into a small white bunny to hide from her predators.

Elonashield: A more stronger version of Lonashield.

Ralena: Vivi is invincible for five full minutes, and when the spell wears off it leaves Demi immobile and unable to move.

Confetofojio: Vivi throws her bunny ears headband into the sky, and it slowly begins to rain confetti slowly healing Demi, Vivi and a few allies.

Finato Cometuga: It rains comets shaped as bunnies doing heavy damage, and if it hits allies it will heal the completely, although it drains all Vivi's and Demi's energy.

Giga la Elonashield- Vivi's most powerful defense spell, summons a giant white shield with pink bunnies on them and white wings on the side.

Vivi and Demi is one of the ally teams that helped Chainz and Ishimaru. Vivi's powers revolve around **magic tricks and healing. **She is known to have romantic feelings for Chainz and was furious that he did not remember her and was attacked by her as well. Vivi managed to send back Suzu and her feelings for Chainz allowed her to get a shield powerful enough to hold off one of Hori's strongest attacks. However, the flames broke her shield and the stray flames hit her book and destroyed it. Vivi went back to the demon world with no regrets. Vivi is 7 years old.

Name- Solin

Partner's Name- Alex "LoLo" Hajime

Element- Ice/Metal

Alignment- Neutral

Spellbook Color- Silver

Spells-

Rayo Bolt- Summons Ice Spikes from the ground.

Gigo Armoruk- Uses Ice Armor to protect Solin defensively and can also be used to shoot ice off of his body offensively. Strong as metal but can still be broken anyway and when it is broken, it can regenerate.

metalik yello -Converts Ice into Metal . If Ice from previous spells are used, when this spell is used, the Ice is converted into metal.

Novas Arpicka -Summons a giant Ice Comet, that wiill cause an implosion, thus causing everything to freeze

Rayo Bolt Essargo- Stronger version of Rayo Bolt, however can also can make spikes rain from the sky. When landing into the ground, the frost can be spread.

Velos Impalerk- Sprouts Ice wings and forms a drill on right hand and attacks opponent at incredible speed.

Solin and Lolo is another team that was working for Hori. Originally sent by Hori to eliminate Chainz and to kill Ishimaru, they are stopped by Solaria. Solin's powers revolve around **ice and metal conversions.** They eventually leave and are seen in again in Hori's fortress. After being insulted by Hori and having no obligation to fight, due to the fact that they were already paid and because they didn't feel tied to either side, they leave. Not much is really known about them at this moment. (They will be fully revealed in the 2nd Arc.) Solin is 17 years old.

Author's Note- Well that's the stat page, hope you liked it. Tell me whether or not you want a sneak peek at a chapter in the 2nd Arc. R&R and keep sending in fan mamodo!


	33. Santos vs Chainz and Itosagi

Author's Note- All right, the moment you've all been waiting for, the 2nd arc of Chain Reaction begins. After taking a few days off, I decided to get back to writing. I'm going to get a friend of mine to draw ALL of the mamodo that have been in this story. Then I'll give you all the links to them, I'll let you know when they are all done. Ok, enough of my rambling, here's the start of the 2nd Arc of Chaaaaaainnnn Reaction!

"Ishimaru-kun, Chainz-kun, wake up! You'll be late to the airport if you don't hurry!" yelled Mrs. Kamikatsu, Ishimaru's mom as she stayed staring at her laptop

Inoue Kamikatsu, is Ishimaru's mother. She's a very busy businesswoman who is ALWAYS away on business. She works at a stock building corporation and has been all over Japan and all over the world, she brings Ishimaru things from New York, Rome, London, Paris, Rome, Los Angeles, Toronto and many other places. Ishimaru has grown used to it, his mother began to travel abroad since he was 15. Ishimaru usually doesn't mind this and found that living alone could have its perks. Ishimaru's mother was about 5 foot 3, and was a very thin woman. Even though she was 38, she looked as if she was only a few years older than her son. She had long brown hair. It is known that Ishimaru's dad had short black hair and that the brown streak going through Ishimaru's head is actually a mix of both of their hair color.

As Ishimaru and Chainz hurried down the stairs, they had their bags with him. Ishimaru also had a small kennel with him and said, "All right Chainz, time to put this on. Ishimaru pulled out fake cat ears and whiskers. He also pulled out a small tube of black and white face paint. When he was done, Chainz looked like a cat in biker clothes. However, it was pretty obvious to anyone with half a brain that Chainz wasn't a cat, Ishimaru just wanted to fool security until they got to Okinawa. As Ishimaru stuffed Chainz into the small kennel, the taxi came and Kana and Seiku were there, waiting for them. As Ishimaru put the stuff in the taxi cab. He waved goodbye to his mom and he looked at Kana and said, "I'm glad you came to see us off."

Kana nodded and said, "Well, I had to because I won't be seeing you guys within the next 2 months...I told Bushido to come along but he just wanted to sit there and meditate...Anyway...um...I guess I'll see you later..." a small blush appeared on Kana's face as she looked away from Ishimaru. Ishimaru then pulled Kana forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. It was short, about 4 seconds long. Kana's face was now tomato red as she said, "Uh.....I'll s-s-see you later Ishi-kun." Ishimaru smiled as the cab driver yelled, "The meter's already running, hurry it up lover boy!" Ishimaru glared at him as he went and hopped in the cab. He and Seiku waved to goodbye to Kana and to Ishimaru's mother until the cab was out of site. Kana looked at Ishimaru's mother as she said, "So, you think that Ishi-kun and Seiku will be all right?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine." she said

Meanwhile, in the cab on the way to the airport, Seiku looked at Ishimaru and said, "I didn't know that you and Kana were dating."

"We're not, I just acted on instinct." said Ishimaru

"I mean I know we used to have a contest to see who could date the most fangirls, but Kana...she's different don't you think?" asked Seiku

"Well yeah...but I'm not sure if I want to date her or not, that kiss back there...I don't know if I really mean that or if I was just being horny." said Ishimaru

"Well I think--"

Seiku never finished that sentence because the cabbed suddenly stopped and they were at the Tokyo International airport. Ishimaru got a cart as they loaded their luggage and kennels onto the cart. Itosagi had a pretty fancy kennel as he had cushions and a carrot dispenser in it and it was a shiny chrome color. Chainz however, was stuffed into a cheap plastic one. Ishimaru stuck a dead chameleon in there to quiet Chainz down. As they loaded their stuff on the baggage claim machine, Ishimaru couldn't help but feel that they were headed for something that was going to be trouble. Ishimaru shoo off the feeling and loaded everything else onto the machine as he and Seiku just kept their messenger bags, which contained the spellbooks. As they flashed their tickets at the gate and boarded the flight, they found their seats in coach. As they sat through two and a half hours of noise, crying and a stench of dirty diapers, Ishimaru and Seiku made it to Okinawa. As they got off the plane and into the airport, they were rubbing their heads from a 150 minute flight that seemed to go on for days.

"I am never flying coach again!" yelled Seiku

"You can say that again." said Ishimaru

As they went to baggage claim, they picked up all of their luggage and placed it on the cart. They also grabbed the kennels Itosagi and Chainz were in and opened them up. Itosagi was curled up sleeping peacefully while Chainz was stiff and miserable. As soon as Ishimaru opened the kennel, Chainz bit his hand. A small amount of blood dripped from Ishimaru's hand as he held in the screams and glared at Chainz. Even though Chainz was locked on to Ishimaru's hand, he was still curled up.

"Here, this should fix it." said Seiku as he randomly pulled out a rolling pin from his bag. He then laid Chainz on a nearby chair and used the rolling pin to get all the stiffness out, after hearing a bunch of cracks and kinks. Chainz stood up and said, "I'm back to normal now, thanks."

"This was your worst idea ever!" he yelled, glaring at Ishimaru

But Ishimaru wasn't paying any attention, he was looking at the back of the invitation, figuring out where to go next. He then saw a bus and their were other people standing around with bags in their hands. As they made their way over, they learned that they all were players invited to the camp as well. After putting their bags in the storage compartments on the bus, Ishimaru and Seiku found some seats and sat down. As they rode through Naha, the capital city of Okinawa, they finally made their way to Okinawa University campus that was a little bit outside the city. After getting settled in the dorms, Ishimaru and Seiku went outside and down to the beach. There were only a few people on the beach and sitting on the dock, was a girl. She had long brown hair, reaching down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a blue tank top and small light blue cutoffs. She wasn't wearing any shoes and by her side was a lemonade yellow spellbook.

"She has a mamodo!" said Ishimaru

"Yeah, but where's her demon?" asked Seiku

"Maybe he's not with her." said Ishimaru

Ishimaru and Seiku decided to pretend that they did not see her spellbook. They then grabbed a frisbee as he tossed it around. Itosagi had a hard time catching the frisbee but Chainz was a pro at it. Seiku caught the frisbee and threw it at Ishimaru. However, the wind carried the frisbee even farther until it hit the dock. The girl turned around and picked up the frisbee.

"Hey, does this belong to you?" she caleld as she tossed it back towards them

"Yeah, it's ours!" said Ishimaru

Then, Seiku opened up his messanger bag to get a carrot for Itosagi and that's when the girl saw Itosagi's aqua-colored spellbook. She stood still for a moment and then grabbed her spellbook.

"So, you have a demon..then we have to battle!"

Ishimaru then reached into his bag and pulled out the green spellbook.

"I see...so there is two of you, however that doesn't matter, you can both come at us at the same time, Santos...it's time to battle!"

Then the water bubbled as the sea dragon mamodo came out of the water. He was about nine feet long and about four feet wide. Even though he had no arms or legs, he could still move on land.

"My name is Yuki and this is Santos." said the girl

"_Sandoruga!"_

Santos opened his massive mouth and fired a huge blast of sand from it. Ishimaru quickly yelled, "_TeoHokaisho!"_

Then, the laser fired out of Chainz's eyes and hit the sand, causing the spells to cancel each other out.

"Ishimaru, it looks like their power is sand." said Seiku

"Yeah, I believe so." said Ishimaru

"Lets go Itosagi, _Kuroguran!"_

Then, Itosagi's mask and claws appeared as they cackled with a small amount of lightning. Itosagi then charged forward at Santos as Yuki flipped a few more pages and yelled, "_Agio Sando!"_

Then, Santos opened his mouth as his fangs became covered in sand and grew many times its size. He then shot forward as he tried to crush Itosagi in his jaws. Itosagi grabbed his top jaw and pryed it opened before it closed down. Itosagi then scratched Santos' nose and moved away as Santos recoiled for a quick second.

"Are you alright Santos?" asked Yuki

"I'm fine Yuki, but that rabbit has some pretty sharp claws, you know what spell to use next!"

"_Excelles Sando!"_

Then, Santos opened his mouth as a giant X-shaped blast of sand shot out at Itosagi and Chainz.

"Ishimaru, it's going to take both of us in order to stop that spell from doing any major damage!" said Seiku

"_Kuroguru!" _yelled Seiku

"_Hokeigo!" _yelled Ishimaru

Then, Itosagi's fists shot off like Rockets and hit the X-shaped blast and a spikeball connected to a chain shot out of Chainz's hand also hit the blast of sand. The spells broke through and destroyed the X and the spikeball and fists shot forward at Yuki.

"Oh no, they're aiming at Yuki!" yelled Santos as he jumped in front, taking damage from the fist and spikeball.

"This guy is strong, I mean he must be in order to be able to take on both of us and to still be around after this long." said Ishimaru

"Santos, do you want to keep going?" asked Yuki

"Yeah, I have to be able to defeat tough opponents like these two if I want to become king!" yelled Santos

Author's Note- All right, there's the intro chapter of the 2nd arc. Chainz and Itosagi are fighting an opponent who can take both of them on at once, but who is this Santos and Yuki, are they friend or foe? What'll happen next? Well, you'll only know if you stay tuned for another chapter of Chain Reaction, til next time! R&R and send in fan mamodo.


	34. The start of a new alliance!

Author's note- Sorry, I was getting lazy, so my friend had to get me off of my ass so I could right this. :)

"All right Santos, I'm right behind you then." said Yuki

Yuki then flipped a few pages in the lemonade yellow spellbook and yelled, "_Gigano Sandoruga!"_

Santos then opened his mouth and fired out another blast of sand, it was similar to the first blast of sand, however this one was much bigger and longer. As the heap of sand came flying towards Chainz and Itosagi, Ishimaru flipped a few pages of thegreen spellbook and yelled

"All right Chainz, destroy that sand, _Amresu Cobra!"_

Chainz then ran towards the sand and punched forward, sending out a cobra spirit, the spirit collided with the sand and destroyed it. Ishimaru looked at Yuki and Santos and said, "We're not your enemy, we don't want to fight you!"

"That doesn't matter, as long as we have demons, then we must fight each other, because there can only be one king!" yelled Yuki

"_Excelles Sando!"_

Santos fired another large X-shaped blast of sand from his mouth and this one was faster than the one he fired the first time. The sand hit Chainz and Itosagi and knocked them back.

"Look, you have it all wrong, we don't want to fight, now let's end this battle while we all can still walk away from it!" yelled Ishimaru

Santos then said, "Yuki, they don't want to fight us, let's stop."

Yuki then said, "Santos...how do we know that they're not tricking us?"

"Because...I can see it in their eyes, that's why." said Santos

Yuki then closed her spellbook and said, "All right, I'm Kasumi Yuki and I'm an Okinawan native here in Naha."

"I'm Kamikatsu Ishimaru."

"And I'm Kasumoda Seiku."

"We are from Tokyo..well East Tokyo to be exact, and we're going to be here for about the next 2 months because we're attending a National Soccer recruitment camp." said Ishimaru

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is my partner Santos." said Yuki pointing to the long seadragon.

"Hello." said Santos

"I'm Chainz."

"Poy Poyu!" said Itosagi

"Oh that's Itosagi, nobody can understand what he's saying but he can understand us for some reason." said Seiku

Santos then transformed from a seadragon into a little boy with blue and yellow hair and pale blue eyes. He also had small horns coming out of his head. He wore a yellow shirt,blue shorts and yellow flip-flops.

As they were walking along the beach, Ishimaru, Seiku and Yuki talked about the mamodo battle, how many books they burned, and the message they received in their spellbooks a few days earlier.

Then Chainz spoke up and said, "Ishimaru...I feel a strong demonic presence, it's not exactly close-by but its not extremely far away either."

"I know what you're talking about...not too long ago, Santos also mentioned that he felt the presence and we have a clue that it may have something to do up at Mount Gusuku. If you notice, there is snow covering the mountain top, and since it's summer, there shouldn't be snow up there. I want to go check it out, however I got a feeling that it's something me and Santos can't do alone."

"Don't worry, we'll help out." said Ishimaru

"Yeah, if there is a strong demon up there then, that means that there is going to be a good fight waiting on us!" said Chainz

"And if that's the case, then eliminating them will make me 1 step closer to becoming king."

Yuki nodded and said, "Thank you, but I think we should get stronger and train first before we do anything if we don't want to get defeated too easily."

"I see." said Ishimaru

Seiku looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 4:30. His eyes grew big as he yelled,

"We got to go, it's almost 4:30!"

"Ok, we'll see you later!" yelled Ishimaru as he and Seiku took off running back owards the university. Meanwhile, Itosagi and Chainz stayed behind with Yuki and Santos.

"I think this will be the start of a long alliance..." said Yuki

Author's Note- All right, I know that the chapter was short, but I'm about to get started on a sub-arc that'll be much longer. R&R and keep sending those fan-mamodo in!


	35. The forbidden mamodo!

Author's Note- Ok, here's a little mini-arc revolving around the most mysterious team in the battle at this moment, Solin and Lolo.

At the National Soccer Recruiting Camp, there was a game going on. The red team against the blue team. There quite a few spectators watching, as well as the other camp teams. Ishimaru, captain of the red team was dribbling the ball as it was passed to him. He weaved and bobbed through many defenders and he was on his way to score, when suddenly only one defender stood in his way....and that defender was Seiku. As Seiku charged towards Ishimaru, Ishimaru then put his foot on the ball and rolled it back with his foot and then quickly switched to his other foot and kicked the ball. The ball sailed over the goalie's head and into the goal.

"Goooooaaaallll!!" yelled the referee

The scoreboard then flashed, giving the red team a point. As Ishimaru stole the ball and was dashing to make another score, Seiku charged into Ishimaru, knocking him out of bounds and taking the ball the other way. Chainz, Itosagi, Yuki and Santos in his human-like form happened to be watching from the stands.

"I didn't know that Ishimaru-San and Seiku-San were so cool." said Yuki with a small blush on her face

Chainz sat on the bleachers with his chin resting on his hand. "How can anybody think this is exciting, football and cage fighting is more my thing." Ishimaru and Seiku did play football and basketball when it wasn't soccer season, but soccer was their passion. As Chainz sat there, he then laid his head down in Yuki's lap, looking up at the sky. "I wonder what Solin and Lolo are doing right now..." he said as he began to doze off

_Blythburg, England..._

As Solin and Lolo walked down the dirt path, they noticed that the sun was going down. Lolo then said, "Solin, we're going to have to look for a place to stay for the night."

"Well actually, this is a good time for it to come out." said Solin

"What are you talking about?" asked Lolo

"Have you every heard of the legend of the hellhounds or Black Shucks before?"

"Yeah...what about it?" asked Lolo

"Well...I've been sensing a strong and dark demonic presence for days." said Solin

"Ok...explain it some more." said Lolo

"All right,there is a tribe of Hellhound mamodo who lives in the darkest and hottest place in the Makai. They are known for their super speed, strength and fire abilities. Any mamodo that has ventured into their territory has been burned and ripped to shreds by them. After one of the first battles to become king, they have been banned from taking part in any recent tournaments, however I've heard that due to some corruption within the hierarchy, that one of them have slipped through the cracks and is in the battle, but that is only a rumor, I do not no how true it is."

"Heh...either way it goes, I'm pretty sure they would be no match for us." said Lolo

"That may be...but hellhounds are not to be taken lightly...I should know." said Solin

As Solin and Lolo walked into the small English village of Blythburg, they noticed that it looked different. The streets and roads were made of brimstone. There were no streetlights, only street lanterns. There were a few carriages, but that was it. As they walked through the streets, they saw that it looked like 12th century England.

"Talk about retro..." said Lolo

As they were walking, the came across a castle on top of a hill. It was a large black castle with many lighted windows and with lanterns shining all across the dark path. Lolo also saw a few small cottages across the lawn, he figured that they were serfs that worked the land. As they made it to the door, Lolo picked up the large knocker and banged on the door. A man wearing a butler's uniform greeted them at the door.

"Good day sir, what may I do for you?"

"Will your master keep us for the night?" asked Lolo

"Why, I believe he will...follow me please." said the butler as he closed the door and led the way

As they were walking through the long hallway, Solin and Lolo could see all of the various pictures that were on the wall, they even saw one that had its eyes following them as they kept walking. After a few minutes of walking, the butler stopped and said, "Master, we have two guests for tonight, these two gentlemen here."

The Master got out of his chair and walked over to Solin and Lolo. He had long, gray hair and a full gray beard, he appeared to have his eyes closed, but Lolo was unable to tell. He wore a long red cape, he had a black robe and red pants. He then said, "My name is Sir Michael and I shall be your host for tonight."

After Solin and Lolo were shown their rooms for the night, Lolo drifted off to sleep. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door.

Lolo shot up and looked around, the room looked like a dungeon, but was strangely cozy. He heard the knocking on the door again. This time, the door was ripped off of its hinges and there stood Solin with the door in his hand.

"Put some clothes on, now is the time."

Lolo quickly slipped his clothes back on and hurried out the door. Solin led the way, they passed through many corridors and came to a large door. Solin opened the door and went out into the backyard. The backyard however, turned out to be a large cemetery. The land was vast but there were headstones everywhere. Solin and Lolo kept walking until Solin came to a stop.

"Enough of this nonsense, show yourself." he said calmly

Then, Sir Michael appeared and in his hand was a Blood Red Spellbook.

"It took you long enough to show, I almost thought that you ran away." he said

By sir Michael's side was a pair of glowing red eyes. Sir Michael then smiled as he flipped open the spellbook and yelled, "_Flaron!"_

Then, a blast of flames shot out at Solin as he deflected the flames with his bare hand. Lolo's book glowed a silvery light as he yelled,

"_Rayo Bolt!"_

Ice spikes shot out of the ground and hit the hellhound mamodo. Sir Michael smiled as the intense battle begun.

Author's Note- All right, that's the end of the first part, expect the 2nd part VERY soon....


	36. The forbidden mamodo! part 2

Author's Note- All right, here's the next part.

The hellhound mamodo disappeared. It then reappeared in front of Solin. The hellhound was about the size of an average Rottweiler. It was completely black, it had gleaming red eyes that shone in the darkness. It had a shadowy and ghostly appearance.

"_Flaron!"_

The hellhound opened its mouth as a blast of flames erupted from it. Solin ran forward and punched the hellhound and sent it flying. The hellhound dissipated in the shadows and reappeared again in front of Solin.

"Hellhound is unbeatable, we've stormed throughout Europe and destroyed countless numbers of books, even a few of the king's knights couldn't stop me!" cackled Sir Michael

"King's knights...what the hell is he talking about?" said Lolo

"Enough of this, feel the fiery inferno!" laughed Sir Michael

"_Gigano Flaron!"_

Then, the hellhound opened his mouth as a massive blast of flame shot out. Lolo flipped a few pages in his book and yelled, "_Gikor Abshield!" _

Then, a gate rose from the ground. It was made of Ice and metal and it swung open. As it swung open, the huge blast of flame went into the gate, which opened up a wormhole. The energy from the flames was converted into more heart energy for Lolo.

Sir Michael was shocked at the spell and flipped a few more pages and said, "This one will slow you down for a bit, _Wokerga!"_

Then hellhound opened his mouth and let out a demonic howl. Black sound waves shot out of his mouth, temporarily petrifying everything it touched, for example the grass felt like solid, rigged concrete.

"Lolo, don't let the sound waves hit you!" yelled Solin

"I got an idea, _Velos Impaleruk!" _yelled Lolo

Then, Ice wings grew from Solin's back and an ice drill formed on his hand as he picked up Lolo and flew up into the nighttime sky. Sir Michael then yelled, "Flying in the air won't save you, _Gigano Flaron!"_

Then, the hellhound opened his mouth as he fired a huge blast of flame from his mouth and up at Solin and Lolo in the sky. Solin maneuvered around it and some a few more blasts of flame and dodged those as well. Solin looked down and said, "Lolo, grab onto my feet, this is about to be fast!" Lolo nodded and tucked spellbook in his shirt as he grabbed onto Solin's feet. Solin then held out his Ice drill hand and begun spinning his body. Solin began spinning faster and faster until he looked like a small tornado. Solin then charged down onto the hellhound and slammed into the ground. Solin then noticed that the hellhound dissipated yet again and moved away.

"Heh, you're getting to be a real pain in the ass." said Solin coldly

Sir Michael flipped a few more pages in his book as he said, "This spell should burn you to a crisp, _Flaruk!" _

Then the hellhound's body covered into flame as he charged forward at Solin. Solin's Velos Imapaleruk spell wore off and looked at Lolo as the spellbook glowed with silver light.

"_Gigo Armoruk!" _yelled Lolo

Then, Ice covered Solin's entire body as he now had Ice Armor on. Solin then saw the hellhound coming his way as he prepared himself.

"_Metallik Yello!"_

Then The Ice converted itself into metal as it shot off of Solin's body, the metal shards flew at the hellhound as it was impaled and skewered by the shards. The hellhound dissipated once more and appeared by Sir Michael's side. The hellhound appeared as it wasn't hurt at all.

"As long as there are shadows around, the hellhound can dissipate and recover!" said Solin

"Well...then we'll have to get rid of them." said Lolo

Lolo looked around and saw unlit torches and lanterns all around the graveyard. Lolo then had an idea.

"Solin, just run to whatever direction I point at!" said Lolo

Solin nodded and ran towards the left side of the graveyard. Lolo smirked as he said, "I bet that mutt of yours can't keep up with Solin's speed."

The hellhound then growled with anger as it began running after Solin. Sir Michael then yelled, "Rip him to shreds Hellhound, _Gigano Flaron!"_

Then, the Hellhound fired the huge blast of flames from his mouth as Solin dodged the flames. The flames lit all of the torches on the left side of the graveyard. Solin then took a rock off of the ground and pelted the hellhound with the rock. The hellhound then began chasing Solin even harder, Solin was easily outrunning the hellhound and when he got towards the back of the graveyard. Sir Michael yelled, "Hellhound, don't miss him this time, _Flaron!" _Then, the hellhound shot a stream of flames from his mouth and lit the torches in the back of the graveyard and missed Solin again.

"All right Solin, keep it up!" yelled Lolo

Solin then was coming around to the right side of the graveyard as the hellhound was still in mad pursuit. The hellhound leapt at Solin, who then stopped and picked up some of the scorched dirt that was left by the hellhound.

"Here comes the pitch!" yelled Solin as he tossed the hot dirt as the hellhound, hitting it in the face and knocking it back some. Sir Michael was furious.

"You think you're so smart, don't you Lolo?!" yelled Sir Michael, who was furious

Sir Michael then started laughing maniacally "It's funny...how somebody with a past like yours could have such a vast amount of heart energy." he said with a smile

Lolo didn't say anything for a quick second but he then broke the silence and said, "Wh-what are you talking about?" he stammered

"Your whole family was massacred...weren't they?" he said

Lolo stood there frozen in his tracks. Of course what he said was true,but how did he know?

"H-how do y-you know about that?" said Lolo stammering

"I can see into the hearts of others, and I can see that you hide your true emotions, if you show your real emotions, there is no telling how powerful your spells would be."

Lolo stood their in silence, however Sir Michael continued

"I have to admit though...I know exactly how you feel."

"H-how would you know how I feel?" asked Lolo

Sir Michael then said, "About a year ago, a horde of Germanic Invaders pillaged and ransacked our village. However my manor was protected and barricaded, however they came and destroyed the barricade and killed many of my animals, serfs, and my family. I remember that their leader had a strange book with him, I thought he was doing magic or something and he had a strange beast with him, it looked like one of those trolls in the legends the minstrels speak of. After burying my entire family, I was in the graveyard one night and this hellhound followed me home. He had a strange book in his hand, similar to the one that barbaric leader had, and since then, I roamed around Europe using this to ease my pain."

Lolo just stood there, wide-eyed. This man had gone through almost the exact same thing as he did and had found a way to ease his pain the same way he did. However, before the mamodo battles, Lolo actually did this by being a mercenary and most recently, working for Hori as a mercenary. Lolo just stood there, speechless.

"Shit...he lost his cool." said Solin

Lolo was still standing there motionless. Without Lolo in his right mind, Solin couldn't use any spells without Lolo reading them.

"Looks like I will have to rely on my natural combat skills."

Sir Michael was still cackling as he said, "All right, now I shall rip your demon boy to shreds, _Dima Flaruk!"_

Then the hellhound's body glowed with intense flames, these flames were much more hotter and much more intenser than his flames from the regular Flaruk spell. Then, something very unexpected happened, the hellhound split itself into six clones of himself. Then, their bodies glowed with intense flames as they surrounded Solin in a half-circle as he backed into the shadows. Solin then was unable to be seen as he was deep into the shadows.

"Tear him apart, my pack of hellions!" yelled Sir Michael

Then, the pack of fiery hounds lept into the darkness and snarling biting could be heard. Lolo then snapped back into reality as he looked over at the pile of hellhounds.

"Solin..." he said, his voice trailing off

"Hehehehe..." laughed Sir Michael

Then, the pile of hellhounds rose from the ground as Solin was under them, he ha lifted them all of into the air. Solin then tossed the flaming dogs, the flames from their bodies lit all of the remaining torches.

"It's gonna take more than just a pack of flaming mutts to take me out!" yelled Solin

Solin's book glowed with a bright silver light, brighter than it has been in a pretty long time.

"I will become king, and when I do, I will make sure that NOBODY EVER RISES AGAINST ME!" screamed Solin

Lolo smirked as he then flipped many pages in his spellbook as he then yelled

"_Dioga Langikor Fang!"_

Solin then used both of his hands to form a medium sized blue energy circle above his head. Then, the ring grew larger and larger as a giant ice wolf, the size of a building emerged and bit down on the Hellhound and Sir Michael. The wolf made an explosion and when the smoke cleared, Sir Michael was frozen in ice all the way up to his neck and the hellhound was unconscious.

"I noticed that when you had shadows and darkness all around you, that the hellhound couldn't take any damage and could take major blows like it was nothing. However, when all of the torches were lit, there were only a few shadows, thus making you vulnerable and I don't know where exactly I'm at, but I do know that I'm not in the modern era."

After saying that, Lolo snatched the book from Sir Michael's frozen hand and threw it into the torch, causing the hellhound o be sent back instantly. As the book burned, Sir Michael faded away from the ice and the whole town also faded away. When everything was clear, Solin and Lolo were all alone in a small graveyard.

"Is that it...were we in a time ripple?" asked Lolo

"I'm not sure, but chances are that we were, considering the surroundings and that hellhound mamodo." said Solin

"Heh, we were in that big ass castle and we came away with no loot." said Lolo

"You got a one-track mind don't you...and I wouldn't say we came away empty-handed." said Solin

Solin walked off into the shadows and returned with a staff, a ring and a small book.

"While you were snoozing, I was walking around and I snagged these and hid them in the graveyard, as I was hiding these in the graveyard, that's when I came face to face with the demon and came to wake you."

Lolo looked at his GPS and saw that they were in an unmarked place in England, but a road leading to London was up ahead.

"Well Solin, let's get to the city...I'm pretty damn hungry." said Lolo as they grabbed the treasures and began their long walk.

Meanwhile....

Ishimaru and Seiku high-fived after the game. The game had ended in a 5-5 tie and Yuki had taken them to a seafood buffet and now Ishimaru and Seiku were competing in an eating contest. Little did they know, they were in for a surprise tomorrow...

Author's Note- All right, that's the end of this chapter and the mini-arc. I thought I'd let you in on a little bit of Lolo's past and those are only a FEW of Solin's spells...expect more from them in the future. Now, we put the focus back on to Ishimaru & Chainz and Seiku & Itosagi. R&R and keep sending in those fan mamodo! Til next time!

Stats

Name- Ancient Hellhound Mamodo (Hellhound for short)

Partner- Sir Michael

Element- Flames/Demonic Shadows

Alignment- Evil

Book burned by- Solin and Lolo

Book color- Blood Red

Spells-

Flaron- Hellhound fires a blast of flames from his mouth.

Gigano Flaron- A bigger and powered-up version Flaron.

Flaruk- Hellhound emits flames from his body and his natural abilities increase.

Wokerga- Hellhound emits a demonic howl that has deadly sound waves that temporarily petrify an opponent.

Dima Flaruk- Hellhound makes 6 copies of himself, which are six Hellhounds in is Flaruk form. They then attack the oponent in different formations or all at once in a pack.


	37. The boy and the robot mamodo!

Author's Note- Today is the 3 month anniversary of Chain Reaction! It was exactly 3 months from today when I submitted the very first chapter of my fanfic. I gotta admit, I was pretty nervous at first, because I thought I was going to get a few flames, but as I went along, I noticed that it was getting better and better. Now, I don't care if I get flames or not, because it'll just make me a better writer. Btw, Itosagi is actually a portmanteau between the Japanese words Itokuzu

(Which means fluff) and Usagi (Which means rabbit). I looked at the two words and I was like, "Since he's fluffy and he's a rabbit, why not call him Itosagi. However, I kinda made a reference to it in chapter 8 when Seiku had decided to call him that. Ok, enough of my rambling, let's get on with the story...

"Ack!" yelled Seiku as he fell on his face.

Ishimaru opened the door, rubbing his eyes "Seiku, it's 6 AM...we need to get up."

"I realized that, which is kinda why I fell out of the bed when I heard the fanfare." said Seiku

Ishimaru and Seiku slipped their shirts and practice shorts on. They grabbed a few rice balls out of the refrigerator in their dorm and ran down the stairs and out to the main field. After 3 hours of running, jumping, crawling and kicking drills, morning practice was over.

Ishimaru and Seiku were free until 4 pm, which is when they had a game they had to play. After taken their showers, Ishimaru put on a tight black spandex shirt and some blue jeans and black high-top converse. Seiku put on a white t-shirt, with a green button-down shirt over it and left the button down shirt open. On his neck was a gold chain and he had on green plaid shorts and white sneakers. They also put on their messenger bags and slipped the spellbooks inside.

As they walked out of the dorm, Ishimaru ran into another kid.

"Sorry, dude are you ok?" asked Ishimaru, holding out his hand

"Eh..I'm fine." said the kid as he took his hand and got up

The boy had messy golden-blond hair and light brown eyes. He had a long-sleeved white t-shirt and a red vest over it. He had on blue shorts and black shoes. He looked much younger and was a lot shorter than Ishimaru and Seiku.

"My name is Luke Kirk." said Luke

"I'm Kamikatsu Ishimaru."

"And I'm Kasumoda Seiku."

Seiku looked Luke up and down and said, "I knew I seen you before, you're that American foreign exchange student that plays for Nakasone High. Oh, and you're only 10 years old and you're a 2nd-year! (11th grade)

Luke nodded his head in agreement, "Yes...yes I am and I've heard of you two too. I heard that East Tokyo was a pretty good team, since you guys are the current Eastern City Division Champions. I also heard that you guys are one of the main contenders for the Kanto regional championship. Make sure you guys meet us in Regional finals." said Luke with a wink

"So..Luke, what dorm are you staying at?" asked Ishimaru

Luke led them to his dorm and showed them around. He looked around and said, "Hmm..I wonder where Nam Nit is at?"

Luke stood there and thought a moment, that's when they heard a crash. They ran into Luke's bedroom and saw a robot fall out of his closet. He bore a strong resemblance to the Iron giant, except that his optics were blue. He was about the same height as Ishimaru. He looked around and then at Luke.

"Don't be scared Nam Nit, they're good people." said Luke

"Oh, Ishimaru, Seiku, this is Nam nit, he's my best friend, I met him a while ago and we've been inseparable ever since. Lucas then pulled out a Blue-Grey spellbook. Ishimaru and Seiku raised their eyebrows when they saw it.

"_Just as I thought, he's a mamodo..." _thought Ishimaru

"I know this may sound really crazy but Nam Nit here is a demon. He can use spells from this book to fight other demons. However, we don't want to fight, so we often run away when we can. I don't want to fight, I just want to chill with my pal."

Ishimaru nodded and said, "Oh..that's fine."

Ishimaru and the others went to the beach. Nam seemed to enjoy being at the beach, however he didn't go near the water. As they sat there in the sand, Itosagi and Chainz came running across the sand dunes. (Itosagi was on all fours when he ran _)

Chainz jumped on Ishimaru's head, while Itosagi jumped into Seiku's arms and began licking his face.

"This is my friend Chainz" said Ishimaru

"And this is my companion Itosagi." said Seiku

Nam Nit stood up and got in front of Luke with his arms stretched out in front of him.

"What's wrong Nam Nit?" asked Luke

"Luke stay safe." said Nam Nit

"What...What are you talking about?" asked Luke

"My radar is going off like crazy, Chainz's threat level is an A- and Riley's threat level is a B+..." said Nam Nit

"Wait...so they are demons..." said Luke

Ishimaru and Seiku nodded as they revealed their spellbooks. Luke looked at Nam Nit and said, "I think they are ok, I don't think th they want to fight us."

"But Luke.." said Nam Nit

"No...I'm positive that they are ok." said Luke

Nam Nit put his arms down and sat back on the sand. He kept a close eye on Chainz and Itosagi though

"What's with the scrap metal?" asked Chainz

"Poy...Poy." said Itosagi

Even though Nam Nit called Itosagi by his real name, nobody seemed to notice except for Itosagi.

"Yuki had to go run errands and Santos went undersea to run around for a bit, so we thought we would come on by to see you guys, we saw that you weren't in your dorms, so we figured that you would be at the beach." said Chainz

As they played on the beach, the hours just flew by. Ishimaru looked on his cell phone and saw that it was 1:30. "Say, let's go do something fun!" he said

However, that fun just got spoiled. When they heard a voice.

"_Wigar!"_

"Wigar...what kind of language is that?" asked Chainz

"I think that was a spell,you fool!" yelled Ishimaru as they ran towards where the voice was heard. They all then reached a large hill that was a bit of a distance away from the beach. Then, a powerful gust of wind knocked them back a bit. When they stood there, they saw what was going on. There was a demon with rusty-looking armor, bat-like wings and a rusty-looking helmet. His partner had a long sword and armor on as well and in his hand was a purple spellbook.

"I'm king of the mountain, I haven't had somebody come in my territory in a good while, it's going to fun to have somebody to beat up on, looks like I get three mamodo to beat up on, hahaha!" laughed the boy

"Daren, the spell!" he yelled

"_Garuk!"_

Then, the boy spun and charged at the group, Luke and Nam Nit slid down the hill and hid, while Seiku and Ishimaru opened their, books ready to fight.

The hill was pretty big, it was much bigger than your average hill. It was very flat at the top and had lots of room. The flat top was actually perfect for an arena. As the boy spun at them, Chainz and Itosagi moved their partners out of the way just in time.

Daren flipped a few pages and said, "All right Roto, hit em with everything you got, _Garisen!" _

Roto then shot a precise beam from his wings, Ishimaru knew that they couldn't dodge it.

"Chainz, let's counter that thing, _TeoHokaisho_!"

Chainz shot the laser from his eyes as it hit Roto's beam head-on. The beams collided into each other as they were evenly matched. Seiku watched on as the mamodo clashed, he knew that this was going to be a tough fight.

Author's Note- All right, that's the end of that chapter. Chainz and Roto are going head-to-head with each other, Itosagi is waiting for the perfect moment to strike with his lightning claws. Find out what happens next in the next chapter of Chain Reaction! R&R and keep sending in those Fan Mamodo.


	38. Roto, Terror of the skies!

Author's Note- When I originally created Chainz about 3-4 years ago, he looked a lot more extreme than he does now. He originally had a green Mohawk and had both his eyebrows pierced, his nose and ears pierced. He still wore a leather jacket and pants but he had a skull on the back instead of a white cobra. His partner was also originally was a kid named Craig, Some of Chainz's spells were different too. Well, his first 4 spells were still the same but many of the other ones weren't. Like he had the spell where he could detach his arm and use it as a sword. He also had one where his fists would grow spikes and he could shoot them off like rockets, to name a few. However, when I was going to write Chain Reaction, I toned down his image and only gave him 2 piercings and a faux hawk. However, Chainz's personality and spellbook color still remains the same for the most part. :) All right, enough of my talking here goes the story...

The beams then exploded as they canceled each other out. Chainz and Roto were evenly matched. Daren then said, "I'm just getting warmed up, _Garuk!" _Then, Roto began spinning his body again and charged at Ishimaru. Chainz stepped in front and caught Roto while he was spinning. Chainz then pushed him back into Darren. Roto flew back up into the air and said, "All right Chainz...stop this!"

"_Gigano Wigaruga!" _yelled Daren

Roto then flapped his wings and a giant tornado flew out of it, the powerful vortex was closing in on Chainz, Ishimaru knew that if Chainz got sucked in, he would be in big trouble.

"Chainz, don't let it suck you in, _Amresu Cobra!"_

Chainz punched forward as the cobra spirit appeared in front of the tornado and destroyed it. The cobra then kept going as it crashed into Roto, knocking him down, however Roto quickly flew back up.

"Chainz, let's clip his wings, _Hokekeruga!" _yelled Ishimaru

Chainz then shot about a dozen chains connected to hooks from his hand at Roto. Roto smiled as Darren flipped another page and yelled, "_Oru Wigar!"_

Roto smiled as his wings began flapping, a strong gust of wind from them. Roto then moved his hand as all of the chains and hooks turned around and were about to fall on Chainz and Ishimaru. Ishimaru quickly closed the light green spellbook as the spell was canceled out.

"Damn...since he can control the wind...then I cant use Hokekeruga, which means that Hokeigo is also out...so I can't use any of those..."

"_Teohokaisho!"_

Chainz shot another laser from his eyes at Roto.

"You're using that old trick it again, oh please."

"_Garisen!" _

Roto shot the beam out of his wings and hit the Teohokaisho spell head-on.

"Heh...I thought you were going to be more fun from this, I don't know how you built up such a reputation, but all I do know is that this is your last day on Earth...any last words?"

Chainz smiled and said "Now Itosagi!"

Seiku flipped a few pages in his book and yelled, "The second spell, _Kuroguru!"_

Then, Itosagi gained aqua claw armor and silver claws extended from it. Then, he balled up his fists as they shot off like rockets at Daren Roto's human partner.

"Daren, look out!" yelled Roto

Daren unsheathed his sword as he knocked the rocket fists away.

Itosagi's paws then returned back to normal. Roto and Chainz's beams canceled each other out again.

"Ok, time for plan B, the eighth spell, _Hokekeruk!"_

"The third spell, _Kuroguruk!"_

Then, small metal spikes grew out of Chainz's arms and his eyes became greens slits and his fangs extended from his mouth and he was hit with a blast of green energy. Itosagi gained a golden masquerade with aqua lightning bolts on them and he had golden claw armor with silver spikes extending from them. Itosagi was charged with a huge amount of electricity.

"_Go Garzeruk!"_

Then, Roto's armor improved and instead of being rusty was actually a shiny new silver. His bat-like wings grew sharper and sleeker. He was also able to fly a lot faster and sharper.

"You aren't going to win, it's over!"

"_Ganzu Garisen!"_

Then, Roto's wings turned into multi-turreted machine guns and started firing a huge barrage of blasts at Chainz and Itosagi.

Chainz and Itosagi dodged most of the blasts and lept in the air at Roto. Roto flew up even higher and charged down into Chainz and Itosagi. He hit Chainz with one arm and he hit Itosagi with the other. They crashed forty feet into the ground, but jumped back up as if they fell in a mass heap of pillows.

Chainz glowed even brighter with green energy and Itosagi still had plenty of lightning stored within him.

"No matter how many times we crash into the ground, we won't lose to you!" screamed Chainz

"Heh, I'm going to become the king and I will fly throughout the skies, punishing anyone who I feel doesn't fear nor submit to my wishes." said Roto

"I...won't let that happen, because I'm going to become a fair and a protecting king, I will not let anybody run or hide in fear...I made a promise to Kardia, and that's a promise I am going to keep!"

Ishimaru looked at the book as it was glowing even brighter with green light.

"All right, go Chainz, go!" yelled Ishimaru

"_Gar Fureido!" _yelled Daren

Roto began spinning faster than he spun with the other spells. Roto then became a fireball, he then slammed his body down, coming at Chainz with tremendous force and impact. Chainz saw this coming and stood there for a second, he then ran forward and jumped about fifteen feet in the air and caught Roto before he slammed into the ground. Chainz's feet lightly touched the ground as he held Roto there, still a spinning fireball. Chainz then focused some more of his power to his hands as he thrusted Roto back into the sky, throwing him over sixty feet in the air.

Chainz then punched the ground, as a vibrating wave of force knocked the book out of Daren's hand. Ishimaru pointed at the book in the air.

"_Hokaisho!"_

Chainz opened his mouth and fired the focused laser beam from his mouth. If Ishimaru would've casted the spell a second sooner, then Roto's book would've been burned. However Roto came crashing down from the sky and grabbed the book as he hit the ground.

"Damn!" yelled Ishimaru

Roto struggled to get up. He was scratched and bruised and part of his left wing was broken.

"Daren...use...use our strongest spell."

Daren flipped through many pages and yelled, "_Garudo Digarusen!"_

Roto's body glowed as he grew to a massive size, the injuries that were inflicted on him by Chainz were mostly gone. His wings also were bigger and were repaired.

"Chainz, prepare to be crushed!" laughed Roto

Chainz took some serious damage, but was well enough to keep going. Ishimaru, on the other hand was almost out of heart energy.

"Seiku...I'm almost out of heart energy, I only have enough for on more spell and I'm going to save it until the right time."

"Don't worry about, we'll take over from here." said Seiku

"_Kuroguruk!"_

Then Itosagi re-charged with a huge amount of lightning built up inside of him. His golden masquerade sparked with lightning and so did his claws as he stood ready to face off with Roto in his giant form.

Author's note- All right. Even though Chainz almost defeats Roto, he reveals his strongest spell and is in his giant form and he's full of energy. Itosagi is now Roto's main opponent as Ishimaru rests and builds up his heart energy for one final blow. However, in order to get that can Itosagi keep Roto at bay until Ishimaru is ready? Find out on the next chapter of Chain Reaction! R&R and keep sending those fan mamodo in.


	39. Luke's resolve

Author's Note- Originally, Rage was gong to play a bigger role in the story as Chainz's main rival whom frequently makes appearances and stays throughout most of the fight. I later scrapped this idea and made him more of a villainous character, however I had to keep in the rivalry in the story. Even though he wasn't in the human world for long, Rage's role in the story is still very important, because if it wasn't for him confronting Chainz in the alley, then Ishimaru would've never noticed and they probably wouldn't have met. Ok, enough of my talking for now, here we go...

"Leave it to me Ishi-kun...I'll beat him down with our power!" exclaimed Seiku

"Let's go Itosagi!" yelled Seiku

"Poyuuuuu!" yelled Itosagi

In a quick jolt of lightning, Itosagi charged forward at Roto and rammed Roto in the head. Roto shook it off and smiled as Daren read the spell.

"_Wigar!"_

Roto flapped his wings and blew Itosagi all the way over the hill. Itosagi then shot back up as he stood in front of Roto. Itosagi, still glowing with lightning, raised his arms up as a giant electric rabbit on all fours shot out at Roto.

"Daren...even at my size, I will still take damage, considering that it's on the level of an average Dioga spell...we have to escape for now."

"Roto..." said Daren

Just as the giant rabbit was getting closer to Roto, Daren couldn't bare to see Roto get hit by the electric rabbit. Just as The Rabbit was on the verge of blasting Roto, Daren reads a spell.

"_Garisen!"_

Roto fired the now massive beam from his wings, hitting the electric rabbit and dissipating the spell. However, Roto then shrunk down to his regular form and collapsed to the ground. Daren ran over to Roto's side as Ishimaru stepped forward and open the spellbook.

"Let's go Ishimaru, read the spell so we can burn his book!"

The book glowed a greem light as Ishimaru smiled and yelled, "_Lei Hokaisho!!!"_

Chainz opened his mouth as the massive laser cobra came out, the cobra let out an ear-shattering hiss. The cobra opened his mouth and bit down upon Roto and Daren. Then an explosion kicked up. When the smoke cleared, most of Daren and Roto's armor was destroyed, but before the blast, Daren curled up over Roto, protecting him and the book. Daren stood up and had Roto in his arms.

"Even though we lost this time, we'll be back for you next time!" Daren then ran past Ishimaru and Seiku and slid down the hill.

"They're getting away, get them Luke!" yelled Chainz

They heard no answer or response. When they looked sown the hill, they saw that Daren and Roto had gotten away. Luke and Nam Nit were gone too.

"Where did they go?" asked Ishimaru

"I don't know, bet they let Daren and Roto get away." said Chainz, gritting his teeth

Ishimaru looked at his cell phone and saw that it was 5:45.

"Crap...our teams are having their game right now." said Ishimaru as they hurried back to the campus. It took Ishimaru and Seiku about 45 minutes in order to get to the University and when they got there, the game was over. Both Ishimaru and Seiku's teams lost.

"Thanks a lot Kamikatsu-san." said one teammate

"Yeah, you suck Kamikatsu." aid another

"Just because your the 6th best player in the nation, doesn't mean you come whenever you feel like it, you dickhead." said a third teammate

Ishimaru then grabbed the boy by the collar and was about to knock the kid into next week but had to be quickly restrained by Seiku.

"Ishi-kun, if you beat him up, then you're going to get kicked out of camp and besides, we got bigger things to worry about." said Seiku

"Yeah..you're right." said Ishimaru

About an hour later, Ishimaru and Seiku met up with Yuki and discussed the battle with Roto.

"No...I haven't seen a demon that has looked like that around here." she said

Then, Luke was sitting on the dock while Nam Nit was standing a bit of a distance away from him. Chainz took this opportunity and sped towards Luke, grabbing him by the neck.

"Why the hell did you bail on us?!" screamed Chainz, who was dangling Luke

"Ackkk!" coughed Luke

Ishimaru then hit Chainz on the back of his head with his fist.

"You're going to kill him and besides he couldn't talk with you choking him."

"I'm sorry for running away like that, but like I told you, I don't want to fight anybody." said Luke

"I understand that...but you're going to have to fight sooner or later." said Chainz

"But I don't want to lose Nam Nit." said Luke

"But if you don't fight and get stronger, then you're at even higher risk to lose your friend." said Chainz

"I don't know, maybe yure right." said Luke

"I AM right." said Chainz

"That's why I want to become King, to protect evryone, so people won't live in fear, a protecting king is a strong king. When I become the king, I will dedicate my life to protecting everybody." said Chainz

Everybody sat there in awe at what Chainz said

"Thanks Chainz." said Luke smiling

A few days later...

"So this is where you felt the prsence Olivia?"

"Yes..Mount Gusuku here in Okinawa has snow on the top, and the only problem with that is that it's summer and there's not supposed to be snow up there. Plus I feel a very strong demonic presence on that mountain, it's stronger than anything I've ever felt before."

"Then we should check the mountain out then." said the bookkeeper

"No, not now, whatever is up there,I can tell that they're extremely powerful and I wouldn't stand a chance to defeat them for various reason. Namely, the extreme climate and the power level of the demon." said Olivia

"Fine, then we will wait for now."

Olivia and her bookeeper were in an empty field. The field happened to be not too far away from Mount Gusuku. However, they weren't alone.

"So..you've come to see the mountain too."

Olivia and her bookkeeper turned and saw who the voice belonged to. It was a girl who was wearing a pearl whit eand summer blue kimono white a blue ribbon tied around her thin waist, keeping the kimono closed together. She also had chin length blue hair with a Star Gazer Lily sticking out of the side of her hair. She also had lilac eyes to match her lighlty tanned skin.

Olivia had on a pink hoodie with a light green tanktop underneath. She also had on red shorts with pink boots that go all the way up to her knees. She also had her long hair tied up in a bun and had Icy blue eyes with ghostly pale skin.

"Petal...I'm surprised that you're still here."

"I'm a lot stronger than you think." said Petal

"I don't have time to battle you right now, I'm going to train for the mountain."

"I heard that thee were quite a few demons before us who have gathered here, including one of The New Four Heavenly Kings." said Petal smiling

Author's Note- Who could be the New Four Heavenly Kings? What is Petal and Olivia's relationship? Could they be Enemies or Allies? What is the demonic presence that is causing the snow to fall on Mount Gusuku? Find out in the next chapter of Chain Reaction! R&R and keep sending The Fan Mamodo in, the more the merrier!!


	40. The first of the Heavenly Kings!

Author's Note- I meant to write this yesterday, but I fell asleep. Chainz is distantly related to both Jedun and Maruss but he's actually more closely related to Jedun than Maruss.

"It's a perfect day for the beach." said Yuki

"Yes, it is." said Ishimaru

Yuki and Ishimaru were sitting in the sand on the beach. Ishimaru and Seiku had a day off and Seiku went downtown to buy some toys and stuff for Itosagi. Chainz was buried in sand up to his neck and was fast asleep. Santos was underwater and didn't want to be bothered. Yuki was wearing a green bikini which was somewhat skimpy but still fairly modest. Ishimaru gave her a few glances but tried not to stare. Ishimaru had on some black shorts and no shirt, showing off his lean body he also had on some shades with silver edges. He was fairly relaxed and this had been the first tie that he and Yuki wer technically alone and he was abit hesitant at first, bu the thought of trying something.

"Looks like it's high tide." said Ishimaru

"Yeah, but it's nothing high enough to really worry about." said Yuki

"_What is he waiting on, I wonder when he'll make his move._" thought Yuki

Ishimaru then saw a small red mark on his chest and smirked.

"Say..Yuki would you putting some of this suntan lotion on me?"

"Um sure..." she said

Just as Yuki started putting suntan lotion on Ishimaru's chest, he pulled her on top of him until they were face-to-face. Yuki began to turn a dark shade of red ad lean closer to Ishimaru's face then...

"I hate to interrupt but we have a problem, first of all, there's a child present and second, we have company!" said Chainz, who suddenly woke up from his nap and saw the two teens on top of each other.

Then, two little girls and two older girls appeared in front of them.

"Can I help you?" asked Ishimaru

"Why yes you can, are you the reader of his spellbook?" said the first girl, who was pointing at Chainz

"Yes, why?" asked Ishimaru, picking the spellbook up off of the ground, ready to open it

"Good, and if I'm not mistaken you are the one they call Chainz am I right?"

"How do you know my name?" asked Chainz who just came out of the heap of sand

"You are Chainz of the Cobra Clan, one of the sons of the powerful ancient mamodo Lord Galeno and your mother is The Iron maiden, Kiyoko."

"Ok, what about them?" asked Chainz, who was getting pissed

"Then you must have the ability to use Iron and Laser spells, right?"

"How do you know so much about me?" asked Chainz

"Because, I know all about Demon World history and you're one of The New Four Heavenly Kings."

"How is that?" he asked

The girl cleared her throat and began

"First off allow me to introduce myself, first off my name is Petal and I'm an expert of Demon World history. Ok, You remember the Four Supreme Mamodo, also known as the Four heavenly Kings. Pamoon, Tsao-Lon, Belgim E.O. And Demolt. Well now over a thousand years later, four new Heavenly Kings have arisen. It is said that one of the Heavenly kings will have spells that can burn you and also spell that can bind you. Since you have laser spells which can burn you and metal spells that use chains which can bind you, which means that you're one of the Heavenly Kings."

"Are you cuckoo, how can I be one of The Heavenly Kings, those guys were beasts, I mean even though I went through SET, how could I be one of them?" asked Chainz

"It's pretty obvious, considering that you knew 7 spells in the Demon World BEFORE the battle even started and the fact that you were one of the 10 chosen YEARS before the battle even started. However, it is also said that one of the 4 kings have the potential to make an "Icy hell" upon Earth and The Demon World and we can't take any chances which is why I must eliminate you from this battle."

"You got to be kidding me." said Chainz

"Whether you are corrupted or not, we can't take any chances!" yelled Petal

"Wait..you got it all wrong!" yelled Chainz

"Robin...the spell." said Petal softly

"_Sunflowker!" _

Then, a flurry of Sunflower petals flew out of Petal's hand and into Chainz's face.

"Damn, I can't see!" yelled Chainz

"Ishimaru!" yelled Yuki

"You can't help him." said the other girl

Yuki turned around and seen another small girl and the older girl that was with her.

"Chainz isn't corrupt." she said

"How do we know that, we're only doing this for the sake of everybody." she said

"My name is Olivia and this is my partner Mika. So please don't interfere." she said

"I beg to differ." said Yuki

Mika flipped opened the book. The book glowed a pink light as Mika was ready to read a spell.

"I too have a demon..." said Yuki as she pulled the lemonade yellow spellbook out of her bag

"Santos!" yelled Yuki

Then, Santos emerged from the water, the seadragon mamodo then slithered through the sand and by Yuki's side.

"Let's go Santos, _Agio Sando!"_

Then, sand formed on Santos' fangs, causing them to be coated in a sandy armour, then more sand armor appeared on Santos' face as he opened his huge jaws and bit down on Olivia and Mika. However, Olivia quickly moved out of the way.

"He's quick." said Olivia

"_Shikara!"_

Then, Olivia shot a barrage of jelly beans from her hand at Santos, causing them to explode on impact.

"Santos!" yelled Yuki

"I'm fine Yuki." said Santos in his deep,flowing voice

"All right Santos, let's try it again, _Agio Sando!"_

Then the sand formed on Santos' fangs and face as he opened his massive jaws to bite down upon them again, this time Olivia held her hand up as Mika yelled

"_Froku!"_

Then, a blanket of strawberry frosting shot into Santos' jaws, closing them shut.

"Damn, I can barely open my mouth." said Santos

"Most of our spells revolve around using your mouth, but not to worry!" said Yuki

Yuki flipped many pages and then yelled, "_Rokusand Tail!"_

Then, many sand spikes appeared on Santos' tail as he stuck it underground. Then the spiked tail came out in front of Olivia and Mika and knocked them about twenty feet away. Yuki then closed her spellbook and walked over towards Olivia and Mika and said, "Now Listen to me, you have it all wrong, Chainz and Ishimaru are good guys."

Meanwhile.....

"Chainz, pull yourself together, the flowers are only an illusion, they seem to be only temporary, _TeoHokaisho!"_

Then, Chainz's eyes began to glow a white color as a huge beam of laser shot out of them and hit Petal directly, she regained her composure and said, "Ok, then try this!"

"_Butterufle!"_

Then, Petal shot out a yellow beam using the petals of a buttercup at Chainz.

"All right Chainz, _TeoHokaisho!"_

Ten, Chainz shot the laser out of his eyes and hit the beam directly. The beams were evenly matched and canceled each other out.

"Listen to us, we don't want to fight you and we're not evil!" yelled Ishimaru

"We'll hear you out if you can defeat us with your strongest attack!" yelled Petal

"All right fine, _Lei Hokaisho!" _yelled Ishimaru

"_Bao Lica Reuth!"_

Chainz then shot the massive white lser cobra from his mouth. The cobra let out an ear-shattering hiss as it opened it's mouth beared its rows of razor sharp teeth and it's two massive fangs. Meanwhile, a huge mirror came out of the ground and used a light to san Chainz up and down and forced the Lei Hokaisho to stop at a halt. The cobra stayed in front of the mirror and didn't move. Petal smiled and said

"Bao Lica Reuth scans the enemy mamodo and reflects their spells, so your Lei Hokaisho will be defeated." said Petal smiling

"Ishi, put more power into it, I can't defeat it without you!" yelled Chainz

Ishimaru then closed his eyes as the book glowed even brighter with green light. The Lei Hokaisho kept pushing at the mirror, the mirror began cracking, but just as the mirror broke, the Lei Hokaisho dissipated as well.

"So...how about we call it a tie?" asked Ishimaru

"Works for us." said Petal happily

After explaining the situation and why Petal thought they were hostile. They all became fast friends.

"Sure, we'll help out and besides we were going up to Mount Gusuku in about a month or two anyway." said Ishimaru

"Glad to hear it." said Petal smiling

As they all sat there, Ishimaru looked at Yuki and then thought about Kana.

"_I wonder how Kana's been, when I was about to hook up with Yuki, I started thinking about Kana. I know I kissed her and all...but I don't like her that way...I think."_

As Ishimaru sat there, looking into space, he wondered what she was doing at the moment.

Author's Note- That was kinda a long chapter, I'm just pleased with myself writing two in one day. R&R and send in more Fan Mamodo. I got an interesting chapter coming up.


	41. Bushido vs Cudos and Kana vs Molly

Author's Note- all right, 2 chapters in 1 day!! Kana is actually based off of Sakaki from Azumanga Daioh in personality and somewhat in looks. All right, here's the story

Ishimaru laid down in his bed as he began flipping channels on the TV.

"Over 200 channels and nothing on...I wonder what Kana's doing right now, ever since I had Yuki on top of me, I haven't stop thinking about her..."

East Tokyo, Japan...

As Kana was walking through the shopping district, she felt pretty bored, like usual. She then passed this green summer dress with black flowers on it.

"I wonder if I should get that dress..." she said as she walked back over to it and just as she picked it up, another hand was holding on to it as well."

"You should let the damn dress go." said the girl

"Excuse me?" asked Kana

"I said let the damn dress go."

"I don't think so." said Kana

"If you don't want to get hurt, I advise you to let go."

"I don't know why you want to wear this dress, your ass would look to big in it anyway." said Kana, who had a rare mean smile on her face, which is strange, because she rarely smiles at all

"Damn you..." said the girl who seemed to have flames coming out of her eyes and mouth. She had a completely dark aura around her and that's when she saw the blue spellbook sticking out of Kana's bag."

"You know where that open plain is in East Park, be there." she said as she walked off

Kana looked at the dress and said, "I would like to buy this dress please."

"Sure, that'll be 3000 yen." said the salesperson (About $31.)

"Ok..wait a minute, that bitch took my cash...but how?" said Kana astonished

Kana then quickly ran off. When Kana reached her house, Bushido was on top of the tree, asleep. Kana picked up a large rock and pelted Bushido in the head with it.

"Bushido...we got some business to take care of." said Kana

"All right, but don't use such big rocks." said Bushido

As Kana and Bushido made their way to an open plain. They first hand the girl and her demon.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Molly and this is my partner Cudos."

Bushido recognized Cudos as soon as he saw him. "So, we meet again Cudos."said Bushido

"Yes, and looks like you'll be getting crushed today." said Cudos

Kana opened her spellbook and yelled, "The first spell, _Rokushido Karon!"_

Then, a shadow katana formed in Bushido's hand as he held it out in front of him with two hands.

"So, another runt...Cudos you should crush him in almost an instant." said Molly

"No, no exactly molly. This one is somebody I take pretty seriously." said Cudos

"_Grouncrag!"_

Cudos then stamped his heavy foot on the ground, causing a huge crevice to open up. Bushido swiftly moved around the crevice and got in front of Cudos.

"_Grounsen!"_

Then, a cannon came out of the ground and fired a huge rock at Bushido. Bushido cut through the rock like butter and faded to his right.

"Kana, read the spell!" yelled Bushido

"_Rokushido Karon!" _yelled Kana

Then, 3 silhouettes of Bushido appeared as they all spread out in formation.

"Cudos, which one do we attack?" said Molly

"Focus Molly, don't forget about our training." said Cudos

"That's right Cudos. _Grounsen!"_

Then, another cannon appeared and fired another huge boulder at Bushido. The silhouettes dissipated and Bushido then lifted his hand up at the rock.

"_Shidara!"_

Then, Bushido's hand was covered in black energy as he shot the blast at the rock, shattering it into million pieces. Cudos then swung his heavy fist at Bushido, knocking him about twenty feet back.

"Bushido!" yelled Kana

"I'm fine." said Bushido.

Bushido then focused his katana as he ran forward at Cudos again.

Molly smiled and yelled, "_Grounsen!"_

Then, a boulder shot out of the ground and in front of Bushido.

"Heh, this trick again, I don't think so." said Bushido, lifting up his katana and slicing through the rock again

Just as Bushido had done that, a whole barrage of rocks shot out of the tunnels and piled on top of him.

"It may look like a simple spell, but Grounsen uses a cannon to fire out a rock. However, the more you use Grounsen, the more cannons that are used and when more cannons are used, the cannons connect to one another, forming tunnels and when tunnels are formed, then when Grounsen is used, then a rock can be formed for every cannon that was used as a tunnel." said Molly

"Shit." said Bushido

"Molly, you know what spell to use." said Cudos

"_Scape Grouncrag!"_

Then, a huge crack opened up in the ground as Cudos was sucked in. Then another huge crack opened up as he shot out in the air. Cudos then was about to slam his heavy body onto Bushido.

"Kana, there's only one spell that would give me a chance against his weight!"

"_Diburio Shadoruga!"_

Then, a huge rush of dark energy consumed Bushido's body as he sheathed his katana and looked up in the sky. Then Cudos slammed his heavy body onto Bushido, however Bushido picked up Cudos and tossed him over forty feet in the air. Bushido slammed into the ground, his limbs breaking into rock shards.

"_Cuburuku!"_

Then, Cudos' body repaired and grew new parts as he was ready to still fight.

"All right Bushido, let's put all of our energy into our last spell!"

"_Javano Shidoran!"_

"Molly, let's do the same!"

"_Teor Grounbython!"_

Bushido slashed his katana as a giant shadow samurai appeared and made its way towards Cudos. The giant rock python that Cudos made, went straight underground and used the cannons as tunnels and almost got behind the Javano Shidoran, but the two powerful spells collided with each other...

A few minutes later...

"What do you mean somebody else bought the dress?!" yelled Molly and Kana in unison

As Molly and Kana yelled at each other, one blaming the other. Bushido and Cudos smirked at one another. This was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

Outside of Okinawa....

"Gatrion, is this where you felt the strong demonic presence?"

"Yes Roland, this is where it was. On Mount Gusuku."

"For now, we wait, tomorrow we shall find allies." said Gatrion

Author's Note- Kana and Molly make a deadly duo, you'll see what I'm talking about later. ;) Oh and for the record, Cudos and Bushido decided to call their battle a tie even though Molly and Kana wanted to keep going. Bushido reminded the girls about the dress which is why they stopped fighting and raced down there. Wow, I'm tired. R&R and keep sending in those fan Mamodo, but any fan mamodo that get sent in from here on out, will HAVE to be evil or neutral. I'm know what you're thinking. "Why haven't he been burning books?" Well don't worry, books will be getting burned from the next onwards. All right, stay tned for another chapter of Chain Reaction!


	42. Battle by the mountain! Gatrion vs Slash

Author's Note- I'm going to campus tomorrow for 3 weeks. Of course they'll have computers there, but I won't be getting my laptop until at least the middle of next week, so I'm going to try and write as many chapters possible. I originally intended to make Bushido cruel and much more stronger, but I changed my mind and toned him down and made him one of Chainz's greatest allies.

"Gatrion, I think I see one right there!"

"Ok Roland I think we'll--"

"What, what is it Gatrion?"

"Th-That emblem." said Gatrion

"You don't think..." said Roland

"It must be, read the spell."

"_Dio Podar!"_

Gatrion opened his mouth shot out many poisonous darts. The boy turned around and dodged them. Gatrion was a large humanoid (or human-like) beetle who wore a large army helmet and what seemed to be a bomb ticker on it. His human partner was a guy named Roland. He had long black hair, black t-shirt and jeans. He locked like somebody who belonged at a rock concert and in his hand was a spellbook. As they were flying in the air, they saw a boy and and a little girl behind him.

"You..you're of the cobra clan aren't you?"

"Why yes I am." said the boy

The boy was about 5 foot 7 inches. He had slick gray hair, two silver loop earrings in both ears. He had on a black leather vest, with no shirt, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans and black boots. He had large arms which were ripped and a decent 8-pack. He also had a large chest, but not too large and most importantly, on the back of his leather vest was a white cobra.

"My name is Slash and I'm going to kill you."

"_Hokeigo!"_

Slash stuck out his hand as a spikeball connected to a chain shot out and wrapped around Gatrion's neck. Slash then yanked the chain, violently slamming both Roland and Gatrion to the ground. Slash then ran forward as his partner yelled,

"_Ganzu Gazoruk!"_

Then, small silver spikes grew out of Slash's hands as he began to furiously punch the ground, sending a huge barrage of spikes put of the ground at Gatrion. Gatrion flew and weaved through the spikes. Roland then flipped a few pages and yelled, "_Zirosen!" _

Then, a quick spark jolted out of Gatrion's wings at Slash. Slash smiled and held out his hand and let the spark hit his hand head on.

"Kiichu-Chan, another spell!"

"_Gigano Hokeigo!"_

Slash then opened his hand up again as a spikeball and chain shot out. This spikeball wasn't like an ordinary Hokeigo spell, this was a giant spikeball, that was about 4 feet tall and 10 feet wide. While a normal Hokeigo's spikeball was 7 inches tall and about 5 inches wide. This giant spikeball however was charge with electricity, due to the immobilizing spark that hit Slash's hand.

"Gatrion, how is he able to still move his hand freely after he purposely took the hit head-on?"

"I don't know, but we better do something fast!" said Roland

Slash looked behind is shoulder and saw his bookkeeper. He appeared to be about 6 years old and was about 3 feet 7 inches tall. She had short brown hair and pink cheeks. She wore a white blouse with a flower on it and blue jeans, she always wore a pink bathrobe over it and pink slippers on her feet. In her hand, was a cerulean spellbook. Slash was quite protective of her.

"Kiichi-Chan, do you want the keep going?"

"Yes, kill that bastard!" she yelled back

"_Egdris Gazuron!"_

Slash stuck his hands out as 2 giant axe blades came out of the ground and crossed each other, forming an X. Then, the two blades began spinning quickly and intensely. The blades then bolted forward

at Gatrion.

"I don't even think that's their strongest spell!" said Roland

Roland jumped on Gatrion's back as they flew away, just barely dodging the powerful spell.

"Slash Nii-Chan, where are going now?" asked Kiichiro

"Don't worry about right now Kiichi-Chan, just go to sleep for now. Slash put Kiichiro in a leather pouch on his back and began walking as the small child was sound asleep.

Meanwhile....

"Ishi, so that's how you make a goal at the right corner of the net?" asked Chainz

"That's right." said Ishimaru

Ishimaru was giving Chainz soccer lessons at the beach when suddenly, a stream of darts came flying towards them.

"Ishi, watch out!" yelled Chainz as he grabbed Ishimaru and pulled him out of the way

"Can't we ever catch a break?" said Ishimaru as he pulled out the green spellbook

"This is no break in the battle to become Mamodo King!" said Chainz

"_TeoHokaisho!"_

Chainz's eyes glowed a white color as the laser shot out of his eyes at Gatrion.

"Why the hell are you attacking us?!" yelled Chainz

"You are a member of the Cobra Clan, I can tell by the emblem on your jacket. I've fought one of your kind before."

"_It couldn't be...is he talking about who I think he's talking about?" _thought Chainz

"Wait...what did he look like?" asked Chainz, his anger slowly rising

"He had slick gray hair that went down to the bottom of his ears, he had piercing onyx eyes similar to yours. He had 2 silver loop earrings in both of his ears. He is very built and he was about 5 foot 7, he wore a black leather vest with no shirt under it and blue jeans and black boots. Oh, and most importantly, he had a white cobra on the back of his vest.

"I knew it, where did you fight that bastard?!" screamed Chainz, who was now pulling on Gatrion's antennas

"I fought him about fifty miles away from here." said Gatrion

"I'll take care of him myself." said Chainz, gritting his teeth

Chainz then stormed off, Ishimaru wondered what had set Chainz off like that, but decided to worry about him later.

"My name is Kamikatsu Ishimaru and that was my demon, Chainz."

"My name is Gatrion and this is my human partner Roland."

"So, did you sense the demonic presence on Mount Gusuku?" asked Ishimaru

"Yes, that's why we're here, to gather as many allies as possible in order to take down the demon that's up there." said Gatrion

"I know many demons that are going to help out, so we should be ok." said Ishimaru

"All right, then we'll help too." said Gatrion

"That's fine." said Ishimaru

Meanwhile....

"Damn him, I swear I'll burn his book." said Chainz as he sat on the beach, watching the seagulls caw and fly by.

"_Gikor Kiroro!"_

Then a bunch of ice blades began swinging at Chainz. Chainz saw this coming and back flipped his way through the blades. When the spinning stopped, Chainz saw his attacker. He had a blue scarf covering his head, he had green eyes and tufts of black hair sticking out from under the scarf. He had no shirt on and lack jeans with black sandals on his feet. He had a pretty muscular build and in his hand were two long machetes.

"My name is Dawson and this is my partner Jackson." said Dawson pointing at the bald man reading his book. Jackson had on a red polo shirt with a silver whistle around his neck and khaki pants on and in his hand was an olive green spellbook. He appeared to be a baseball coach.

"Here comes the pitch, _Emuru Kiroro!" _yelled Jackson

Then, flames covered Dawson's machetes as he began swinging them wildly at Chainz. Chainz stood his ground and punched Dawson square in the face. Chainz then ran forward and began to furiously punch Dawson in the stomach, sending him crashing into the sand.

"I don't even need a spell to beat you!" yelled Chainz who ran at Dawson, punching him repeatedly into the sand.

"_Jobodio Kiroro!"_

Then, green acid covered Dawson's machetes as he began to furiously stab at Chainz. Chainz rolled on his back and kicked Dawson in the face with his boot. Chainz left a large footprint on Dawson's face, which only made him angrier.

"Damn you!!!" screamed Dawson as he swung his blade that was about to behead Chainz.

"_TeoHokaisho!"_

Chainz's eyes began to glow as they shot a powerful laser, hitting Dawson at point blank range, knocking him into Jackson. Dawson's spellbook then caught on fire, the fire then spread towards the book's cover and soon enough, the entire book was burning.

"I can't believe that you're this strong without a spell and you only used 1 spell in order to defeat me!" yelled Dawson as he quickly vanished

Jackson then ran off. Chainz looked behind him and saw Ishimaru standing behind him. "Looks like you would've been headless if I wouldn't have came at the last second."

"Pfft...I beat him down without using any spells." said Chainz

"Ishi, after I heard that beetle talk about HIM, I realized that I need to take care of something I've been needing to do for a while now."

Author's Note- Why does Chainz want to confront Slash so badly? Why did Gatrion attack Slash on-site? Find out on the next Chapter of Chain Reaction! R&R! And if you send in more mamodo, they HAVE to be either Evil or Neutral!!!

Stats

Name- Dawson

Partner- Jackson

Element- Element Machetes

Book burned by- Chainz and Ishimaru

Spellbook color- Olive Green

Spells-

Gikor Kiroro- Ice covers Dawson's blades as he wildly swings them around at the opponent.

Emuru Kiroro- Fire covers Dawson's blades as he wildly swings them around at the opponent

Jobodio Kiroro- Acid covers Dawson's blades as he wildly swings them around at the opponent.


	43. Confrontation in the Park! Slash vs Grac

Author's Note- Oh my God! I haven't wrote in almost 3 weeks. Don't worry, the printing press has started up and its time for me to start pumping out chapters! XD I created a character that'll play a major role in the next arc while I was in a seminar and he'll be shown at the end of this arc, so keep your eyes peeled. ;)

Slash was walking through the crowded market wile Kiichiro rode on his shoulders. They were in Naha's shopping district. They stopped by a bakery. Slash looked at Kiichiro and said, "Kiichi-Chan, what would you like to eat?"

"Orange Kanten Jelly please." said Kiichiro, who had a cute smile on her face

"Ok, one sec." said Slash as he set Kiichiro softly on the ground and walked inside the bakery and came out with a few boxes of Orange Kanten Jelly. Slash then placed the boxes in the pouch strapped to his back and placed Kiichiro back on his shoulders. Slash then walked out of the city and into a park on the outskirts of town. He found a park bench and sat down. Slash then opens the pouch as he takes out the small boxes. He then pulled out a small pocket knife and began cutting the Kanten jelly into small blocks so Kiichiro could safely eat it. As Kiichiro was eating the jelly, Slash closed his eyes and focused.

"I feel his presence, Teal...let's do this."

"All right Grace."

Two girls were nearby Slash and Kiichiro. The girl named Grace was about the same age as Slash. She had long blue hair, she wore a blue t-shirt and a white mini-skirt. The girl named Teal was about 16 years old. She had short green hair, with a single barrette in it, she has pale skin and long sleeved green t-shirt, jeans and fingerless gloves and in her hand was a Pink spellbook.

"Where's his human partner?" asked Teal

"I think that baby is his partner." said Grace

"Who the hell are you calling a baby, you stupid whore!" yelled Kiichiro, who had an cute, yet angry look on her face. (Think of Chiyo-Chan from Azumanga Daioh or Yachiru from Bleach)

"Aww how cute." said Grace

Kiichiro then stood up and lept into a tree. She had the cerulean spellbook in her tiny hands. Kiichiro then began to happily bounce on the tree limb, giggling and kicking her pink slippers on her tiny feet.

Kiichiro opened the spellbook and yelled, "_Hokeigo!"_

Without even turning around or getting up, Slash put his hand on the park bench as the spikeball connected to a chain shot out of the ground and shot up at Teal and Grace. The spikeball slammed into Grace's stomach, while Teal jumped out of the way. Grace hit the ground but quickly got back up.

"You allright?" asked Teal

"I'm fine, it just left a little scratch." said Grace

Slash then stood up and turned around.

"Grace...so we finally meet in the human world."

"Yeah, it's been a while Slash."

"Slash Nii-Chan, do you know that bimbo?" asked Kiichiro

"Yes I do, and watch your language Kiichiro, you know we talked about that."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, what do you want?" asked Slash

"I want the fight." siad Grace

"Look, I don't have time for this, I got bigger priorities." said Slash, who was looking at Mount Gusuku

"You got to be kidding me, the Iron Prince, son of The Iron Maiden Kiyoko doesn't want to fight? Have you gone soft?"

"No." said Slash simply

"Everybody know that a member of The Cobra Clan cannot turn down a challenge and--"

"And if I do turn it down, then I have no reason to wear the white cobra emblem on my back." said Slash, who finished Grace's sentence for her.

"Well, in that case...looks like I have no choice." said Slash who then got up off of the Park bench and walked over towards Grace.. Slash stood in front of Grace as he looked up at Kiichiro, who opened the spellbook.

"_Ganzu Gazoruk!" _yelled Kiichiro as she began to giggle

Then, Slash's hands turned into metal as spikes extended from them,Slash then ran forward and began to furiously punch the ground. As he punched the ground, a barrage of long metal spikes shot up from the ground.

"Teal, give me a spell fast, I've seen this spell many times in the Demon World, and trust me, it's a pretty sick attack!" yelled Grace

_"Agrokai!" _

Grace's hands then turned into a large metal shield as she began to weave and dodge te spikes and block a few more with her shield.

"Good job, Grace!" yelled Teal

Slash then dissapeared. He simply vansihed into thin air.

"That coward...he ran away." said Teal smirking

"No...Teal, get away from here as quickly as posible, go hide somewhere." said Grace calmly

"For what, I'm tough enough to handle myself." said Teal

"Trust me, just go!"

"I'm not moving." said Teal

"If you don't move then--

Grace couldn't finish her sentence, because Slash had wrapped a chain around her neck.

"Grace!" yelled Teal

Teal then flipped a few pages in the spellbook and yelled, _"Agaru!"_

Just as Grace's hands turned into axes and she cut herself free. Slash was gone again. He then reappeared right back in front of tree that Kiichiro was perched in. Kiichiro then flipped a few pages in the Cerulean Blue spellbook and yelled, _"Egdris Gazuron!"_

Slash then stuck his hands out as 2 giant axe blades rose from the ground and crossed eachother, forming an X. The blades then began spinning like a drill and rapidly shot forward at Teal. Grace quickly ran in front of her and got in front of the powerful spell.

"Teal, I need another spell." said Grace

_"Anigaro!"_

Teal's hands began to glow as she stuck them out and caught the X shaped drill. The drill was still moving, only very slowly. Grace planted her feet into the ground as she held onto the drill. Grace finally fell on her back, but she was able to make the drill dissapate. However, Teak used up a lot of heart energy in order to make Grace strong enough to hold it off.

Slash smirked and said, "Face it Grace, you'r enowhere near strong enough to defeat me. I am among the strongest if not the strongest competitor in this tournament. I don't need any allies to help me out unlike other mamodo. I can take on dozens of mamodo and burn all of their books. The only reason why i won't burn your book is because of our history together. But let this serve as a warning to you, if you try and confront me again like you did today, then I WILL burn your book."

Slash then turned and walked away. Kiichiro jumped off of the limb and into Slash's bag on his shoulder. Kiichiro then let out a soft yawn and the small child was soundly asleep. Meanwhile, Grace sat there on the ground with her head hanging down.

"Teal...we lost."

"Don't worry about him...we'll get him next time." said Teal

"No! You don't understand...Slash will more than likely become king, he wasn't even close to using his real strength just now. He was only using his weakest spells. There are very few demons that can stop him, so we need to find allies and fast..."

Meanwhile....

As Chainz and Ishimaru were sitting on the beach, watching the waves and seagulls. Ishimaru was playing with a hermit crab, Chainz was tossing seashells into the water, when he suddenly stopped in his large conch shell that he had in his hand shattered into powder and Chainz began gritting his sharp teeth and his horns began to show.

"Chainz...what's wrong?" asked Ishimaru who came by his side

"It's him....he was just in a battle and I felt his power. He was nowhere near using his true power, I'm going to have to fight him soon, and if I don't get stronger soon, then this could end up being pretty bad."

_"Slash...I'll be taking you on soon enough." thought Chainz_

Author's Note- Interesting Chapter....why does Chainz want to confront Slash so badly? What was Grace and Slash's relationship in the Demon World? Why is all of this happening? Find out in the next chapter of Chain Reaction! R&R and sned in those fan demons!


	44. Itosagi's push to the limit!

Author's Note- Ok, this should be an interesting chapter.

"Ito-Chan, see the targets I set up, I want you to break every last one of them as quickly as possible, _Kuroguran!"_

Itosagi then grew a few inches tallerand gained his aqua claw armor with silver claws extending from them, he also gained an aqua masquerade and was charged with a small amount of lightning. Itosagi then charged forward and began destroying the various targets around the field. They were simple yet effective wooden targetboards, but they got the job done.

"25 targets in 15 seconds, that's good timing." said Seiku, clicking his stopwatch

"Poy...Poyu!" said Itosagi happily

After another few hours of various training drills, Itosagi and Seiku turned to walk back towards Naha, Seiku and Itosagi happened to be in the open fields outside of the city. As they were walking into the city, Seiku sees the familiar white cobra emblem.

"Hey Chainz, where's Ishi--"

Seiku never finished that sentenced.

"What did you call me?" said the stranger.

The stranger stood up and was shown to be much taller and muscular than Chainz, he turned out to be none other than Slash. Slash walked over to Seiku and said, "Don't EVER call me that again!" he growled

"Sorry...but you looked like somebody I know." said Seiku

Slash had turned and walked away, but had stopped in his tracks when he heard Seiku say that.

"So...you know him, are you an ally to Chainz?" asked Slash

"Yes, why is that?"

Then, Slash tapped Kiichiro, who was sound asleep in Slash pouch, gave a soft yawn and jumped out of the bag with the Cerulean Spellbook.

"_Hokeigo!"_

Slash opened his hand as the spikeball connected to a chain shot out at Seiku and Itosagi.

"_He has the same spell as Chainz!" thought Seiku_

Seiku jumped back and took out the aqua spellbook. Itosagi was ready to fight.

"_Kuroguran!" _

Itosagi transformed and dodged the spikeball and chain. He got in front of Slash and swung his sharp, lightning-charged claw at Slash. Slash simply caught it with two fingers and pushed Itosagi back into Seiku with tremendous force.

"Is that all you got?" said Slash simply

"Nope, we're just getting started." said Seiku

"_Kuroguru!"_

Then, Itosagi lifted up his clawed fists and shot them off like rockets at Slash. (Similar to Kolulu and Kido's Zerusen spell.) Slash then picked up Kiichiro and put her on his back as he kicked the claws out of the way and then put his boot into Itosagi's face, shattering the masquerade. Slash then ran a few feet and perched Kiichiro on top of a large rock as he turned back at Itosagi and Seiku.

"Ito-Chan, time for us to take it up a notch." said Seiku

"_Kuroguruk!"_

Then, the sky turned dark as a golden lightning bolt fell out of the sky and hit Itosagi. Itosagi gained a golden masquerade with aqua lightning bolts on them. Itosagi's claw armor was also golden and Itosagi was charged with a lot of electricity. Itosagi then dissapeared and reappeared in front of Slash, Itosagi slammed his hard head into Slash's stomach. Slash simply tossed Itosagi like he was a ball.

"Ito-Chan get up!" yelled Seiku

"Poy....Poyu."

"Let's hit him with one of out strongest attacks!" yelled Seiku

Itosagi raised up his arms as all of the lightning stored inside of him was focused into his claws as he then sent forth a giant lightning rabbit.

"Looks like that attack could cause some serious damage, I wonder if I should use a Gigano or a Dioga spell to stop it...no, not yet, I think the usual spell should be fine."

"Kiichi-Chan, use Egdris Gazuron!" yelled Slash

"The 3rd spell, _Egdris Gazuron_!" yelled Kiichiro

Then, 2 giant axe blades rose from the ground and crossed each other, forming an X. The blades then began spinning, turning into an X-shaped drill. The drill then bolted forward at the Giant lightning rabbit, the two powerful attacks clashed and canceled each other out.

Itosagi then lifted up his claws as Seiku had the spellbook opened.

"_Go Kuroguru!"_

Then the golden claws that extended from the golden claw armor shot off, charged with powerful amounts of lightning flew towards Slash, Kiichiro, who had a concerned look on her face, flipped a few pages and yelled, "_Garoshield!"_

Then, Slash raised his arms up as a massive wall covered in rows of iron spikes shot up from the ground, the claws that were like little electric missiles collided into the shield, cackling with electricity. Slash then moved his hand downwards and all of the spikes on the massive shield wall, shot off of the wall, it was like a thousand arrows being shot into the air at once. Itosagi stood in front of Seiku and took many of the powerful spikes head on. Itosagi's golden armor was destroyed and some even got through his thick white fur. Itosagi struggled to get up.

"Ito-Chan, we still have a bit of Heart energy left, let's use our strongest spell and take this up another level!"

"_Dioga Kurogurukan!"_

Then, Itosagi gained a silver masquerade with aqua lightning bolts on them. His claw armor was silver with aqua claws extended from them. Itosagi's fur was golden and was sticking straight up like quills. Best of all, Itosagi had a golden aura surrounding him.

"Awesome...so this your true Dioga Spell, Itosagi." said Seiku in amazement

This was the first time Seiku had ever used this spell, Seiku had gained the spell after he and Itosagi had burned Martin's book back at Hori's fortress a few months ago. However, Seiku never had a chance to use it until now. Unsure of what the spell did and according to Seiku's knowledge about Dioga-class spells. He didn't want to recklessly use the spell, however, Slash had defeated all of Itosagi's other spells and had thwarted all of their tactics as well.

"All right Ito-Chan, go!" yelled Seiku

Itosagi then charged at Slash, Slash punched the ground forced a wave cracked Gravel to fly at Itosagi. Itosagi quickly and smoothly dodged all of the chunks and got close to Slash. Itosagi then opened his mouth as a blst of lightning shot out of it.

"So, Itosagi can manipulate lightning with this spell." said Seiku, who was quite impressed

Slash took the blast head-on, but was relatively unharmed. Itosagi then begn spinning and formed a lightning tornado. Slash caught Itosagi and tossed him back into the ground, making a huge crater.

"You have a pretty strong spell there, but it's not strong enough to take me out!" yelled Slash

"_Ganzu Gazoruk!"_

Then, Slash's hands turn into metal as the spikes extended from them. Slash then furiously punched the ground as the long metal spikes shot out of the ground. The powerful spikes hit Itosagi and shattered his armor. The spikes continued to shoot out of the groun as Slash kept punching. Itosagi fell to the ground with a thud. His white fur was matted with blood and his once powerful armor was now in pieces.

"Itosagi!!!" screamed Seiku as he ran towards his demon's side.

Slash shook his head and said, "Nobody in this battle is strong enough to defeat me. I'm sorry, but I have bigger and more imporant things to take care of and in this battle there are consequences, and now, I must burn your book." Slash then raised up his hand as Kiichiro flipped a few pages in the spellbook.

"_Hokeigo!"_

The spikeball and chain shot out of Slash's hand and was flying towards Itosagi's book at a destructive speed, one hit and Itosagi would get sent back. Then, another spikeball and chain flew out of nowhere and knocked Slash's out of the way.

"Who did that?!" said Slash angrily

"Seiku, Itosagi, are you guys all right?" yelled a familiar voice

"We're fine Ishi."

Just at the perfect time, Ishimaru and Chainz show up. Ishimaru had the green spellbook open and glowing. Chainz then glared at Slash and then looked back at Ishimaru.

"You ready Chainz?" asked Ishimaru

"Yeah." said Chainz

"Wait...how did you know where to find us?' asked Seiku

"Chainz kept feeling a powerful demonic presence and he was going crazy, so while I was sitting down at a coffee house, Chainz jumped out of his seat and took off down the street, so I pulled out the spellbook and followed him. We saw him about to destroy Itosagi's book so we countered his Hokeigo with Chainz's Hokeigo.

"Thanks guys." said Seiku with a smile, Seiku's question was now solved.

"Damn you Slash...you're finished." said Chainz

"Show me what you got...little brother." said Slash

Author's Note- Itosagi has been defeated and is hurt very badly. Chainz comes out of nowhere just in time so he can finally face Slash. Will Slash be too powerful for him OR will Chainz be able to take him? Find out on the next Chapter of Chain Reaction! R&R!


	45. Clash between Brothers! Slash vs Chainz

Author's Note- All right, here's the moment you all have been waiting for! The fight between Chainz and Slash is going to be pretty graphic, so this story is temporarily rated M due to graphic violence.

"Show me what you got...little brother." said Slash as he cracked his neck

"You'll pay for what you done to Itosagi...Ishimaru the spell!"

"_TeoHokaisho!"_

Chainz's eyes glowed a white color as the powerful laser shot out of them. Slash smiled and held out his hands and took on the powerful blast without flinching.

"So you finally figured out how to use one of father's favorite attacks...it doesn't matter, because I'm going to take you out!" said Slash with disgust

"_Hokeigo!"_

Slash held up his right hand as the spikeball and chain shot out of it at

Chainz.

"Two can play at that game, _Hokeigo!" _yelled Ishimaru

Chainz shot the spikeball and chain from his hand as well. The spikeballs and chains locked around each other and the two brothers were at a standstill. Chainz began to pull on his spikeball & chain and Slash followed suit. After about a minute of pulling, the chains snapped and the spells were canceled.

"Let's go Chainz, the eighth spell, _Hokekeruk!"_

Then, small metal spikes grew out of Chainz's arms, his large onyx eyes turned into long green slits and his fangs extended from his mouth. Best of all, a green aura of energy surrounded Chainz as he charged forward at Slash.

"Wow, really Chainz?" said Slash

"_Gazurogaruga!" _yelled Kiichiro

Then, Slash put his hand on the ground as a huge iron lance came out of the ground. The lance was about nine feet long and was a very shiny silver. Slash grasped the lance with both hands and stood his ground, waiting for Chainz.

"That's not going to stop me Slash...you're going to lose!" yelled Chainz

Slash saw a quick blur of green energy coming straight at him and just as Chainz got close to him, Chainz pulled back his arm punched Slash across his face as hard as he could. Chainz smiled and said, "Not so tough now, are you Slash?" Even though Slash had a huge red mark on his face, he turned his head back at Chainz and had an evil smile on his face.

"What the hell are you grinning about?" asked Chainz

Then Chainz looked down and saw what Slash had done. The long Iron lance that Slash had in his hands was now in Chainz's Stomach and the sharp edge of the lance was seen sticking out of Chainz's back.

"No...but...but how" ask Chainz who now saw the blood dripping on his pants and on the ground.

'As soon as you punched me...I gored you with my lance." said Slash

Chainz just stood there, he had never bled so much in his life.

"Chainz! Snap out of it, we have to defeat him!" yelled Ishimaru

"Yeah...you're right." said Chainz who then began to smile

"But first, I need to get rid of this." Chainz then gripped the lance with both hands and slowly but steadily pulled the nine-foot lance out of his body. When the lance came out, it was maroon and reeked of blood. Chainz then bent the lance and tossed it as far as he could. Then, the green aura faded away and Chainz's arms and face went back to normal as he looked owards Ishimaru for the next spell.

"Slash Nii-Chan, I know what spell wil work to get rid of these bastards." said Kiichiro in a sweet yet concerned voice

'_Egdris Gazuron!"_

Then, Slash raised his hands up as 2 giant axe blades came out of the ground and crossed each other, forming an X. Then the blades begun spinning which formed an X-shaped drill. The drill then shot forward at Chainz and Ishimaru.

"Chainz, I think that's their strongest spell, I think I should use Lei Hokaisho to take it out."

"Don't, that won't even be necessary and this is nowhere near Slash's strongest spell. I know exactly how to stop the attack, use Hokaisho!"

"All right Chainz, _Hokaisho!"_

Chainz then opened his mouth as the focused beam shot out of his mouth and aimed it at the middle of the X-Shaped drill. As the white laser was hitting the drill, the drill continued moving but t a slower pace, just as the drill was getting closer and closer to Ishimaru and Chainz, the drill suddenly stopped as it was only a few feet away from them. The drill then dissipated and vanished.

"This is the first time that my Egdris Gazuron has been defeated here in the human world." said Slash

'However...this is one of my favorite spells!"

"_Ganzu Gazoruk!"_

Slash's hands then turned into metal as spikes extended from his hands. Slash then ran forward and began furiously punching the ground. A barrage of spikes began shooting out of the ground.

"Ishimaru, jump on my back I know how to get around this." said Chainz

Ishimaru nodded and hopped on Chainz's back as he began running and dodging the spikes. Chainz knew where most of the spikes were going to come up at. Chainz then lept over a spike that almost hit him in the crouch. Chainz ran over towards Slash's right side and set Ishimaru down. Ishimaru flipped a few pages in the green spellbook and said, "Ok, Chainz, _Teohokaisho!"_

Then, Chainz's eyes glowed white as he shot the powerful laser from his eyes at Slash. Slash flew back a few feet.

"Slash Nii-Chan!" yelled Kiichiro, this was the first time she has ever seen Slash take a direct hit in the the Mamodo Battle.

"Damn...for some reason as the battle progressed, his laser has gotten stronger...I figured as much, when he gets determined, his spells get stronger...I'll fix that." said Slash

"All right Chainz...let's see how you do with this!"

"_Gigano Hokeigo!"_

Slash opened his hand as the giant spikeball and chain barreled its way towards Chainz.

"Damn...what I wouldn't do for a Gigano spell." said Chainz

Chainz held out his hands as he caught the giant spikeball. As Chainz was holding back the spikeball, his boots were making skid marks within the ground. As Chainz grabbed onto the spikes on the spikeball, Slash pulled on his chain as swung Chainz nd slammed him into the ground, making a large crack into the ground.

"_Damn...this guy is pretty strong...but why do they want to fight each other so much?"_ thought Ishimaru

"Chainz...why do you and your brother hate each other so much?" asked Ishimaru

Chainz stood up off of the ground and looked at Ishimaru

"Well...it's...it's because of our father."

Author's Note- So...why does Slash and Chainz hate each other so much? What does their father have to do with this? Why did Slash react so negatively when Chainz used his laser spells? Find out on the next chapter of Chain Reaction! R&R and keep sending in those fan mamodo!


	46. Clash between Brothers! part 2

Author's Note- Ok, I downgraded the story back to T, but the fight between Slash and Chainz is still going to be pretty graphic. Viewer Discretion is Advised.

"What do you mean your father?" asked Ishimaru

Chainz cleared his throat and began, "As you know, my father is the powerful ancient mamodo Lord Galeno. He's a white cobra demon thats over 50 feet tall and more than 75 feet long. I also told you that he can use deadly laser spells and he ranked 5th place in the fight overall before his book was burned by King Bell, the current king of our world. Anyway, he married my mother. Kiyoko, The Iron Maiden. She was a human-like demon. As her name suggests, she used iron/metal spells similar to the ones Slash and myself use. She placed 15th overall in the fight before her book was burned by an Ancient Mamodo named Pamoon. After the battle was over, they began to have children, which caused our clan to grow rapidly. Eventually, we became one of the largest and most prominent clans in the Makai. So one day, my father decided to see what spells his children could use. A lot of my sibling look snake-like and could only use laser spells or they were snake-like and could only use metal spells. A lot of my siblings were human-like and could only use metal spells or only laser spells.

However, even though I appeared to be human-like. I as the only one who was able to use metal AND laser spells. However, there are a lot of metal spells that I cannot use or learn such as Slash's Egdris Gazuron or his Ganzu Gazoruk spells. The same thing applies for my laser spells as well. Which is why I don't posses any of my father's Gigano laser spells. In spite of all of that, I was able to use Lei Hokaisho. Which is one of father's strongest attacks and is also my own strongest attack. Which is why many say I have the "Power of the Cobra Clan." Because of this, my father made me become to heir of The Cobra Clan. Even though Slash was the firstborn son out of all of us. He was originally going to be the heir of the clan, however after finding out about my abilities, our father shunned Slash and eventually forbade Slash from living in the main house. Despite of all my attention and me being showered with praise and gifts, I still cared for my brother. However, he resented me, he despised me. When I tried to get close on him, he'd spit on me. Eventually, Slash shut out everyone and I remember he even tried to murder me a few times. When Slash shut everybody out, he began to go through even intenser training than what I went through. Even though Slash went through SET, he went beyond those measures and just emotionlessly trained day and night. Eventually, Slash was finally seen as a suitable heir in our father's eyes that me and him were the only ones allowed to be sent to the human world as representatives to our clan and whoever can stay in the fight the longest returns home the heir of the cobra clan. So our father encourages us and wants us to hate each other.

When Slash tried his last murder attempt, that's when I began to hate him in return. Eventually my anger grew and grew and we eventually went from small children playing together to sworn enemies. I remember in the demon world that we used to attack each other on site without warning. Our hatred grew so big that when we were about to be sent here to The Human World, we said that we would fight to the death."

Ishimaru was appalled when he heard this.

"So you and your brother are forced to hate each other?  
Asked Ishimaru

"You can say that." said Chainz

"The story you told is very true, little brother, but the only one that's going to be heir of our clan and king is me! Kiichi-Chan, the spell!"

"_Gigano Hokeiron!"_

Slash's hands glowed a while color as he put his hands on the ground as a giant iron warrior came up. The warrior had short, flowing hair and was covered by a small warrior helmet and had a long iron lance in his hands. The warrior charged at Chainz.

"All right Chainz, smash that thing into pieces! The ninth spell, _Amresu Cobra!"_

As the giant iron warrior was coming at Chainz at full speed, Chainz just stood there and held his ground. Chainz then punched forward as the giant white cobra spirit charged head-first at the warrior, destroying it.

"Good job Chainz!" yelled Ishimaru

"Heh...so you defeated my Gigano Hokeiron. Looks like you've gotten much stronger since I last saw you in The Demon World. All right Kiichiro, you can use that spell you've been dying to use."

"Yaaaayyy!!!" cooed Kiichiro

"_Ganzu Gou Hokeiron!"_

Slash then stuck out his hands as two long silver turrets extended from them. Then, hundreds of bullets fired out of Slash's hands. The bullets sprayed everywhere and Slash then began to aim his bullets at Seiku and an injured Itosagi.

"Oh no you don't, _Hokkado!" _yelled Ishimaru

Ishimaru and Chainz stood in front of Seiku and Itosagi as Chainz raised the giant gear shield out of the ground. The gear began spinning as the bullets hit the shield. The bullets then began to get stuck on the shield. As the gear began spinning faster and faster, the bullets rained back on Slash and Kiichiro. Slash was hit by over a thousand bullets and fell to the ground with a thud. Blood was spilling all out of Slash's body.

"Slash Nii!" yelled Kiichiro, the small child never saw Slash take heavy damage or bleed before. The small child had tears began to form in her bright pink eyes.

Slash opened one of his eyes and smiled. Slash then jumped up and flicked off the bullets that were lodged into his body.

"I gotta admit, those bullets took me back a little, but it's gonna take way more than that to keep me down!" yelled Slash who flicked off the last few bullets that were lodged into his body

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Ishimaru the spell!"

"The seventh spell, _Hokeiron Yo-Yo!"_

Then, Chainz's hands turned into silver buzzsaw blades and his arms turned into chains. Chainz then extended his arms and began to slash at Slash. (lol, slash at Slash XD)

Slash saw the sharp and powerful buzzsaw blades and dodged the first one. Chainz's second arm came from behind and Slash agilely dodged that one as well. Chainz then rolled the buzzsaw blade on the ground and charged it at Slash. Slash jumped over the blade and limboed under the other one. However, Chainz swung one buzzsaw from the right and the other from the left. Slash saw this coming and back flipped, the saws crossed each other and went back towards Chainz. Ishimaru closed the spellbook and Chainz's arms turned back to normal. Chainz smiled and said, "You may need a band-aid."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Slash as he looked down and saw a large X-shaped gash on his chest. AS Slash looked down, he could see the blood oozing out and he could also see part of his top rib.

"But...how can this be, I dodged right before they hit me." said Slash

"True..but it wasn't the blades that cut you, it was the force waves that cut you. When you dodged the razors, the waves of force from the buzzsaws hitting each other was sent back and just as you landed on your feet, the waves cut you.

"Damn you!" cursed Slash

"All right, Chainz we're going to beat this guy!" said Ishimaru enthusiastically

"Don't be so happy yet. Slash is nowhere near down. He only used about 40% of his power so far. There are still some of his spells that even I haven't seen yet."

"All right Chainz, prepare to die!" yelled Slash

"_Jauro Gazuro_!" yelled Kiichiro

Slash's hand then glowed a white color as he slammed his fist into the ground. Then a ring of iron lances shot up from the ground. The ring of iron lances levitated into the air and turned on its side. The ring of lances circled into the air then shot at Chainz all at once.

"Chainz, we should be able to knock most of them down, The fifth spell, _Hokekeruga!"_

Chainz opened his hands as about a dozen hooks connected to chains came out. The chains and lances were about to collide midair. Both spells looked evenly matched. However, one of them were going to defeat the other.

Author's Note- All righty. Which spell is going to win? Will it be Slash's Jauro Gazuro or will it be Chainz's Hokekeruga? Find out on the next chapter of Chain Reaction! R&R and send in those fan demons!


	47. Clash between brothers! part 3

Author's Note- Sorry, I've had a bad case of the lazies.

In the Demon World, Chainz always rode a demon motorcycle named Clyde. All right enjoy part 3...

As the ring of lances and the hooks and chains collided with each other, both powerful spells were evenly matched. A few of the lances broke some of the chains and a few of the chains latched onto some of the lances and slammed them into the ground. The spells continued to clash until a few of Chainz's chains defeated the lances in front of them and they slammed at Slash. Slash swiftly but smoothly dodged the chains that were coming at him. Chainz then made the chains dissipear as he waited for the right moment to strike.

"All right Chainz, give it your best shot, _TeoHokaisho!"_

Chainz's eyes glowed a white color as the powerful white laser was shot from his eyes, the laser struck slash in the middle of his chest and sen him flying back. Slash flipped and smoothly and softly landed on his feet.

"Kiichiro, use a spell that'll knock them out of the park!" yelled Slash

"_Oruga Hokeiron!"_

Slash opened both of his hands as two long, large spiked battery rams shot out of his hands at Chainz and Ishimaru. The spiked battery rams were heading straight at a fast speed.

"I only got one chance to counter this..._Hokeiron Yo-Yo!"_

Chainz's hands turned into silver buzzsaw blades and his arms turned into chains as he shot them forward in order to stop the battery rams from coming any closer. The buzzsaw blades and the battery rams met at about twenty-five feet in front of Chainz. The spinning buzzsaw blades were sending sparks everywhere as the battery rams were still trying to press forward. Ishimaru looked around and saw Kiichiro perched onto a large rock.

"_That little girl must be his human partner, I don't want to hurt her, but I think I know how to get the spellbook!" thought Ishimaru_

As Chainz and Slash were still at a standstill with their metal spells, Ishimaru sneaked over towards the rock to where Kiichiro was sitting. Ishimaru then took off want of Kiichiro's pink slippers and began to tickle her tiny little feet. Kiichiro giggled and laughed as Ishimaru took the cerulean blue spellbook from her and took off running.

"Slash Nii-Chan, they got the spellbook!" yelled Kiichiro

Slash canceled out his spell and sped towards Ishimaru. "Damn you!" yelled Slash as he barreled his way even closer. Ishimaru stood their and tossed the spellbook in Chainz's direction.

"Chainz, cut this in half!"

Chainz shot his buzzsaw blade forward and sliced the book in half. The book burst into flames and burned to ashes.

"All right, we did it!" yelled Ishimaru

"I beg to differ." said Slash

"What the hell?!" said Ishimaru

Slash smiled and snapped his fingers, Kiichiro came out from behind the rock."The Kiichiro that was sitting on top of the rock was just a realistic doll." said Slash

"If you should have noticed that something wasn't right when you went over to her and took the book, that I didn't immediately rush over to you and you also should have noticed that the spell didn't cancel out as soon as you grabbed the book. Now, you must pay for that, I lured you over here just so I can burn the book without Chainz interfering.

"Kiichiro, the spell." said Slash who held up his hand

"_Gigano Hokeigo!"_

As the giant spikeball and chain shot out of his hand, Chainz quickly

shot forward and grabbed the spikeball and lifted it in the air.

"Damn it Slash, don't you touch Ishimaru! I refuse to let you hurt any of my friends or allow you to become king! I want to become a protecting king, a fair king! I made a promise to Kardia that I would become king and that's a promise I swear on this emblem on my back that I will keep that promise!"

Chainz broke the chain that connected to the spikeball and tossed the spikeball at Slash. Slash broke it with his fist and jumped back about six or seven feet.

"All right Chainz, time for one last clash...Kiichiro you know what spell to use!"

"_Dioga Hokeiron!"_

Then, an iron goddess appears from behind Slash and is sent forward. The goddess had long flowing hair down to her shoulders. She had on a long dress and for some reason had claws on her hands and had a white aura surrounding her.

"_Lei Hokaisho!"_

Chainz opened his mouth as the massive white laser cobra shot out of his mouth. The cobra let out an ear-shattering screech as it charged forward at the goddess. The cobra wrapped itself around the goddess and bit down into it and caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared, it appeared to be a draw. Slash started to turn around and walk away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" yelled Chainz

"I got bigger things to worry about." said Slash

"What do you mean?" asked Chainz

"On top of Mount Gusuku there is a robotic mamodo named Sahro Kalt, he has deadly ice powers and is extremely powerful. He is the reason why there is so much snow up on the mountain and why there is a strong demonic presence coming from that mountain, you better get prepared."

Slash put Kiichiro in the pouch and began walking. The small child was sound asleep in his bag.

"Ishimaru, Seiku we'll need to get stronger." said Chainz as he looked up towards the mountain.

Meanwhile on Mount Gusuku...

"My plan is working beautifully...beautifully!" cackled a man

"And what was your plan again Herman?" asked the mamodo

"I'm going to form a Utopia and with your help Sahro Kalt, it'll happen!"

cackled Herman

Author's Note- Sorry about the short chapter, but it's time to start getting to the action. R&R and send in those Fan Demons, we're going to need some more bad demons!


	48. CJ and Vincent Reunite!

Author's Note- All right, here we go. Originally, Seiku was never going to have a mamodo. However, I felt that Seiku should be more involved with the storyline, so I created Itosagi because I originally didn't plan on creating Itosagi, but I was laying down one day and I was thinking about a rabbit mamodo, so in the end, I created Itosagi and allowed Seiku to be his human partner. All right, here's the story.

It was a rainy Friday evening. Nobody was really outside, many people had gone shopping earlier, so the East Tokyo shopping district was pretty empty. Meanwhile, on the US Navy base, nobody seemed to be hanging around outside over there either. Meanwhile, 16-year-old Vincent was watching the rain outside of the window, he felt a strange emptiness in the room. Against the wall, was a medium sized cage, a small house and a silver exercise wheel. What made the room feel so strangely empty was that nobody lived in the cage anymore. Vincent looked back over at the cage and let out a long sigh. About 5 months ago, he had a Guinea Pig demon who lived in that cage named CJ. However, on that fateful day, Vincent recalls seeing the Dark Brown spellbook being burned by an evil mamodo named Hori. However, something wasn't right about the book when it supposedly burned.

"CJ seems to have faded away...the book burned to ashes, so it had to be real...it just had to." said Vincent

Flashback 5 months ago...

_CJ crawled up the hill burning and limping. He did not have Neuro with him. Vincent sat there with Hori and Meida, waiting for CJ to come back. Why didn't Hori allow Vincent to go with CJ?_

"_So you failed again...I should've known that you would."_

"_Nekoru."_

_Hori shot a dark flame from his hand as the flames covered the dark brown spellbook, causing CJ to fade away._

"_CJ!" yelled Vincent_

"_Damn you Hori, why the hell couldn't I go with him, why the hell did you burn his book?!" screamed Vincent_

_Hori chuckled darkly and said, "Vincent...who says I burned Hori's book? I do posses the abilities to make illusions, however I also did say that if he failed the mission again, that I would burn his book. I could be saying one thing and turn around and do something else. You can take it however you want, but I do know one thing and that is I don't need you anymore, now get out of my sight you worthless human before I destroy you without even thinking twice about it. Meida, let's go."_

_Before Vincent could say another word, Hori lifted up his palm and a ring of dark flames surrounded Vincent as he was teleported back into his bedroom..._

_End of Flashback..._

"Damn it, why did I get involved with him in the first place?!" screamed Vincent as he slammed his fist against the wall

"Vincent, are you all right in there?" called a voice

"I'm fine, now leave me alone!" he yelled back

"Hori had to have burned CJ's book...otherwise he would have came back by now...no, Hori's too powerful to have been defeated, all those demons he manipulated, all those people he hurt...nobody's strong enough to stop him."

Little did Vincent know, Hori was no longer in the fight, considering a powered-up Chainz burned his book.

Meanwhile...

Through the rainy East Tokyo streets, a guinea pig sat in a pet store. He stared at the door and had to find a way out. The guinea pig looked at the counter and saw the Dark Brown spellbook sitting their by the register. The guinea pig had to find a way to get to his precious book and out the store. He turned around saw seven other guinea pigs in the same cage as him. They were either sleeping o eating. The exercise wheel looked brand new and unused. The guinea pig then thought of a plan, he curled up and went to sleep.

When the guinea pig awakened, he saw the lights were off and that the Pet Store was closed. He looked at the digital clock on the counter which read, 3:15 am. The Guinea pig began squeaking to the others as they all poked their heads up. The other guinea pigs made their way towards the cage wall as they all began pushing as a group. The cage edged closer and closer to the edge of the shelf as it finally fell off and broke. The guinea pigs scattered but the guinea pig started squeaking commands at the others as they formed a ladder by standing on top of each other. The guinea pig got to the top of the counter and began pushing the spellbook off of the counter. The spellbook fell with a thud and the guinea pig then began pushing the book outside of the pet store door. As he got out of the door, the guinea pig found an abandoned skateboard by the door and with the help of the other guinea pigs, he got the book on top of the skateboard and got on top of the skateboard himself. The guinea pigs pushed the skateboard as a group and sent the guinea pig and his book on their way. The guinea pig waved goodbye then turned to focus on his destination.

"Time for another empty day." said Vincent as he woke up and got out of his bed. He put on his glasses and stretched. He ate his breakfast and put on his brown jersey and black jeans.

"Vincent...It's been a few months, but I think it's time to clean out CJ's cage!"

"CJ is going to come back...I know he will!" called Vincent

Vincent stared out his window as the hours rolled by. Vincent fell asleep on his desk and when he woke up, he looked at the clock which read, 8:52 pm.

Vincent looked at the cage and just hen he was about to start taking it apart, he heard a tap. Vincent looked around and continued unscrewing the cage. Then, Vincent heard another tap. Vincent ignored the tap but soon heard a few more taps on the window. CJ got annoyed and looked out his window and saw what may have been the greatest thing in the world to him.

"CJ!" yelled Vincent

There CJ was, he was sitting on Vincent's window and on the skateboard was the Dark Brown spellbook.

"But...But...how?" asked Vincent

CJ didn't say anything.

"CJ...how did you get back?"

CJ looked up at him and Vincent still heard nothing. CJ opened his eyes and they were red.

"CJ! You've matured...and I'm glad to have saw it."

CJ's red eyes began glowing and Vincent could hear a voice in his head.

"_Vincent...I can no longer speak openly but I can still talk to you or anybody else telepathically. When I matured, I gained telepathic abilities and can use them as an advantage in battle. Hori never burned my book. It was just an illusion this whole time. He really teleported me to the basement of his fortress and locked me up in there, however when Hori's book was burned by Chainz and when a mamodo named Harrison self-destructed the tower, I was freed and began my long journey back to you."_

"Wow...keep going." said Vincent

"_I was all the way in Death Valley, California. I finally escaped with the spellbook and made my way to San Diego, then I stowed away on a ship that was heading for Tokyo. Turns out that the ship was a Pet Store importing ship. I ended up in the Hachioji suburb and had to escape from a Pet Shop and it took me about seventeen hours to get here, but it was worth it. However, there is something we must deal with. When I first got back to Japan, I could hear laughing and roaring and I felt a strong demonic presence. It was coming from Okinawa, and if I'm not mistaken, many demons are gathering there. We must prepare for our journey as well and get to Okinawa."_

Vincent nodded and said, "We do have lots of training to do CJ, let's get started first thing in the morning!"

Meanwhile, on a hill a boy and an alligator were sitting on a hill overlooking the military base.

"Dakota...that must be the demon who has the hearing of a thousand miles."

"That may be...but I'll make sure that he's taken out, Gakote, we get to watch the fun play out."

Dakota reached into his pocket and pulled out a black walkie-talkie.

"Attack them as soon as the sun rises tomorrow morning."

Just as Dakota said that, six pairs of glowing eyes and three spellbooks can be seen glowing in the darkness.


	49. Trouble for CJ and Vincent from TSGS

Author's note- Here's where we start getting to the climax of the 2nd arc. Pretty soon, you will all see the terror that lies on Mount Gusuku, you'll also notice some things in this chapter too! ;)

Originally, I was going to make Harrison survive Hori's fortress and play a bigger role in the 2nd arc, but I decided that there would really be no point of keeping him around in the 2nd arc, so I had to write him out of the story.

All right enough of my random facts about my story, let's get on with it.

The sun poured out of Vincent's window. Vincent quickly got dressed, ate breakfast and got CJ out of the cage. He picked up the dark brown spellbook and went outside. "All right CJ, let's see how rusty I am right now...the first spell--"

Vincent didn't get to finish his sentence as a blast of spikes shot at him and exploded.

"What the hell was that? Asked Vincent

Then, a boy walked in front of him. The boy was about 4'2, he had short black hair, he had on a gray shirt and some black jeans with black sneakers. Behind him was a man with red hair and green eyes and was about 5'9". He had on a blue and white jumpsuit and in his hand was a dark gray spellbook.

"My name is Jason and this is my human partner Terrance and we're hear to cleanse you." said the boy

"Yes,I am a member of The Shining Gate Society and we're here to create a better world free of impurities." said Terrance

"You've got to be kidding me." said Vincent

Terrance then opened the spellbook and said,"The first spell, _Bireido_!"

Jason opened up his palm as a blast of spikes shot out of it. CJ jumped off of Vincent's shoulder and easily dodged the spikes. Vincent opened his spellbook and yelled, "_Fogoken!"_

CJ's fur stuck up and began shooting off like a huge barrage of needles. The needles struck Jason and sent him flying. Jason jumped back up and said, "Heh...I got something for you."

Jason then looked at Terrance who took a small black walkie-talkie and said, "Target is much stronger than we estimated...bring out full force and obliterate immediately, target is too impure and is unclean beyond repair."

Then, 2 more mamodo came out of hiding and appeared beside Jason and Terrance. One was a girl with blue skin and long green hair. Other than her skin and hair, she appeared to look like a normal human. She was 3'8" tall and had on a black tunic and black boots on.

She also had sharp, piercing green eyes. Behind her was a man who was about 6 feet tall and was bald except for a bushy black mustache and in his hand was a forest green spellbook. He also had on a blue and white jumpsuit.

"My name is Sara and this is my partner Joe."

The other mamodo was a pile of blocks that were in a variety of colors. It's partner was a woman with long red hair, green eyes and freckles. In her hand was a mauve spellbook and she also had on a blue and white spellbook.

"My name is Susan and this is my partner Blocko 3000."

They all stood side by side and all had their spellbooks opened and glowing.

"_Bireido!" _

Jason opened his palm and shot more spikes at CJ and Vincent.

"_Raxon!"_

Sara's green hair raised up and turned into a claw and extended towards CJ and Vincent.

"_Sokaruk_!"

Blocko 3000's blocks floated into the air and formed to make a small lizard creature made out of blocks.

"_Fogoken!"_

CJ's fur stood straight up as he began shooting another barge of needles at Jason. CJ then saw the hair claw coming towards them and looked at Vincent.

"_Fokai!"_

CJ's fur then turned into streaks of lightning as he dodged the hair claw and slammed into Sara's stomach, knocking her back a few feet.

"All...right, time to take it up a level." said Jason smiling

"_Excelles Bireido!"_

Jason lifted up his hands as a bunch of spikes appeared and formed a giant X. Jason then shot the X at CJ.

"_Gigano Raxon!"_

Sara's hair stood straight up again but this time formed an even bigger claw and slammed it towards CJ.

"_Ganzu Sokar!"_

Blocko 3000 opened his mouth and fired a powerful barrage of tiny blocks from his mouth at CJ.

CJ, still having the effect of his Fokai spell, dodged and weaved through all of these attacks.

"CJ, let's start taking them out, _Fogoken!"_

CJ began shooting another blast of needles at the mamodo and watched them explode on impact.

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot. CJ's Fogoken spell shoots fur-like needles at the opponent and can have various effects." said Vincent

"CJ, I got an idea on how to end this quickly, but I'm going to need you to be flawlessly accurate when I do this or things won't go to well."

CJ nodded and Vincent told him his plan.

"Are you going to sit there or are you going to attack us with a spell?" called Susan

Vincent simply didn't answer.

"All right then, "_Gigano Sokar!"_

Blocko 3000 opened his mouth and shot off a huge amount of blocks. The large blocks flew at Vincent and CJ. Vincent then flipped a few pages in the spellbook and yelled, "_Foku!" _CJ's body turned into stone as Vincent picked him up and tossed him towards Susan. As CJ flew towards Susan, Vincent closed the spellbook and CJ turned back into normal. Vincent then reopened the spellbook and yelled, "_Fokugar!"_

CJ then grew dramatically and became much bigger and stronger. He then growled at the mamodo and their bookkeepers as he landed behind them. They turned their attention towards him.

"_Dioga Bireido!"_

Jason stuck out his hands as a dragon made out of spikes came out of the ground and opened its wide jaws at CJ.

"_Ganzu Raxon!"_

Sara's hair stuck straight up again as it turned into a hair full of snakes that charged at CJ.

"_Sokaruga!"_

Blocko 3000 then turned back into a pile of blocks and then floated into the air and formed into a giant ball of blocks and rolled forward at CJ.

"All right CJ, cause some mayhem!" yelled Vincent

CJ curled up into a ball and slammed into the ground, cause a minor earthquake. The spellbooks flew from their hands as they landed on the ground. The spells never hit CJ due to the fact that they were interrupted by CJ. Vincent picked up the 3 spellbooks and CJ quickly appeared back in front of him.

"All right, tell me what you know." said Vincent

"I'm not telling you shit you--" spat Jason

"Don't even think about it." said Vincent, cutting him off.

"_Fogar!"_

CJ curled into a ball as his fur turned into fire and slammed into the spellbooks, causing them to burn.

"Now, I'm gonna ask you again, tell me what you know." ordered Vincent

Jason, Sara and Blocko 3000 were fading away. Their spellbooks were already halfway burnt.

"All right...All right, I'll talk." said Jason

"There is a mamodo on Mount Gusuku named Sahro Kalt, his human partner, this man named Herrman is the leader of The Shining Gate Society. The Shining Gate Society or TSGS is an organization that is dedicated to making a purified society. By doing that, we will all find our way to the shining gate. Herrman has recruited many bookkeepers and demons and has told them that they will be greatly and deeply rewarded if they all help him "spread the word of the shining gate" around. The project has been hugely successful as we already have chapters in Japan, The US, The UK, Indonesia, Both Korea's and Germany. Herrman has recently moved TSG's main headquarters from Berlin to Okinawa. Now the real question is, "Are you willing to go to Okinawa?"

"Hold on, why are all of these demons gathering at Okinawa, just how many did he recruit?" said Vincent

"Go to Okinawa and see for yourself." said Jason

That's all Jason said as he dissapeared and went back to the Demon World. Sara and Blocko 3000 were gone as well.

"CJ, we're now on the road to Okinawa." said Vincent

Author's Note- All right, that's the end of this chapter. So CJ and Vincent are on their way to Okinawa, can they make an impact on the ensuing battle? Find out on the next chapter of Chain Reaction! Til next time! R&R and send in those Fan Demons, I'll put them in as TSGS members.

Stats-

Name- Jason

Partner- Terrance

Element- Spikes

Spellbook color- Dark Gray

Book burned by- CJ and Vincent

Spells-

Bireido- Jason shoots spikes from his palm

Excelles Bireido- Jason shoots an X-shaped barrage of spikes at the opponent.

Dioga Bireido- Jason forms a giant dragon from the ground made out of spikes.

Name- Sara

Partner- Joe

Element- Her Hair

Spellbook color- Forest Green

Book burned by- CJ and Vincent

Spells-

Raxon- Sara's hair turns into a claw and attacks the opponent.

Gigano Raxon- Bigger and powered-up version of Raxon

Ganzu Raxon- Sara's hair turns into snakes and attacks the opponent.

Name- Blocko 3000

Partner- Susan

Element- Blocks

Spellbook color- Mauve

Book burned by- CJ and Vincent

Spells-

Sokaruk- Blocko 3000 is formed by forming into a lizard creature made out of blocks

Ganzu Sokar- Blocko 3000 shoots a barrage of tiny blocks from his mouth.

Gigano Sokar- Larger and more powerful version of Ganzu Sokar.

Sokaruga- Blocko 3000 forms into blocks once more and become a giant rolling ball.


	50. Prepare to climb MtGusuku!

Author's Note- For some reason, I don't have Microsoft Word on my computer so I first started writing the first 15 chapters of Chain Reaction on Wordpad. Then, a friend pointed out that I could download OpenOffice off of the main site page, so I did and now I have much less of a headache now when I write this. (I'm gonna have to get a disk to put Word on my computer...and yes I tried downloading it off of the Internet and that didn't work either.... :(

Harrison, one of Hori's minions was actually based off of the ancient mamodo Bibaru, most notably by the way he dressed and the kind of spells he used. Ok, on with the story!!

"_Ganzu Garisen!"_

The bullets fired from Roto's wings and showered the mamodo with bullets. The mamodo fell to the ground with a thud.

"Heh, I knew I would win." said Roto smiling

Just then, the demon stood up and began to laugh. It wasn't funny laughter, more like evil or maniacal laughter. The demon then brushed off the bullets and held out his hands.

"Slash-Nii! Let's end this battle!" called Kiichiro who was actually sitting on the hill behind Slash,

"Here's a real bullet spell, Kiichiro, now!" yelled Slash

"_Ganzu Gou Hokeiron!"_

Slash held out his hands as the 2 long silver turrets stuck out and began firing hundreds of bullets at Roto.

"I won't be shot down by the likes of you, Daren, the spell!"

"_Gar Fureido!"_

Roto then began spinning and his body became a fireball. Roto slammed his way down towards Slash. Slash looked up and shook his head.

"You've got to be kidding me...he can't be serious."

Slash then caught Roto and slammed him into the ground. Slash then lifted up his hand.

"_Hokeigo!"_

Then, the spikeball and chain shot out of Slash's hand as it knocked the book out of Daren's hand and caused it to catch ablaze. The book covered in flames as Roto was fading away.

"Wh-Who are you?" asked Roto as he crawled out of the large hole.

"My name is Slash of the Cobra Clan and that's all you need to know."

"Wait...the Cobra Clan...I fought one of your kind before. His name was Chainz...I lost to him but we escaped before he could burn my book."

"Heh, if you almost lost to that moron, then you deserve to get your book burned, that must be how he has survived up to now, by fighting weak teams such as yourselves, now be gone."

Kiichiro began laughing as she read another spell.

"_Gigano Hokeigo!"_

Slash then shot an even bigger spikeball and chain from his hand and slammed it on the already burning book. The giant spikeball formed a small crater in the ground and Roto completely disappeared.

"Kiichi-Chan, did you really have to use a Gigano spell to destroy that book, not that I really care, I'm just not the type of guy that likes to run up the score too much."

"Does it matter, we're closer to Mount Gusuku, all we have to do is to keep eliminating the competition just so the final stretch can get here."

"Your partially right little girl, but that part will be here soon enough, until then, I got some business up on the mountain that needs to be taken care of."

Meanwhile, Chainz and Santos along with their human partners were on the beach practicing spells.

"_TeoHokaisho!"_

Chainz shot a blast of laser from his eyes. "Santos, try and cancel the spell out." said Chainz

"_Excelles Sando!"_

Santos opened his mouth as an X-shaped blast of sand shot out and hit the laser directly and exploded.

"That was pretty good." said Chainz

"Yuki, I contacted everybody and they all should be here in Okinawa within the next 2 days,then we will start climbing Mount Gusuku." said Ishimaru

"That's great Ishi." said Yuki

"Hello friends."

Ishimaru turned around to see none other than Seiku. He had on a blue and white jumpsuit and was smiling. Itosagi had a worried look on his face.

"Seiku...what is that you have on?" asked Ishimaru

"This? Oh, I'm being purified."

"What do you mean purified?" asked Ishimaru

"I joined The Shining Gate Society and now I decided to spread my talents and generosity worldwide. I shall find my way towards the shining gate.

"Seiku...are you on drugs?" asked Ishimaru

"Oh Ishi, you are such a class act. Of course I'm not, I have seen the light and I am going to spread the word to all."

"What about climbing Mount Gusuku to face down with that Ice demon who is causing all of this?" asked Yuki

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki. I cannot climb the Great Mountain unless given permission by the Shining Beacon himself."

"Shining Beacon, what are you talking about?" asked Ishimaru

"Ishimaru...how about you all come to our meeting tonight and I will show you how I saw the light. I'll come get you guys at around seven."

Seiku then turned around and left and Itosagi followed.

"What's going on with Seiku?" asked Yuki

"I don't know, but something tells me that we're not going to like it." said Ishimaru

Later on that evening, Seiku came and got Ishimaru, Chainz, Yuki and Santos in his human form. When they walked over to the building, Ishimaru looked around and saw that they were in downtown Naha.

As they walked inside,they saw hundreds of people sitting around in blue and white jumpsuits. On the walls were pictures of a snow-covered Mount Gusuku. There were pictures of a man in a blue and white robe. For some reason, everybody called him "The Shining Beacon."

Then, a man in a plain blue robe walked up to the podium and said, "Ok, shining family get on your knees and be humble and show submission the shining gate, w have not found it yet, but everyday, the shining beacon leads us closer and closer to it.

Then, a blinding whit light is flashed throughout the room. Ishimaru, Chainz, Yuki and Santos turn away and don't look into the light. Seiku and the others however, looked into the light and cheered.

"Lead us to the gate! Lead us to the gate! Lead us to the gate!" they chanted

Ishimaru was stunned, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, it sounded as if they were a cult or something.

"I think we need to get the hell out of here." said Ishimaru

Ishimaru grabbed Seiku's shoulder and pulled him off of the ground. "It's time to go." he said

"No...what do you think you're doing?" asked Seiku

"These people are insane, we need to leave." said Ishimaru

"Fine, but I'm not coming with you, I will not abandon my quest on finding the shining gate. I will make my contribution to the Shining Beacon." said Seiku

"What is wrong with you...you've been brainwashed Seiku." said Ishimaru

"Poy...Poyu." said Itosagi, who happened to be curled up by his bookkeeper.

"Poor Itosagi...his human partner as been brainwashed." said Yuki

As they turned to leave, Ishimaru looked back at Seiku, shook his head and walked out the door.

As Ishimaru looked up at the sky, he saw a few stars and could mostly see city lights and neon lights. As he and Yuki walked down the street,Ishimaru was trying to figure out why Seiku had suddenly joined up with TSGS.

"_I'm going to find the root of this problem and I will squash TSGS even if it's the last thing I'll do. I wonder if my allies are getting prepared right now..." _thought Ishimaru

Meanwhile...

"I've seen cleaner phone booths."

"Stop your complaining Solaria, this was the only place that had an opening."

Calvin and Solaria had just checked in to the Motel 4 ½. It's rating was only half a star and was a pretty ratty place, but they had to deal with it. Calvin looked around the room. There were cracks in the corner. The was a body outline on their floor and there was a mysterious white stain on one of the bed covers.

"Um...that one is yours Calvin." said Solaria pointing to the stained bed.

"Gee...Thanks." said Calvin

"It's great sleeping out under the stars, kinda like one of the first concerts I've ever went to."

"I guess you're right Roland."

"I never though that Okinawa would be so peaceful at night, but I was wrong...I was wrong." said Roland

Gatrion and Roland had just returned to Okinawa, they were sleeping out under the stars on a ridge by the beach. They could hear the waves crash and the water make serene sounds as they slept peacefully.

"It's a good thing that you got us this hotel room."

"Well, it wasn't hard, I went on line and reserved it."

"We just need to be prepared for the big day."

Olivia and Petal and their human partners were all sharing a luxury hotel suite. They were training and were ready to storm Mount Gusuku and confront Sahro Kalt and whatever else wound come their way.

"I'm confused...how are you able to drive a big rig?"

"Oh, I know people."

"But you're only seven."

"Don't worry I know exactly what I'm doing."

Demi, Kyra and Molly were all riding in an 18-wheeler. Kyra was somehow driving it while Molly and Demi kept her company. Riding in the trailer was Cudos, who was meditating and focusing on the upcoming battle. On the mirror hung two dolls. Molly looked at the dolls and said, "Kyra, those dolls are kinda nice, where did you get them."

"Oh, well Chainz sent me the one with the long white hair. It looks a lot like my old demon partner Kardia and the other doll is for Demi."

"Yeah, Solaria had sent me that one with the pink hair and different color eyes. It looks a lot like Vivi who was also my old demon partner."

"Even though there books were burned, we still want to help and assist all of our friends to the top and we want to make sure that no evil mamodo becomes king." said Kyra

"Remind me to never take a late-night flight ever again."

"_I told you to reserve your ticket, but you were like, "I know what I'm doing and plus a late night flight would be quick and easy." Well, you get what you deserve."_

"Whatever CJ, I better get to Ishimaru and Chainz so I can fill them in on what I know."

Vincent and CJ were on a late-night flight. Vincent got last minute seats and was stuck in coach. He had a major headache and was waiting for the flight to be over. However, Bushido and Kana also happened to be on the plane but they were in first-class.

"Kana...you must have reserved early and caught first-class seats."

"Yes, I did but I think it's time to see Ishi-kun and see what's been up with him."

Ishimaru opened his eyes and was sitting in his dorm room. He looked at the door and waited for Seiku to walk in but he never did. Ishimaru shook his head and said, "What do I care for, if he wants to screw himself over, then I should just let him."

"Eh, he's your best friend so of course you care, but even though Bushido and Solaria are my best friends, if I have to choose between them and the kingship, it's pretty obvious what I would choose."

"_More than you think Chainz...more than you think..." _thought Ishimaru

Ishimaru looked at Mount Gusuku from his window and said, "Don't worry Seiku, I'll get your mind back."

Author's Note- All right, were starting to get to the climax of the 2nd arc. Ishimaru and his allies are about to go to Mount Gusuku when they all meet up and there are going to be many,many,many battles coming up ahead and sadly there will also be the burning of many books of both good and bad mamodo. Find out what happens next in the next chapter of Chain Reaction! R&R! And send in more demons because pretty soon, nobody will be able to submit them anymore. ;)

Stats-

Name- Roto

Partner- Daren

Element- Spinning/Flight

Alignment- Neutral

Spellbook color- Purple

Book burned by- Slash and Kiichiro

Spells-Garuk- Roto spins at the opponent. The wind from this attack can graze the enemy when he is near them.  
Wigar- Roto flaps his wings and a powerful gust of wind is fired out from them.  
Gar Rerudo- Roto puts his wings together and a giant shield is fired out of his wings for defense. Roto can also launch the shield at his opponent as an attack.  
Oru Wigar- Roto fires out a blast of wind that he can control.  
Gigano Wigaruga- Roto flaps his wings and a giant tornado is fired out from them.  
Go Garzeruk- Roto grows stronger and his armor is enhanced. His spells are also enhanced. His wings grow sharper so he can use them like axes and swing them at the opponent.  
Garisen- A precise beam is fired from Roto's wings. This attack homes in on the opponent and cannot miss.  
Ganzu Garisen- Roto's wings are turned into multi-turret guns that fire many blasts at the opponent.  
Gar Fureido- Roto spins at an even faster pace and he becomes a giant fireball. The fire from this spell cannot hurt Roto.  
Garudo Digarusen- Roto's most powerful spell. Roto grows to an enormous size. After that, this spell can be used in a variety of ways. Roto can stay large and attack the opponent until his power from within fades. Roto can use other spells in this form, but it takes such a huge amount of energy that he will become unconcious for several hours after casting two weak spells in that form. Roto can also channel all of his energy into his wings and fire it out as a giant, spinning energy drill. Roto can also channel all of his energy into using one of his spinning spells, which are extremely powerful when he does (His spinning spells are: Garuk, Gar Fureido, and Garudo Digarusen itself, which makes Roto spin at such a fast pace that the wind from the attack can cause hurricane-force winds.)


	51. Confrontation! Chainz vs Maxwell

Author's Note- All right, I'm back. I had a bit of writer's block, but I'm ready to go. Ishimaru and Seiku's friendship is actually based on one of my own with one of my best friends named Roderick(Who told me I needed a spell check in a review..._ ) Ok, on with the story....

"We're finally here."

"Okinawa looks like a fairly peaceful place."

Kana and Bushido finally arrived at the university where Ishimaru told everybody to meet at. Even CJ and Vincent made it there before they did. (After sitting in coach for so long, Vincent's back was stiff due to the turbulence.)

"Oh so you're Kana." said Yuki, who was looking Kana over

"Um...yeah." said Kana

"You're really pretty and have a nice chest." said Yuki

This causes Kana to blush, mostly about her chest. Kana is usually pretty modest and was a bit taken by surprise when Yuki said that.

"_So this is who I have to compete with..." thought Yuki_

Meanwhile...

"Chainz do you sense Itosagi's presence?"

"No Ishi, I haven't sensed Itosagi or Seiku in days. If they are still in Okinawa, then they are probably on mount Gusuku, but I can't sense any individual presence other than the demon who made the snow on that mountain, considering it's too strong to ignore."

"Looks like all of my answers lie on the mountain."

Then, Ishimaru's door flew open as a boy walked in. He was 3 feet tall, he had brown hair and brown guinea pig ears. Behind him limped a hunched-over Vincent.

"Vincent...what is it?" asked Ishimaru

"And who is the ugly kid with brown hair?" asked Chainz

"Who are you calling ugly?!" yelled the boy as he lept at Chainz

Chainz and the boy were rolling around fighting, meanwhile Vincent said, "Ishimaru, I've got something...to tell you...ow."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"When I was in East...ow..Tokyo, we were attacked by 3 mamodo. Fortunately they weren't very strong and we burned all 3 of their books, but I was...ow..able to get some..ow..information out...out..of..ow"

"Sorry..it's my back." said Vincent

Ishimaru, then remembering how Seiku helped out Chainz at the airport ran to the kitchen drawer and pulled out a rolling pin.

"Why do you have a..ow...rolling pin?" asked Vincent

"You'll see." said Ishimaru as he pushed Vincent face-first onto the bed and rolled the rolling pin all across his back. After hearing a bunch of cracks and pops. Vincent jumped up.

"All the kinks are gone...it feels that I ate a bucket of KFC and some of my grandma's peach cobbler." said Vincent thankfully

"Ok, here's what's going on. When I was in East Tokyo and got reunited with CJ, we were attacked by 3 mamodo who claimed to be affiliated with The Shining Gate. The leading mamodo said that ,any were going to be gathering on the mountain and according to CJ, he said that there were about 35 mamodo left on Earth. There's like 14 of us, so there could be like 21 mamodo up there. Anyway, he talked about their leader, The Shining Beacon wants to cleanse the world and make a clean society. In other words, he wants a utopia. That's all he said as he went back to The Demon World."

"I see...so we have to stop this guy from creating a utopia." said Ishimaru

"Do you have a name on this guy?" asked Chainz, who was sitting on top of CJ.

"Yes, when I was on the plane,I found out the name on the Internet. His name is Herrman Umbringen. He originally set up The Shining Gate Headquarters in Berlin, but recently moved it to Okinawa, which led me to believe that it is on the mountain." Said Vincent, adjusting his glasses

"Thanks Vincent, tomorrow we all climb the mountain and take these guys down once and for all!" exclaimed Ishimaru

Mount Gusuku....

"Heh...more snow in the summertime..."

"Oh come on Saki, it's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say Raiz, you joined up with Sahro Kalt and Herrman only a few days ago, I have been up here for a few months." said Saki

Saki sighed and walked back inside one of the many caves of the mountain. She had long blue locks of hair that reached to her shoulders. On top of her head was a white fedora. She wore a long light blue sleeveless dress, black tights and white sandals and in her hand was a gold pocket watch she constantly fiddled with. Most notably, one of her eyes is lime green and the other is robin eggshell blue.

"But alas, I wouldn't mind staying on this mountain forever or even going back to the demon world as long as I get to burn Vivi's book." she said to herself with a small chuckle

Little did she know, that Hori had did that only three months earlier. Saki looked out into the snow and said, "Something big is going to happen soon...I can feel it."

The next day, everybody was gathered at the foot of Mount Gusuku. Ishimaru had on a white faux fur snow jacket, black winter pants and white snow boots. Chainz wore his usual outfit, the only difference was a that Chainz wore a black scarf with a white cobra on it.

"All right everybody, we'll divide into 2 teams. Me,Kana,Roland, Calvin and Kyra will go through the east side of the mountain. Vincent, Mika, Robin, Molly, Demi, and Luke will go through the west side of the mountain. We will meet somewhere in the middle of the mountain and we will then attack the demon they call Sahro Kalt head-on. Let's all make sure we come out of this alive and with our books still in tact."

Everybody nodded in agreement as the teams went on separate path through the mountain. Up ahead, Kyra pressed a button and a helicopter dropped snowmobiles out of a large crate and flew off.

"This will help us go through the mountain quicker and easier." she said

As they were cruising through the snow, Team Ishimaru looked around and saw nothing but snow and rocks. Meanwhile, hidden within the snow-covered rocks there was another hidden cavern.

"We have intruders coming up the mountain and they are not Shining Gate members."

"Make sure they halt progress immediately and kill all of them."

"Yes sir, Shining Beacon Herrman."

The boy put the walkie-talkie back into his military coat and pulled out a black spellbook. Under his heavy coat was a camo polo shirt with a white undershirt. He also wore black pants and black boots with camo wristbands.

"Come on Maxwell, we got a job to do."

Maxwell nodded and walked with his bookkeeper into the snow. He then opened his spellbook and yelled

"_Drakorzem!"_

A dark sphere with white lightning inside shot out of Maxwell's hand into the oncoming snowmobiles. An explosion of snow and smoke kicked up and knocked everyone back.

"What was that?" asked Solaria

"I bet it was a spell." said Calvin

Ishimaru shook the snow off and pulled out the green spellbook. Chainz readied himself for battle.

"My name is Yukiro Inuzuka and this is my mamodo Maxwell." said Yukiro, who was walking towards them

"I am not part of The Shining Gate, I chose to work for Herrman and no, I don't care who becomes king, I am just here so I can blow stuff up."

"Damn you...you don't deserve to be a bookkeeper!" yelled Ishimaru's

"Heh, bring it." said Yukiro

Ishimaru and Yukiro, alongside their demon partners glared at each other as the first battle on the mountain was a bout to begin.

Author's Note- All right that's the end of that chapter. Bunnys N' Penguins, I changed up Yukiro's clothes a bit to fit the fact that they are fighting in the snow on the mountain, but I still kept the theme and color scheme of his clothes. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Chain Reaction! R&R!


	52. Chainz vs Maxwell part 2

Author's Note- All right, here's the next Chapter. I don't have a random fact for you guys today. It's homecoming week at my HS and I'm ready to kick some ass in the game Friday. It's a school tradition to have a Pep Rally and Bonfire on Thursday night and then the game on Friday. (What goes down at The Bonfire, stays at The Bonfire. ;) ) Ok, on with the story...

"All right Chainz, the first battle on the mountain has begun, _TeoHokaisho!"_

Chainz's eyes glowed as they shot the powerful white laser from them at Maxwell. Maxwell took the hit directly and flew back. He shook off the attack and jumped back up.

"All right then, _Drakorzem!" _yelled Yukiro

Maxwell shot another dark energy sphere from his hand and hit the laser head-on. They exploded on impact.

Ishimaru cracked his knuckles and said, "All right Chainz, lets see how he takes this one, _Hokaisho!" _

A ball of white light formed in front of Chainz's mouth then the laser fired straight at Maxwell, it's concentrated form showed that it had quite a bit of power. Yukiro looked at the book and flipped a few pages then yelled, "_Drako Osome!"_

Then Maxwell's body glowed as the laser hit him directly. Then a ball of dark energy appeared in front of him and shot back at Chainz. The ball crashed into the snow and exploded.

"What exactly was that spell?" asked Ishimaru

"Drako Osome allows Maxwell to absorb any spell that's at Gigano level or lower and then convert it into a mass of dark energy. It seems that your Hokaisho spell is around the level of a weak Gigano-class spell, which allowed me to send it back at you.

"Damn." said Ishimaru

"All right Chainz, let's hit him with this, _Hokekeruga!"_

Then, about a dozen chains and hooks shot out of Chainz's hands and violently slammed and crashed throughout the snow. Maxwell was barely dodging them and just as a chain with a hook connected to the end of it was about to slam Maxwell into the ground, Yukiro chanted, "_Drakofurara!"_

In a poof of smoke, Maxwell turned into a black fox cub and ran around the remaining hooks and chains that were coming at him. He then jumped in front of Chainz and turned back into his normal form. Maxwell simply smiled as Yukiro had the spellbook opened.

"_Drakorzem!"_

Maxwell blasted Chainz at around point blank range with a dark energy sphere and sent Chainz flying. Chainz flipped and landed on his feet.

"Good job Maxwell, all right, let's knock him off balance, _Yaou Posuodrako!" _

Then a possum with a guitar appeared. The possum lifted up a guitar and lunged at Chainz.

"Ishimaru, we need a spell, fast!"

"Chainz, destroy that thing_! Amresu Cobra!"_

Chainz's hand began to glow as he punched forward and a giant white cobra spirit appeared and attacked the possum directly and disintegrated it. Chainz punched forward again and The cobra slammed into Maxwell.

"This guy is a lot tougher than he looks." said Chainz

Maxwell wore a long sleeve black top with a flipped up collar with white rims. The bottom of his sleeves and shirt are also white. He also has on black shorts with white socks and black boots. He had white messy hair with tan skin and black neko ears. (They open at the side instead of the front.)

"Maxwell, they have forced us to go up to a whole new level." said Yukiro

"_Burango!"_

Then, what appeared to be black bat wings sprouted out of Maxwell's back as he began to lift up into the air. (That music in the dub starts playing when something bad is happening.) Maxwell was soon into the air as he looked down upon Chainz and Ishimaru.

"All right Maxwell, SHUT...HIM...DOWN!"

Maxwell flew up even higher and charged down head-first at Chainz. Maxwell readied himself as he swooped towards Chainz. Chainz dodged and Maxwell swooped back up into the sky. Maxwell dove back down and the wind from the mountain and from his speed knocked Chainz off of his feet. Chainz rolled and got up again. Maxwell prepared to dive bomb Chainz again.

"I can't read any spells...the wind is too strong!" yelled Ishimaru

"Damn...I'll have to try to hold him off by myself for now." said Chainz

Yukiro began laughing maniacally. "You guys are finished I'll knock you down one last time, then I'll burn your book!"

As Maxwell flew up even higher this time, Chainz was shakily holding his ground. Maxwell dove down at unbelievable speeds and soon, Maxwell had a frosty aura around him. Chainz knew this attack could be devastating if it hit him.

Meanwhile, Ishimaru finally got control of the pages. He then looked for a spell and looked back up at Maxwell who was coming down.

"All right Chainz, you better stop him, the eighth spell, _Hokekeruk!"_

Then, the small silver spikes grew out of Chainz's arms and his large onyx eyes turned into green slits. His fangs grew out and his tongue became long and narrow. Most importantly, Chainz had a large green aura surrounding him. In a green blur, Chainz ran towards where Maxwell was speeding down at and lept in the air to meet him halfway down. Ishimaru's allies just watched as a blue blur was about to collide with a green blur.

Author's Note- All right, will a powered-up Chainz be able to stop a speeding Maxwell? Find out in the next Chapter of Chain Reaction R&R and send more fan demons! After this arc is over, no more fan mamodo can be submitted.

Pika331- I'll use your mamodo however, Chainz and Slash can't team up due to the fact that it's too OOC for them right now.

Betawriter- No that's not a bad thing.

Lol0- We already talked about this...I haven't forgotten so stop asking me, he'll be back in a little while.


	53. Chainz vs Maxwell part 3

Author's Note- All righty, it's been awhile. Sorry about that people, damn you school! No, I still don't have a random fact for you right now, so on with the story!

As Chainz jumped towards Maxwell in a green flash, he collided with him and floated with the wind through impact. Maxwell was knocked off course and looked to be crashing into the ground. Maxwell swooped up and floated back into the air. Maxwell shook off Chainz and came at him again. Chainz, still floating, punched Maxwell and grabbed his wings.

"Shake him off Maxwell!" yelled Yukiro

Maxwell twisted and turned, flipped and dipped, but Chainz was still hanging on. Maxwell looked down and figured that he had no other choice. Maxwell then dived head-first into the ground and slammed into the snow with a huge explosion. When the snow and smoke cleared both mamodo jumped out of the huge crater and charged at each other once again. Chainz and Maxwell punched and kicked each other, but were still even. Chainz's green aura then went away and his face and arms returned to normal and he cracked his neck and looked at Ishimaru.

"All right Chainz, we got this. Let's go, _TeoHokaisho!"_

Chainz's eyes glowed as he shot the powerful white laser from his eyes and hit Maxwell directly.

"All right Chainz, now hit him with this, _Hokekeruga!" _

Chainz ran forward and about a dozen hooks and chains shoot out of his hands and violently slammed throughout the snow, kicking up piles of snow and rocks and even a few trees. Maxwell was engulfed in the violent avalanche caused by Chainz. Maxwell was bruised and battered and struggled to get up.

"Maxwell, it is now time, you're bruised, battered and the odds are not in your favor right now. Don't forget about all the intense training and trials that I've put you through to develop more power. Now Maxwell, unleash that power, unleash it with everything you got! This is the toughest opponent you have ever faced now face him like you're actually worth something!"

"The fifth spell, _Drakoruga!" _

Maxwell held out his hand and an ear-shattering scream was emitted from his lips as a large black energy beam began to charge up and form in front of Chainz and Ishimaru. Soon enough, the beam was the size of a small school bus. Maxwell then released the giant black beam as it slowly moved towards them.

Chainz closed his eyes and began to think for a second. He sharply opened his eyes and turned to Ishimaru.

"Chainz, I'll have to counter that thing with Lei Hokaisho." said Ishimaru

"No, that won't even be necessary, remember back when we fought Slash, how I used Hokaisho against his Egdris Gazuron spell?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Well use it and you'll see why." said Chainz

"All right then, the fifth spell, _Hokaisho!"_

Then a small white ball appeared in front of Chainz's mouth as he shot off the focused white laser from his mouth into the middle of the giant dark beam. The beam slowly kept pushing it's way towards Chainz, who was hitting the middle of the Drakoruga with his Hokaisho spell. The beam kept charging forward and soon enough it hit Chainz with a large boom.

"Heh, that laser is nowhere near strong enough to stop Maxwell's Drakoruga spell." sneered Yukiro

"I know, that's why I used it." said Chainz

"What?!" exclaimed Yukiro

Everybody looked in shock to see Chainz still standing. Chainz was a little burned and scratched, but other than that, he appeared to be perfectly fine.

"I used Hokaisho in order to weaken the Drakoruga spell and with it moving as slow as it was, that gave my Hokaisho even more time to decrease the damage the spell would have originally caused." said Chainz

Everybody was again shocked at what Chainz said because for the first time, Chainz said something that was really _smart. _

"I don't care, I still have another spell up my sleeve." said Yukiro

"_Drako Sorudo!"_

Then, a dark sword appeared in Maxwell's hand as he began to swing it at Chainz, dark discs were being shot out at him. Chainz rolled as Maxwell came close to stabbing him in the throat with it. Chainz then kicked Maxwell in the face with his boot. Maxwell quickly recovered and slammed the sword down at Chainz. Chainz's countered the sword with his boot and once again, they were evenly matched. Then Chainz was caught off guard as Maxwell swung the sword and cut the top of his forehead with the sword. Chainz quickly got up off of the ground and got on a knee. He touched the top of his hairline and felt down to the middle of his forehead, he looked at his hand and saw blood, which stained his black leather fingerless gloves.

Chainz looked down and saw specks of blood in the snow.

"You shouldn't have left your partner wide open!" yelled Yukiro as Maxwell swung the sword sideways once again a dark disk flew from it and was heading towards the spellbook in Ishimaru's hand. Chainz quickly ran in front and crossed his arms as the disc hit him and exploded. Chainz walked out of the smoke and towards Maxwell.

"You won't become king, I will not allow it. I made a promise...a promise that I have to keep and I won't let you stand in the way of it!"

_Flashback over 6 months ago...._

"_If we had a protecting king in the Demon World, then maybe people wouldn't have to live in fear or bad demons wouldn't harm others." said Kardia as she faded away_

_End of Flashback...._

"My goal is to become a protecting king and I won't let you or anybody else get in the way of that!" screamed Chainz as he broke Maxwell's sword in half with his bare hands.

"I-It doesn't matter...we still have a Dioga spell left!" jeered Yukiro

"Bring it." snarled Chainz

"_Dioga DrakoMezoraisu!"_

Then a barrage of Drakorzems fell from the sky and began to make explosions all around, causing Ishimaru's allies to move to a safer location. Chainz then ran towards the raining Drakorzems much to Ishimaru's dismay.

"Chainz no! What are you doing?!" yelled Ishimaru

"Keep firing away Maxwell!" cackled Yukiro

After about another minute of Drakorzems firing from the sky, the storm of dark energy balls suddenly stopped. Ishimaru then saw a figure walking out of the smoke and soon enough the figure was none other than Chainz himself! For some reason, Chainz was smiling.

"Chainz...why are you smiling" asked Ishimaru

Chainz didn't reply, he simply held up the black spellbook. Ishimaru then set it on the ground and Chainz stood over the book.

"_Kai Lei."_

The small laser shot out of Chainz's mouth and the book caught on fire. The white flames covered the book and Chainz and Ishimaru watched the smoke clear from the powerful spell. Maxwell faded away and Yukiro got up and tried to run away. Chainz quickly tackled him and Ishimaru grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Tell us what you know!" demanded Ishimaru

"Fuck you." spat Yukiro

Ishimaru grabbed his collar even tighter and Yukiro began to talk.

"This mountain is full of demons and Shining Gate members, and many of them are even tougher than me. The higher you go up, the more likely you are to see Shining Gate members. I doubt that you'll beat Sahro Kalt fighting the way you do now, but who knows."

"Well Chainz, It's time for us to go even further up." said Ishimaru as he and the rest of Team Ishimaru regrouped and began making progress up once again.

Meanwhile, Team Vincent was coming into some troubles of their own.

As they were progressing up the mountain, Vincent realized that they weren't moving anymore.

"Why aren't we moving up anymore?" asked Vincent

"_I'm not sure...this may be the work of another demon." _said CJ telepathically in guinea pig form

Just then, Saki appeared out of the snow and in front of Team Vincent.

"My name is Saki and I can't allow you to go any further." she laughed as Team Vincent had a new opponent to face.

Vincent stood up and CJ turned into his human form. "My name is Vincent and this is my partner CJ and I accept your challenge!" As Vincent pulled out the brown spellbook and was ready to face down Saki.

Author's Note- So Maxwell has been sent back by Chainz but now Team Vincent has an obstacle to overcome. How tough is Saki and why does she want confrontation with Vivi? Find out on The Next Chapter of Chain Reaction! R&R and cya soon!

Name- Maxwell

Partner- Yukiro Inuzuka

Element- Dark Spheres

Book burned by- Chainz and Ishimaru

Spells-

Spells-

Drakorzem- A black concentrated dark sphere with white lightning is shot from Maxwell's hand..

Drako Osome-Maxwell absorbs a spell and converts it into dark energy and shoots it back at opponent. Only works with Gigano spells or lower in strengh

Drakofurara-Turns Maxwell into a black fox cub which can distract people

Yaou Posuodrako- A possum with a guitar shows up. The possum hits target with his guitar

Drakoruga-When Maxwell feels an strong emotion he can use that emotion to charge up a beam to hit an opponent.

Burango-Wings that look like bat wings appear on Maxwell's back.

Drako Sorudo- A sword appears that Maxwell can use as a regular sword. When he waves it sideways a \dark disc is thrown.

Dioga DrakoMezoraisu -A 100% chance of RAINING DRAKOZEMS!!.


	54. Saki: Demon of Time

Author's Note- All right, here's another chapter from one of the top Fanfics baby! Nah, I'm kidding. Well anyway, sorry for the wait, enjoy another Chapter of Chain Reaction!

Did you know that Ishimaru and friends can speak both English and Japanese?

"My name is Vincent and this is my partner CJ and we accept your challenge!" yelled Vincent as he opened the brown Spellbook

"Sorry but your defeat is futile." said Saki flatly

"Let's go CJ, _Fogar!"_

CJ then gained flaming armor and charged forward at Saki. Saki smirked and held out her hand.

"_Rio Deime!"_

CJ punched at Saki but saw a small spiral spin towards him from Saki's hand. The Spiral pushed CJ back slightly into the snow. The flames from his armor

melted some of the snow. CJ jumped back up and charged at Saki again. Saki simply moved out of the way and elbowed CJ in his back, cracking his armor.

"Damn." said CJ

Vincent flipped a few pages in his spellbook and yelled "_Fogoken!"_

Then, needles grew out of CJ's back as he showered them upon Saki.

A few needles grazed Saki's arm and left a few cuts, Saki looked at the blood on her arm and saw the rest of the needles coming at her.

"_I'm going to need a defense spell, I could get seriously hurt if I don't do something fast."_

"I need a defense spell!" yelled Saki out into the air

"_Rioshield!"_

A large clock appeared in front of Saki as the rest of the needles fell on it. Saki's clock shield faded away as she looked to see that CJ was gone.

"Where did that rodent go?" barked Saki

Saki then felt a large pile of snow fall on top of her and was unable to move.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she said muffled under the snow.

Team Vincent looked around and saw Vincent standing on top of the hill with a shovel.

"While you were dodging CJ's needles behind that shield we snuck up behind you and I shoveled a huge ball of snow together and rolled it down towards you."

"What do you mean we? It's only just you there..." said Saki

"Now CJ, _Fogar!"_

CJ then fell from the sky with his flaming armor. He was about to collide into the mass of snow where Saki was trapped at, but just as CJ was about to hit the ground, Saki's hand shot out of the snow.

"_Talio!"_

Then a diamond-shaped beam shot out of Saki's hand and slowed down CJ with his burning armor. CJ appeared to be simply levitating there for a few minutes when he was actually moving very slowly towards the ground. The flames and heat from CJ's armor melted the snow and freed Saki. Saki came out of the snow dripping wet and with a berserk look on her face.

"Damn...you...you're gonna pay for that!"

Saki's beam was still active and as she backed away, the beam disappeared and CJ landed on the ground. CJ then jumped back up and was ready to face down Saki once more.

"_In order to end this, I'm going to have to find her human partner. He or She must be hiding around here somewhere. I'll just have Saki reveal them for me."_

"If you're looking for my human partner, then I'll just say that he's somewhere within the snow." said Saki

"It doesn't matter, CJ now! _Fokai!"_

CJ then grew lightning armor and charged towards Saki. Saki saw this and held out her hand.

"_Rio Deime!"_

Saki shot a small spiral out of her hand and pushed CJ back slightly. Vincent closed his eyes and put more heart energy within the spell and the sparks of lightning from CJ's armor reached out and shocked Saki.

"I see. So when the flames from your armor melted snow and made me wet, that set up the use of your lightning spell, and since water conducts electricity , that would only make your spell stronger, however, it won't be enough to defeat me!"

"We'll see about that, go CJ!" yelled Vincent

Even though Saki's spell pushed him back some, CJ kept going and charged at Saki and hit her directly. Saki flew back into the snow and got up. She had a few first degree burns and a few cuts but was still in good condition.

Saki then reached into her pocket and pulled out a gold plated pocket watch.

"Father...I'm going to need your help in this battle." said Saki as she looked at CJ and Vincent

"Silvio....come out of the snow."

Then a boy about 17 years old came out of the snow and walked towards Saki. He had dirty blond hair, a slightly tanned complexion, freckles dotted along his face and he had rimless glasses and a white streak along his hairline. He wore a brown hoodie and appeared to have a cream dress shirt underneath. He also had on black slacks and dark brown sneakers. Around his neck were headphones and most importantly, in his hand was an Icy Blue spellbook.

"Were you cold Silvio?"

"Silvio?"

"Silvio?!"

"What?" asked Silvio who took off his headphones

"I had asked if you were cold but I see that you want to listen to those god forsaken headphones." said Saki

"Oh sorry."

"Anyway, It's almost time to use the spell....the spell my father warned me to use sparingly. Then it's off to burn Vivianne's book."

"Wait...Vivianne as in Vivi?" asked Demi who finally broke her silence

"Yes, she's the one."

"Well, you're too late because a mamodo named Hori burned Vivi's book about 3 months ago." said Demi

"Wait...judging by your scent, you used to be her partner didn't you?"

"Yeah, I was." said Demi

"I figured as much, I didn't expect her to last long anyway...where can I find this Hori, so I can congratulate and thank him." said Saki maniacally as she began to coldly laugh as she thought about Vivi's demise

"Hori's book was burned by Chainz shortly after." said Demi, who was obviously angry

"Chainz....Chainz, I figured he'd have something to do with that. Foolish Vivianne...being in love with somebody who didn't give a rat's ass about her and not even knowing she existed and also the fact that she is a hopeless romantic, that also set her up for failure considering that she was in love with a different demon every 2 weeks. Instead of preparing and focusing on the battle. That's why she was defeated. I am much stronger than she is and I studies and prepared, which is why I'm still here and she isn't."

"But still...she was the favorite."

Author's Note- Okay, so Saki and Vivi are revealed to be sisters. We also find out why Saki has a hatred towards Vivi and she has learned about Vivi's book being burned. What's going to happen next? Is Saki's grudge now turned towards Chainz? Find out in the next chapter of Chaaaaaiiinnnnn Reaction! R&R and I'll update soon til next time!


	55. Treacherous Icefall! Solaria vs Siphix

Author's Note- All righty people, I apologize for my tardiness but thank you for till reading. I did a Gary-Stu Litmus test with Chainz and got a 34. I'm not entirely sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing...

Here's the next chapter of Chaaaaaiiinnnnn Reaction!

"Favorite...what do you mean favorite?" asked Vincent

"Like I said, Vivianne was the favorite and was especially babied and spoiled by my mother. We are twins...obviously fraternal and even though I was the older twin...our mother saw Vivianne as the more beautiful, delightful twin."

"Father...father was different...I was his little girl and I was special to him...which is why I have this watch and because of father, I honed my skills in time manipulation and is a big part of why I'm still here."

Saki looked back up from her watch and looked towards Vincent and CJ.

"Now...I must obliterate you all with my strongest spell..."

Saki held up her hand as Silvio began to chant the spell.

"_Clockro--"_

Suddenly, the walkie-talkie on Silvio's belt goes off.

"Silvio, Saki. This is Mortimer speaking. We have an assignment for you two on the other side of the mountain report here ASAP!"

Saki looked at Team Vincent and said, "Fortunately for you, I have to take care of some business but this isn't over yet. Tell Chainz I got something for him...so long."

A large pile of snow fell upon Silvio and Saki and they dissapeared as the snow blew away.

"So what do we do now?" asked Luke

"Well we just keep going up. There are going to be more enemies up ahead so we'll just have to keep our eyes peeled." said Vincent as they continued up the mountain.

Meanwhile.....

Team Ishimaru made some pretty decent progress up Mt. Gusuku.

As they were going up the mountain, Chainz noticed the Icicles were falling from the sky.

Gatrion quickly moved Roland out of the way as a few sharp icicles almost fell on him. As they kept moving forward, the flurry of icicles became stronger and they began to hurt. Team Ishimaru then ran into a nearby cave in order to take shelter from the sharp ice shards.

"How are these ice shards falling?" asked Kana

"This could possibly be from a mamodo." said Ishimaru

"Do you think I can fly up into the sky and check it out?" asked Gatrion

"No, the ice shards would damage your wings." said Roland

"We need an effective way to see what's going on without taking serious damage." said Roland

Calvin and Solaria then stood up.

"We can look. Solaria's suns can see what's going on and where the ice shards are falling from. It's our best shot."

"All right." nodded Ishimaru

"I can do this but it's going to take a lot of concentration." said Solaria

Calvin then opened the Red-orange spellbook

"_Solarkeruga!"_

Then, about a dozen suns appeared around Solaria as she closed her eyes and the orange and yellow suns floated out of the cave and into the sky. The suns floated into icy air and floated up the mounds of snow. Soon enough the suns stopped along a ridge where a demonic presence was focused at. Standing on the ridge was a boy and a young man standing there. The boy had short brown hair and gray eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a gray short-sleeved jacket with the collar popped. He wore black pants and black shoes and on his back were a pair of wings. The man by his side seemed to be handsome. He had shaggy black hair, green eyes and he wore a green vintage t-shirt that read, "All My great ideas get me in trouble." He also wore blue shorts, white tube socks (lol) and black shoes.

"Siphix...should we fire away again?"

"No Takashi, we wait until they come out from hiding. Then we'll strike."

Meanwhile back at the cave, Solaria's hair started to raise up and she began to bear her sharp teeth. Her horn, which always showed, began to look more noticeable. She finally broke her silence when she located Siphix's location.

"I...found...him...it's...it's...a...demon and I have to take....take...him out."

Solaria began making more suns appear up in the sky as she began to command them from within the cave.

_A_

_Be_

_Ce_

_De_

_e_

_efe_

_ge_

_hache_

_I_

_jota_

"Execute!" yelled Calvin, who had his spellbook opened,whose light shone throughout the cave.

Above the ground, about fifty feet above the cave, ten of the suns floated down from the sky a few feet and began to shoot lasers upon Siphix.

"Damn, what are those things?" asked Siphix

"They appear to be suns, but I'm pretty sure that one of those demons we attacked earlier are controlling them."

"Well what are you waiting for, read a spell so I can destroy them!" yelled Siphix as the red lasers were closer and closer to hitting their targets.

Takashi opened the blueish-brown spellbook and yelled

"_Tetshikai!"_

Then, an ice mirror appeared out of the ground and reflected the lasers back at the suns, destroying some of them. The remaining suns began to surround Siphix as he dodged them and caused the lasers from the suns to destroy each other.

Back in the cave, it was obvious that Solaria was losing focus.

"Calvin, I know where they are at, since controlling the suns from this far away need great concentration I won't be able to have as smooth control or accuracy I would have if I was closer. So we are going to have to go to them." said Solaria

"All right fine then, don't worry about us. We'll be back." said Calvin reassuringly

Calvin and Solaria got onto a snowmobile and sped up the mountain. As they bobbed and weaved through the mountain rocks, they were getting closer and closer to their opponents. As they were getting close to the ridge, Solaria was telling Calvin to slow down.

"Calvin, we're getting closer, I can sense my suns hovering over them." said Solaria

As they reached the ridge they got off of the snowmobile and ran towards Siphix and Takashi.

"So you must be the ones controlling the suns." said Siphix with a smile

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Solaria who began to move the suns in a circle in the sky with only her finger.

"Well, now I get to burn a book and maybe even kill the human." said Siphix with a smile

"That won't be happening." said Calvin as he had the book ready to face down another member of Herrman's hired guard

Author's Note- Alright, so Saki and CJ's fight ends in a draw and Solaria is going to take Siphix out of the way in order to continue Team Ishimaru's way up to the meeting point. Will Solaria succeed and defeat Siphix? Find out on the next chapter of Chain Reaction! R&R!


	56. Dioga Solardon! Solaria stands tall!

Author's Note- All right, I'm going to be putting out chapters in a rapid succession rate. I still have one of the highest rated fics under the Zatch Bell category and I would like to keep it that way. :)

As Calvin and Solaria faced Siphix and Takashi, they knew that they were going to have to fight to the finish.

"Let's go Solaria! _Solarker!"_

Then, the sun necklace on Solaria's neck lifted up and fired a powerful red laser from it as it headed straight for Siphix.

"_Tetuga!"_

Then, Siphix fired sharp Ice shards at Solaria's laser which canceled the attacks out. Calvin knew that he was going to have to use stronger spells in order to try and make it past Siphix.

"Solaria, we're going to have to use your Suns in order to zap this fool."

"You're right Calvin, let's do this!"

"_Solarkeruga!"_

Then, about 20 suns appeared and Solaria began to command them.

_A_

_be_

_ce_

_de_

_e_

_efe_

_ge_

_hache_

I

_jota_

_ka_

_ele_

"Execute!" yelled Calvin

Then twelve of the suns began firing lasers above Siphix. The lasers struck Siphix all across his body.

"Damn, Takashi, give me a spell now!"

"_Tetsuka!"_

Then with a burst of wind, Siphix lifted himself off of the ground with his wings into the air. Dodging more of the lasers. Solaria sent the twelve suns up into the sky and shot more lasers from them. Siphix looked at Solaria and Calvin from up into the sky and prepared to attack them.

"Heh, since your suns are up here, you left yourself wide open! Now Takashi!"

"_Tetira!"_

Siphix then dived towards the ground at full speed. He hit the ground and since the ground was covered with snow and already frozen, this caused the ice to spread rapidly. Then Ice boulders rose from the ground and built up around Solaria and Calvin. Solaria smiled then began commanding the eight remaining suns.

"It's too late, there are too many boulders around you. You're trapped and finished!" laughed Takashi

_elle_

_eme_

_ene_

_e_**ñ**e

o

pe

qu

ere

"Block!" screamed Calvin as the remaining suns rushed into the small space still left by the boulders as they enclosed into them.

Takashi and Siphix chuckled as they saw that their opponents were immobile and no response was heard from under the rocks.

"Looks like we crushed them. Now time for me to peel the book off the dead human so I can burn it and we can be on our way." said Siphix

As Siphix and Takashi made their way over the pile, the boulders suddenly tumbled off of each other, causing a small rock slide. As they quickly moved out of the way, say the cause of the rock slide.

"What's going on?" demanded Takashi

Standing there was Solaria and Calvin under a transparent Sun shield-like barrier. Which was formed by the connecting lasers of the remaining suns Solaria commanded.

"You almost had us,but I chanted the spell just in time." said Calvin

"It doesn't matter, we're going to do something about that spell-chanting of yours. Siphix, now prepare for the next attack! _Tetshiro!"_

Then a tornado formed and built up around Solaria and Calvin. Calvin shot up from the ground and spun around in the tornado. Solaria also began to lift up but quickly commanded a few of her suns to hold her down. Solaria looked up to see Calvin spinning faster and faster within the vortex. Solaria tried to send some of her other suns to help him, but the wind was too strong. Calvin then realized what was going on, as he felt it getting harder and harder to breathe.

"_Damn....my chest is tightening. My lungs feel heavy...it is making logical sense now. This tornado is meant to do external damage but internal damage by taking the air out of my lungs...that way I won't be able to cast spells. I wonder what would happen if I happen if I do this...it may or may not work but it's worth a try before I suffocate..."_

Calvin then looked up at the top of the vortex and began to force his way up.

Solaria, Siphix and Takashi watched as the tornado suddenly dissapeared and Calvin was nowhere to be found.

"Calviiiiinnnnn!!!" screamed Solaria as she saw her partner was gone.

"Heh, the human must be dead. If not he shall be dead soon." said Siphix flatly

"I have to find Calvin..." said Solaria

"Sorry, bu you'll be returning to the Demon World now." said Siphix

"_Tetguncho!"_

Siphix's left arm became an ice sword and his right arm became encircled in a tornado. Siphix flew up in the air and began slashing at Solaria's Suns. Solaria began to control her suns by trying to zap Siphix with the lasers. Solaria could control and weave the suns, but without Calvin's help she couldn't use any special commands without him shouting it. As Siphix was destroying some of the suns with his sword arm. He used the tornado encircled one and shot it towards the ground. Meanwhile Takashi was coming from Solaria's right side and was about to attack her himself.

"_Damn, I can't attack them all at once without my remaining suns being too spread out, which would cause more problems. I only have eleven suns left and without Calvin to read the spell, I can't make any more appear."_

As Takashi got close to Solaria, she turned around and head butted him in the stomach. Her sharp horns and thick skull bruised and possibly ruptured something in Takashi's stomach. Takashi flew back into the snow clutching his stomach.

"Shit...her head must be made out of concrete or something."

"It doesn't matter Takashi, let's finish her off with our strongest spell forget about finding the human and burning the book, let's just kill her instead, then the book will automatically burn and we can keep her horns as a trophy!"

"_Tetbankai!"_

Siphix then began to form the Ice Dragon as it soon enough became towering over Solaria. It then opened it's mouth as it came forward and was about to clamp it's heavy jaws down upon Solaria.

"_Shin Solarker!"_

Then, Solaria's eleven remaining suns formed a diamond and shot a diamond-shaped laser at the dragon, destroying a large part of it. The remaining head and partial body still came at Solaria and she took the attack head on. Then and explosion occurred. After the midst of the explosion Solaria still stood tall. Behind her was an injured Calvin.

"Are you ok?" asked Solaria

"Don't worry, I'm fine the tornado almost took my breath away completely but I held my breath when I was still inside of it and forced my way to the top, where it is the weakest at. Then I started being able to breathe again. When the tornado dissipated. I fell in some snow on an upper ledge in the mountain not too far above from here. Which gave me time to catch my breath and recover. The most challenging part was coming back down without being seen or noticed by anybody. Sorry Solaria, but I had needed for you to fight on your own for a little while so I can get enough breath and heart power in order to help you with the battle."

"It's ok Calvin, now let's do this." said Solaria with a smile

Calvin then turned towards Siphix and Takashi.

"As for you, it's over. You've played a good game, but it's time for us to end this and move on. Solaria, now! _Solarkeruga!"_

Then, all twenty-nine of Solaria's named suns appeared. Solaria then began sending them up into the sky.

_A_

_Be_

_Ce_

_De_

_E_

_Efe_

_ge_

_hache_

_I_

_jota_

_ka_

_ele_

_elle_

_eme_

_ene_

_e**ñ**e_

_o_

_pe_

_qu_

_ere_

_erre_

_ese_

_te_

_u_

_ve_

_doble u_

_equis_

_I griega_

_zeta_

All twenty-nine suns lifted into the air and hovered over Siphix and Takashi.

"Siphix, let's move up onto higher ground." said Takashi

As Takashi and Siphix quickly went higher and higher up, Solaria noticed that they about thirty feet above them in a matter of seconds. Calvin then looked up and said, "Solaria, go after them."

Solaria then lept up to a higher up ridge. Solaria lept repeatedly until she stood right there in front of Siphix and Takashi.

"Take your best shot, you little bitch. You won't get through to us! _"Tethyoten!"_

Then,a shield of ice formed around Siphix and Takashi, forming a fortress-like ice shield around them. Solaria shook her head and said, "You have nowhere else to run and this is your last stand. I am going to win the battle and become Queen of the Mamodo World and when I do, I will become a wise queen that will choose her battles and lead the Makai with wisdom and even if I do lose before then, I know somebody like Chainz would make a good king. However, for as long as I am here on Earth, one thing that will not happen is that people and demons like you will not have a shot at being king, it will be over my dead body when that happens! Calvin, let's end this!" screamed Solaria at the top of her lungs

The Red-Orange spellbook in Calvin's hands glowed a bright orange light. It was glowing brighter than it has in the last couple of months.

"_Dioga Solardon!"_

Then, the twenty-nine suns formed a massive circle as the red lasers from the suns all connected with each other as the suns shot another laser which all connected in the middle of the circle. Then the suns shot a giant laser arrow downwards. Upon the Ice Shield.

All Calvin saw from where he was standing as the giant laser arrow shot downwards was a massive and deadly explosion. As he saw the massive explosion he then saw Solaria jumped down from the Cloud of smoke and on her shoulder was an unconscience Takashi.

Above the mountain, Siphix's body was nowhere to be found but a blueish-brown book was on the ridge covered in blue flames.

"Calvin...if I'm not mistaken...that demon didn't go back to the Makai. I believed I killed him instead." said Solaria darkly

"I got the human in time but when he wakes up, we are gonna have to interrogate him. So he's going to be our P.O.W. Now let's head back and spread the good news."

Calvin quietly nodded as they went down the mountain a bit and climbed on the snowmobile as they carefully loaded Takashi up on the back of the snowmobile and sped off back towards the cave.

Meanwhile...

"Herrman...I sense another one of the bookkeepers have been defeated. I feel it has been Siphix and his human partner Takashi." said Sahro Kalt

"Heh, he wasn't much help anyway." said Herrman

As Herrman and Sahro Kalt stood in Shining Gate Headquarters, they looked out of the window and saw all of Mt. Gusuku. Behind them stood Dakota and Gakote. Itosagi and Seiku and a girl mamodo and her human partner.

"Poyu Poyu Poyu..." said Itosagi sadly

"Eh, cheer up Itosagi...we'll snap your human partner out of it soon." said the girl Mamodo

Herrman then turned around and looked at the girl mamodo and said, "Claire, have you seen Raiz anywhere? I have a job for him."

"No sir, I haven't." she replied back clutching her fist

"Let me know when he does come." said Herrman as he and Sahro Kalt left the room.

Claire looked at Itosagi and petted the rabbit. Soon enough, Dakota and Gakote also quietly left the room.

"Don't worry Itosagi, we'll be making our escape soon, and that's a promise." said Claire

Author's Note- Okay! Now that Solaria has defeated (and possibly killed) Siphix. They return to Team Ishimaru to tell them that they can now advance. Claire and Itosagi plan on escaping from TSGS. Will they succeed and what is this? Solin and Lolo will be re-appearing soon?! Find out what goes on in the next Chapter of Chain Reaction! R&R! ppl R&R!

Name- Siphix

Partner- Takashi

Element- Ice/Wind/Flight

Book Burned By- Solaria and Calvin

Alignment- Evil

Spellbook Color- Blueish-Brown

Spells-

Tetuga - Simple ice shards (though don't be fooled, they are sharp) that are shot at a dangerously fast speed with his wind ability  
2. Tetsuka - A gush of wind that comes from his wings  
3. Tetira - Touching the ground, he can freeze it, and make ice boulders shoot from the ground, trapping his opponent  
4. Tetshikai - A mirror of ice that reflects the attack  
5. Tethyoten - A shield of ice that forms around him to make a fortress that is hard to penetrate  
6. Tetshiro - A tornado that circles around the opponent. It tries to suck the breath out of their lungs. This is mostly used on the bookkeeper  
7. Tetguncho - His left arm turns into an ice sword while his right arm is encircled by a tornado  
8. Tetbankai - A giant ice dragon is formed. If Siphix uses this spell, it's game over


	57. Claire and Itosagi's Big Escape!

Author's Note- Oh my God!! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in 4 months!! I missed the 1 year anniversary! I hope you guys are still reading my story. Here comes a new chapter now!! I've had severe writers' block and I'm back in action now baby. Lemme stop my ranting, here's a new chapter of Chaaaaiiiinnnn Reaction!!!

"Poyuuuuu...." moaned Itosagi as he sat there looking at Claire.

"Ito-Chan, relax, we're going to make our escape within the next few minutes...just relax..." said Claire with a psychotic grin on her tanned face.

Claire looked like a small child around eight years old. She wore a black top with blue sleeves, but at the end of the sleeves was a wristband with white rims. She also adorned a black skirt, white stockings and black boots. To top it off, she had matching blue hair and eyes. The scary part, of it all, was that she had an AK-47 strapped to her back.

Claire looked at her brainwashed human partner. "Come on Natsumi, you gotta snap outta of it sometime today puh-lease!" she said sarcastically

Natsumi had orange hair and pink eyes and like all of the others Shining Gate members, wore a blue and white jumpsuit and in her hand was a blue spellbook.

Claire looked around the room where they were standing and then peeked outside. She saw other Shining Gate members and mamodo walking around she then nodded and turned towards Itosagi.

"Ok, lets get moving!" said Claire

Claire, Itosagi and their bookkeepers began walking through the halls until they came to a door leading to the outside where to Shining Gate members stood.

"Where are you guys going?" asked the first one

"Uh, Dakota gave us a recon order on the outer region on this part of the mountain and we're headed to our post now." said Claire in an official-sounding tone

The two guards looked at each other, nodded and let them through. As they got outside, there was snow covering the path down the mountain. Claire looked at Itosagi and said, "Okay, we are going to have to clear up the now."

"_Kaichiro!"_

Claire held out her hand and a solar energy ring hit the snow and cleared some of it away, revealing the some of the dirt path. As they began running down the mountain, Claire kept her hand held out as she said, "Natsumi, keep using Kaichiro!"

Natsumi, kept the blue light glowing as she yelled,"_Kaichiro, Kaichiro, Kaichiro, Kaichiro, Kaichiro, Kaichiro, Kaichiro!" _

Claire began firing solar rings in rapid succession, the rapid fire was giving Claire an adrenaline rush.

"I love the adrenaline rush baby, I feel it! I feel it! Hahahahaha!"

Soon enough, Claire's demon horns could be seen sticking out of her head as she ran down the mountain path with a psycho look on her face, much to Itosagi's dismay. They quickly came to a stop on a ridge and looked around.

Itosagi rubbed his furry head on Seiku's leg, only to see a blank look on his face.

"Poyuuu..." sighed the rabbit demon with his ears flopped down

"Ito-Chan, you're worried about your partner aren't ya?" said Claire

"Poy...poyuu" said Itosagi

"_It the bracelets Shining Gate members wear which controls there free will...some have more free will than others. That's why the frequencies emitted from the bracelets are different for each and every member, depending on their resistance. Seiku, Ito-Chan's partner has his on a high frequency considering how he had such massive resistance at first. Now he's brainwashed and can only read spells and say a limited amount of things. Natsumi, even though hers is also turned up, she has more consciousness than Seiku yet, she's nowhere near being fully awakened either. I cant get these white aluminum-alloy bracelets off of them. So I'm thinking the "light" the get exposed to is what controls them and the bracelets." _though Claire as she stood there

They looked over the ridge and saw Solin and Lolo talking to a mamodo and his human partner.

"So...Gansu Genso, we meet in this world at last."

"Yes, Solin, we do." said Gansu Genso

Gansu Genso was a red clown-like mamodo (think of the ancient mamodo Alm but red and taller and more toned and a more aggressive face) He had maroon gloves, a white face, yellow eyes a scar going over his left eye and a triangle scar on his right cheek. He had on maroon briefs and maroon boots. His spiky hair was also maroon while the rest of his body was red and he had a red nose.

His partner was an olive-colored skin young man who had shaggy black hair, he wore a black bomber jacket, dark blue jeans and black snow boots. In his hand, was a magenta spellbook.

"Omar, I sense two other demons nearby." said Gansu Genso

"Do you want to kill them?" asked Omar

This sent a look of surprise on Claire and Itosagi's face.

"No, let them be, we got more important things to worry about, like the fate of this world if Sahro Kalt isn't stopped." said Gansu Genso

Gansu Genso looked at Solin and said, "It's funny but I thought it was you who was controlling the snow on this mountain in the middle of the summer."

"You wish." said Solin

Lolo then said, "Ok, so why are you two here? What have you guys come to tell us?"

Gansu Genso cleared his throat and began, "Ok, as you know Sahro Kalt and Herrman, his human partner run the Shining Gate Society."

"Tell us something we don't know." Interrupted Lolo

"Shut up and let me finish." snapped Gansu Genso

"They keep control and increase their numbers in their seven locations by revealing the "light"."

"The light? To what exactly?" asked Lolo

"We believe that it has something to do with how the sun reflects off of the ice somewhere near the peak of Mount Gusuku. Then, Herrman has harnessed this power and built some type of special mirror in order to spread it across many regions in select locations and build a headquarters facility around the light points in order to contain it."

"I see...so if the mirror system gets destroyed, then everybody goes back to normal?" asked Lolo

"That's what we speculate, however we do not plan on getting involved in confronting Sahro Kalt. There's a demon from the Cobra Clan and a group of others heading up the mountain now as we speak. They are going to be the ones who take on Sahro Kalt. If they are all defeated, then that's is where Omar and I step in. Plus, if enough of them are defeated, then the King Festival will began and we know that will be a whole new Hell on Earth. So,it's best to eliminate Sahro Kalt as soon as possible. If not, then he could be troublesome during the King Festival."

"Ok, I see. I'm going to lurk in the shadows and watch Chainz and his allies."

"You have fun with that, Omar and I are going to the Himalayas and train our new abilities and lie and wait until 10 demons remain on Earth, only then will you see us again. Oh and just to show you one of my new abilities as a treat, check this out."

Gansu Genso floated in the air, and Omar grabbed his leg and floated with him. He then closed his eyes and vanished into thin air.

"Lolo, let's sit back and watch how this all plays out. If we're lucky, they will all destroy each other." said Solin with a small, dark laugh

Claire and Itosagi looked at each other and Claire said, "Itosagi, we have to find this Chainz guy and tell him everything we know now."

Itosagi's ears shot up and he started waving his arms.

"Poyu! Poyu Poyu Poyu Poyu Poyu Poyu Poyu Poyyyyyyyyy!!!"

"I don't understand a word you're saying." said Claire flatly

Itosagi fell over anime style. He then got up and began wiggling his ears as the rabbit ran on all fours down the mountain path as Claire and their partners followed in his wake.

Author's Note- All righty! Who is this Gansu Genso guy? What is the King Festival? Herrman's source of light has been revealed and the true threat of Sahro Kalt is revealed a bit more. Will Chainz and friends be able to defeat him and return things back to normal? Find out on the next chapter of Chain Reaction! R&R!!


End file.
